Coffee Bean Guy
by THE-Twlight-fan
Summary: After having her heart broken, Bella wanders into a small coffee shop where she meets Edward; her coffee bean guy. His red fitted hat and smile helps to ease her pain. She returns week after week and it isn't because of the six dollar hot chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. In August I****will own the Tonner Jasper doll!**

**Well everyone, as promised here is the first chapter of my new story "Coffee Bean Guy". It's based on a short story I wrote for a creative writing class that I took. **

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**CHAPTER 1**

Bella hated the cold. The way the icy wind would catch her breath and cause a terror filled laugh to escape from her lips. It was her body's way of telling her that if she couldn't handle the weather, then maybe she should go home. But today was Sunday. Today she refused to let the gale like forces win. Today she would turn her face to the wind and when she laughed it would be a laugh of defiance.

A car passed along on the road going faster than necessary causing a splash of dirty snow slush to coat the bottom of her jeans. Bella cursed under her breath at the oblivious driver for being the cause of what she was sure would become hypothermia. She quickly let her rage go. Ungodly weather and f-wad drivers were not going to ruin her plans. It was Sunday, her unofficial favourite day, and as much as she hated the winter, she faced it head on because Sunday was the day when she got to spend a few minutes with him; Coffee Bean Guy.

_**~3Years Ago~**_

_It was a dreary Sunday afternoon, when____it all happened. She had just broken up with the boyfriend she had had____since junior high. Everyone believed that Jake and Bella would be together forever, unfortunately forever was only a few years. Their biggest supporter was her father. He and Billy, Jake's dad were best friends. Bella and Jake had grown up together and he had even joined the police force with her dad. Bella thought everything was perfect. She couldn't have been more wrong__**.**_

_After what seemed like hours of shouting and tears Bella walked out but not before telling him that she wouldn't tell her father the real reason for the break up. Jacob Black was the son Charlie Swan had always wanted and it would kill him to lose him. _

_When she left Jacob's, Bella got into her rickety old truck and drove aimlessly trying to figure out what had gone wrong in the relationship. She wound up at a small movie theatre and ended up sitting through a terrible M. Knight Shyamalan movie. If anything thing it only made the day worse. Unsure of what to do or where to go Bella went into the coffee shop across the street hoping that a hot chocolate fix would ease her pain. That was the first time she saw him._

_Coffee Bean Guy__**,**__ or CBG as she like to call him for short, worked behind the counter at the Midnight Sun cafe. He was wearing the brightest smile along with a red fitted hat the first time Bella saw him. He wore both every Sunday and she often wonder if it was the rich smell of roasting coffee, the hat or the smile that brought her back to purchase hot chocolate for six bucks a pop. Whatever it was, every week like clockwork, she'd go see a movie, whether she want to see one or not, then she'd show up at the cafe, order her beverage and engage in mindless small talk with the barista who wore just the right amount of facial hair to be handsome without being dirty. _

_That first Sunday he saw Bella at her lowest. She had ordered her drink and sat at a small table by the window to wallow in misery. Her cell chirped at her letting her know that Jake had texted. Bella wanted to ignore them but after a while her phone sounded like a demented techno bird._

_**~Bella where R U?**_

_**~Plz cum hom**_

_**~ILU **_

_**~I'm sry**_

_Their relationship was over and he couldn't even be bothered to send full worded sentences. After the tenth message her phone went silent and she breathed a sigh of relief that is until it rang. It looked as though he worked up the courage to talk to her. Bella jerked the phone off the table._

"_What?" she shouted._

"_Bells what is going on?" It wasn't Jake on the phone. It was her father. Jacob had called him hoping that he would talk her into taking him back. Bella loved her father, but that was never going to happen._

_Charlie loved Jake and pleaded with her to reconsider. When Bella told him that she couldn't, he wanted to know exactly what happened. The question caused a fresh wave of tears._

"_Excuse me Miss," CBG said loud enough for Charlie to hear, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn off your phone. The other customers have been complaining."_

_Looking around she couldn't help but notice that she was the only one in the cafe. She quickly told Charlie that she had to go and promised to call him later._

"_Sorry," he said with a nervous smile, "it looked like you didn't really want to talk to whoever that was."_

"_Thanks," she managed to say without sobbing._

"_No problem," he scratched the back of his neck and seemed unsure what to do with the emotional mess before him. "Can I get you a refill or a cookie? It's my mom's recipe. They always cheered me up when I was little." His offer made Bella smile. She told him that she was okay or at least she would be._

"_Alright, well if I can do anything don't hesitate to ask," he turned to go back behind the counter, but turned to tell her that his name was Edward._

Every Sunday since that day Bella returned to the small cafe for a cup of hot chocolate and a chance to see Edward.

There were times when he'd ask her how her week was and would call her darling or sweetheart. Bella always mocked the type of girl who would swoon when their boyfriend's called them cutesy names, but when he did it, her insides would melt like a doomed snowman on the first day of spring.

Today, as always, Bella walked into the warm aroma of roasted bean_**s**_ and was greeted with a smile.

"Hey Swan," he said as he wiped down the counter. _Swan _was the nickname her had given her after they had first met and she told him her name was Isabella, but that her friends called her Bella. If anyone else called her by her last name she's probably give them a pounding. It reminded her of the girls in grade school who made fun of her clumsy ways. But because it was him, she answered with a smile and a quiet giggle. There was no malice behind his emerald eyes when he called her Swan.

"Hey Edward," he didn't know about the nickname Bella had given him.

"The usual or are you going to dare to try something different today?" One side of his mouth curved into a crooked grin as he teased. He already knew the answer, but this had become their usual dance.

"Come on Edward, you know my motto. If it ain't broke-,"

"Order the hot chocolate," he finished the absurd motto. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it over."

Bella went to her usual table by the window, grateful that the heater was on high and would dry her soggy legs. She removed her scarf and coat and placed them both on the back of her chair. She opened her bag and pulled out a worn out copy of her favourite book and tried to lose herself in the make believe world where an awkward teen falls in love with a vampire. Bella didn't care that it was a book meant for a younger audience. She had always had a thing for vampires.

Outside snow was floating slowly to the ground, a sign that the weather had gotten colder. A sad fact that caused entire body to tense with the notion that once she finished her sugary goodness she'd have to venture out into the nightmare known to others as winter wonderland. Bella cringed at the thought until CBG approached with her hot chocolate in his left hand and a cup of something else in the other. Bella watched in a stunned silence as he pulled out the chair across from her.

"It's my break so I thought I'd join you," he began to lower himself into the chair, but stopped half way. "If that's alright with you?" he added eyeing the book in her hand.

"Sure," she said trying to hiding the nervous tremor in her voice by taking a sip of her drink and burning her tongue in the process.

He sat down and let out a tired breath as he stared out at the falling snow, "Supposed to be a bad winter this year."

"Yeah," Bella was too nervous to give more of an answer.

"How many times?" he asked gesturing toward the book.

"What?" Bella knew that she was blushing as she pulled the book towards her in a lame attempt to hide her secret shame. The world could be a cruel place for those who read novel about vampires. Let alone novels meant to be read by any card carrying member of the Justin Beiber fan club.

"_Witching Hour. _How many times have you read it?" He pried the book from under Bella's hands and began to flip through the pages.

"Four." Bella wasn't sure why she told him the truth. Everyone else that she had shared the information with would say that she had serious issues and should seek help. Her sister Sue would remind her that the book was meant for silly preteens who believed that vampires really did sparkle. It never helped her sanity plea when she brought up a scientific study that she had read about that if vampires were real then there was a chance, depending on their diet, that they would indeed sparkle. There was a certain species of insect in the rainforest that shimmered because of the types of other insects they ate. She lost what little respect she had from others with that argument. When Edward looked up at her from the pages Bella shrugged and added, "It's a good book. It's the new Romeo & Juliet without the cop out suicide ending."

"Oh I know. I've read it."

Bella could help but smile at the new piece of information he shared. "I never pictured you as the _young adult _type."

He held his finger to his lips bidding her to keep his secret then said, "Well, as you pointed out, it's a good book." He held the novel out for Bella to take and it was in that one exchange that she felt more at ease. They had something real in common. The conversation flowed freely for the next few minutes. They sipped their beverages and talked about non-important things. It was nice, until Bella ruined it all by asking a question.

"So are you planning on seeing the next movie when it comes out?" She swallowed a mouthful of her hot chocolate while waiting for his answer.

"Though I doubt it will be anywhere near as good as the book, yeah I'm going. Tanya already has the tickets bought and put in a safety deposit box," he said rolling his eyes at his own exaggeration.

That one sentence broke the illusion. It wasn't the first time she had heard the name of his girlfriend, but the mention of her name didn't hurt any less. It seemed that whenever they neared the realm of getting close, he'd bring up the girl who owned his heart.

"Does it make me a complete girl if I say how much I hated the way they added useless crap to the first movie and left out some of the best stuff?" his face turned a little pink as he admitted to knowing more than a male should regarding the subject.

"You're still manly in my eyes," Bella made an attempt at a lame joke hoping that he wouldn't see the truth. Changing the subject was her next line of defense, "I heard the second director didn't even read the book."

"What the hell is the point of even making the movies?" he took a frustrated gulp of his coffee. "And don't even get me started on the special effects in that one. The only way it could have been worse was if they had the purple wolf from Sesame Street as one of the wolf pack."

Bella laughed at his observation and brought up her own upset over the non-release of the supposed fifth book in the series, complaining that the author's head had gotten too big.

As Bella finished the last drop of her hot chocolate which had become temped chocolate by that point said, "I guess I'll see you opening night. I've had my tickets since they went on sale a month ago." She reached into her bag to get her wallet. When she began to take out money to pay for her drink, Edward raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" she hesitated putting her wallet away.

"Consider it a thank you for spending my break with me." He took their empty mugs from the table and placed them on the counter then instead of walking around; he jumped over the marble looking counter top.

Bella put the dog eared book into her bag and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Standing she glanced out at the white flakes that were hitting the ground, thankful that her pants were dry. She made her way toward the door to face another round with Mother Nature whom she was sure was suffering from PMS when she heard his voice.

"See you next week?"

For that one minute, Bella wanted to believe that Edward was hoping that she would come back. That he spent his week the same way she did, waiting for Sunday when she would come into order her drink and that she was really there just to see him.

But a minute is a very short period of time and Bella knew within those sixty second that he didn't. He had a girlfriend and they hardly knew anything about each other, but still, she had small window of time every Sunday afternoon when she's come to the small café and chat about non-important things like sparkly vampires with her Coffee Bean Guy.

"See you next week," she said smiling back as she headed out into the cold.

Bella really hated the cold.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**So that was chapter one. What did you think? Feel free to leave me any thoughts, be they good or bad. I am sorry if any of the comments made in the story offended anyone. Twilight is not just for young girls. I know many gentlemen who have read the book(s), loved them and are very manly. **

**Oh and in case you were wondering about the book Bella was reading, yes it's "Twilight". I looked the word twilight up in my thesaurus and it was one of my options. It seemed weird to have her reading a story about a girl named Bella Swan falling for a vampire named Edward Cullen. **

**I'll do my best to get the next chapter out by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Wow! The first chapter wasn't up 24 hours and it already has a mess of fans. Big shout outs to **_**ababab, aprisea, BittennInCA, corya75,**__**dawntodusk08, DeathBatCullen, ebonygorgieriggs, Edward's Eternal, Ella Whitlock, FangedLeaf, gabita10, Galileya, HPTL ILH, ilovejasper95, **__**justwanttoread , KrisKris017, lolapink17, MadHattering, MioneWriter007, , PinkMyselfAndI, RedSoxFan7, renzyblack, roper6481, samarazz, ScoutsForGirls, theisis70, timidvampire. **_**You are the first readers of CBG. Thanks for reading!**

**And a super special shout out to **_**ebonygorgieriggs**_**; the Alice to my Bella and **_**MioneWriter007**_**; the Seth to my Jacob.**

**ENJOY! **

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 2**

The week after the break up was the week from hell. Bella was surprised that she came out of it with any hair left on her head. She had wanted to pull it out every five minutes. Jake refused to believe that things were really over between them, that despite everything they would get back together. But when it wasn't Jacob pestering her, it was Charlie.

She had asked him repeatedly to drop the subject of what happened. But he wasn't the chief of police because of his Tom Selleck moustache. Charlie Swan was determined to get answers.

It was because of this that Bella spent less time at home even though she had just moved back in. The house was more crowded than it was when she last lived there. Charlie had gotten married to Sue Clearwater. They were happy together which made Bella happy. Along with a new wife, Charlie also got a new son named Seth and a daughter, Leah. Like Jacob, Bella had grown up with Leah. They were like sisters even before their parents started dating. Best friends until the end was what they wrote on each other birthday cards every year. Bella couldn't remember the last time she bought a card for anyone.

Today was Leah's day to visit the house so Bella made herself scarce. Thankfully because it was Sunday she had somewhere to go. She parked her truck in front of the theatre and went inside. The theatre was only big enough to show five different movies. Even so, the owner hadn't let _**it **_get run down. It was clean and bright and the employees always wore genuine smiles. One usher in particular reminded Bella of a huge teddy bear. While his massive size would intimidate most, his eyes said that he wouldn't hurt a fly...unless provoked.

Bella was standing in front of the movie posters trying to figure out which movie to see. The choices weren't great because all the good movies went to the bigger Cineplex across town.

Settling on the comedy Bella made her way to buy her ticket. A task that would be more difficult than it should be.

Inside the ticket booth the teddy bear was having an intense discussion with a petit woman with choppy hair and the brightest clothes ever.

"You need to break up with her Em," the pixie like girl pouted. "You can't be with a girl that hates your sister. It's just not done."

"Al will you give it a rest," the giant named Emmett said. "Rose has a right to be upset."

"Puh-leasee! I didn't do anything wrong. The theatre has a policy that any employee, you, can admit a family member, _moi_ for free."

Then a tall blond barged to the booth ready to spit venom. "That policy is in place with the idea that the employee's family member doesn't abuse it. You're here every freaking day! And another thing the policy doesn't say anything out free snacks. You're a moocher plain and simple."

"Are you going to let her talk to your mentally challenged sister that way?"

"Alice you were diagnosed with ADD when you were five," Emmett groaned not wanting to go against his girlfriend.

"Fine. You know what? It's not fair to ask you who is in the right. You're too close to the situation. What we need is an impartial judge." The girl Alice grinned and set her sights on Bella who was pretending to search for something in her purse so that they wouldn't think she was listening. "Excuse me Miss, could you tell the glamazon that I am right?"

"Sorry?" Bella said not wanting to admit to having overheard the argument.

"Oh, doll face," Alice cooed, "don't even try to tell us you weren't eavesdropping."

Bella knew she had been caught, but it couldn't really be called eavesdropping when they were being so loud.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well you've heard the situation. We need you to decide who is in the wrong. Feel free to tell _Beach Blanket Barbie _that I am right."

"Al, don't bring other people into it," Emmett sighed with embarrassment.

"No Emmett," the tall blond folded her arms over her chest. "I want to hear this."

The blond whose name was Rosalie scared Bella so she felt that if she wanted to avoid being attacked then she better answer.

"Well if it's the policy to allow an employee to admit members of their family then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes!" Alice began to do a version of the Snoopy dance, but stopped when Bella started to speak again.

"However, the popcorn that you've be eating for free is over stepping a little."

"Ha!" Rosalie gloated before leaving turning only to tell Emmett that she wanted to see him in her office immediately.

"So, you took the old team Switzerland route huh?"

"I'm sorry," Bella was starting to think that maybe it wasn't the blond she should have been afraid of. Her eyes darted toward the door wondering if she could get to it before the tiny woman attack.

"Meh," Alice shrugged, "its how I would have handled it. Well played...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." The sprite like girl held out her hand.

Bella took the peace offering, "Isabella Swan."

"Isabella...Isabella," Alice rolled the name around in her mouth a few times, testing the sound. Then she tried a different variation, "Bella," but decided that didn't work for either, even after being told that was what her friends called her. "This is important dear girl. What I start calling you now is what I will be calling you for the rest of our relationship."

Before Bella could question just what kind of relationship Alice was talking about she was interrupted by an annoyed looking Rosalie.

"I've spoken with Emmett and we've come to an agreement. I will allow you to continue you come here for free."

Alice smiled thinking she had won the battle.

"But, you have to limit your visits to once a week."

"Very well Rosalie Hale. I will accept these new terms on one condition."

"What do you want now?"

"I want my new best friend Izzie to be allowed to join me for said movie at the same price."

Rose glared at Alice then turned her lazar like gaze on Bella causing Bella to get the fight or flight sensation again.

"Fine you and your _friend _can come to a movie here once a week." The two shook hand and Rose added with a tired voice, "You should know that I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for your brother. Despite what you may think of me I do love Emmett." Rose broke contact and was off once again to her office.

"Well that was fun," Alice blurted, her tone suggesting that she thought different. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"What?" Everything that had just happened had done so at warp speed that Bella had a difficult time keep up.

"You came here to see a movie right? I mean I see you every Sunday sitting in back row. Today is Sunday, so again I ask which movie do you want to see?"

It had been a while since Bella had gone to see a movie with someone who could be considered a friend. Thanks to some wonderful trust issues she hadn't let anyone get close. There was always the fear of getting hurt again. But there was something about Alice Cullen, something that told Bella that it was time to put herself out there again and this pixie was the perfect start.

An hour and fifty minutes later they exited the comedy both wiping tears from their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I thought I was going to pee my pants when they started rubbing that furry wall," Alice crowed.

"Me too," Bella said out of breath.

"I have to say Izzie that this has been a most enjoyable afternoon. Thank you."

"I owe you the thanks Alice. It's been a while since I've had this much fun." It was so much fun that Bella wasn't ready to end the afternoon. "You maybe want to get a coffee, my treat?"

"That would be lovely."

As they made their way toward the exit Bella wanted to know more about her new friend. She chose to bring up the one thing they sort of had in common.

"Yup, I've been on Ritalin since I was five," Alice stopped walking. "I'm not coo-coo for coco puff or anything."

Bella knew the stigma that came with mental illness of any kind, "I know Alice. My stepbrother Seth has ADD."

"Really," a huge smile broke out on her face. "And does your bro have a girlfriend?"

"No," Bella laughed, "but that could be because he's only twelve."

" Damn. Can't blame a girl for asking. Can I tell you something?" When Bella nodded Alice continued. The girl changed subjects faster than a porn movie loses the plot. "Since I could remember I knew things were going to happen before they did."

"Like you're psychic?"

"I dunno. Like I've always been able to guess what song is on the radio before turning it on. And sometimes I just get this feeling like I'm supposed to be somewhere because something important is going to happen. Take for instance the reason I come to this theatre; trust me; it isn't for the stale popcorn. I have a feeling that I'm going to meet my soul mate by coming to this place."

"You think Seth is your soul mate?"

"Gross! I'm not one of the stars of the show Cougar Town." Alice smile faded as a small gasp escaped from between her lips, "Maybe I'm gay. Bella, I think you are my soul mate!"

Bella wasn't sure how to respond, "I-I don't...are you sure? Cause I'm n-not. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay."

"Easy Izzie, I was only joking. My god, the look on your face; priceless!"

"Har-har Alice." It wasn't that Bella didn't know how to handle that kind affection. It was affection period. Since Jake, Bella had closed off her heart and kept her distance from everyone. The friends she had had in high school would call her and try to get her to go out in order to help her deal with the break up, but Bella had no desire to fake happiness for others. Not when they would only hurt her once she let her guard down.

Eventually friends stopped calling and that suited her just fine. The small piece of human contact that she had once a week with Coffee Bean Guy had been enough, but now maybe it was time to let someone in and for more than a brief conversation that took her three years to work up the courage to have.

"I heart the penis way too much to ever join the Ellen fan club," Alice said snapping Bella out of her fears. "Sorry, I have this bad habit of spouting random gibberish. My brothers are always making fun of me because of it. Where are we going for coffee?"

"There's a great place across the street that makes the best hot chocolate."

"Are you talking about Midnight Sun?"

"Yes I am."

"I'd love to but they're closed today."

Bella glanced at the cafe across the street with a frown, "Are you sure because I was there last Sunday and the guy who works there never mentioned anything about being closed."

"Izzie I'm not sure how long it's been since you've done the best friend thing, but the first rule of being besties is you shouldn't lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Midnight Sun isn't open today or any Sunday for that matter."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't," Alice argued.

"Yes it is," Bella was becoming frustrated.

"Izzie, Midnight Sun is not open on Sundays." When Bella opened her mouth Alice stopped her. "I know this because my brother Edward owns the place and Sunday is his day of rest."

The world began to tilt under Bella's feet, "But I've been going there for the past three years...on Sunday."

"That's a lot of coffee," was Alice's only comment.

Bella pushed past Alice and ran toward the coffee shop to get the truth from CBG himself.

Like every Sunday he was there when she burst through the door. He looked up from whatever it was he was doing behind the counter and smiled.

"Hey Sweetheart," he greeted, "was the movie a hit or a miss today?"

"You're not open on Sundays."

"I don't think I heard of that one. Who's in it?" He thought she was talking about some stupid indie movie, but his smile lost some of its brightness when Alice entered the cafe.

"Tell me that you are open on Sundays and that I'm not some crazy person you've been catering to?"

Edward looked back and forth between Bella and his sister, "The cafe is opened Monday to Saturday. I come here on Sundays to clean the place and work on recipes. That first Sunday you came in here and you just looked so broken that I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth."

Heat flooded Bella's face. She blushed whenever she was upset or felt a strong emotion of any kind. Something else she did that she really, really hated was burst into tears. Not wanting to make a bigger fool out of herself Bella ran outside and jumped into her truck where her tears could flow freely. With more force than was necessary she jammed the keys into the ignition and attempted to leave. But her truck had other plans. When she turned the keys and instead of the usual thunder like roar the engine made a weird coughing noise, followed by a strangled wheeze then at four seventeen Bella Swan's truck died of old age.

"Fucking piece of no good shit!" Bella took her frustration out on the steering wheel by hitting it over and over again. This was an obvious sign that Bella was not supposed to move on from the dark period of misery that had become her life. She tried and had only made a complete ass out of herself.

A light tapping on the caused her to jump. Edward was standing on the other side of the door motioning her to roll down the window.

"Bella I am so sorry that I mislead you. That was never my intention," he looked so sincere as he pleaded with her not to leave.

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. My truck is dead."

Following orders Bella popped the hood so that Edward could take a look. Not only was he the sweetest person alive who could make the perfect hot chocolate but he was also an auto mechanic. Was there anything he couldn't do?

He disappeared behind the front of the trunk only to return to Bella's side with a rather large grease stain on his cheek and a troubled look on his face. Apparently he wasn't a mechanic after all.

"I have no idea what's wrong," he confessed.

Bella sighed, "That's okay. I'll just call my brother in law."

"Wait, why don't you go back inside with Alice? I know someone who can fix your baby. And it will be my treat seeing as how I wasn't exactly honest with you."

She was reluctant at first, but Bella put away her cell phone and got out of the truck. From the look on Edwards face it would seem that she was doing him a huge favour and not the other way around.

"Alright," Edward clapped his greased stained hands, "You go back with Alice, have your usual and I'll be back when I call my guy."

**~CBG~**

"Hey!" Alice squeaked from behind the counter.

Bella returned the same greeting and ran into the washroom to freshen up. She was glad she did. What little eye makeup she was wearing had smudged into black rings. _I could try out for the New England Patriots_ she thought as she wetted down a paper towel and cleaned herself up as best she could.

When she exited the bathroom Edward hadn't returned, but Alice was waiting with a cup of hot chocolate for both of them and what Bella was sure was the cafe's entire stock of homemade cookies.

They sat down together and ate in silence which judging from the way her knee was bouncing under the table was killing Alice.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Are you okay?" Even though she was desperate for conversation, Alice was afraid of causing her new friend more tears.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I over reacted the way I did."

"It's okay. Do you want me to shut up and leave you alone or do you want to vent?"

The gingersnap cookie that Bella had taken had been crumbled into pieces on the table in front of her. In the three years since it happened, she had kept the truth of what really caused her break up with Jacob to herself. She had bottled everything up inside not wanting to upset others. There was no need to drag people she cared about into her misery. Today was the first time in three years that she had lost control of her emotions and oddly it felt good.

"I'm a great listener," Alice said. There was something about this odd girl that told Bella that maybe it was time to talk to someone about the past. After all she and Alice were _besties_.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Oh boy! Next chapter we find out what happen between Bella and Jacob. Just to let you know it involved booze, **_**Three's Company**_** gone wrong and that damned Sam Uley! (I never liked him).**

**And in case you were wondering, the movie Bella and Alice saw was "Get Him To The Greek", hands down one of the funniest movies ever. **

**I am going to do my best to get my chapters out every Thursday or Friday. Those of you who read my last fic know how crazy my posting schedule was. The reason this chapter took so long to post was because there was something freaky going on with the fan fic site. Personally I blame the Volturi! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Hello everyone! Before we start this chapter I want to give a shout out to my newest subscribers; **_**acw1, AdryCullen13,**__**aglblsm, BexxxV, BrownEyedCynic, dkgirl11, faniac, ilovetaylorlautnerxx, kat198424, lolabluered, Loves2ramble, moonsnite, PeachyKeen83, presstiss genny, Rinou, sujari6, Tallulah Cullen, trammell3, xseifenblase . **_

**I want to give a special shout out to Amanda Murray-Jones from the Twilight Fanfiction Recommendations Facebook page. If it weren't for her help I wouldn't have been able to post chapter 2. I had tried and failed to post the chapter twenty three times and just about lost my mind. **

**WARNING! This chapter contains naughty touching. **

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 3 – "Once Upon A Time Bella Swan Was Happy"**

"_Okay, okay," Leah held her wine glass in the air. "I want to make a toast to Bella. The best friend, sister and now roommate a girl could ever have, to Bella!"_

"_To Bella!" both Sam and Jacob said at the same time._

_It was right after their high school graduation that Bella and her step-sister decided it was time to move out of their parents' house. It wasn't easy spending time with your boyfriend when your little brother or one of your parents was always around. So the two girls found an affordable apartment and left home for the first time. _

_It was scary and exciting. The first night in their new home Leah decided that they should have a dinner party, just Bella and Jacob and Leah and her boyfriend, Sam._

_They ate a three course meal, drank several bottles of wine and when it started to get late Leah led Sam into her room and a nervous Bella led Jacob into hers. It was the first time Bella ever had a boy sleepover. _

_They both climbed into bed where Jacob began to kiss Bella. First her lips, then her neck and while he was doing this, his hands slid their way up her leg and under her skirt. It was when he got to her underwear that Bella put a stop to his explorations._

"_What is the problem?" Jacob rolled onto his back and away from Bella._

_The sounds of Sam and Leah christening the new apartment weren't helping things. They had been having sex since the tenth grade. It was something that Bella had been jealous of, not the act itself, but the fact that Leah was brave enough to give herself that way to someone. Bella remembered how she had Leah tell her what it was like. She just laughed at Bella telling her that the way she talked about sex made her sound like a religious nut. That sex wasn't that big of a deal because Sam and she were going to get married someday. He was the one._

_Jacob Black was the one for Bella. She truly believed that, but still, "I'm just not ready yet Jake."_

"_Well why don't you give me a call when you are ready," Jake stood up from the bed and grabbed the pants he had discarded when he thought he was going to get lucky._

_Bella jumped up from the bed, "Please don't be mad Jacob. I'm sorry."_

_The pants were tossed back on the floor as Jacob got back into the bed with Bella. "I just don't get what your hang ups with sex are? I mean you know that I love you right?"_

"_I know," Bella sighed. "I love you too."_

_Hearing the fear in her voice, Jacob told her that it was okay, he could wait for her to be ready. He gave her a kiss and got comfortable so that he could go to sleep._

_Bella lay in the darkness with Jake's warm arm draped across her body. Even though he said it was okay, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to make him happy, but wasn't able to go all the way. So Bella decided that night to try easing some of Jacob's tension a different way. _

"_Jake," she whispered, "Are you awake?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want to try something."_

_Bella moved so that she was kneeling next to Jacob's waist. She had never done this before, but had read enough Cosmos, went to one of those sex toy parties when her friend Jessica had her bachelorette party and had even gotten a few tips from Leah that she was confident in what she was about to do._

_Trying to keep her hand from trembling, she reached to pull down Jake's boxer shorts. She was about to see him fully naked for the first time when he stopped her by grabbing her wrists. _

"_Bella?"_

"_I want to."_

_Jacob released her hands and once again she began to free him from his underwear. Without taking the time to think it over and wimp out, Bella took him in her hand and began to stroke him up and down. The soft groans of pleasure that escaped from his throat told Bella that she was doing something right. She knew that the end was near because of the way his breathing became laboured and by the way he covered her hand with his so that she wouldn't get too messy when he finished. _

_When it was done Jacob ran to the bathroom only to return minutes later with a wet towel for Bella to clean her hands with. Once all the evidence of what was done had been cleaned Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and whispered that he loved her and would wait forever if that was what she wanted._

_Late the next morning after Jake and Sam left Bella wandered into the kitchen where Leah was waiting for her with a cup of tea and a sly grin._

"_So care to share what you and Jacob were up to last night?"_

"_We were trying to ignore you and Sam," she said sarcastically._

"_Thin walls work both ways you know. Are you telling me that you did not give him your V card?"_

"_Well my hand did," Bella took a sip of tea and told Leah everything._

"_Ah, my little sis is all grown up. I'm so proud," she said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye._

"_That's it!" Bella blushed as she laid her mug in the sink. "I'm going to work. I'll be home by five."_

_Before she got out the door Leah reminded Bella that her cousin Emily was coming to town and that they'd be having dinner later in the week. _

_One day while working a double shift at the diner Bella got a frantic phone call from Leah. She was sobbing so hard that it was difficult to understand the words. After convincing Leah to calm down Bella was told the Sam had broken up with Leah. Bella's own eyes filled with tears as her sister kept asking what she did wrong. There weren't any answers that would ease Leah's pain. The only thing that would do that was time. _

_For a short time Bella felt bad having Jacob stay overnight. She didn't want to rub her relationship in Leah's face, but Leah assured her it was fine, that having him around made her feel better. Jake would joke that they were the new "Three's Company". He was Jack, Leah was Chrissy and Bella was Janet. When Jake said that Charlie could play the role of Mr. Furley Leah burst out laughing and her pain seemed to lessen. _

_Things started to get normal again. Leah was slowly coming out of her depression and Jacob had become more affectionate and was easing off on the pressure he was putting on Bella to have sex. There was a scare the day that Leah found out that Sam was now dating her cousin Emily. But there was no emotional meltdown like Bella expected. Leah told Bella that as long as she had her and Jake's support then she'd get through it._

_It was on a Sunday after work Bella's world crumbled around her. She had rushed home to get ready to go out to dinner with Jake only to find Leah crying once again. _

"_This isn't happening," Leah rocked back and forth in her chair clutching a tiny plastic stick in her hand. "I'm not a home wrecker. Oh god Bella, I am so sorry. You have to believe I never meant for it to happen." Leah no doubt thought Bella would have been disappointed that she had allowed Sam back into her bed even though he was with Emily. _

_The stick in her hand was a pregnancy test that she had taken that had come back positive. Leah refused to look Bella in the eye as she did her best to comfort her sister. Bella was at a loss, silently cursing Sam Uley for putting Leah in this situation. She was about to call Sue when Jacob showed up for their date._

"_What's going on?" he asked seeing the state Leah was in. Leah ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _

"_Jesus, everything is such a fucking mess Jake," Bella wrapped her arms around him in the hopes that his hug would make her feel better. "She's pregnant."_

_Bella felt his entire frame tense around her then slowly move away, "What did you just say?"_

"_Leah took one of those pee stick tests and she's going to have a baby."_

_The colour drained from his face as he grabbed handfuls of his hair, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

"_Jake what is it?"_

"_I am so sorry Bella," he said repeating the very words Leah had cried only minutes earlier. "Please you have to believe me. Fuck!" He began pacing the room._

_The world seemed to slow around Bella as Jacob continued. "She had just found out about Sam and Emily and you were working late so I came over to check on her. We didn't mean for it to happen."_

_Even though she didn't want to ask because she somehow knew the answer would destroy everything Bella asked, "What happened?"_

"_She was drinking and offered me some. After a few shots she started to cry saying that no one would want her because she was ugly and pathetic. I was just trying to make her feel better and we started to kiss and one thing lead to another. Jesus Bella if I could take it back I would."_

_Something warm tickled Bella's face and when she touched her cheek she realised that she was crying. Her boyfriend had sex with her sister and now they were having a baby. _

_Bella had had a plan for her future. When the time was right, she and Jacob would get married and have a baby of their own. They would be a family. That dream was murdered._

_When Jacob reached out to pull Bella back into his arms she lashed out and slapped him hard across the face. She really wanted to punch him but didn't want to end up hurting herself more than she already was._

"_Don't you ever touch me again you lying son of a bitch!" _

"_Bella we can get through this. I love you. Don't throw everything we had away just because I made a mistake."_

"_It's over Jake," Bella cried. "We're over."_

"_You don't mean that Bella. You'll get over this and we'll be okay again."_

"_Are you honestly expecting me to get over the fact that you were screwing Leah behind my back and knocked her up?" Bella was screaming. She had never been in so much pain. "I have to go. I can't be here anymore."_

"_Please don't leave me," Jacob voice hitched, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "We can't be over. I love you."_

_The memory of the first time he said those word floated through Bella's mind. She had been so happy that day and couldn't wait to tell her best friend. That was a lifetime ago. _

"_I'll come back later for my stuff. Don't be here when I do." Bella grabbed her coat and was about to leave when Jacob asked a very important question. _

"_What are you going to tell Charlie?"_

_Charlie would be destroyed by Jacob betrayal. Jacob was his golden boy. Her father was grooming him to be the next chief of police and was just waiting for the day he asked for permission to ask Bella to marry him. Charlie Swan was a tough man, but the truth would break him. Bella couldn't even think about how it would affect the family. Sides would be chosen and things would get said that couldn't be taken back. Bella did not want to be the reason her family fell apart._

"_Don't worry Jake, I won't tell him. But you two might want to think of something because people will figure shit out soon enough."_

_Those were her parting word to Jacob as she left the apartment and went out into the cold. _

_A month later Jacob and Leah announced that they were engaged and expecting. It tore Bella's insides to pieces when Charlie let it slip after a couple of beers that if she hadn't been foolish and broken Jake's heart then it could have been her getting married. But she bit her tongue, suffering in silence. She chose to go visit her mother instead of attending the wedding. When asked, she just told people that her mother was having so health issues. _

_Little Harry Black was born three months after his parents got married. He was the best of both his parents. He had his father's soft and loving eyes and his mother's sweet smile and dark hair. He was made up of the two people Bella had loved the most in the world and it was because of this she couldn't bear to look at the innocent baby. _

_Even after everything he had put her threw, Jacob had the gall to show up at the diner day after day for his coffee and acted as though he was the wronged party. After all, Bella had broken up with him for no good reason._

**~CBG~**

Alice stared at Bella, her mouth hanging open at a loss for words.

"And that's my story," Bella forced a laugh and rewarded herself a cookie for having told the story without breaking down.

"That son of a whore!" Alice's outburst caused Bella to choke on her reward. "How you haven't gone on a shooting rampage is a testament to what a saint you are. Saint Izzie."

The door to the cafe opened as Edward walked in. He seemed unsure whether it was safe to return yet, but once he saw the two girls smiling he knew it was okay.

"Your truck should be up and running in a couple of hours. Rose just about had a heart attack when she saw the thing. Did you know that your vehicle is a classic?"

"Yes, if by classic you mean older than dirt," Bella couldn't help but smirk. "Oh by the way, your ginger snaps are delicious."

"Oh there not called ginger snaps," Alice said with a sly grin.

"Alice," Edward warned.

"They are called _Eddie Snaps_," there was an evil sort of glee in her voice as she spoke.

"Alice shut up."

Bella had to take the bait, "Why are they called that?"

"You see when Edward was a little boy our mother would make him these cookie whenever he got upset." Alice slowly rose from the chair, "cause when Edward was little he would get teased at school for one reason and one reason only."

Edward gave her a warning look as he tried to back away, but his sister was faster. She snatched his fitted cap from his head revealing a head of hair that reminded Bella of a metallic sea of fire caught in a wild storm.

"Edward is a ginger!" Alice crowed with delight as she waved the hat in the air.

Bella couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched Edward chase Alice around trying to get his hat back. They were all so caught up in the fun that they didn't notice the petit blond that had come in until she cleared her throat.

The fun stopped then as Edward took back his hat and put back on his head, hiding his secret shame.

"Hey babe," the woman said moving closer to Edward, but at the same time kept her predatory gaze on Bella. "What's going on?"

"Hey Tanya," Edward gave the girl an awkward kiss on the cheek. "This is Bella. Bella this is Tanya...my girlfriend."

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Oh dear, just when Bella starts to smile again, in walks her nemesis. Well while I go and write chapter 4 why don't you all go have yourselves an Eddie snap? LOL. I've posted a recipe on my profile page.**

I've decided to try and give my chapter titles. I've seen others FF do it and thought it might be fun. 

**I've also decided to recommend a fan fic every once and a while. It's kind of a pay it forward thing seeing as how they are passed along to me. My first rec is called "Hit By Destiny" by "ocdmess". Story summary: ****Bella wants to die, and almost gets her wish fulfilled when she gets hit by a shiny Volvo. She is left with serious injuries, and the only thing keeping her from dying is the person who hit her. All Human, Rated M for language, dark themes & violence. This is a great FF. It gets very messed up at times and it takes a while to like the Edward character. **


	4. Chapter 4

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Happy Friday everyone! Before we start this chapter I want to give a shout out to my newest subscribers; **_**A Letter To No One, Bellarella, bitascull, chanceofmine, chavy c, DreamOut, lovepeacesoul.**_****

Enjoy!

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 4 – Locked Doors & Man Whores **

Bella felt as though she knew the girl standing in front of her. Edward talked about her all the time. But it turned out that Edward's reality wasn't exactly the reality of others.

Tanya wore a powder blue sweater set under her fur lined winter coat and instead of a scarf she wore a strand of real pearls. She was the polar opposite of Edward.

"Are you a friend of Alice's," Tanya asked in a condescending tone.

"Uh yeah, Alice and I are movie buddies," Bella answered with a half-truth. She didn't want to get Edward in trouble.

"Well that's nice," her smile was as fake as her blond hair.

_Obvious dye job _Bella thought and then quickly scolded herself for thinking such things. She didn't even know this girl, but for some reason there was an instant dislike.

"Babe, we need to talk," she said to Edward. "I have huge news."

"And what would that be?" Edward pulled Tanya into his arms.

"Okay first don't get mad."

His arms slid away, "What did you do?"

"Remember how I suggested that you set up a meeting with Aro Volturi?"

"The dean of the university, yes I remember."

"Well I knew that you were never going to take the first step so I went ahead and met with him today and guess what? He is very interested in opening up a Midnight Sun coffee cart on campus! Isn't that great?"

"Damn it Tanya," Edward struggled to keep his rage in check. "I told you that I wasn't interested in expanding."

"That was only because you were afraid, but I took care of it. All you have to do is write up a proposal, submit it and it's practically a done deal. Daddy is more than willing to help you out financially."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can we talk about this in private?"

Alice seemed to take the hint and offered to show Bella the rest of the cafe. The tour included an upstairs apartment and Alice explained was more of a place to hang out than a place to live. There was a fully stocked kitchen. A medium sized bathroom, a huge TV/game room and three bedrooms. Edward was using the place to practise different recipes for whatever cookie or muffin he wanted to sell.

"I guess he needs the extra space if he's opening up a coffee cart at the university," Bella said as she and Alice sat on the sofa.

"That is so not going to happen," Alice said. "That's Tanya's dream, not Edward's. God, it's like nothing is ever good enough for that girl!"

It turned out that Tanya's father was the owner of the _Twilight _coffee franchise. It was a multi-million dollar company and Marcus Delani was interested in adding _Midnight Sun _to his chain of cafes. Edward had thanked him for his interest but turned down his offer. Edward had started his business on his own and had made a small name for himself and he was happy with the way things were. Beside, the amount of money he was making was only enough to keep the place open and have a little something left over to put into a savings account.

Tanya kept telling him that her father would be more than happy to give him a loan so that he could open up another cafe. All Edward had to do was agree to be partners.

"Edward has always been a very independent person. When he first opened this place he had to borrow some money and dad insisted that instead of getting it from a bank that he take the money from him. He worked his ass off and within three months he paid my parents back."

The door to the apartment flew open and was then slammed shut as a very angry Edward entered going straight to the kitchen. He began opening and closing the cupboards, taking down the ingredients for whatever pastry he was going to make.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Edward was looking directly at Bella when he asked the question making her think that he actually wanted an answer.

"She's your girlfriend?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh as he punched he fist into the dough he had created in the bowl, "Not anymore."

"Here we go again," Alice groaned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Edward this is your thing. Tanya does something that royally pisses you off; you break up with her then like two days later you show up on her doorstep with flowers begging her to take you back."

"Well not this time."

"Five bucks says you two are back together by next Sunday."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the bantering between the siblings. Alice asked her if she wanted in on the betting action when her cell phone started to ring.

The caller ID said that it was home calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" It was her brother Seth and he sounded like he was having a panic attack. "I don't know what to do. Mom and pop left me to look after him and I turned my back for one second and now he's locked himself in the bathroom and I don't know how to get him out. I tried calling the station and mom's not answering her cell."

"Calm down Seth, I'll be right home."

"Hurry Bells."

"There's an emergency at home. I have to go." Bella stood to leave when Edward reminded her that her truck was still being worked on.

"I can take you," Alice offered and without even having to ask was given a set of keys by Edward.

"What about my truck?"

"Edward can drive it to your house when Rose is done."

"Yeah don't worry about," he said.

Bella was about to race out the door after Alice when she turned around causing Edward to bump into her. He had to grab her shoulders to keep them both from falling.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I forgot to say thank you...for everything," Bella began to feel a strange tingling in her arms where Edward was touching her. If it weren't for the crisis at home she would have wanted to stay there.

Edward quickly let her go, "Everybody needs somebody sometimes right?" He scolded himself for quoting a song. "I'll see you later."

There was no time to enjoy the new flaw that made coffee bean guy seem more human. Bella raced out the door and into the silver Volvo that was waiting for her.

**~CBG~**

Had Bella realised what a reckless driver Alice was she would have called a taxi. At least it felt reckless with the way she sped way above the speed limit and wove around other cars that were foolishly obeying the law.

It usually took Bella about thirty minutes to drive to theatre each Sunday. Alice made the drive in twelve. Bella prayed to god that the airbags worked in the vehicle, but thankfully they weren't needed. The car pulled up outside her house and before the engine was shut off Bella ran into the house.

"Seth?" she called out racing up the stairs to find him sitting on the floor trying to wedge his Blockbuster Video membership card in the space where the door met the wall in a sad attempt to disengage the lock.

"He won't say anything Bells. I keep trying to get him to talk, but he just won't." Seth swiped the tear that managed to escape to his cheek hoping that Bella didn't see it.

"It's going to be okay," she told him. When Charlie and Sue found out they were going to be grandparents they baby proofed the entire house which meant that locks had been installed on everything. There was no way that anyone would drown in the toilet or get their drink on with the Drano. "I want you to go downstairs and get the needle that Sue uses to sew up the thanksgiving turkey."

He returned moments later with the odd shaped needle in his hand and a questioning look on his face.

Bella took the needle and poked it in the tiny hole in the door knob. A muffled click sounded and Bella opened the door to find Harry waving the toilet brush in the air like a magic wand. When the little boy saw that the door had been opened he dropped the brush and ran towards her.

"Auntie _Bel-wah_!"

Bella picked him up and gave him a big hug. Though she'd never admit it to Seth, she was scared that something bad had happened to their nephew.

"I in tubble?" he looked up at her with _those _eyes.

"Yes little man you are in trouble. You scared me and you scared Uncle Seth."

A tiny lip stuck out, "I sorry Uncle _Sef_."

"It's okay buddy." Seth tickled his belly sending him into a fit of giggles.

Bella told Seth to go back downstairs where Alice was waiting patiently while she put Harry down for a nap.

"No nap!" Harry shouted. He wanted to play.

"Well mister man, I think you've played enough for one day." Bella took him into the nursery Charlie had set up in his and Sue's bedroom and put a fresh diaper on his bottom and used one of the wipes to sanitize his hands. Once he was clean, she sat with him in the rocking chair hoping to lull him to sleep.

"I wuv you _Bel-wah_." Little arms wrapped around Bella's neck as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I love you too." It had taken a while after he was born for Bella to work up the courage to hold her nephew in her arms, let alone admit to caring for him. But the truth was that what had happened to Bella wasn't Harry's fault. He was just a baby. So instead of resenting him, Bella gave him all the love she no longer had to waste on Jacob or on Leah.

It only took a few verses of Puff the Magic Dragon before Harry was sound asleep. Bella placed him in his crib, made sure he had his stuffed wolf and made her way downstairs where Alice and Seth were waiting.

"Is he okay?" Seth was still worrying.

"He's napping."

"See," Alice smiled, "I told you. Kids do that kind of stuff all the time."

"Please don't tell mom and pop Bells," Seth pleaded. "It's the first time they left me in charge and I screwed up. They're never going to trust me again."

"Seth!" a deep voice shouted from the front door.

"We're in here," he shouted back. It was a good thing Harry was a heavy sleeper.

Charlie rushed into the room still wearing his uniform, "Where's Harry?"

"He's down for his nap," Bella said.

"I got a radio call from Ellie at the station saying that Seth called and that there was some kind of emergency at home."

"There was, but Seth took care of it."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, "Who's this?" he pointed to Alice who was waiting patiently to be introduced.

"Dad this is Alice," Bella said, "Alice this is my father Charlie Swan."

Alice jumped up and shook the chief's hand, "Can I just say that there is nothing sexier than a man in uniform?"

"Alright!" Bella wasn't sure who was more embarrassed by the statement. "We are going to go."

"Why don't you kids go grab some food at the diner," Charlie was off for the rest of the day so he'd be home to watch Harry.

Bella, Seth and Alice ran outside to get into the Volvo when Bella's monster of a truck pulled up to the curb. The driver's side door opened and like a strange kind of dream, Edward step out. In that one action he went from being CBG, guy who served her coffee every Sunday to Edward, the guy who delivered her truck. It turned out that he had called Alice while Bella was singing Harry to sleep and had gotten directions.

"Everything okay?" It had become the phrase of the day.

"Yes," Bella felt nervous having him in her real world.

"We were going to grab some food at the diner," Alice said, "You should join us."

Bella heart started to speed up at the idea of spending extra time with Edward outside of the cafe, but it was not meant to be.

"Mom called and wants us for dinner," Edward responded sounding as though the idea of not joining them upset him.

"Dang it!" Alice huffed then quickly turned to Bella. "I guess I'll see you next Sunday?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bella was startled when Alice hugged her.

"It was lovely meeting you Seth," she said then got into the Volvo.

There was an awkward silence. Edward and Bella stood there, neither sure what to do.

"Can we go? I'm freaking starved," Seth whined as he marched towards the truck.

"Uh yeah," Edward seemed to come out of whatever haze had fallen over the two of them, "so here are your keys. Rose said if you ever need someone to take a look to call her. I think it was first time I've ever witnessed my brother jealous of anything."

"Tell her thanks for me."

Edward nodded then got in the car and drove away with his sister.

The drive to the diner was silent as Bella replayed the events of the day and her brother listened to the radio. They found an empty booth and waited for Cora to come take their order.

"So little bro, how goes the battle?" She meant to sound funny, but knew that school life wasn't easy for Seth. Because of his ADD he was the victim of bullying. Both Sue and Charlie had been called to the principal's office more than once because Seth had gotten into fights with other boys who had mocked him for having to be placed in special education classes for some of his subjects.

"No fights this week," he shrugged then quickly leeched on to the chocolate milkshake that had been brought to the table.

"That's great Seth. What about the ladies? Any girls I should be giving the stink eye to?"

"No," he averted his gaze and began to blush.

"Ah-ha-ha, your face says different," Bella was so distracted that she hadn't noticed the officer that had come in to the diner until he was standing right next to her.

"Hey Seth aren't you supposed to be watching my Harry?"

Even after all these year the sound of Jacob voice still had the power to break Bella, but after a great deal of practise she learned to bottle the hurt. She painted on a smile for the sake of her family. She had survived her own parents divorce and would do anything to keep Seth from knowing that kind of pain.

"Charlie got off work early so we came for some grub," Seth grinned. "Bella was grilling me about my love life hoping I wouldn't ask about her new boyfriend."

Bella's foot shot out kicking her brother right in the shin.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Jacob said, seeming uncomfortable with the subject.

_Welcome to my world, _Bella thought.

"He's just a friend."

"Friend who goes out of his way to get _the Beast _fixed." Seth dodged the shin shot Bella sent his way.

_The Beast _was the nickname Bella put on the truck back when Charlie bought it for her.

"There's something wrong with the truck?" Jacob acted all concerned. "You could have called _me_ Bella."

"I didn't want to be a bother you, Officer Black. I know you're busy with work and your family."

Jacob knew it was time to grab his coffee and go. For a second Bella almost believed that the idea of her dating someone else after four years actually bothered him.

"Sorry I said that about that Edward guy," Seth said.

Cora set their plates on the table and they began to eat. "Don't worry about it Seth." Bella took a mouthful of her veggie burger and decided to change the subject. "Don't you have a birthday come up soon? The big one-three."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Bella laughed at Seth's upset over getting older. He saw himself as an old man and he hadn't even hit his teens. He had his whole life ahead of him and he acted as though his best days were behind him. They continued to chat about his getting a year older and just how the big day should be celebrated. And it was as they talked Bella realised that for the first time in a very long time she felt happy.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Edward broke up with Tanya! YAY! Harry locked himself in the bathroom! BOO! Bella got him out using a turkey needle! Yay! Jake shows his stupid face! BIG BOO! LOL!**

**That turkey needle trick is something my mom use to have to do when my friends would get stuck in the downstairs bathroom. The lock was always broken and they'd always get trapped inside. Ahhh...the memories.**

**You guys almost didn't get a story this week as Tuesday past the latest book in my fave book series (next to Twilight of course) was released. The book is called Lover Unleashed by J.R. Ward and it is part of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series. I swear to Edward Cullen that this series owns me. In fact this was the series I started after I finished reading Twilight for the first time. If you're over 18 (cause there's some naughty bits) and you like your vamps a little less sparkly (not that there's anything wrong with some sparkle) and ****a lot**** more violent then you should check this one out. Just make sure you read Dark Lover. **

**Hey! Did any of you get a chance to see the leaked BD pics before they were taken down? Oh my! Somebody crack a window because this flower is about to wilt! LOL. I feel bad for having looked at them though because it upset Rob. **


	5. Chapter 5

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout outs this week to my newest readers; **_**Adarosa,**__**cjtwilight, cmm1605, e1311, eemy2loves, elaine67, Elizabeth142, helikesitheymikey, kimakaanna, Mercyrus, mickey823,renesmee9 black, nessie125, Paulina D, sujari6!**_

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 5 – Everyone But Emmett Get's Poop Cookies**

It just wasn't right. He had been the one constant in Bella's life and she had treated him so poorly.

"I'm sorry baby," she sighed as she ran her hand over the dashboard. Since the day Charlie had bought the truck for Bella, every time she took a drive the thing sounded like a possessed demon, which was why she had dubbed her truck _the Beast. _But ever since Rosalie worked her magic it no longer made a horrible racket. In fact it hardly made any noise at all as Bella drove to the theatre. So it was with a proud heart that she now called her truck_ Kitten._

When Bella asked Alice had said that no payment was necessary. Rose was such a fanatic grease monkey that working on the supposed classic was worth every minute. But Bella didn't feel right showing up empty handed so she stayed up the night before making several batches of cookies. It was one of Gram Swan's recipes and was a hit with everyone, even with its strange name. Bella parked the truck and saw Alice waving excitedly.

"Yay! You're here," Alice bounced as Bella walked toward her.

"Hey Alice," Bella welcomed the hug Alice gave. "I made you a little something." Bella took out one of the three cookie tins from her bag.

"I love presents, but you really didn't have to," Alice started to say but stopped talking when she opened the tin. "Is this poop?"

It never failed to make Bella laugh at people's reaction to first seeing her Gram's cookies. They were called "Deep Shit" cookies. The reason for this was simple. The cookies looked like shit. Bella loved making them as a little girl because it was the only time she could use a swear word in front of her dad and not get in trouble. He had tried to get upset with his young daughter but only ended up getting scolded by his own mother.

After hearing the story Alice dove into the batch of chocolate cookies and moaned her approval as they went inside.

"I was thinking that we'd go with a different genre today. The remake of Nightmare on Elm Street is playing and I'm dying to see it because of the beefy guy from those _Witching Hour_ movies. God he is hot. At first I wasn't keen on him in WH but he grew on me."

"Okay, but if I have nightmares I'm holding you responsible."

Before they went into the theatre Bella stopped by Rosalie's office to give her the second tin of cookies. The woman was stunned by the kind act, "Thank you."

Bella quickly gave her the same explanation of the cookies that she had given to Alice and like Alice she was wary of tasting the treat, but was in paradise once she did.

"So what movie are you two seeing today," Rose asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Nightmare on Elm Street, but only because of that Lutz guy."

Even though the two girls didn't get along Bella saw that this was one thing they had in common.

"He is hot," Rose said after another bite.

"Who's hot?" Emmett barged into the office and made a b line straight for the cookies, eating one without question. "Damn, these are good."

"Bella gave them to me for fixing her truck."

Emmett saw the tin of cookies Alice had in her hand and smiled until he was told that the third tin was not for him.

"So everyone but Emmett gets your poop cookies?"

"I'm sorry," Bella said as she tried to keep from laughing. Emmett was pouting worse than Harry ever could. "I'll bring you some next week I promise."

"It's cool. I'll just share with Rosie," he earned a smack from Rose when he tried to steal another cookie.

"These are mine. Steal some of your sister's."

"Back off monkey man!" Alice raced out of the office with Bella trailing behind.

They ducked into the theatre just in time for the movie. It was, like most horror remakes, awful. The beefy reason they had gone to see the film ending up getting killed in the first ten minutes of the movie. It was the only death scene that caused Alice to cringe. The rest she found very humorous.

Bella on the other hand spent a large portion of the movie with her hands over her eyes. She wasn't a fan of blood. Thankfully the movie only lasted ninety-five minutes.

"Well that was a huge disappointment," Alice moan as they walked into the safety of daylight. "I thought for sure that he was playing the same role as Johnny Depp played in the original. And I'm sorry but the original Freddy's make up was much scarier. What do you think?"

"I actually never saw the original," Bella confessed as they crossed the street.

"O-M-G Izzie! That settles it, me and you are having a classic movie night. We'll rent Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, what about Exorcist?"

"No sorry." Scary movies were never Bella's thing. Even twelve year old Seth laughed at how worked up she got watching re-runs of Buffy.

"Don't worry Izzie. Well do the whole slumber party thing and paint each other's nails it will be great!"

As they walked into the cafe they were greeted by Tanya who was standing by the counter making moon eyes at Edward.

"Tanya!" Alice greeted a little too loudly. "What a delightful surprise."

"Hi Alice," Tanya smile faltered when she saw who was with Alice. "Oh Stella, how are you?"

"It's Bella."

"That's nice," Tanya sighed and turned her attention away from Bella. "I'll be back to pick you up at eight alright Eddie bear?"

"Sounds good Tay." Edward leaned over the counter to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"You totally owe me five bucks," Alice crowed once Tanya was gone.

Edward pulled a fiver from the cash register and slapped it into his sister's waiting hand, "You do realise that by taking this money that you are a shitty sister."

"Speaking of shitty, Bella has a present for you."

Bella gave Edward the last tin of cookies and was shocked that he knew what they were. He had been trying to make a recipe that was edible but failed every time. He tasted one of the cookies and from his reaction Bella wondered if he needed some alone time.

"This was your grandmother's recipe?" He asked as he poured up her usual.

"She made it every year for my birthday. She's served it in a kitty litter box filled with grape nuts."

Edward smiled while Alice asked if Bella was sure her grandmother loved her. Giving your grandchild kitty litter cake was not her idea of love.

"Do you think your grandmother would allow me to use her recipe? I mean I'd pay her."

"I don't think Gran would agree to that," Bella said, "She died when I was sixteen."

"Jesus, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Edward. It happened a while ago. I've had time to heal. If you want the recipe I'd be glad to share it with you."

Alice let out an excited shriek, "This is perfect Izzie!"

Both Bella and Edward were startled by the outburst.

"Hear me out. Edward you could hire Izzie to work here to make the cookies. You need to hire someone to help you out."

"Alice you need money in order to pay employees." Edward sounded ashamed admitting his lack of funds out loud.

"Who says you need to pay her in money," Alice grinned.

Bella was almost afraid to ask what currency the girl had in mind. "Alice I already have a job remember."

"Yeah, a job you hate due to certain law enforcing customers." Alice was talking about Jacob. "You can quit that job and work here for Edward."

"Um earth to Alice, unless Bella will take coffee beans as payment then I don't see how I could hire her," he turned his green gaze toward Bella, "I'm really sorry."

"Will you both just listen? No one is living upstairs so Izzie you could rent the loft in exchange for the recipe and for a very reasonable price, like I said perfect!"

Bella hated it when people were put on the spot like Edward was then so she planned on thanking Alice for the more than generous offer when Edward's smile caused all thought to leave her head.

"She's right. The only time the place upstairs gets used is when I'm baking in the kitchen."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you seriously offering me a job and a place to live?"

"It's not the most conventional means of payment, but if you want you can work here and live upstairs."

"That way if my brother loses his damn mind and gives in to that gold digging tramp by agreeing to join forces with her father you can make sure that she doesn't get your grandma's recipe. If you work here then you can make the cookies and the secret stays with you."

"I really wish you'd stop calling Tay a tramp. She hasn't done a thing to you."

"Ah _Eddie bear _if it looks like a duck and walks like a duck then your girlfriend is a big old tramp." Alice face turned to concern, "I am there every time she messes with your head and I don't like it. You get these moments of sanity and you break up with her, but then head right back into crazy town when you take her back whining about how you were the one who was wrong. When she hurts you she hurts me."

Bella felt odd being a witness to the brother and sister heart to heart. Alice was obviously very protective of her brothers. No one would ever be good enough for them in her eyes.

"So Izzie," Alice said, "you want the job or not?"

Bella had never lived on her own before in her entire life. She went from living with her parents to living with Leah back to living with her parents again. The idea of moving out on her own was exciting, but at the same time terrifying. She'd be on her own, responsible for her own life. Bella would answer to no one but herself. She wouldn't have to pretend that everything that had happened was her fault.

"I do," a huge smile broke across Bella's face as she accepted the brand new life that was being offered.

**~CBG~**

"Bells are you sure this is such a good idea?" Charlie traced her footsteps as she went from room to room in her house doing a final check to make sure she had everything packed. She had come home a week ago and announced that she would be moving out.

"Dad if I don't get out now then I'm just going to be stuck here watching other people live their lives. I mean Seth has more of a social life than I do and he's twelve."

"Thirteen next month," Seth shouted from the living room where he was playing one of his hooker killing video games. He had gotten over his aversion to getting older.

"You only just met this girl. What do you even know about her?"

After accepting the grand offer Alice had offered to move in with her so that she wouldn't have to be alone. Somehow the girl knew that Bella, while ready to once again to leave the nest, wasn't quite ready to fly alone.

"I know that she's the same age as me. She has two brothers, one of which is her twin."

"That's the fella who owns the coffee place where you'll be working?" This was another huge problem Charlie had was the fact that Bella was going to be quitting a job that a family friend had given her to work for a _boy _Charlie had never even met.

"Her dad Carlisle is the chief of medicine at St. Jude's hospital and her mom Esme is an interior designer. I know that after only knowing me an hour, she drove me all the way home because Seth needed me. She's a good person Charlie and I know that she's going to be a great friend."

Bella glanced down at her watch and saw that she was running late. Alice was waiting to be picked up. It would be cheaper using Bella truck to move their things to the new place.

Alice had called earlier that day with directions in case Bella got lost. Bella carefully entered the information into the map app in her cell and followed the route. For some reason when Alice called, she sounded nervous, an oddity for the high spirited girl.

Checking the map for a second time Bella was sure that she was in the right place. It looked as though the Cullen's lived in some kind of gated community. Bella pulled up next to the gate and pressed the button to let security know that she was there to pick someone up. In the moments it took for someone to respond Bella wondered if she'd have to wear one of those visitor badges.

"Hey Izzie," Alice's voice rang out from the speaker box, "drive on up."

Before Bella could question why it was Alice was admitting her, the huge wrought iron gates slowly opened. It was weird that there wasn't a single house on the either side of the road that lead to the Cullen's house. As she parked the _Kitten_, Bella, couldn't help but notice that a grand white building seemed to be the only one in the place. The entire community couldn't live there. Sure it was the size of a small ski resort, but the size of the property had to hold at least twenty five homes; unless it was some kind of weird underground community where all the inhabitants hid themselves from the sun because they were secretly vampires.

It was the knock on Bella's window that caused her heart to lodge in her throat. That's what she got for thinking that the cast of True Blood was hanging out below her.

"Hey Izzie," Alice was staring down at her feet. Her bright layered outfit seemed to eclipse the fact that the sky was cloudy. She was wearing a purple slouch sweater over a canary yellow wife beater.

"Hey Alice, I tried to trick Seth into helping us today, but he's decided to be a whore and would only help if I paid him." When she didn't get a smile Bella couldn't help but wonder if Alice had changed her mind. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I'm ready," she glanced back at the white house behind her, "it's just mom and dad kind of already moved me into the loft so there's nothing to load into the truck."

Bella shut off the truck and got out. She didn't understand why Alice had her drive all the way vampire town when she could have gotten a ride with Edward.

Alice sighed, "You might as well come in and meet them. Lord knows they're dying to meet you."

"Alice what is going on? What is this place?"

"This," Alice pointed to the giant house behind her, "is where I grew up. There's something I haven't told you Izzie."

_Secret vampires!_ The insane idea popped once again into Bella's head. She really needed to lay off reading the _Witching Hour_ late at night_._

"This isn't some kind of weirdo gated community. This is my home. My family is rich Izzie. It's not something I like to admit because growing up people always judged us because we had money. They'd think that I was stuck up or some kind of vapid moron and I didn't want you to think that so that's why I lied to you and I'm really sorry and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Alice, take a breath," Bella laughed. How the girl kept from passing out due to lack of oxygen was beyond her. "I'm not mad and I don't think you're stuck up. And you are certainly not a vapid moron."

After a quick hug Alice said the real reason that Bella was made to come all this way was because Carlisle and Esme wanted a formal introduction over family lunch. Alice explained that because they were going to be roommates that Bella was technically family. Plus there was the fact that Bella was the one to light a fire under Alice making her want to leave home.

Bella stopped walking, "When you say family lunch who exactly is included?" Bella's attention was drawn away from Alice when the front door opened. As if on cue, the clouds seemed to part as out stepped Edward. He lifted his hand to wave as he gave a lop-sided grin. Bella was so dazzled by his smile that she didn't notice the giant beast that ran past Edward headed in her direction until it was too late.

"Riggs no!" Alice shouted.

Bella was tackled to the ground by the enormous beast that was a cross between a wolf and a horse where the back of her head hit the cobblestone.

The last thought Bella had before she blacked out was these people weren't secret vampires. They were mad scientists creating genetically mutated animal hybrids for some kind of evil purposes. God help them all.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Holy poop! Just who or what is Riggs? I finally saw the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street and was sorely disappointed. Like my Alice the only reason I wanted to see it was because of Kellan Lutz who I thought was playing the same role that Johnny Depp did. His character wasn't even in the original and he dies in like the first ten minutes! **

**Well children, it was yet another sweet fancy Moses kind of weeks. This week my whore of a computer caught herself a STD and I had to put her in the shop. Thankfully it only took 2 days to fix the problem and let me tell you, were it not for my Blackberry I would have lost my mind. Sad really that we've become so dependent on the internet. **

**The Jane Barbie doll I ordered online arrived today and it was very poorly packaged and the box was all cracked opened. It was wrapped in a thin sheet of bubble wrap and in one of those plastic envelopes. I foolishly used a VISA gift card to pay for it and if I want a refund I have to take it to the store which is not carrying the doll do to the fact that the sales of the Edward doll wasn't that great. There's another one on the way, but there is no guarantee that it will arrive in any better condition as the first one. The sad thing is the doll is absolutely beautiful and I think my favourite of them all.**

**Oh well...hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Thanks to all of those who took the time to review. Feel free to tell me how you like...or don't like the story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Shout out to my newest readers; **_**., italian4e, Lilibet68, lyryc69, MarisaWrites, nlwood23, NorthCarolina88, reader.10207, sassymama1973, Shelbers, soibibi, stupidlamb101, Super Panda Girl**_

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 6 – I'm Not a Doctor but I'll Take a Look**

Bella was having the weirdest dream. She was trapped on the island of Dr. Moreau and was surrounded by all kinds of human animal hybrids. Alice had strange cat eyes and a cute little pink nose. She kept asking a woodpecker if Bella was going to be okay. The woodpecker just poked at Bella's sore head. When it occurred that people weren't supposed to feel pain in their dreams, Bella knew she was waking up.

"There you are," a handsome man was hovering over Bella. He had blond hair that was styled perfectly and his smile seemed so familiar. "Welcome back Bella."

"Oh thank god Izzie," Alice was standing in the door way. "I thought you were dead."

"Nope," Bella attempted to sit up only to be told to take it easy by the hansom blond.

"You've got a nasty bump and I had to give you a few stitches. I don't think you need to go to the hospital unless you're feeling sick to your stomach."

Glancing at the t-shirt he was wearing Bella doubted his skills on the area, "Thanks for the advice, but I think I'd rather wait for Alice's dad."

"That would be me," he smile the heart melting smile. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Don't believe everything you've read." He was referring to the shirt he was wearing which said "I'm not a doctor, but I'll take a look."

"It was a gift from my son Emmett. He thinks he's funny and we don't have the heart to tell him otherwise."

"What happened?" Carlisle helped Bella to sit up.

"You got to meet our dog Riggs. He gets excited when new people come around."

"That wasn't a dream?" It was all coming back to Bella. Seeing Edward standing in the door way with that smile and then a giant black beast pounced on her.

"Riggsy is really a sweet puppy," Alice did her best to sound convincing.

Bella had to laugh, "Alice that was not a puppy. I'm pretty sure that it was a horse and not a dog."

"He isn't a horse," Alice pouted. "He's a blue Great Dane."

Before Bella could argue Riggs species, a beautiful older woman came into the room with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said then introduced herself as Esme Cullen. "It's lovely to finally meet you dear. I've heard so much about you from my children."

Esme was a gentle woman whose smile made you feel loved. It was no wonder that Alice, Emmett and Edward had turned out so kind.

He must have known she was thinking of him because it was then that Edward came into the room.

"The mutt has been restrained," he said while giving his sister an evil look then turned his attention to Bella. "Don't worry Bella; _Cujo_ won't be moving in with you and Alice. Thank Christ."

"Edward," Esme hissed, "language." Even though he wasn't a child his mother still treated him like one.

"Riggs is not a mutt nor is he anything like Cujo. He loves everyone. Well almost everyone." For some reason Alice smiled after saying the words and Bella didn't think that she was on the mammoth dog's hit list.

Riggs had been put in the special kennel that had been built in the back yard. Alice pulled Bella to the back patio window to show her that her baby wasn't the monster Edward made him out to be. She then showed her pictures of when he was a puppy and Bella had to admit that the dog was cute with his big floppy ears. She knew that they had just gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Bella dear are you still up for lunch?" Esme's soft voice asked as she directed her toward the dining room where there was a huge spread of food laid out.

"I guess Emmett's working today," Bella said as she was handed a plate filled with sliced turkey.

"Yes and that is the reason there is still food on the table," Esme laughed. "I already set aside his supper plus seconds."

The food was delicious and the conversation flowed freely as the Cullen's asked Bella for her life story. She told them that her parents divorced when she was nine and that she went to live with her mother Renee. Then her mother got remarried and Bella decided to move to Forks to be with her dad. She told them about her step mom Sue and her brother Seth who she adored.

"Alice mentioned you had a sister as well?" Carlisle said before taking a sip of water from the crystal wine glass.

Bella cleared her throat, "Yes, my step sister Leah. She's married and has a three year old."

"You must love being an Aunt?" Esme was only trying to be nice, but the truth was Bella hated everything about the situation.

"He's a trouble maker," Bella folded her napkin and asked where the washroom was. She needed a break from talking about Leah's happy life.

After getting directions Bella found the washroom or powder room as Esme called it and flicked the light switch on only to be shocked by her appearance.

There was a huge egg shaped lump on her forehead along with an angry red scar. Four tiny bits of threat stuck out from the skin reminded her of Frankenstein's bride. And as if that wasn't enough her eyes were red and puffy because as hard as she tried she could stop the tears that came as she made her way to the washroom.

"Pull yourself together Bella," she said as she splashed some cold water on her face. These people were kind enough to invite her into their home and she had to turn into a freak.

Once she got herself composed, she opened the bathroom door only to come face to face with her attacker. Bella slowly backed up but was trapped by the sink. Riggs slowly entered the small room that seem miniscule with him in it, and simply sniffed Bella. She let the breath that she had been holding out seeing that the dog wasn't going to lunge for her throat.

"Hey boy," Bella held out her hand and got on her knees so the animal wouldn't feel threatened. Upon closer inspection the dog really wasn't that bad. He had the sweetest eyes and when she was brave enough Bella reached out and found that he had the softest fur.

Riggs was enjoying Bella's attention to much and pushed into her body knocking her off balance causing her to end up on her back. The dog decided that she was in a good position to lick. He slobbered all over her face sending Bella into a fit of laughter. Try as she might, she couldn't catch her breath to call out for help.

"I can't believe you let him in," Bella heard Edward say.

"How was I supposed to know he was being punished?" Emmett was with him and Bella prayed they saved her before she ended up peeing in her pants.

"Jesus Riggs!" Edward shouted.

Bella felt the weight of the dog being lifted off her body and when she opened her eyes she saw a very concerned Edward.

"Was she being a meany to you baby boy?" Emmett had the dog's front paws wrapped around his neck. The dog was as tall as the eldest Cullen.

Edward helped Bella off the floor and offered her a towel. Thanks to the over friendly dog, Bella was soaked.

"Hey Emmett," Bella said as she wiped her face. "I have a tin of cookies for you out in my truck."

"Wicked!" he was grinning from ear to ear, "I was getting ready to sick Riggsy here on you if I didn't get my poop cookies."

"He's already given me a few stitches today."

"Seriously?" When Bella pulled back her hair Emmett saw his father's handy stitch work. "Shit."

"That's why we put him outside so he wouldn't attack her again. And now thanks to you she's been molested."

Emmett lowered the dog to the floor and scolded him for misbehaving. The dog that had only moments ago been full of excitement got down on his belly and whimpered stretching one of its paws out as if to say I'm sorry.

"Really it's okay. I'm clumsy by nature so I would have ended up injured somehow today. Besides, Riggs and I have made up and are good friends aren't we boy?" Riggs jumped up with his tail wagging, but knew to keep a safe distance from Bella. "I thought you were working today?" Bella continued as they left the washroom, feeling odd that Edward stayed at her side as if to act as her protector. The odd feeling came from the fact that Bella liked it.

"Today was the big family meet and greet with Isabella Swan. I wouldn't miss that for anything. Plus I wanted to say thanks. You're the reason Ali Cat is moving out and I get to turn her bedroom into a games room."

"The hell you will," Alice screeched. "That room is being made into a shrine!"

Both Emmett and Alice began yelling at one another over what would happen to the now vacated room. Emmett had already mapped out where he would put the pinball machines. The jukebox would go in the corner and the Xbox/Wii/Playstation would be in the center of the room.

"I haven't decided if I want a popcorn machine or a nacho chip station," Emmett knew all the right buttons to push with his sister. Alice ran down over the stairs to find her mother.

"Why must you torment her like that," Edward groaned as he helped Bella down the stairs to see who won fight number nineteen hundred and eighty.

They all found Esme in the kitchen with her hands held up in the air. It was the signal to her children that they needed to stop yelling, "One at a time."

"Tell monkey man that he is not turning my room into a Cheeto dust covered, fart smelling, brain cell killing man cave!"

"Emmett honey," Esme took a deep breath and didn't even try to repeat the rant Alice just went on, "you are not turning your sister's room into a games room."

"Ha!" Before Alice could breakout in her snoopy dance her mother stopped her.

"Nor is the room being kept the way it is. Your father is turning it into an office for me so I can work from home." Both Emmett and Alice opened their mouths to argue but were stopped by the hand again. "I don't want to hear another word on the matter. Alice honey you are moving into a place of your own and Emmett what you are describing we already have downstairs. Now please stop shouting at each other. I can't speak for Bella, but I am getting a headache."

"I am the worst friend in the world," said Alice. "We can skip the movie today if you aren't feeling up to it?"

"Actually yeah, I really don't think a loud theatre is such a good idea today."

"I'd offer to let you lay down in my room, but as my charming mother so eloquently put it I no longer have a room in this house...If you will excuse me I need a moment."

Bella watched as Alice made a dramatic exit. Esme quickly followed to make sure her daughter wasn't too grief stricken with Emmett on her heals trying to make a deal that they could split the room.

"Alone at last," Edward said. "I would apologize for them, but that would mean taking responsibility for them."

This made Bella laugh which in turn made Edward smile which in turn caused Bella heart to flutter.

_Get a grip! _Bella thought.

"So I was thinking I could drive you to the loft and maybe if you're feeling up to it you could show me how to make those cookies."

"Would you mind if we stayed here for awhile," it must have been the bump on her head but Bella didn't want to leave the Cullen house. There was something not just about Edward, but the entire family that made everything just seem better.

"Sure, we could watch some television?"

"Or we could make the cookies here?"

"Yes we could," Edward burst into motion opening cupboard doors and closing them again all the while taking different ingredients, funny considering he had no clue what actually went into the cookies.

"Edward stop." Bella pushed him out of the way and retrieved the correct ingredients. "We need honey, butter, and one egg. Some vanilla extract, whole wheat flour, some cocoa powder and grape nuts. That's if you want the chocolate recipe. There's also a gingerbread recipe. It all depends on how dark you like your...poop."

"Let's go with the chocolate one," Edward opened the pantry and took out two aprons and handed one of them to Bella.

They stood at the sink and washed their hands and began the deep shit cookie lesson.

"The trick is to first microwave the honey until it bubbles," Bella said as pour a non specific amount into a measuring cup.

"How much honey?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders mumbling something that sounded like I don't know. "My Gram Swan never measured anything. I used to think that was a bad thing. Like cookie chaos, but she told me you just have to feel it."

"Become one with the cookie?"

"Something like that."

They both had their hands deep in the mixture, covered almost up to their elbows in the chocolaty batter. At one point Edward's cheek became itchy and he made the mistake of scratching and getting a smear of chocolate across his cheek.

"Bella," Alice shouted from the other room.

"We're in here," Bella laughed as Edward tried to clean his face and failing miserably.

"Hey," Alice entered the kitchen holding Bella's cell phone in her hand. "Your phone is ringing."

"Um, could you answer it I'm kind of stuck."

"Hello, Bella Swan's phone. Alice Cullen speaking," Alice smiled as the person on the other end spoke. "Oh hey Seth, how are you? Your sister and my brother are covered in chocolate in a non sexual way."

Bella made quick work of cleaning her hands so that she could talk to her brother only to find out that Seth had called to talk to Alice. The girl strolled out of the room deep in conversation.

"Okay then," Bella said ready to get down and dirty again when Edward said that there wasn't any need.

"It's almost ready to go in the freezer so there's no need for you to get messy again."

Bella was about to argue when the song "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones began to play.

Edward cursed letting Bella know that it was his cell phone and at the rate it was ringing there was no way he could get clean in time to answer it. "I'm expecting a call from one of my distributers. Do you think you could get it?"

The phone was in one of the pockets of the jeans and Bella was grateful that it was the back one because her face would have gone nuclear if she had to slip her hands in his front one right next to his...

Bella quickly slid the phone out and decided to follow Alice's lead. She hit the button with the green coloured phone on it and said, "Hello, Edward Cullen's phone, Bella Swan speaking." Following Alice's lead was Bella's first mistake. The second was saying, "Yes he's here, but he just needs to clean up before he can come to the phone."

"Put. Him. On. The. Phone." Edward's supplier was not a very nice person.

Edward used a damp tea towel to clean most of the mess from his hands and took the phone from Bella.

"Sorry about that Irina I was just in the middle of," his explanation was cut off. It wasn't Irina, his French roast supplier. "Jesus. I am so sorry." There was a pause as the other person spoke. "I know we were supposed to meet at four I just lost track of time." The person on the other asked a question to which Edward answered, "Yes I was with Bella the whole time." There was one final before Edward told the person that he would meet them in forty five minutes.

"Bella I am so sorry but I have to go. I forgot that I was supposed to be somewhere an hour ago."

It occurred to Bella why Irina was so irritated by her answering Edward's phone. It was because it wasn't Irina at all. It was Tanya...his now thanks to Bella's big mouth very upset girlfriend.

"Go. I'll clean up here," Bella offered.

Edward thanked her and rushed out of the room leaving Bella to clean up the mess all by herself.

_Same old, same old._

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**I'm the birthday, I'm the birthday, I'm the birthday boy or girl!** ** Well peoples, this week was my b-day and no that was not me fishing for birthday wishes. I got all kinds of Twilight swag including a Rob Pattinson cookie jar, a compacted mirror that has Mr. Rob's picture on it and three Twilight birthday cards (one that even plays music!). **

**For those of you who are interested I've put the link to the Deep Shit cookies on my profile. I just want to let you all know that I have no connection to this recipe. I Googled weird cookie recipes and thought this one would be perfect for the story.**

**This week's REC is "Rebel Child, And A Preachers Daughter" by **_**"i'm random girl". **_** Summary: ****Bella is trying to break out of the mold her Baptist preacher father has made for her. She tries to remain true to herself while falling for the bad boy. Follow her on her road to self discovery. AH.M-rated for language, sex, drugs, drinking, religious ref. I love this story and am on the edge of my seat waiting for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout outs to my newest readers; **_**., DravenDarkwyr, Nessie96, OceansMist, stupidlamb2010**_

**This week's chapter didn't get BETA'd so don't judge the (many) spelling and grammar mistakes, also sorry for the cheesy chapter names. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 7: Cup of Joe...Cup of Oh No!**

Murder was the only thing on Bella's mind as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Since moving into the loft she had become Alice's personal life size Barbie. And today was no exception. It was Bella's first day working for Edward and Alice insisted on putting together the perfect outfit.

The hyper active girl originally wanted to design actual uniforms for the coffee shop, but thankfully Edward put him foot down. So Alice settled on putting Bella in a black and white striped shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of khaki Capri. Her hair had been set in a bunch of loose curls that was gathered in a sloppy side ponytail. The entire look was finished off with a pair of sparkly red ballet flat. The flats added a touch of whimsy to the outfit. As a _congrats_ on the new job present, Alice had a fancy name tag made. When Belle questioned why the name Izzie wasn't on it Alice said that Izzie was her nickname and for anyone else to use it would make it less special.

"You're going to be late," Alice sang from outside the paper thin bathroom door.

Bella was afraid to leave the safety of the bathroom thinking Alice might attack with her evil make-up brushes again. Evil brushes weren't what were waiting on the other side. No, what was waiting was the afterlife. Bella was blinded by a flash of white light.

"Ah," Alice laughed as she lowered the camera, "this is totally going to be your employee of the month photo."

"I'm the only employee Alice."

"Which makes you a shoe in," she joked. "Now remember Rose will stop by at eleven to discuss Seth's birthday party and smiles equal tips. Now show me the love," Alice held open her arms for a hug which Bella snubbed. "Hey now, no one likes a grumpy Gus."

"I thought being broody was all part of working in a coffee house? Where is my mix?" Bella searched the computer desk for the CD she had put together upon Edward's request. He told her to pick her favourite indie songs and he would play them over the shops speakers for her first day. He said it was nice to not have to pick the days music for once. After moving the mess of papers Alice's had around she found her disc.

"I think I'm ready." Bella was unable to get her feet to move.

"You okay Izzie?" Alice saw the nervous look in Bella's eyes.

Bella nodded, "first day jitters."

"You'll do fine," Alice gave Bella the hug she needed to get her going. Bella thanked her and made her way downstairs.

**~CBG~**

It was like watching an artist at work. No, not like Bella corrected herself, she was watching an artist at work. Edward had poured up a cup of coffee, but it wasn't like the coffee that was served at the diner. At the diner, all Bella did was put the ground coffee in the machine and serve what came out the other end.

Edward carefully measured out the perfect amount of beans, grounded them himself and loaded Big Bertha. Big Bertha was what he loving called the golden coffee machine. When the coffee was ready he filled a bowl shaped mug and blending in the perfect amounts of steamed milk and caramel. Then he began his masterpiece. He poured a small dollop of steamed milk into the cup creating a white island in a sea of dark beige and then outlined it with chocolate syrup. He took a wooden skewer and with a few flicks of his wrist created a starburst pattern that according to him was the signature touch he put on every cup of coffee that was served.

It was still a short while before the cafe opened so Bella practised with little success to make the fancy design. Her first try just blended everything together. The second go looked more like a Van Gogh painting. No matter how many times she tried, she kept messing up expecting Edward to be disappointed in her. But he just smiled and told her to try again.

At ten o'clock Edward unlocked the door officially starting Bella's first day. No sooner than Edward had turned the lock that the first person came in. But Edward explained that the messy looking man wasn't actually a customer.

His name was Jimmy and he was homeless. When Edward was empting the trash one day a few years ago he met the unfortunate soul, invited him inside and offered him a hot drink and something to eat.

The guy looked to be the same age as Edward and Bella couldn't help but wonder how he ended up in the life he was in. Edward told her that no matter how many times he told Jimmy that the coffee was on the house, he always left whatever change he had even though his funds were nonexistent.

"I told him anytime he wanted a coffee or just a place to warm up to come inside," Edward said then led Bella over to the table where the man was sitting. "Hey Jimmy, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan. She will be working here from now on. Bella this is Jimmy my best customer."

"Hi Jimmy," Bella held out her hand surprising him, "it's nice to meet you."

Jimmy kept his eyes down casted as he took hold of Bella's offered palm. He was wearing gloves that had the finger tips cut off exposing his icy fingers. "Hey."

"Can I get you a coffee?" When he nodded yes she added, "I can't promise that it will be as fancy as Edward's." That earned Bella a crooked grin and a moment of eye contact.

"How about a chicken sandwich to go with your coffee?" Edward suggested.

Edward slipped behind the counter and while Bella did her best to make a perfect starburst for her first customer, he began putting together a sandwich.

Cold air blew into the shop as Tanya came in.

"Hey babe," she greeted Edward.

"Hey Tay."

Bella was shocked when she greeted her with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"So, how is your first day going?"

"Good although I really don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this coffee art."

Tanya peered into the cup Bella had been working on and said, "Very Van Gogh."

Bella laughed and said at least it was art. She apologized to Jimmy for her lack of artistic ability.

"Speaking of I'm _sorry's_, Bella I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you on the phone the other day."

"You don't have to."

"No I do. It was completely uncalled for. I was just worried when Edward didn't show up that my mind automatically went to the worst case scenario and I thought he was dead in a ditch somewhere. Do you think you could forgive me and maybe we could even be friends?"

"I'd like that."

Edward smiled at the sight of Bella and Tanya becoming friends.

"Hey, I need to run upstairs because we are out of mustard down here. I'll be right back."

"Miss you," Tanya said as Edward disappeared. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that maybe you could stop eye fucking my boyfriend seeing as how you now work for him? It's tacky."

Bella was stunned by the sudden change in the girl behaviour, "Excuse me?"

"Please do not try to deny that you've been batting you little doe eyes at him hoping that he'll toss you some scraps of affection. Edward is mine and I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin what I've worked so hard at getting." Tanya gave a small laugh, "It's not like I even have to worry. You're too common for him anyway. Hell, you too common for Hobo Joe over there. Best to just to be prepared for a life of cat filled loneliness."

Tanya was so caught up in her verbal attack that she hadn't noticed the change in temperature until Rosalie cleared her throat. She had come into the shop and had heard everything.

"Hello ladies," Rose was able to give a fake smile that rivalled Tanya's.

"Rose," Tanya gave a nervous laugh, "how are you?"

"I'm super," she said. "I'm here to discuss the party Bella is going to throw for her brother, but it can wait until you're finished berating her." If looks could kill Tanya would be a mummified husk.

Edward returned before his girlfriend could respond.

"Good morning Rose," he said oblivious to what was going on.

"I taking Bella upstairs," Rosalie eyed the five cups of coffee art Bella had practised on. "She's obviously learned all she can from you."

Bella was dragged up to the loft where she was forced into a chair. Rose sat in the seat across from her and they began to discuss Seth's birthday. Rose explained that she had already met with Alice who had everything planned out. The theatre would be closed the evening of the party where the guests would choose between two different movies. There would a snack station set up and Emmett was willing to loan out his game systems.

"She has a bunch of other ideas and weirdly enough I was impressed."

"Sounds like everything is under control," Bella stood up to go back to work only to be pushed back into her seat.

"On to our next topic," Rose said, "what the hell was that downstairs?"

"I haven't gotten the hang of the whole art out of milk thing," Bella shrugged.

"Um try again."

"It was nothing really. Just forget about it."

"You want to forget that Tanya, the bean pole bitch from hell pretty much called to a common future cat lady that no one would ever want? Not even homeless Jimmy?" When Bella didn't say anything Rose said, "I think you should tell Edward about this."

"Absolutely not, I have caused enough problems for those two as it is."

"From what Emmett says those two have been having problems since day one."

"Please Rose I am begging you to keep quiet. It's my first day on the job and I really don't want to go running to Edward because girlfriend was mean to me."

"Fine," Rose conceded, "but for the love god promise me that the next time that bitch calls you out that you stand up for yourself."

Bella promised and led Rose back down over the stairs and it turned out that she didn't need to worry about Rose telling Edward anything. He had overheard their conversation when he went to get some honey for a tea order.

"Eddie bear please, I can explain" Tanya tried, but Edward had heard enough.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done," he said sounding all of a sudden tired.

If it hadn't been for the harsh things Tanya had said to her earlier, Bella might have felt bad seeing the tears in her eyes.

Tanya's head whipped around, "Hope you're happy!" then she flew out of the shop like a wraith.

Without saying a word Edward went and locked the door and then walked slowly up the stairs.

Rose asked Bella if she wanted her to stay, but Bella told her that she would be okay. She just hoped that Edward would be. Bella knew what it was like to love someone only to find out that you never really knew who they were.

She walked up to the loft and went straight to the kitchen to make what else; coffee. Once it was ready she poured a cup and brought it Edward who was sitting on the couch. He was so still that he reminded her of a Greek statue.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, a fact that caused Edward to smile.

"Bella what would you have to be sorry for?" he took the cup that she offered and laid it on the table in front of him.

She had no real answers for him, yet Bella couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Tanya was feeling insecure. I'm sure once you've both cooled down..."

"I started dating her back in junior high. She was the only girl who would give me the time of day. The rest of them were more concerned with Emmett. At first it was great, but she kept trying to get me to dress differently and act a certain way. We'd get into fights all the time. I'd break up with her, but I'd always take her back because I was afraid that there was no one else. Jesus, I sound like a girl."

"No you don't."

"Either way, it took what happened today to make me see that if Tanya Denali is the best there is out there for me then I am better off alone. She had no right to say those things to you Bella." Edward took a sip of the coffee Bella had made and quickly regretted his actions. "Where is it?" he sputtered.

"Where's what?"

"The cat that you squeezed to get the piss you just served me." Edward ran to the kitchen and washed his mouth out.

Bella picked up the cup and tasted it. She hated the way coffee tasted, but it seemed alright to her.

"It tastes like the stuff I made at the diner."

"Bella did you actually see anyone drink your coffee?"

"Well no, but that was because my dad always came in first thing in the morning and bought the whole pot to bring to the station. I was responsible for the first pot of the day." It was at that moment that Bella realised that her father was trying to spare her feelings all those mornings. She always thought it was strange that he'd ask for her coffee in particular. Whenever she made it for him at home he always wait for the drink to cool down before drinking it, but always managed to wait too long and by then the coffee would be too cold to consume.

"It sounds just about right," said Edward with a laugh.

"What does?"

"The first person that I hire to work in my coffee shop doesn't know how to make coffee."

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Poor Bella can't even make a cup of Joe, but who cares? Edward broke up with Tanya and yes, this time it's for good. But don't get too excited. We haven't seen the last of her. And in case you are wondering, homeless Jimmy ****is**** James. **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter because it's Seth's birthday party and there will be Spartans, vampires and maybe a kiss or two! See you all next Friday! **

**How many of you all saw **_**Water For Elephants**_** last weekend? I loved it but I'm not sure if it was because of the storyline or because Rob. LOL. And what does it say about me that I found the animal abuse more disturbing that the human abuse? **

**This week's REC is called "The Harder They Fall" by **_**Ironic Twist. **_**Story summary: ****Bella Swan had big dreams. When her life takes a sad turn she is forced to do whatever she can just to keep her head above water. Edward Cullen's life is perfect. Well, almost. Perhaps these two can help each other out in an unorthodox way. This story will have you pulling your hair out and yelling at the computer screen. **


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout outs this week go to; **_**AAshleyrc, Amazone3, BeautifulDeath13, ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S, lantus123, Lucigurl, luvu4ever, MrSky, Mrs. Nina Cullen, patsgig2114, Rock N Roll Can Save ur Soul,**_** Swanlight91, **_**t3r35a22, thecatisdead-getoverit, VictoriaTeamCullen, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx,**_

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 8 – First Kisses All Around**

"I'm not coming out!"

"Emmett quit being such a baby," Alice scolded.

It was an hour before Seth's party was supposed to begin and Emmett refused to come out of the bathroom because of the costume he had been forced to wear.

The two movies that had been chosen were _300 _for the boys and _Lunar Hearts,_ which was the second movie in the _Witching Hour _series for the girls. Alice thought it would be a great idea if each of them dressed up as one of the characters from either of the movies.

Rosalie dress as Queen Gorgo and Alice dressed as the oracle girl from the _300_ movie while Bella had been dressed as Stella from the Witching Hour's prom scene, something for which she was very grateful. It meant that she didn't have to dress in a skimpy, almost see through dress. She got to dress as a normal person. Well a normal person dress in a prom dress with a tennis shoe on one foot and a leg brace on the other.

Emmett was upset because he had originally want to be King Leonidas from _300_, but was instead made to wear a pair of cut off jean shorts and a fake tan so that he could be one of the wolf pack. Alice even painted on a tribal tattoo on his arm just like the characters in the movie.

"I feel like a piece of meat," Emmett complained after Rose talked him into coming out. "And what the hell was the point of me getting this Julius Caesar hair cut?"

"Get through this Emmett and I promise to bake you a huge batch of DSCs," Bella said. That seemed to ease his upset somewhat.

The place looked amazing. A gaming zone had been set up where the kids could play the latest in the gaming world. Emmett being a child at heart had all the new releases in every gaming system he had. There had been a snack station set up that was a junk food buffet of epic proportions. There was even a baked goods section that included cookies and cakes of all kinds.

What impressed Bella the most was the birthday cake that Edward had made. It looked exactly like a video gaming system with controllers and all. Seth was going to love it.

"When is Edward getting here?" Emmett whined, "I feel like a tool being the only guy in costume."

"Oh my god," Rosalie said with a sense of awe in her voice.

"I know right?" Alice beamed. "I do awesome work."

"Dude," Emmett smirked, "are you wearing glitter?"

Bella turned around to see her soul mate walking through the door, at least Stella's soul mate. Alice had dressed Edward as the brooding teenage vampire from Witching Hour movie. She had dusted his face with body glitter so that when he turned a certain way in the light it looked like his skin was made of diamonds. He wore a baby blue dress shirt with a grey pea coat over it. His hair was a crazy mess that looked as though it had been handled by a careless lover. In short it could only be described as sex hair.

He walked up to Bella and said, "Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edmund Rullen."

"I'm Stella Sparrow," Bella couldn't help but blush at their little game of pretend.

"Aw, you two are so cute together," Alice said snapping a picture of the two of them.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and told Edward to watch his back. "Stella doesn't know what she wants," he said quoting a line from the movie.

When Rose gave him a dirty look he told maybe next time she let him dress up like a Spartan king.

Seth arrived with Charlie and Sue a half hour later. They only wanted to see the set up then promised to leave. Nothing brought down a teenager's social standing like having their parents attend their party. Bella promised to look after Seth and make sure he stayed out of trouble.

Bella introduced Charlie and Sue to her new friend that had quickly become like family. Sue took pictures of everyone in their costumes in every variation she could come up with. Seth enjoyed having his picture taken with Rose and Alice in their boarder line skimpy outfits. Sue wasn't too keen on it until Emmett offered to take a picture with her caused her to giggle like a school girl, something that Charlie wasn't too keen on. But he had more important things to deal with.

"So you're Edward Cullen," he said giving Edward the hairy eyeball.

"Yes sir. It's nice to finally meet you. Bella talks about you all the time."

"Son, are you wearing makeup?"

Edward wasn't sure how to respond. Here was Bella's father and the first time he met the man he resembled a reject from a seventies roller disco.

"Hi Charlie," Alice bounced towards that chief with a huge smile on her face. "What do you think of the costumes I picked out for everyone?" She didn't wait for an answer, "I was so nervous that they wouldn't turn out right."

"The outfits are uh...," even though Charlie didn't think it was _normal_ for a man to get all dolled up, he didn't have the heart to tell Alice otherwise, "great Alice. You did a fantastic job."

Seth was more than eager to get Harry and Sue out of there before any of his classmates arrived. He then turned on Bella telling that she wasn't allowed to play the role of big sister even using air quotes to get his point across. Emmett gave him a high five telling Seth he knew what it was like it have an annoying sister. Then when Seth wasn't looking Emmett mouthed a _sorry _to Bella before she could threaten to take away the offer of cookies.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Alice sounded very authoritative as she spoke. "I'm going to need to stand together near the movies that you are dressed as. That means Edward and Bella you need to stand next to theatre four and Rose and I will be standing by theatre two. I want you to get into character as best you can. Rose you just act like a queen. Bella and Edward you two need to act like you'd die without the other."

A swarm of butterflies took flight in Bella's stomach at Alice's command.

"What about me?" Emmett waited for direction.

"You stand over by the snack table and glare at Edward and Bella. That shouldn't be too difficult considering you've done nothing but bitch this whole time."

One minute the sounds of any movement echoed in the Cineplex, and then the next all that could be heard was the sounds of laughter and shouts from those who decided to partake in friendly game of Wii sports. There were also sounds of squeals as preteen girls all wanted to get their photos with Edmund or his nemesis Jackson the muscle bound wolf.

As the party moved on Edward and Emmett made a bet over who would be asked to pose for more pictures. Emmett flexing his muscles by snack table, playing up the whole _the girl I love loves another. _That earned him a few camera flashes, but a large percentage of the girls and a few of the boys were goners for Edward brooding imitation.

The guys were eating up the attention, giving out hugs and pecks on the cheek. Emmett even hoisted one of the girls for a photo op.

Everything was fine until one of the kids asked for a picture of Edmund and Stella kissing. Bella's face immediately turn red and was about to object when Edward turned to her. He raised his hand to her cheek brushing it gently.

"Say the line!" The girls began to chant as Bella found herself getting lost not in Edmund's eyes, but Edward's.

"É il sangue canta per me," he said before brushing his soft lips gently across hers. When he pulled away there was a mixture of confusion and revelation on his face.

Bella felt like a complete idiot because instead of saying anything she just stood there with her mouth opening and closing like one of Charlie's latest catches. Thankfully there was a distraction.

A fight had broken out between two boys; one of those boys being Seth. Both Emmett and Edward ran to break them apart. Emmett took hold of Seth who was out for blood.

"I'm going to beat your teeth in you asshole!"

"Yeah I'd really like to see that Clearwater!" Edward's captive said. His name was Riley and obviously a reject from one of those _Maury, my kid is out of control_ shows.

Rosalie got between the two boys, "What's going on here?"

"OCD here thinks just cause it's his birthday that he's a big man," Riley laughed as he licked his split lip.

"Did you start this fight?" Rose turned her stern glare upon Seth.

Bella was ready to announce that the party was over. Her brother had started a fight for no good reason, or so she thought.

"She said no!" Seth shouted as he continued to struggle with Emmett.

"Please!" Riley spat, "everyone one knows that she'll blow anything with a dick. It was my turn and she was just playing hard to get."

At that moment something snapped inside Rose. She got in Riley's face and said, "I don't know who has the misfortune of calling you their son, but you will give me their number so they can come and get your sorry ass."

Riley snickered. Obviously unaware of the hidden rage that lived inside Rosalie Hale, there was only Emmett knew and that was the reason he let Seth go and quickly tossed the punk kid over his shoulder and dragged him to Rose's office where he would get the phone number they were looking for by whatever means necessary. He promised he'd let Rose know when Mr. or Mrs. Biers got there.

It took a moment for the lost frightened to leave Rose's eye and then it was back to business.

"Alright kiddies," she said. "Movies will start in five minutes! Find your seats and please save the teeth bashing until after the party."

The fight forgotten everyone piled into the movie of their choice, everyone except Seth. He had disappeared causing Bella to worry.

"Rose you go in with _Lunar Hearts_ and I'll sit in with the _300_ kids. Bella and Edward will find Seth and the mystery girl."

In moments the lobby of the theatre cleared out as the kids went into one of the theatres. Edward checked all the men's washrooms and Bella searched the women's but neither of the missing teens could be found.

"Charlie is going to kill me," Bella ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Hang on a second." Edward ran over to the sound system that had been playing the music and sound effects for the video games. They stood there in an almost silence. The muffled sounds of the movies that were playing could be heard, then, further away were two voices that were coming from the upper level where the films were projected from.

Edward held his finger to his lip telling Bella to keep quiet. They peeked around a corner once they reached the top step and found what they were looking for.

The missing girls name was Melissa. She sat on the floor next to Seth with tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry Mel," Seth gave her one the napkins he had grabbed from the table downstairs.

"I-I just c-can't believe he s-said those things in front of everyone," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I ruined your party Seth."

Seth's face turned dark as he spoke, "you didn't ruin anything. Riley's an ass and everyone knows it. I'm just glad I got to punch him in the stupid face."

"You won't get in trouble will you?" she quickly grabbed his hands.

"Naw," he said as a slight blush crept up his neck at the contact. "From the way that Rosalie made it sound, it looks like the Ri man is the only one in trouble. She was something!"

Melissa sniffed and gave a pretend smile, "Yeah she was pretty."

"I guess," Seth said, "but I think you're prettier."

Bella held her breath as she watched Seth get his first real kiss. She wanted to run and give him a big hug for coming to someone else's rescue and congratulate him on his first kiss. But having you sister interrupting like that would be unforgivable. So instead she let Edward led her down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Bella was still standing on the last step which brought her eye to eye with Edward. They both just stood there staring at each other.

"Bella about the kiss," Edward started to say.

"It was great wasn't it," Bella smiled. "His first one! I just hope he isn't forced to sit through the talk with Charlie."

"Bella."

"Seriously Edward no one should have to go through that talk. I know from experience."

"Bella that wasn't the kiss I was talking about."

Bella imagined what he was going to say, the lines screamed inside her head.

_It was all a show for the kids._

_It meant nothing to me._

_You mean nothing to me._

"I should go check on the snack tables; the kids might be hungry after the show." Bella couldn't bear to hear him say any of those things even if they were true.

She foolishly tried to step around him and ended tripping and up rolling over on her foot causing her great pain. Thankfully Edward was there to keep her from going head first into the carpet.

"Whoa Bella are you okay?" He helped her hobble over to one of the benches. "Where does it hurt?" Edward began gently pressing on her ankle.

Bella let out a hiss when he found the right spot, "I thought your dad was the doctor."

"I learned from the best," he smiled up at her. "Wait here; I'm going to let Alice know were leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"You need to get to the hospital to get that looked at." He rushed off and was a back moment later with a very worried looking Alice.

"Are you okay?"

If there was one thing Bella hated more than anything it was to be fussed over. "I'm fine Alice." Bella tried to prove a point by standing only to fall once again into Edward's arms.

"Edward she can't even walk," Alice scolded as if Bella's clumsiness was his fault. "Take her to the emergency room and don't worry about Seth. I'll drive him home after the party then I'll be home to take care of you."

Before Bella could object, she found herself being lifted into Edward's arms.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let you go," Edward grinned.

As Edward carried her outside to his car she couldn't help but fear what would happen when he finally did let her go.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Eek! Edward kissed Bella! Or was it just Edmund kissing Stella? And can I say that Seth is my hero? **

**Okay, small side note. Bella does have feelings for Edward...duh! But she's too afraid to acknowledge them or to think that someone like Edward would want someone like her. Mr. Jacob did quite the number on her ego. Let's just hope that Edward can kiss her boo-boos away. LOL.**

"**É il sangue canta per me" means "And the blood sings for me". Yes I know this was not the actual line from New Moon.**

**Those of you who sent a review last week got back a tiny surprise. I sent those who did a teaser for the upcoming chapter. Just wanted to let you all know that I will be doing so again this week as chapter 9 is already written. So show me the love and I'll show you the love.**

**This week's REC is called "Two Lines" by "ocdmess". Bella has a secret, she is dying. Only her parents know and she refuses to tell any of her friends. She also refuses to make any new friends, including her mysterious new lab partner Edward or his over eager sister Alice who won't take the hint that because she's dying she isn't the best company to keep. This story only just started (chapter five posted on May 4****th****) but so far I am hooked. This isn't the first fanfic that I've read by this author. She also wrote "Hit By Destiny"...another great fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; BeckThom, betwl, CJE1117, Conejita Luna, Devil'sMaster, DoubleFate, EnidBarb, jacobblackxox, jadeghost22, kendiky, kitkat681, Knjulio84, mathisson, ****moonlight9182,** **PINKIZLIFE101, timidvampire, tufano79, TwiGurl4Lyfe, xpaigex,**

Quick note before you begin. I tried to send out the teaser for this chapter to everyone who reviewed chapter 8, but there were a few who I couldn't get it sent to. If you want a teaser I think you have to subscribe and check your settings to make sure that you accept PM's. Thank you for your time.

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 9 – Some People Just Can't Handle Their Morphine**

Edward sat next to Bella in the St. Jude's emergency room. She had hurt herself worse than she thought because all she could focus on was the mind numbing pain. She felt the information sheet being pulled from her hand.

"I'll help you fill this out," Edward said. "Name, Isabella Marie Swan, age, twenty-four, weight, four hundred and seventy five pounds."

That took her mind off the pain, "I am not four hundred and seventy five pounds!"

"Four sixty five?"

"Jerk," Bella slapped his arm.

"I am sorry, but who carried who?" Edward said then proceeded to poke Bella in the side with the pen he was using. It was a bad idea because the action caused Bella to jump sending a new wave of pain shooting up her leg.

"Sorry," Edward grimaced and quickly filled out the rest of the form and brought it to the check in desk. He was about to return to Bella's side when he turned back around and whispered something to the nurse.

There was a sign on the wall that didn't fill Bella with a whole lot of confidence.

_**Patients are not seen in the order of which they check in. Est. wait time 3 hours.**_

This was going to be a long night. There was a television trapped inside a cage and the reception was awful and the volume was too low to hear. Bella tried to distract herself with the colourful posters on the wall.

Big mistake.

At first they seemed like fun cartoons, but on closer inspection warned of dangers of unprotected sex.

Edward took his seat beside Bella and she was surprised to see that he held the television's remote in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"Nurse Maureen has a thing for sparkly vampires and said that I could change the channel and turn up the volume as long as it didn't bother the other patients."

Bella scanned the room and saw that they were the only people in the waiting area. Hopefully that meant they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Robot wars marathon!" Edward got very excited and did his best to explain the complex world of machine vs. machine.

"Do you think we'll have to wait very long?" The words had barely left Bella's mouth when Nurse Maureen called her name. Edward was more than happy to push Bella's wheelchair into a nearby exam room making vroom-vroom noises the whole way. Before the nurse left she cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"Thank you nurse Maureen," Edward gave her the remote.

"No funny business with your girl _DJ_," she warned Edward before leaving.

Bella managed to hop one footed up onto the paper cover exam table with Edward's help.

"_DJ_?"

"When I was little I used to come here all the time and told everyone that I was going to be a doctor just like my dad. So I earned the nickname doctor junior."

"You didn't want to go to med school?"

"There has to be a spark there Bella; that driving need to want to be elbow deep in someone's stomach. After the age of thirteen I was more about the study of anatomy than I was about internal medicine." He wagged his eyebrows at her, but there was a hint of sadness there that he tried to hide. "My parents were disappointed at first because I had the smarts to do anything yet I chose coffee. Being a doctor...I just didn't want that dream anymore."

Bella wanted to say something but the door opened and a familiar face entered the room.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi Carlisle."

"What seems to be the trouble?" He pulled up a stool on wheels to take a look at her injured leg.

At first he began to examine the leg that was wrapped in a brace when Bella told him it was actually the other leg that was hurt.

"Both of your legs are injured?"

"We were at a costume party," Edward spoke up causing his father to look at him.

"Son, are you wearing glitter?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle and her father had something in common.

"It's all Alice's fault," Edward said.

"It always is son."

"The splint is part of the costume. I was walking down some steps, or at least I was trying to and rolled over on my ankle. If you check my medical records you'll see that this is a monthly occurrence, the doctor usually just orders up X-rays that show that I have a hairline fracture, I get wrapped up and set home."

"Well to be on the safe side let's not monkey with tradition. How is the pain on a scale from one to ten?"

"About a six?"

"I'll send Maureen in with something to take the edge off and then we'll get you down to x-ray. Are you allergic to any medication?"

"Morphine makes me itchy."

"Demerol it is then. Maureen will be in here in a minute to give something and I'll see you after the x-rays."

When Carlisle left the room Edward smirked and gave her two thumbs up, "Demerol...score."

"I hate taking those pills. They're too tiny and always get stuck to the roof of my mouth."

"Oh no need to worry about that girl," Maureen said as she entered the room.

Bella broke out into a sweat. Not because of the older black woman, but because of the needle she held in her hand.

"Um, would it be okay if I just took a pill?" Bella stuttered.

"Bella?" Edward moved closer as he saw her entire body begin to shake.

"It's just that I really don't like needles. I know that I'm a grown woman and that I should just be able to suck it up, but I can't Edward. I'm scare of needles. I always have been. Please don't make me do this!"

"Bella," Edward said her name then said it again, "look at me. I want you to take a deep breath okay." He took her face in both his hands. "Everything's going to be alright I promise you."

"I'm scared," Bella felt like a fool as tear slid down her face.

"I know you are and I think I know something that would make you feel better."

"What?"

"I could kiss you again." He whispered as he glanced down at her quivering lips then back up.

Bella was so distracted by his offer that she didn't see Maureen coming at her with the needle.

"Son of a bitch!" Bella screeched as a band aid was placed over the injection site.

"Your girl's got a mouth on her DJ," Maureen laughed disposing the used needle. "It shouldn't take long for that to start working then we'll get you to x-ray."

"Thanks Maureen," Edward said because he knew Bella wasn't going to. "Alright, let me have it." He turned to Bella who was scowling at him.

"I don't like you very much right now."

"I know, but in a few minutes you'll be singing a different tune."

Edward was right, within a few minutes a warm wave washed over Bella. She smiled like an idiot all the way to the X-ray department and this time it was her providing the vroom-vroom noises. As the technician took several pictures of Bella's leg she very loudly announced that she was hungry and asked Edward if they could go somewhere and get some French toast. Edward couldn't help but smile. Stoned Bella was too cute.

About an hour after that Edward was wheeling Bella to the car to drive her home. The final verdict was that Bella indeed had a small hairline fracture. Carlisle sent her home with brace that matched the one she was already wearing. It had gotten colder since they arrived at the hospital so after getting her comfortably seated in the car, Edward removed his coat and laid over Bella who had dosed off.

When they arrived back at the coffee shop Bella told Edward that she didn't want to go to school today. It occurred to him that maybe the comment wasn't meant for him when she called him "mom".

Using his cell, Edward called Alice and asked for help getting Bella upstairs. Alice was standing in the doorway and held it open as Edward carried Bella up to the apartment.

A sleepy looking Seth got up from the couch. He wanted to wait to make sure Bella was okay before he went home.

"Hey there baby brother," Bella slurred as Edward placed her on the couch.

"How's the leg?" the young boy had been so worried.

"I saw you on the stairs with a girl!" Bella laughed causing Seth to turn red. "Edward and I saw it."

"Seth she doesn't know what she's saying. They gave her some drugs at the hospital."

"Just be careful," Bella cackled the warning. "If Charlie finds out he'll give you _the talk_."

"Alice why don't you take Seth home," Edward suggested.

"See ya Bells," Seth said then followed Alice out the door.

Edward set out to make Bella some toast and a cup of tea. The French toast would have to wait. The toaster had just popped when he looked up and noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but grin at the soft little sores that were coming from her.

Abandoning the late night snack he made his way into Bella's bedroom and then came back out.

"Bella," he whispered hating to disturb her. When she moaned he told her he was going to put her to bed where she'd be more comfortable.

Carefully he slid his arms under her body and lifted her from the couch. He knew he had been a jerk before teasing her about her weight, but the truth was she was really quite dainty. She felt as fragile as glass as he carried her to the bed and lowered to the mattress. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and elevated her injured foot then removed the fake splint from the other. He did his best to draw the covers up over her body without disturbing her, but the movement caused her wake up.

For a second Edward expected her to scream what with a man standing over her in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Instead she smiled up at him.

"Hi," she said in a husky voice that strangely made Edward think that she was coming on to him.

"Err...hi."

"I've always wanted you to sneak into my room," she confessed.

"Really?" this bit of information caught Edward off guard.

"Mmhmm, but that wouldn't be fair to her," Bella sighed.

Edward didn't see why Bella should be worried how fairly Tanya was treated considering how poorly she had treated Bella.

"Stella loves you."

"_She thinks I'm Edmund" _Edward laughed at himself for thinking that Bella had any kind of feelings for him.

"And it isn't fair to him either. _He's_ the one I want sneaking into my room."

"I think Jackson will be fine Bella," Edward said referring to the wolf boy. Some people were team Edmund, some people were team Jackson. He made his way over to the door and was about to leave when Bella spoke again.

"Not Jackson," she let out a soft yawn and said, "Edward...he is the one that I'm in love with."

With those last words Bella fell asleep. Edward finally let the room and locked himself in the bathroom because he needed to get this damn glitter off his face. And when Alice got home she was going to give him answers regarding Isabella Marie Swan.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

Oh no she didn't? Bella just let the wolf out of the bag. How will Edward react to the news? 

**Well kiddies as of last Friday I have reached 100 subscribers! Smiley face! I am so happy that you all are enjoying the story so much. **

**And remember, with six you get eggroll...wait...that's not right. That's the title of a Doris Day movie. What I meant to say was with review you get teaser. **


	10. Chapter 10

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Shout out to this week's newest readers; _**alex121, Ammers30, apple8, cuteascherries, cutebluepandas, dp1234, Jaspersgurl22, jerseyhalliwell, keepcalmanddrinktea, LeilaJayne, Missbe93, moonlight9182, smiffie-x. **_****

Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~

**Chapter 10 – Writing On The Wall**

A tight band was crushing Bella's skull as she struggled to open her eyes. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought she was hung over, but that was impossible. Last night had been Seth's birthday party, but the only memories she had were fragmented.

There had been a fight between Seth and another boy. She remembered Seth going missing then finding him with a girl and witnessing his first kiss. But that wasn't the only kiss that happened last night. Bella hazily remembered Edward kissing her.

"Shit!" Bella said when she tried to move her leg. She flung back the blankets and saw that not only was she wearing the same clothes from last night, including the leg brace which had been moved to her other leg, but there was a plastic hospital bracelet around her wrist.

Slowly the rest of the night came seeping into her consciences mind. Bella had hurt her foot and Edward had taken her to the emergency room where an evil nurse named Maureen had shot her full of Demerol.

"Alice," Bella shouted out to her roommate in a raspy voice. As much as she hated the idea of depending on others, she was going to need help getting up.

The door to the room slowly opened and Alice's head peaked around.

"Hey there sleepy head," she said in a calm tone. "How are we feeling this afternoon?"

"Afternoon?" Bella struggled against the pain and tried to get out of bed. Alice rushed to her side carrying a set of crutches.

"Well you guys didn't get back till like three, plus you were all hopped up. I'm surprised you're awake so soon."

Alice helped her get into a standing position and stayed close by in case she fell. Alice wasn't aware that Bella was an expert when it came to using crutches. Once she was vertical Bella could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate and maple syrup wafting through the air.

"You didn't have to make breakfast for me Alice," Bella smiled at the thoughtfulness. "I would have been happy with a toaster pancake."

"Uh, Bella, don't you think that maybe we should get you cleaned up for the day first?"

"I don't care how I look right at the moment Alice," Bella hopped her way towards the kitchen, "I just want to sit down and stuff myself like a pig.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I made extra."

Bella was unable to speak seeing Edward standing over the stove wearing an apron and waving at her with a spatula.

"How's the foot?"

"Fine."

"We're very lucky that Edward decided to stay here last night because he has declared today guinea pig Saturday. We used to do it all the time when were younger. Every Saturday morning mom would get up and try a new breakfast recipe."

"I'm making chocolate stuffed French toast," he said, "I hope that's okay?"

"Fine," Bella said as the memory of her asking Edward if they could have French toast during her x-rays. She hoped that that was as embarrassing as it got.

"Would it be okay if we waited to have breakfast? Alice offered to help me get cleaned up for the day."

"Sure, I'll just keep everything warming in the oven."

Bella practically pushed Alice into the bathroom and asked what the hell happened. Alice held her finger to her lips and pointed at the door reminding Bella that there was a very thin barrier between them and Edward and anything they said he would probably hear.

Alice ducked into the little cupboard under the sink and pulled out a garbage bag, some medical tape and a box of crayons.

Bella sat on the edge of the tub while Alice encased her leg in the piece of black plastic and tape. She then helped her slip out of her dress and under garments. Some people might have issues getting naked in front of others, but not Bella. Seeing as how she seemed to be injured in some way at all times then she would need someone's help bathing. If it were Edward helping her with her clothes...

"Bella are you feeling alright? You're looking a little flush."

"My foot is bothering me is all."

"Alright?" Alice said as though she weren't that convinced. She then turned on the bath, letting the tub fill up a few inches before she placed a plastic deck chair in the water for Bella to sit in. Once everything was situated Alice took a red crayon out of the box and began to write on the shower walls.

_When I was little my mom used to buy these 4 me 2 make bath time fun. I thought we could use them 2day. Don't worry they're bath time crayons and wash off with plain old H2O. _

Bella took the blue crayon and wrote _ok._

_What happened last night? _Alice wrote followed by _what do U remember?_

_I hurt my ankle, Edward brought me 2 the ER where I learned his nickname used 2 B DJ._

Alice snorted. _Anything else?_

_UR dad was there and had the nurse give me a shot and after that is fuzzy._

The red crayon went crazy across the tiled wall.

_U guys got home around 3 so I left U with E to drive Seth home._

"Remind me to tell you about his new girlfriend," Alice said out loud. She then went back to writing again.

_I had every intention of putting U 2 bed when I got back, but when I did E had already tucked U in._

Bella gasped. Edward had carried her to her room and made her comfortable in her bed.

Alice wrist began writing again.

_When I got home E bribed me with coffee and was asking all kinds of questions about U._

_Questions?_

_He wanted to know if U had feelings for him. I told him no._

Bella forced a smile and mouthed the word _good_, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

_O-M-G Izzie! Do U have feelings 4 my bro?_

"Alice you're getting shampoo in my eyes," Bella said loudly enough that Edward would hear. It was also a failed attempt to get Alice to change the subject.

Alice took her red crayon and wrote the words YES and NO in their own separate tiles then dramatically pointed to the question again.

Bella was starting to get cold. Her foot hurt and she was hungry. But she knew that she wasn't leaving the bathroom without answering the question. Slowly Bella raised her blue crayon and circled her answer.

Alice let out an ear piercing squeal which had Edward knocking on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" his voice came through the wall.

"Bella got soap in her eye," Alice grabbed that hand held shower head and without warning sprayed Bella in the face. "Taking care of it."

Bella glared at her from behind a wet curtain of hair. Alice just told her to shush and began to wash the crusty hairspray from her hair. It didn't take long before Bella was all clean and dressed in a pair of purple hospital scrub pants that had once belonged to Carlisle and a black thermal sweater. Alice suggested some lips gloss and a little blush.

"Alice I am getting cranky" Bella said as she held herself up to the sink with one hand and brushed her hair with the other.

"Getting?" Alice said under her breath.

"Just clean the walls will you."

"I'm trying."

The brush dropped from Bella's hand. "What do you mean you're trying? I thought you said it washes away with water?"

"It's supposed to," Alice said as she sprayed what was left of the hot water over their conversation. Despite her claims the words clung to the wall like a spider monkey.

Bella grabbed the crayon box off the counter to see if there were any cleaning suggestions, but there were none.

"Alice, where did you get these?"

"I got them at the dollar store, that's where I always get my _bath time_ crayons."

It was a smart decision not to eat before she got cleaned up. Bella was pretty sure that whatever food that had been put into her stomach would have ended up on the floor. Alice had not bought her usual bath time crayons. Instead she paid a dollar forty nine for _fun time_ crayons, the kind that needed more than just water to clean.

Bella flung the box across the room and even though it hurt like hell, she got on her knees and began searching in the cupboard for anything that could be used to erase her waxy confession before Edward saw it. Alice jumped out of the tub and pulled Bella off the floor.

"Alice we have to clean this up! It's everywhere." Bella stared at the question Alice had written asking Bella if she had feelings for Edward and just below it the word yes was circled in blue.

"Izzie it will be fine I promise," Alice said. "You go out and have some breakfast with Edward and I will take care of this."

Bella reluctantly hobbled out of the bathroom and almost ran into Edward who was waiting right by the door.

"I was ready to break down the door," he joked. "Hey Alice, just leave whatever mess is in there until after breakfast." He attempted to open the door only have it shove back in his face then locked.

"Don't come in here Edward," Alice shouted. "I got my period and it's like a friggin' _Saw _movie!"

Edward's face turned white as he quickly moved away from the door. Bella followed him to the kitchen thankful that Alice thought of the one thing that would make any male keep their distance.

She lowered herself into chair as Edward poured a glass of juice for each of them then served up the French toast that had been warming in the oven. After accepting a dollop of fresh whip cream Bella took a bite and it was hands down the best thing she had ever tasted. Edward had spread _Nutella_ between two slices of stale bread and dipped it in a mixture of chocolate milk and eggs and nutmeg.

Edward leaned back when his plate was empty and rubbed his stomach. He looked as satisfied as Bella felt. She hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours, if it weren't Alice helping her she probably would have passed out in the shower.

"That was..." Bella started to complement him, but was at a loss, "there aren't words for what that was. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Edward started picking up the dishes to put in the sink.

"And not just for the phenomenal breakfast, thank you for staying with me last night and for helping get into my bed. I just hope I didn't embarrass myself too badly."

"You did tell me that you had always wanted me to sneak into your bedroom, but that was only because you thought I was Edmund."

"Oh god!" Bella covered her face with her hands. "I thought that was a dream."

"Don't worry about it," Edward leaned down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her reddened face, "you were very lady like and said that it wouldn't be fair to Stella if you made a move on me."

Edward finished cleaning up the dishes then went back down to shop. As soon as the door closed behind him, Bella made her way over to the bathroom to let Alice know it was safe to come out. The door to the bathroom opened as Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" Alice made her way to the oven where her breakfast waited. She then grabbed the phone with her other hand and made a call. "Hey mom, remember that time me and Edward coloured all over the bedroom walls when we were six? Fine, the time _I_ coloured the bedroom walls when _I _was six. What did you use to clean it?"

As Alice waited for answers Bella went into the bathroom to see how successful the crayon removal was. The answer to that was not at all which was why she was calling Esme for advice. Thankfully there was no rush.

It was Bella's guess that once she realised that the crayon wasn't going to come off with simple water and elbow grease that Alice took it upon herself to colour in all the tiles that had been used. Now instead of words there were solid squares of blue and red.

"If he asks," Alice said from behind, "we were thinking about retiling and couldn't decide which colour we wanted."

Bella managed to turn around without killing herself and hugged Alice, thanking her for everything and promising to buy her a tub full of bath time crayons.

"Well that's good cause I used up what I had creating my masterpiece. Alice went over to the where the shampoo bottles were and moved the biggest one to reveal a drawing of a stick boy and girl that were holding hands. The stick boy had spiky orange hair and the stick girl had a big black boot on the same foot that Bella wore a brace. Underneath them was written BS+EC= TLA and the whole drawing was surrounded by a heart.

"You're lucky Edward didn't see that."

"Oh relax. Emmett's on his way over with some WD-40 to clean this up," Alice said. "Besides I'm pretty sure that he'd be worried that you saw it."

"Wait...what?"

"Izzie, you made it very clear earlier that you did not wish to discuss whatever feelings you may or may not have for my brother."

"Alice!"

"Let's just say that after the conversation I had last night that this crush might not be one sided." Alice left the bathroom to wait for Emmet to arrive.

Bella stood there staring at the happy little stick people waiting for the panic to set in. The idea that someone like Edward would have feelings for someone like her should have sent her into an anxiety spiral, but it didn't. All she felt was giddy in a good sort of way.

The shampoo bottle was put back into place in the hopes that maybe Alice might miss it when it came time to clean the walls. If Alice was right and Edward did have feelings for her then it would be a cute reminder for when Bella told him how she felt for the first time.

The idea made her think of the dream she had last night. In her dream she had told Edmund Rullen that they couldn't be together because she loved Edward.

"_Wait...didn't Edward say I thought he was Edmund went he helped me into bed?" _

Finally the anxiety spiral had arrived.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

***GASP!* Edward has feelings for Bella! Well duh? He made her chocolate stuffed French toast and that stuff is the bomb. I bet you're wondering how long I'll drag it out before Edward gets Bella to say it...out loud. **

**I have to send out apoligies this week to my readers. I am sorry if I did not reply to a review you may have sent. My computer is in the shop once again and I am forced to use my Blackberry and another computer to respond. My baby is all fixed and all is right with the world again! **

**I have a favour to ask this week. I'm interested to know how you found "**_**CBG"**_**? Did someone recommend it? Did you just happen to find it, or did you read the last fanfic I wrote; **_**"Renesmee & Jake"**_**?**

**Let me know and I'll treat you to a teaser for chapter 11. **__


	11. Chapter 11

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; Coco-z, elizabeth2me, gr8strydetector, heyheyhey, Howl3, hrandrlover1, Lala122, Lilibet68, MillieD, MizuPriestess, Mrs Lauren Pattinson, nanavette, Nastassia Stark, PennyLane25, Suzy Q Something, waxinglyrical, zore213.**

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 11 – Kittens For Mittens**

The alarm had been set for seven, but for some reason Bella woke up at six. Because there was no need to get up right away, she just lay there watching the snowflakes that fell outside the window. It was like watching a winter formal, the swirling dance of the white snowflakes moving across the sky. It was peaceful for awhile until the alarm started to buzz.

Bella flinched as her feet hit the cold floor. She quickly found her slippers and started getting ready for work. She switched on the kettle to make some tea when the phone rang.

"Hello," Bella answered as chipper as anyone could at that hour in the morning.

It was Edward. Two weeks had passed since Bella had confessed to Alice that she had feelings for him. Thankfully Alice was too distracted by her new job to interfere in Bella's love life. Seth's birthday had been a complete success and Rose had received several calls from parents inquiring about the party planner that worked for her. So the two girls set aside whatever had happened in their past and Rose offered Alice a job organizing movie themed parties. Alice spent most of her time at the theatre working out the details for the upcoming events. Already four parties had been booked.

"Hey Bella, have you looked outside yet today?"

"I have and I'm glad that I live where I work," Bella sighed.

"Not today you don't," Edward said, "the entire city has been shut down because of the snow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, which means that I'm not going to make it in today," Bella couldn't help the feeling of disappointment at the knowledge that she wouldn't see Edward. "You can go on back to bed, there's no sense in opening when no one can travel in this mess."

"Sure," Bella poured herself a cup of tea when the kettle started to steam. "Is there anything you need me to check on?"

"You could run down and make sure that the heat is on. The last thing we need is for the pipes to burst."

"So," Bella said, not quite ready to lose the sound of his voice, "What do you plan on doing today seeing as how you're playing hooky?"

"I was thinking of staying in my onesies pjs, grabbing a bowl of _**C**_orn _**P**_ops and watching some classic television."

Bella wasn't going anywhere near the onesies comment, "And what do you consider classic television? Is there a Robot _**W**_ars marathon on that I don't know about?"

"I wish," his laugh made Bella feel warm and cozy. She walked over to the couch with her tea and pulled the throw around her shoulders. "Don't laugh, but my favourite show growing up as a kid was _Thundercats_. Em and I__would get into fist fights every Saturday morning because he wanted to watch _MASK_. Hello...command starts with a C not a K."

Bella questioned him on what exactly he meant and he told her that M.A.S.K was an acronym that stood for mobile armoured strike command, but that the writer's traded in the C for a K so that the show title made sense.

"We'd always ended up watching _Jem_ because that was Alice's favourite and she didn't act like an animal...at least that's what mom said when she'd break up our fights."

"You do realise that you were playing in Alice's hand?"

"Now I do, but at the time she seemed like the luckiest."

"Well yeah, she did get to watch the most awesome show ever."

"Please do not tell me that you were a fan."

"Are you kidding me? Jem was outrageous, truly, truly outrageous. I wanted to have pink hair when I grew up because of her."

"Good god! Jem was a poor excuse for a soap opera. And why was it okay for Rio to ask Jem to marry him one week then Jerrica the next?"

"For someone who claims to hate the show you sure do know a great deal about the plot."

"Like I said Alice always won the Saturday morning battle, so we had to watch Jem or do our homework. Anyway," Edward groaned at Bella's teasing, "Last year for Christmas Emmett bought me the entire series on DVD so that is what I will be watching today."

"How old are you?"

"Bella?" Alice stumbled out of her room with her sleep mask pushed up on her head.

"Snow day," was all Bella had to say to get the sleep deprived girl to turn around and go back to bed where she would no doubt sleep till one.

As much as she hated it end the conversation she was having Bella let Edward get to his Thundercats watching, but not before he informed her that Lion-O would kick Rio's ass any day of the week. Bella made her way down to the coffee shop and it was a good thing she did. The cafe was freezing. She shivered as she adjusted the thermostat.

Walking over to the door, Bella peered outside at the snow covered streets and as the heat cut in she was grateful that she had a warm place to live. It was at that moment that Bella thought about someone who wasn't so lucky. Bella rushed up to get her coat and made her way out in the snow and into the alley.

Sure enough, huddled next to a huge dumpster was Jimmy. Even though he had layers of clothing on his body still shook from the cold.

"Jimmy?" Two eyes peered up from under his hood. The way he looked at her, it was as if she were an angel. "Do you want to come inside to warm up for a bit?"

He thought it over for a moment then nodded. The cold was stronger than his pride. Jimmy stood up and followed Bella back into the cafe. He sat at his usual table which was near the heater. He sat there in silence letting the heat thaw him out.

"I can make you a sandwich," Bella said breaking the silence, "but I'm afraid I've been forbidden to touch the coffee machine. So you can have tea or hot chocolate. Those I can make without any danger to your health."

"A cup of tea sounds nice."

Bella went to work and minutes later severed Jimmy a huge roast beef sandwich and a cup of orange _**P**_ekoe.

"Thanks," was all he said before digging in.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" When he nodded Bella sat with her own cup of tea. Jimmy looked like he could use a friend so Bella took a page from Edward's book and gave him the same offer that had been given to her.

There was nothing Bella hated more than silence. Well needles, but silence was a close second. "Have you always lived in Washington?"

"No," Jimmy answered around a mouthful of roast beef. "I grew up in New York."

"I've always wanted to take a trip there."

"My mom and I lived in the city. It was great. Every Sunday she'd take me to soccer practise and then after we'd go to Central park and have lunch. She even took me to a taping of Saturday Night Live for my sixteenth birthday." Jimmy grinned at the memory.

"She sounds like a great person," Bella smiled.

The happiness faded from Jimmy's face as he continued, "She was, but she died."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Was she sick?"

Jimmy shifted his body in an effort to get comfortable, "No. She...my mom...she was in one of the towers."

Bella's heart broke in half for the young man sitting across from her. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't have the words that would ease his pain.

"I tried to join the _**A**_rmy after it happened because I wanted to do something, but they make you take these tests and I didn't exactly pass. I got a sister Vicki, but she moved out when I was ten and never stayed in touch much. I couldn't stay there after...so I started hitch hiking. I wanted to get as far away as I could and managed to get across the whole country."

"Do you know where your sister went, maybe you could find a way to contact her? My dad is a police officer; he might be able to help."

"I don't think so. Victoria wanted to be one of those doctors who work in the jungle. I remember she sent a postcard for my thirteenth birthday, but that was the last time we heard from her."

"So, James and Victoria huh?" Bella tried to lighten the mood.

"Mom was a fan of the royal family," the smile returned to James face.

Bella was about to ask him something else when a muffled whine came from his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said unzipping his coat, "I found him in the dumpster and was worried he'd freeze to death."

Bella watched as James pulled a tiny orange kitten from his coat. It couldn't have been more than a few days old as it fit in James's hand. The kitten cried out loud.

"Its mother hasn't been around so I started taking care of him. I've been feeding him creamers and stuff and he seems to like it, but I aint exactly equipped to take care of anything."

Bella ran behind the counter and got some fresh milk. She returned to the table with a small bowl and tried to get the kitten to drink, but it was still too young to drink on his own.

"Can I try something?" James let Bella take the kitten and cuddle it into her arms. She dipped her finger into the milk and held it to the kitten's mouth and sure enough the tiny creature latched on thinking that Bella was its mother."

"He likes you," James said. He glanced away from the table to look out at the snow. "I want you to have him."

"Really?" Bella had always wanted a pet growing up, but Charlie was allergic to anything with fur. He offered to get Bella a pet tarantula, but there was something about owning a giant spider that didn't sit right with Bella. Maybe it was the fact that it was a giant spider?

"It's too cold out there. Besides you're good at caring for others," James stood up from the table zipping up his coat. He was about to leave when Bella stopped him. She ran upstairs and back down again.

"Here. I started my Christmas shopping early this year and bought these for my dad and picked up an extra pair. I thought you could use them." She handed James a pair of mittens.

"These are great, but got a pair." James held up one of his hands that were covered in a tattered fingerless glove.

"I know," Bella smiled a knowing smile. "I also know the real reason you wear those is because you smoke." James blushed with embarrassment. "I'm not going to say its fine because it isn't, but I can't get my father to quit so I'm not expecting you to. These bad boys look like mittens," Bella folded back the top of the mitten to reveal four holes, "but they are really fingerless glove. Perfect for those wintery nic fits."

James took the gift and treated them like gold, "Thank you Bella."

"Thank you for keeping me company. And I promise to take care of..." Bella stopped because she didn't know the cat's name. James said that it was up to her. She thought it over for a few seconds and then it came to her. "I promise to take good care of Pekoe."

**~CBG~**

An hour later Bella had set Pekoe up in a clothes basket. That way he wouldn't get into trouble. She had given him a bath that had made him look more orange and gave him some more milk. Being a mother was exhausting so Bella left the basket in the bathroom next to the heating vent and crashed on the couch.

She was having a naughty dream about Edward telling her to call him Lion-O when the sound of Alice shrieking woke her up. Bella jumped up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom only to collide with a frantic Alice.

"Sweet Jesus Izzie! I was taking a pee and got attacked by a mutant rat."

"Alice calm down."

"I need a newspaper or a magazine," Alice ran over to the coffee table and picked up a vintage copy of Entertainment Weekly, "I got the beastie trapped under the clothes basket you left in there."

"Pekoe?" Bella pushed passed Alice to rescue the kitten from Alice_**'s**_ wraith. He was shaking with fear by the time Bella set him free. Pekoe was snuggling into Bella's chest when Alice confronted them both.

"Izzie that's just nasty!" Alice was still convinced that the creature in Bella's arms was a rat. Things became drastically worse when she found out that Pekoe was actually a cat. "Oh Izzie, cat's are not good company to keep."

"How can you say that? Just look at this little face." Bella held the kitten out causing Alice to back away like she was holding toxic waste.

"I see it and I don't care," Alice moved so that the couch separated her from Bella and the beast. "Izzie there's something you should know. Us Cullen's, we dog people. We are not cat people. I know it's a cutesy-poo baby with a great sob story, but it cannot live here." The delight left Alice's face, "I'm just trying to save you some hurt. Edward is never going to let you keep the cat."

**~CBG~**

The next day the snow had stopped and the city reopened. Edward also showed up bright and early after receiving an upset call from his sister. Bella greeted him at the door.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said as she went to get the kitten from her bedroom. She feared enough for his safety to leave him alone in the bathroom. "It's just James had it stuffed in his coat and he's so tiny."

She held out the kitten and Edward gladly took him. He petted the ball of fur, "Hey little guy. Are you the one who has my sister's panties in a twist?"

"Tell her that _it_ has to go!" Alice shouted from her bedroom.

"It isn't Tigger Alice," Edward shouted back.

"Alice has issues with Winnie the Pooh's friend?"

"Our Grandma Cullen had a cat that Alice didn't get along with."

"That beast viciously attacked me every time we visited Grandma Cullen," Alice stomped out of her room to make her case. "You were there Edward. Tigger attacked me for no good reason."

"Alice you kept trying to put doll clothes on him and strapping him into your doll stroller."

"I don't like cats Edward. I couldn't even watch that stupid thunder clap kitties show."

"Thundercats not thunder clap kitties," Edward turned his attention away from his sister. "Can we call him Lion-O?"

"I already named him Pekoe," Bella pouted.

"Have you both gone deaf?" Alice was getting riled up. "The cat cannot stay here."

"It's a kitten Alice. He isn't going to try and murder you in your sleep."

Tears quickly filled Alice's eyes, "You don't know that."

"Alice," Edward said, "you're blowing this completely out of proportion."

"And you are acting like an asshole!" Alice grabbed her purse and moved toward the door. "The only reason you're letting her keep the cat is because you're in love with her!"

The door slammed loudly behind Alice as she stormed out of the loft. Pekoe was the only one not in shock from Alice's revelation. He started squirming until Edward put him on the floor.

"I am sorry Bella. Alice shouldn't have said that."

Bella didn't want to let on that she was hurt by what he had just said. Instead she forced a laugh and said, "Don't worry about it Edward. How crazy is it to think you have feelings for me?"

"No Bella, that isn't what I meant." He took a step closer to her, "What I meant was that Alice shouldn't have said that I was in love with you because I was waiting for the right time to tell you myself."

Bella was too stunned to respond in any way, a common occurrence lately.

"Alice told me that you've been hurt before. She didn't go into great detail, but she warned me to make sure that if I did attempt anything that I didn't hurt you."

"Oh?"

"I don't _really_ know how you feel, but I know that I do have feelings for you and when you're ready I'd like for you to give me a chance. No pressure. When you're ready let me know." When Edward saw that Bella wasn't going to speak anytime soon Edward said, "I should go after Alice."

Bella stood there for a moment unsure of what had just happened. Pekoe stared jumping at her foot. Probably because the cat thought she was a fish with the way her mouth opened and closed without sound. She was about to sit down when Edward came back in cursing under his breath, "Alice has stolen my car."

Without even thinking Bella grabbed the keys to her truck and held them out, "Here."

Alice wouldn't want to see Bella right then seeing as how she was the one who caused the problem to begin with. Edward knew better how to deal with his sister.

"Thank you Bella," Edward leaned toward Bella and gently pressed his lips against hers only to pull back quickly. "Sorry, I promised no pressure and that was pressure. I am going to find my sister now. You have a great day."

The whirlwind gene must run in the Cullen family because once again Edward was out the door leaving, if it was possible, an even more stunned Bella.

Edward Cullen had just kissed her. Bella raised her hand and touched her lips. She could still feel the warmth that his lips left behind.

Sure it wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first kiss that counted. Before when he had kissed her it was because a group of tweens wanted him to. They wanted to see Edmund Rullen kiss Stella Sparrow. But this kiss, this was Edward Cullen wanting to kiss Bella Swan and why? Because he had feelings for her.

"Eek!" Bella let out a girlish squeal that sent poor Pekoe into hiding for the rest of the afternoon.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**A few notes before the silly; Emmett's favourite cartoon growing up was M.A.S. K., which stood for **_Mobile Armored Strike Kommand. And no that isn't a spelling mistake people just didn't ask a lot of questions in the 80's.__**M.A.S.K.**_** (which is an acronym for the ****M****obile ****A****rmored ****S****trike ****K****ommand). It featured a special task force featuring an array of characters, led by Matt Trakker, with transforming ****vehicles**** engaged in an ongoing battle against the ****criminal**** organization **_**V.E.N.O.M.**_** (an acronym for the ****V****icious ****E****vil ****N****etwork ****o****f ****M****ayhem), with an emphasis on super-powered ****helmets**** called ****masks**** worn by the characters on the show. Info found on Wikipedia.**

**Hello, my name is Amanda and I am addicted to my computer. I went six full days without it and came very close to having a breakdown. You guys were this (you can't see but I'm holding my thumb and pointer finger REALLY close together) close to not getting last week's chapter.**

**Very exciting news! We've reached 100 reviews! (101 to be exact). And hey, hey, hey **_**"heyheyhey" **_**was the one who left the 100****th**** review. I want to thank those of you who took the time not only to read my story but to leave a kind word. It means a great deal. I especially want to point out **_**"gr8strydetector"**_**. Thanks for encouraging others to pimp my story. **

**Oh and BTW Jem was and still to this day is truly, truly outrageous! If you thought this week's update was truly, truly outrageous then send me a review and I'll send you a teaser for chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; 111820, 3LittleBirdsSW2, apple1000, baileyblack22, Blou97, brownsugar27, CaroMary, ., Emx1490, fvstar2, MizuPriestess, RileyTolmie, SBS76, Soulless Monster, wheredelime.**

Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~  
**Chapter 12 – Forks Most Wanted **

Bella had just coaxed Pekoe out from under the couch with an open can of tuna when the phone rang. The cat had trouble drinking milk without assistance, yet he thought he could handle albacore with no problem.

She got up from the floor to grab the receiver before the person on the other end hung up.

"Bella," Alice sobbed on the other end. "I'm sorry."

"I guess this means Edward found you," Bella smiled as she imagined Edward lecturing Alice.

"Five minutes Miss," Bella heard a male voice say on Alice's end.

"Alice where are you?"

"I-I was driving and I got pulled over. He said I was speeding and asked to see my registration and when I showed it to him he arrested me. He thinks I stole the car." Alice was at the police station and had finally been taken in for her reckless driving. "Can you get Edward to bail me out?"

"He's out looking for you now sweetie. I'll call his cell as soon as I hang up okay?"

"Thank you Bella," she sounded so small. "And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Pekoe can stay."

"You hold tight Alice."

Bella quickly pressed one on the phone's speed dial and waited for Edward to answer.

"I thought Rose fixed this piece of shit?" Edward barked the greeting.

"Edward, what's wrong with Kitten?"

"Apparently it doesn't like to be pushed beyond sixty. I swear your truck is the vehicular equivalent of Alice. Stubborn."

When Edward was done with his rant Bella made his day even better by telling him his sister had been arrested. This of course caused him to launch into another R rated rant. Once he was finished he took a deep breath he told Bella to call Emmett and fill him in on the situation. Emmett was to pick Edward up then drive to the station to bail their sister out.

Following orders, Bella called Emmett and minutes later they were on the road. She decided that with the state Edward was in that maybe he shouldn't be the one to deal with Alice. So Bella had Emmett drop her off at the station and sent him to get Edward.

The station was in its usual state dullness. Mrs. Cope, Charlie's secretary was typing something on her computer and it took a moment for her to notice that anyone had entered.

"Well, well," she gushed having known Bella most of her life. "You are a sight for newly Lasik eyes."

"Hi Marie. Is my dad in?"

"He sure is. He's in getting a report from our newest deputy." Mrs. Cope leaned over her desk and lowered her voice, "You missed all the excitement here earlier. Brandon, that's the new fella, handsome young thing arrested a young slip of a thing for stealing a car no less. The little spit fire came in here in hand cuffs cursing like a sailor."

She could picture Alice freaking out like one of those people on the show _Jail. _First Pekoe had been sprung on her now this. It was safe to say that Alice Cullen was having a bad day.

"Actually Marie the reason I need to see my dad is because of that spit fire," Bella said as the door to Charlie's office opened.

He was standing there patting a young man on the back telling him he did a good job for his first time out. When he caught sight of Bella a huge grin spread across his face.

"This is a nice surprise," he walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "Bella I'd like you to meet our newest Deputy; Brandon Whitlock. Brandon this is my daughter Bella.

The young deputy put his dimples on display as he greeted her with southern accent, "Call me Bran please. I've heard a great deal about you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Bran, I heard you had a big day."

"Caught himself a speed demon his first day out," Charlie beamed.

"You haven't met said speed demon yet have you dad?"

Forks was hardly the crime capital of the world so the promise of a real crime being committed was just too much. Charlie had been too excited over the supposed car thief that he failed to get the name, "We were on our way right now to book her."

"Could I talk to you before you charge her with anything?"

Bella was led into her father's office and before he could say anything Bella explained that his newest jail house tenant was Alice. She explained that the car Alice had stolen belonged to her brother so there was no real reason to press any charges.

"The stolen car thing I can overlook, but Bells, the girl was speeding."

"We had a disagreement and she was upset."

"She was driving twenty-five miles over the speed limit!"

They argued back and forth, but Charlie's hands were tied. There was no way that he could release Alice without any punishment so in the end Alice was fined two hundred and fifty dollars for speeding. Bella was about to get up to retrieve her friend when Charlie began asking question. It was the usual how are things? He then asked Bella what she thought of Brandon.

"He's from Texas. Graduated top of his class and makes sure he calls his mother every Sunday after church."

"Wow dad, sounds like you got yourself a bit of a man crush," Bella joked.

"Ha ha," Charlie laughed. "I was thinking it might be nice if you showed him around a bit." The smile her father was wearing spoke volumes. He was trying to set her up on a date. It should have been obvious. The last time he spoke so highly of a guy in front of Bella was Jake.

"Uh, dad I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Come on Bells, he's a good guy. Don't you think it's time you got back out there?"

She had sunk to a new low when her father was encouraging her _get back out there_. It was on the same level as taking your cousin to prom. Next he would be giving her sex advice. Bella need to end this before she lost her sanity.

"I'm actually sort of seeing someone," she confessed.

Charlie sat back in his seat, shocked by the news, "Since when? Who is it? Do I know him? Does he treat you good?"

"It's new," Bella sighed at her father sudden pounce of concern. She knew her face was turning red as she spoke, "His name is Edward. He owns Midnight Sun and he was the one who took me to the hospital when I hurt my foot at Seth's party."

The chief was ready to get his hackles raised over the fact that his daughter was in fact in a relationship with her employer until he saw how happy she was. Sadly he couldn't remember the last time he saw her truly happy.

"So when do I get to meet this boy?"

"You met him already remember? He brought my truck that day Harry locked himself in the bathroom."

"I mean when are you bringing him for dinner where I can decide if he good enough for you."

"Dad this is very new...like today new and I really don't think bringing Edward to the house so you can introduce him to your shot gun is a good foundation on which to build a relationship." Bella could feel her blood pressure rise at the thought. "Neither is giving his sister a speeding ticket_**.**_"

It was worth a try but Charlie could only be pushed so far by his little girl. He said he'd put off meeting the boyfriend, but that__the speeding__ticket was set in stone or rather in the system thanks to those electronic ticket writers.

Charlie led Bella to the holding cell where Alice had been placed. Bella wasn't sure which Alice she would find; the heartbroken friend who called to be rescued or the spit fire speed demon.

"You listen to me you Barney Fife wannabe," Alice shouted, "When my brother gets here you can kiss your badge goodbye."

Spit fire it was.

"Now darlin' there's no need to get yourself all riled. I was just doing my job is all."

No doubt Alice had some kind of witty retort ready when she spotted Bella.

"Oh thank god Bella!" Alice couldn't get out of the cell fast enough once Charlie opened it.

"Alice, you remember my dad?"

Charlie was a big man, yet somehow Alice almost knocked him over when she hugged him.

"Good to see you again Alice. You'll be happy to know that the stolen vehicle charges have been dropped."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief believing all her troubles were over, "Charlie now that this whole mess has been cleared up I would like to press charges against Dudley Do-Right. He has been harassing me from the moment he pulled me over. Without cause I might add."

"Ma'am I clocked you going sixty five in a forty mile per hour area."

"And will you stop calling me _ma'am_! Do I look like a bingo playing granny?"

Bella did her best to calm her down before she got rearrested for assaulting an officer. Charlie explained that the theft charges were dropped however she was going to have to pay a hefty fine and because this wasn't her first run in with speeding, that her licence was being revoked and if she wanted to drive again in this state that she was going to have to take driving classes.

This news caused Officer Bran to smile revealing a slight dimple in his left cheek.

"Seriously? Can't you just let me off with a warning?" Alice batted her eyes, but it was no use.

"This is a serious matter Alice. You were endangering not only your life, but the lives of others. Now you can set up a time with my secretary Marie and she will tell you when the next classes start."

Alice opened her mouth to argue when Bella spoke for her, "Thanks dad. Let's go Alice."

Even though she came off as a crazy person when she was first brought in, Mrs. Cope was very sweet as she gave Alice all the information.

"The classes will be on Saturday afternoons for eight Saturdays. If you are ill and need to cancel simply call the station to reschedule. At the end of the eight classes you'll take both a written and driving test."

Alice signed the proper forms and thanked Marie for being so sweet.

"Your instructor will stop by your home to pick you up starting this Saturday. Don't worry, all our boys are very nice so I'm sure whoever you get as a teacher will be nothing but kind."

As Bella and Alice were leaving the station they ran into Emmett and Edward. Emmett was bursting to tease his sister about getting arrested. He even took the time to find a nail file to give to her as a gag present.

"Just wait till dad finds out," he crowed.

"Shut up Emmett. You should be nicer to me. I was a victim of police brutality."

"Ha! You're just upset cause the fuzz finally brought you down."

"Emmett shut up," Edward said defending his sister. "You go wait for Rose with the truck and I'll drive Bella and Alice home."

They went their separate way and were almost home when Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry about what happened." The apology was meant for Edward and the fact that the truck broke down, but Alice assumed that Bella was talking to her.

"Don't worry Izzie. Your dad was very nice to me. I'll be okay as long as I never have to see Barney Fife again."

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's naivety while Bella just smiled. Once the car was parked Alice jumped out to run inside claiming she needed to wash the prison stink off her body leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"Well that was a fun afternoon," Edward said.

"Defiantly one of my top ten. I think my favourite part was when my father tried to set me up with the officer who arrested Alice."

"He did?" his emerald eyes furrowed with disappointment.

"Yup, he couldn't say enough good things about Bran."

Edward snorted with disgust, "That's not a name you know. It's a muffin and it's not even a good one. It's the muffin that is left over at the end of the day because unless they have poop problems no one wants it."

"I agree," Bella couldn't help but laugh at Edward reaction and use of the word poop. "Anyway, I told him it wasn't a good idea because I was seeing someone."

Things became very quiet and Bella focused all her attention on the dash in front of her while waiting for Edward to say something...anything.

After what felt like an eternity he said, "You are?"

"Before you say or do anything else I need you to know that I've only ever dated one guy. I won't go into the gory details, but he cheated on me with my best friend. Because of him I've closed myself of from practically everyone I know to keep from getting hurt again. Alice is the first real friend I've had in like four years. I mean look how long it took for me to have an actual conversation with you. I'm damaged Edward. If we do this then I'm going to need to go slow. If that's an issue then you need to tell me now so we can stop this now before it gets out of control."

Once again the vehicle was filled with a silence that made Bella want to scream. Why didn't she keep her big mouth shut? It was bad enough that she was a complete klutz who couldn't make a cup of coffee to save her life, now she spewed all her mental dysfunction at him.

"Are you saying that you're willing to give me..._us_ a chance?"

Bella turned her attention away from the dash and her heart melted. Edward had the most hopeful look on his face.

"Just promise that you won't break my heart."

"I would never hurt you like that Bella."

Even though the idea of letting someone in terrified her, Bella was tired of being afraid. Feeling a sudden burst of bravery, she unbuckled her belt, slid over in her seat and said, "Would you like to seal the deal with a kiss?"

He raised his hand and brushed away the hair from her cheek then ever so gently pressed his warm lips to hers. When he pulled back from the kiss he wore a serious look on his face.

"I have two questions." Bella nodded for him to go ahead and ask whatever he wanted. "First, this moron who hurt you, is he bigger than me?"

"He might a bit taller than you."

"Alright, second question, would you like me to kick his ass?"

The fact that he was willing to defend her honour told Bella that she was making the right choice letting Edward in.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Eek! Edward and Bella are officially a couple! SQUEE! They are going to take it slow, but don't worry, it won't be that slow. As for our spit fire speed demon Alice, she will be seeing more of a certain Deputy "Brandon" Whitlock. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always feel free to show me the love and I show you a teaser. I'm a tit for tat kind of girl...Does anyone know what a "tat" is?**

**Haven't been a very good pimp lately, hopefully the FF I'm pimpin' today makes up for it. The story is called "In Your World" and is written by solostintwilight. Summary: Bella is running from her life when it takes an unexpected detour, To Amish Country in rural Iowa where she finds sanctuary with a caring family and meets a man who draws her into his world. Welcome to the world of Amishward. This FF is one of the best I've read in a long time and I think Amishward might be my favourite version of Edward.**

**Update next Friday.**


	13. Chapter 13

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; 1516poe, 18blueberries, Alannamonpia, amh4181, Browneyes1520, ecnelson, hayleyxx01, iloverobpattinson, IneedAnewNAME, Marisa Writes, razorstar90, rickyc717, sazatkie, tatsko, the world is mine, vampyrelover2, viciousteddy. **

**For those of you who don't read the notes I leave at the bottom, I update "Coffee Bean Guy" every Friday. Also, there's a good chance that you might find some spelling mistakes and what not. I didn't get a chance to get CBG Beta'd this week. Sorry**

Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~

**Chapter 13 – When Owl Bears Attack**

Seeing as how Bella had kept his sister from getting a mark on her permanent record Edward gave her that Sunday off. After sealing their deal with a kiss, they went their separate ways. It had been a long day for everyone involved.

By the time Bella made it upstairs, Alice had gone to her bedroom and passed out. Bella decided to grab a cup of tea and some toast and then did the same.

That night was filled with dreams of poor Alice being sent to jail for being a public nuisance. Edward and Emmett came up with an idea to bring Alice some French toast that had been stuffed with a file. But the plan was a bust and all three were sent away to the big house for one hundred years. Bella promised to wait for Edward no matter how long it took. When it came to the part in the dream where Bella paid Edward a conjugal visit, she was awakened by the sounds of a frustrated Alice.

"And can you believe I thought he was sexy? I mean how could I not? That melt your panties accent and the way he kept calling me _darlin'_. Then he had the balls to say I was a reckless driver. Me! I'll have you know that today was the first time I had ever been pulled over and given an actual ticket."

"Alice who are you talking to?"

Alice had been too engrossed in her conversation that she hadn't notice Bella's approach and jumped when she spoke.

"Oh my goodness, you almost made me pee myself." Bella apologised and asked the question again. "I was talking to Pekoe."

Sure enough, sitting like the pope of cat town on the counter top was Pekoe who seemed very interested in what Alice had to say.

"Izzie, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. Edward was right and I did over react. It wasn't your fault that you didn't know that I had a fear of cats."

"It's okay Alice. I should have checked with you first before bringing an animal into our home. You're sure you're okay with Pekoe staying?"

"Pekoe and I are cool. We have an understanding. I explained that the incident with Tigger was what prompted my mom and dad to let me get Riggs. Giant dog beats insane cat any day. Pekoe understands that as long as he don't start none, there won't be none."

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to work things out."

"And Izzie," Alice kept her eyes on the counter, "I'm sorry for outing Edward the way I did. I know that you were waiting for the right time to tell him how you felt. I just snapped."

"I'm not mad Alice. In fact I should thank you for snapping. If you hadn't freaked out then edwardandiwouldntbedating." The last part of what Bella said came out as a rushed mumble, but Alice understood every word.

She let out an ear piercing squeal that sent Pekoe scrambling under the couch. Alice dragged Bella to the sofa and said, "Tell me everything!"

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she told Alice first about Edward's apology then how he left but not before telling her he had feelings and that when she was ready he'd like it if she gave him a chance. Bella then told her how Edward came back to the apartment because she had stolen his car.

"I had to loan him my truck and before he left to find you he kissed me."

Alice began to squeeze the air from Bella's lungs as she hugged her, "I am so happy for you guys! Then what happened?"

"Well when we got back from the station I told him that Charlie tried to set me up with Deputy Whitlock and..."

"Charlie did what?" Alice's grip fell away and a strange look came over her face.

"Yeah, dad tried to play matchmaker and set me up with Bran."

"Why?" Alice questioned, "Why would he do that? Why?"

"Alice relax, my dad just thought it was time for me to start dating. It was too funny. He started listing Bran's qualities."

"Really," Alice said in a low voice pretending not to be interested, "like what?"

"I don't know? Stuff like how he calls his mom every Sunday after church. Anyway I told dad that I wasn't interested because I was already in a relation with Edward."

Relief quickly turned once again to excitement. Bella explained that they were going to take it slowly. Then a thought entered Bella's head.

"Alice, are you okay with me dating your brother?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm okay with it. I'm over the moon. My brother deserves someone who will be good to him and I really believe that person is you."

Bella felt relieved to have Alice on her side. She had seen the way Alice treated Rose and really didn't want that kind of relationship.

"I made breakfast," Alice chirped.

Bella wasn't sure what to think as she sat into a plate of toaster pancakes. She grabbed the bottle of syrup that Alice set on the table and hoped to squeeze enough to make the age unknown pancakes taste good.

"And I was thinking that you could read while you ate," Alice laid a thin hard covered book next to Bella's plate that had several post its sticking out around the edges. The words "The Future Is Ours" were written in the corner while an angry looking mountain lion sat in the centre. "It occurred to me that even though we're roommates you don't really know a whole lot about me and what better way to start than to show you my high school year book?"

Alice moved her seat closer as they started looking through the book. The first page they looked at was of course was the page with Alice's photo. The girl on the page wasn't that different from the woman Bella knew now. The younger Alice wore braces, but that didn't keep her from wearing the biggest smile. It seemed Alice was always the type of person who lived life to the fullest. Alice pointed to the words under her photo that said _Biggest fear: Anything of the feline variety._

Bella turned the page and it featured a collage of some kind of class trip.

"Oh that was when the sophomores went to Australia. I was so jealous that I didn't talk to Emmett for a week before he left."

Bella scanned the page like it was a game of where's Waldo looking for Emmett's face. She found a picture of Rose wearing a very risky bikini in the arms of another guy.

"Oh that's Rose's ex Royce. They were our school's wonder couple. She was the blonde cheerleader princess and he was the sexy jock and future king of the prom. At least that's what everyone thought. They went on the class trip a dream couple and when they came back Rose was with Emmett and Royce transferred to another school. Sad for Royce, I guess seeing his girlfriend with someone else was too much for him, but it was great for Emmett. I mean just look at what he used to be like."

Alice pointed to an image of a guy with unruly long hair that had been dreadlocked and half hidden under a blue, green and red striped hat and an over sized flannel coat wrapped around his body. It was Bella's guess that if he wasn't wearing wraparound sunglasses that she would see a set of very red eyes.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, "Emmett had a bit of a drug problem back then. Nothing worse than weed, but still mom and dad did everything to get him to stop, but nothing they did worked. Then he and Rose started dating and he completely turned himself around."

Sure enough Bella turned to a different page where Emmett's class picture was and it was like looking at a different person. His hair was cut short and his eyes were no longer hidden behind a dark pair of glass. It was like he was done with trying to hide.

"You have to get Emmett to tell you the story of how they got together. It is the cutest." Bella was about to turn the page, searching for a picture of a young Edward when Alice stopped her. "Bella, before you go looking for _him _there's something you should know." Alice started chewing on her lip, unsure if she should continue. "See the thing is Emmett isn't the only one who was different back then. The main thing you need to remember is that the Edward here doesn't exist anymore...at least I hope to Christ he doesn't."

Alice's hand slowly slid away from the book and for a moment Bella hesitated turning the page. Curiosity got the better of her. She found Edward's name on the side of the page and skimmed over to where his picture was located and when she found him Bella let out a shocked gasp.

"He isn't the same person," Alice tried to explain as Bella flipped to the other pages that were listed along with Edward's name. "He ran with a bad crowd and mom and dad were too busy trying to deal with Emmett that they didn't see what was going on with him."

"I don't believe it," was all Bella could say. She didn't know Edward at all.

~CBG~

Later that afternoon Bella was busy making DSC's for the cafe. Alice had volunteered to go out and pick up some things for Pekoe from the local pet store. Lucky for her it was only two streets over and she could get there on foot.

The third batch of cookies almost burnt because Bella had been too busy going over in her mind the pictures Alice had shown her. What was she supposed to do with this new information? Was she supposed to confront Edward or should she just wait for him to tell her himself?

Bella didn't question herself for long when a knock on the door pulled her away from her internal war. That was until she opened the door.

"I thought I'd start knocking seeing as how I don't really live here," Edward said with a sheepish grin.

"Hey," was all Bella said as she backed away from the door to let him in.

Sensing her strange behaviour Edward asked if everything was okay.

"Not really. Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Edward smiled and Bella couldn't help but think if that was a line _kind_ used.

"What's an _Owl Bear_?"

For the briefest of moments Edward's face froze, but he worked quickly in an attempt to hide the truth from Bella.

"Aren't those the guys that sing that Fireflies song you like?"

"No, that's Owl City."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella walked over to the coffee table where Alice had left the year book and picked it up, opening it to the page that had Edward's student photo.

"If you don't know what they are then why was your student quote _Owl Bears Rule_?"

"Where did you get that?" Edward tried to grab the book away from Bella, but even with her still splinted leg she was too fast for him. "I can explain Bella. Really I can. Times were different back then. There was all this pressure from my parents to get good grades and to fit in."

"You're really going to blame this on peer pressure? Cause according to the clubs and organizations page you were the leader!"

Edward mumbled something under his breath and when Bella asked his to repeat it he said, "I wasn't the leader. I was the master." He yanked one of the chairs out from the kitchen table and sat down, hiding his face in his hands.

"I guess I should have known. I mean there were signs." The debate they had over Thundercats verus Jem came to mind. Seeing that the year book was upsetting Edward Bella closed it and sat across from him. "Edward, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Edward lowered his hands and looked Bella in the eyes, "Bella when I was in high school I was the president of the Dungeons and Dragons club of which there were three members. Bella in high school I was a nerd of epic proportions."

The image of young Edward flashed in Bella's mind. His unwashed hair and thick rimmed glasses and that one shot of him looking so proud wearing a cape.

"I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship now. It would be pretty shitty of you if you didn't. I mean no one judges Kate or Garrett and they were in the club right along with me. And you know what else? We still play only we do it online because Garrett is in Ireland and Kate's in Chicago. That's right Bella, you almost had yourself a relationship with a dungeon master...No, you know what? The best damned dungeon master that there ever was!"

Edward was breathing as though he was having a panic attack. Bella reached her hand across the table to touch his hand.

"Are you finished with your rant?"

Edward Cullen was adorable when he pouted, "yes."

"Edward I don't care if you were a member of the Full House fan club. We all have our quirks, you being a dragon master..."

"Dungeon master," he quickly corrected her.

"Dungeon master, doesn't matter to me. You are still the sweetest most caring guy I know. So if you need to geek it out every once and a while that's fine. I just have one question."

He was so happy that Bella wasn't going to turn away from him because of his hobbies that he was willing to tell her anything.

"What in god's name is an Owl Bear?"

Edward quickly launched into a complete description of not only what an owl bear was, but also the different species and also is weaknesses and best ways to defeat them.

Bella tried her best not to laugh but it was no use. She began to lose her breath, "So an owl bear attack is just a big old hug? A-are you sure they are like the Care Bear cousins?"

Edward was not amused as he watched Bella almost fall off her seat as she got up to get something to wipe the tears.

"Think that's funny do you?"

"No," she wheezed, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you."

"I'm not laughing Bella."

"Oh come on Edward don't be like that."

"No, no. You just keep on laughing at my expense. I might be a geek Swan, but at least I can make a cup of coffee!"

Bella gasped but not because she was laughing too hard. She was shocked that Edward would throw something like that in her face. It was the combination of his words and the smug look on his face that resulted in Bella grabbing a handful of left over batter and throwing at Edward's face. The moment the brown goo spattered over his skin Bella knew she had made a huge mistake.

"Edward I am so sorry," she slowly moved further away from Edward who was busy wiping the batter from his eyes.

"No you're not," Edward said as a wicked smile spread across his chocolate cover face, "but you will be."

Bella let out a shriek as Edward began to chase her around the apartment promising to show her what a real owl bear attack was like. She did her best to escape, but he eventually caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and forcing her to the couch.

"Are you going to peck me with your owl beak," Bella teased as he held her down.

"I think I will."

Edward proceeded to smear the chocolate that was on his face onto Bella's causing her to squirm.

"Edward, stop it!"

"Not until you apologize."

"Okay," Bella sighed making Edward think they were done. "I'm sorry you're a geek master!"

"That's it," Edward proceeded to tickle Bella until once again there were tears in her eyes. Peering into the liquid pools Edward was frozen. Even half covered in cookie batter she was still beautiful.

"Bella?" Edward released her hands, not wanting her to feel trapped with what he was about to do. He had promised that they would take things slow. That they would go at her pace.

"Edward?" she said before pulling her lip between her teeth as though she sensed what was going to happen.

"Can I kiss you?" He waited for her permission and when she whispered yes he lowered his head and captured her lips.

The kiss started out as innocent. Edward gently brushing his lips across Bella's and Bella reciprocating, that was until her tongue darted out and tasted the chocolate that she had thrown at him. The moment the sweetness touched her tongue, something inside Bella was unleashed. Her arms wrapped their way around Edward's neck as she held him closer.

Gentle kisses turned to open mouth kissing which somehow turned into a full on grope session. Edward's left hand had made its way up under Bella's shirt causing her to moan as he massaged her bra covered flesh. The moan was all it took to set his body into motion as he began to grind his hips into her pelvis creating the most incredible friction.

Bella was a virgin. A fact that should have had her panicking from lack of sexual know-how, but in the moment she wasn't timid virgin Bella. She was Bella; the woman who was scratching her nails down Edward's back having found her way inside his shirt. Her heart was beating so fast with excitement that she was sure he could hear it. Bella let out a small whimper as Edward pulled away.

"Do you hear that?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

If her face wasn't already red from what they had been doing, Bella was sure she would be blushing. He _had_ heard the loud thumping of her heart and for a second she thought she could hear his. It was pounding so loud then it suddenly stopped. It was then that Bella realised that the pounding she was hearing wasn't Edward's heart, but someone's fist against the door.

"Bella I know you're in there. I saw the truck outside. If you don't open the door in the next five seconds I'm going to call for back up and break the door down myself!"

"Oh shit," Edward sounded terrified as he scrambled away from Bella.

Bella didn't need to worry that her timid ways or lack of experience would chase Edward away. Chief Charlie Swan of the Fork's police department was all the repellent that was needed.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Well...we certainly learned a lot in this chapter, didn't we? Edward was and still is a geek. Emmett used to be a pot head and Charlie has the worst timing. Oh and we found out what happens when you make an owl bear mad. LOL.**

**I have nothing against toaster pancakes. I've never had them before, but the idea of them just sounds gross. **

**OMG! Did everyone see the trailer for Breaking Dawn yet? Sadly my fave part was when Jacob ran out into the rain after getting the wedding invite...poor guy. I don't know a whole lot about wedding rules, but when my sister got married she didn't send an invitation to my parents...Okay, I get Bella send one to her mother, but it seems like a waste of a perfectly good invitation to send one to Charlie. They live in the same house for frig sake! Those things can be expensive, I mean unless you get them from a dollar store and I don't think a family that has a car for every member of the family buys anything for a dollar store. My other fave part was the head board breaking scene. Tee hee.**

**Feel free to show me the love and I shall send you a teaser! **


	14. Chapter 14

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And I in no way condone the dressing of cats in clothing.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; **_**Eskimo vs ninji, kiklop, mads410, monkeykiss, sasmack, srhLAUGHrt831, team3dward, VioletOD.**_

**And a super special shout out to **__** for making me feel extremely old for having been a fan of Buffy when she was only 3. Thanks for that . LOL.**

Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~

**Chapter 14 – The Things You Can Learn In One Day **

Bella practically knocked Edward to the floor as she scrambled from the couch. She yanked at her clothing praying to god that her father wouldn't figure out what was going on. Taking a deep breath she opened the door before Charlie made good on his threat to break it down.

"About time," her father grumbled. "Mind telling me what took you so long to answer the door?"

"I'm in the middle of baking some cookies for work."

"That explains the mess," Charlie raised an eyebrow as he pointed at Bella's face. She thought that the old man was finally starting to lose it until she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the side of the toaster.

Chocolate was smeared from one side of her face to the other. Bella grabbed one of the dish towels and did her beast to clean the mess Edward had made while trying to come up a reasonable explanation to give her father.

"A batch almost burnt and I had to taste them to make sure they were fit to sell and you know me, I can't have just one."

Charlie was in no way buying it. "I just came by to drop off some mail that came to house for you and to also give Alice some reading material to study for her upcoming classes and her schedule. Is she here?"

"She actually went out to pick up a few things."

"Not driving I hope."

"No dad she walked," Bella rolled her eyes at her father's attempt at intimidation.

"So you're all alone then?"

Bella had been so shocked by her father's visit that she forgot all about Edward. When she turned around he was nowhere to be seen. She thought that he was hiding out until after Charlie left which would have been great. The sad thing was with the exception of Edward coming into her life, things didn't usually turn out so great for Bella.

Edward came strolling out of the bathroom holding a plunger in his hand, "Chief Swan, what a nice surprise."

"Hello _Ed._"

"Bella was having trouble with the toilet so I thought I'd drop by a take care of it." Edward turned to Bella, "Everything seems to be working fine now."

Bella's heart felt like it was going to burst with the effort that Edward was putting into the charade. Too bad Edward was a lousy liar.

"So today you're the landlord," Charlie said as he cleared his throat. "Now do you split your roles over the days of the week?"

"Sir?"

"Well today is Sunday and your here _unclogging my daughter's pipes_. Does that mean that tomorrow you'll be her boss and will be _paying to eat her cookies_?" The Chief seemed chocked up over his own sexual insinuations. "I guess what I'm really asking is_**,**_ are there any days when you aren't taking advantage of her?"

"Dad!" Bella understood that Charlie was upset, but that didn't excuse his behaviour or the things he was saying to Edward.

"Well what am I supposed to think Isabella?" Charlie's eyes began to fill with tears he was that upset. "My daughter shacks up with her boss having only known him five minutes. How do you suggest I handle the situation?"

"I suggest that you treat me like the adult I am and I really think you should apologize to Edward."

Even though she was mad, Bella could clearly see her father was working himself into a snit and got him a glass of juice to help rid him of the raspy cough he was getting.

"I refuse to apologize for anything," Charlie barked. "I don't know and I sure as hell..." Charlie rant was cut short by a fit of sneezing.

"Chief are you feeling alright," Edward lowered his prop and moved closer to Charlie only to have his hand batted away.

"Don't try to change the subject," Charlie said as he continued to sneeze.

"I think you might be coming down with something," Edward suggested, "that or you're having an allergic reaction."

It was then that Pekoe came running out from under the couch deciding that Charlie was his new best friend and began rubbing himself up against his leg.

If it wasn't for the sneezing fit Bella was sure her father would be cursing a blue streak. Instead he placed the empty glass of juice on the counter quickly made his way for the door.

"We aren't done," he warned Edward then quickly left before his throat closed up completely.

"Is it just me or did your dad have a doubling meaning when he said I was here to _unclog your pipes_?" Edward said. "You don't think he knew what we were doing?"

Bella lifted the aluminum toaster off the counter and held it up so that Edward could see his reflection. When he gazed into the metallic surface he saw that he had chocolate smeared across his face in the same place as Bella.

"No wonder he hates me," he grabbed the dish towel and wiped his face.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you."

"Bella he all but said that I'm your sleazy landlord boss who's using you for your cookies. He thinks I'm a pervy Mr. Furly."

It was meant to be a joke, but Bella didn't laugh. She instead busied herself with packing away the cookies for Edward to take with him when he left. She thought for sure if she didn't scare Edward away then her crazy gun happy father would.

"Please look at me," Edward was standing right behind her. She turned and forced herself to look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Bella?"

"He wasn't wrong," she said meaning Charlie. "We don't know each other. Not really. I mean I had no idea about Alice's fear of cats or that you liked Dungeons and Dragons. We don't know each other."

If Charlie had intended to cause havoc, he succeeded. Bella had worked herself into a panic. Edward hating seeing her so upset that he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not exactly an expert on the matter or anything, but isn't that what's supposed to happen when you start a relationship with someone? You get to know everything about them. We may not know everything about each other, but I am sure before you know it you'll have learned far more about me than you would ever want to know."

Edward held Bella's face in his hands and brushed his thumb back and forth across her cheek. He expected her to take a deep breath and smile. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm a virgin!"

There wasn't time for him to respond in any way as Alice had returned from her shopping expedition.

"I never knew there was so much out there to buy for cats. By the way Edward I had to have the stuff delivered cause there was just too much. I charged it to your credit card. Hope that's okay?"

Alice hung up her coat and spotted the items Charlie had dropped off.

"My dad was here and brought the stuff you need to study for your class," Bella explained. "The schedule is there too."

Alice thumbed through the booklet, "So what did I miss?"

"Bella's a virgin," Edward blurted out still in shock from the confession.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ!"

Bella wanted very much for the floor to open up and swallow her. She didn't know what was worse. Really any of the events that had happened in the last hour could win top spot. Alice's reaction surprised her, because she already knew about Bella's virginal status.

"I bet he did this on purpose," Alice said as she grabbed the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Cope. It's Alice Cullen. Yes, the spitfire. I was calling about my schedule. There is a problem actually. Is there any way that I could get a different instructor?" Alice was quiet while the woman on the other end spoke.

"Well when will there be a new instructor? Is there any way I can skip the classes and just take the written test?"

Alice looked hopeful for a moment, but her smile quickly disappeared, "No I understand. I'm sure he is a super guy. Yeah I'll stick with him. Thanks."

Alice proceeded to end the call and then throw the phone across the room while pitching a fit. It was the first time Bella witnessed anyone stomping their foot.

"Izzie you have to talk to your father about this. There is no way I am letting _Cooter_ from the _Dukes of Hazzard_ teach me anything." Apparently the deputy that was going to be teaching Alice her lesson was none other than Deputy Whitlock.

"Um, Alice I don't think my dad's going to be able to help you." Bella started to clean up doing her best not to fall apart.

"Did I miss something?"

"I am so sorry Bella," Edward said.

"Don't worry about it," Bella sighed. "I should have found a better way to tell you."

"Worry about what?" Alice didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"I told Edward I was a virgin alright!"

"And?" she looked at Bella as though it was no big deal. "Izzie I happen to know from experience that most guys find it extremely hot when they find out a girl is _untouched_." Alice used air quotes when she said the last word. "It has something to do with the idea that they'll get the chance to be the first one to boldly go when no man has gone before, right Edward?"

"I would prefer not to discuss my sexual preferences with my sister," Edward gave Bella a kiss and told her that they would talk later. He returned the plunger to the bathroom and decided that it was time for him to go, but not before he got his credit card back from Alice, scolding her for having taking it without asking...yet again.

Once he was gone Alice asked Bella what it was that had happened while she was gone. Bella sat down and told her everything from the D&D confession to the make out session that was interrupted by Charlie.

"After dad left I kind of blurted out the whole thing about being a virgin."

"Wow...and I thought I had a busy afternoon. Do you think if I threatened to bring Pekoe for a visit that your dad might change his mind about the whole driving lesson thing?"Alice laughed and said that it probably wouldn't work.

"Oh," Alice said having remembered something. "I think I might know something that will cheer you up. What are you doing on the November 30th?"

"That's two days before the next Witching Hour movie comes out," Bella said, "nothing that I know of."

"You my dear girl are going to be my plus one to super sneak preview of the movie. I paid Rose a visit and she told me that they have to get the movie set up before the release and so she said that because I am an employee that I could attend and that I could bring someone."

Bella's craptacular day slowly started to turn around.

"Alice that's great. I'd love to go."

Bella had spoken to Rose a few days to see if there was any way to get a ticket for opening night. It seemed that when Edward broke up with Tanya that she got the tickets. But it was not meant to be. The movie had sold out long ago.

"This is going to be awesome. We totally have to dress up in our _Team Edmund_ t-shirts," Alice squealed. "Speaking of _Team Edmund_, look at what I bought Pekoe."

Alice grabbed one of the bags she managed to bring home with her and pulled out a small t-shirt that had the words Edmund is Purrfect written on it.

"I really don't think cats are supposed to wear clothing. I mean isn't that why they have fur?" Bella really only wanted to avoid another Tigger incident.

"Izzie, if cats weren't supposed to wear clothing then why would they sell designer fashions for them at a pet store?" Alice set off to fine the cat to see if the shirt fit.

It would be a miracle if they didn't end up in the ER at the end of the day because Alice had forced yet another cat to wear clothes.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**GO BOSTON GO! I was very excited that Boston won the Stanley Cup which is weird because you would think with me being Canadian that I would have been a Canuck fan, but no. My bro has been a fan since the womb so my loyalty lies with him. **

**It's pimpin' time! This week I am suggesting a FF called "Offside" by **_**Savage7289**_**. Story summary: ****Edward's the star keeper for the Forks High School soccer team, and is already being scouted by leagues overseas. Bella's just moved from Phoenix and interferes with his…focus. Soccerward lives! Rated M for the good stuff, of course. This story is great because the chapters aren't that long and of course Edward is once again the school bad boy who you love to hate and hate to love. **


	15. Chapter 15

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; _banksy, BieberKress, chapik, ChocMcMuffin, crazy-chick-4life, CrazyPhysicPixie, crimson eyed girl, edwar4dlover84, Emblilly, heatherific, iheartart1, Kri5ti, miawmiaw, michie120, Miss November June, Moonchild1291, RingTheBella, rubiconqueen, sandy167, Spellweaver17, Sunfeathers, Walking Spirits, wolfgirlrules, XcarabooX_**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 15 – Super Bella Kisses**

"Relax Bella," Edward spoke softly behind her. "It's your first time so we'll go slowly."

Bella was chewing on her bottom lip in an effort to control her nerves. She had told Edward that she was ready for this moment, but was scared that she'd embarrass herself somehow.

She watched as Edward held the foil package in his hand, "Do you want to do this part or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it," her hand was shaking as she took the item from his hand torn it open and quickly set about to put its contents to use.

"Is this going to take very long," the impatient Asian woman asked behind the counter, "I'm a very busy woman."

It was Bella's first time learning how to a real cup of coffee using Edward's fancy machine. He had gone easy on her and was letting her use a package of pre-ground beans. He had explained how to measure the right amount of coffee and what settings to use.

The fact that Bella's first customer was an impatient harpy who didn't care that this was Bella's first time didn't help. Bella went through the whole process that Edward had shown her before the cafe opened and within minutes poured what looked and smelled like coffee into a take away cup.

"Sorry for the delay," Bella told the woman as she handed her the cup then bagged up some of her cookies. "Why don't you take some DSC's on the house?"

"DSC's?" the woman gave the contents of the bag an unsure look. "What does that stand for?"

Before Bella could answer Edward said, "Deeply sinful cookies."

The woman shrugged as she paid for her coffee and headed for the door, but before she left she took a sip of Bella's concoction and for the first time in history someone enjoyed a cup of coffee made by Isabella Marie Swan.

When the woman was out of sight Bella began to squeal as Edward spun her around in his arms.

"See, I told you that you could do it!"

Bella thanked Edward by kissing him, both of them doing their best to keep it PG in case anyone under the age of thirteen walked in.

"Stews me," a tiny voice said.

Both Edward and Bella turned to look for whoever was looking for service, but there was no one there. Or so they thought until the invisible voice said, "Stews me," once again.

Edward peered over the edge of the counter and saw a young boy peering back.

"Can I help you sir," Edward said as Bella rushed around the counter scooping the little boy up in her arms.

"Hey little man what are you doing here?"

"I want hawt chocolate Aunt Bel-wah."

The door to the cafe opened as a frazzled looking Sue Clearwater rushed in. Relief washed over her face when she saw her grandson was safe.

"Harry Black, you know you aren't supposed to run away from grandma," she scolded.

Harry hid his face in Bella's shoulder and mumbled "I sorry _Gan-ma_. I see Aunt Bel-wah and you is slow."

Sue ignored Harry's comment and turned to Bella, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey Sue, what are you doing in this part of town?" The cafe wasn't exactly a hop, skip and a jump from Bella's childhood home.

"Well I wanted to see where my daughter worked and Harry wanted to visit. He heard you had gotten a C-A-T from Charlie and got very excited."

"Gan-pa said you have a dam cat...Aunt Bel-wah, I want to see the dam cat!"

Bella knew not to laugh at the little boy's innocent slip. Laughing would only encourage bad behaviour. Edward was clearly not at expert on how to act around children as he found Harry's fowl mouth hilarious.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sue smiled.

"Edward this is my stepmom Sue and this potty mouth is my nephew Harry."

"Ah," Sue grinned, "This is the Edward I've heard so much about."

Edward held out his hand and told Sue that it was very nice to meet her. He also added that Bella had told him only wonderful things about her.

"Want to see the kitty!"

"Alright bossy pants," Bella laughed. "Is it okay if I take my break," she asked Edward who gave her his full blessing and promised to bring a hot chocolate up to Harry as soon as it was ready.

"What do we say," Bella asked Harry.

"Tank you E-word."

Bella happily brought Harry and Sue up to her empty loft. Alice was gone for her first driving lesson with Deputy Whitlock, something she was very unhappy about.

"Oh sweetheart, this place is beautiful," Sue said as Bella gave the tour.

"Edward's mother is an interior designer and fixed the place up before Alice and I moved in."

"Kitty now puleeze!"

Wanting to avoid a meltdown, Bella sat Harry on the floor and told him to stay right there while she went to get Pekoe. Moments later Bella found a clothed feline relaxing on Alice's bed. When she came back to the living room where Harry sat she smiled seeing that Sue had been pulled to sit next to him. He was an adventurous little boy but still needed someone nearby to keep him safe.

Bella got down on her knees in front of Harry, "Harry, this _**is**_ my cat Pekoe." Harry burrowed his face into Sue's side making sure to keep one eye on the creature in Bella's arms. "Do you want to touch him? He's very soft."

Harry gave Sue a quick glance asking for permission and when he was given the go ahead, he slid toward Bella and ever so slowly reached out and touched the cat's head. After one rub, Harry giggled and returned his hand to his lap.

"Gan-ma I touched the kitty!" His excitement turned to confusion. "What happen?"

He was pointing at the shirt Pekoe was wearing courtesy of Alice.

"Well, Pekoe was born outside and he got very cold so my friend Alice wanted him to be warm so she gave him this special shirt."

"What happen?" Harry questioned again pointing at the cat's claws.

"Oh that's certainly different," Sue laughed at the bright blue talons.

"Alice has taken on the role of groomer and thought Pekoe could pull off the painted nail look."

Bella had been terrified the first time Alice attempted to give the cat a Mani/Pedi. Again Bella's warnings were met with "if cats weren't supposed to have their nails done then why would they sell pet nail polish?"

What surprised Bella was the fact that Pekoe seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from the former ailurophobe. The only time he showed any kind of aggression was when Bella tried to remove his shirt.

It didn't take long for Harry to become brave enough to run around the room with one of the many cat toys Alice had bought. He squealed with delight as Pekoe would give chase to the mouse on a string and pounce.

Sue started in on Bella asking her what her upcoming plans were for Thanksgiving.

"Are we not doing the family dinner this year?"

"Oh that's still on schedule; I just wanted to make sure you'd be attending."

Bella cringed at the idea of once again playing happy family with Jacob, but it was what she did every year for her dad's sake and for Seth. So just like last year and the year before, Bella would show up with a pecan pie and smile.

"So you're looking good," Sue interrupted with what Bella suspected was the real reason she had stopped by for a visit.

"I'm feeling good," Bella responded.

"That's wonderful to hear. We were worried about you there for a while." Sue gave Bella a motherly hug. "Edward seems like a lovely young man," Sue wore a wicked grin, "from the way your father described I was expecting a soulless monster."

"Oh god," Bella moaned. She could only imagine the _wonderful _things Charlie said.

"Bella did you really think he'd react any other way? No matter how old you get you'll still be the little girl who came running to him whenever you scraped your knee."

"He treated Edward like some kind of sleaze and made me seem like a simpleton who couldn't take care of herself."

"Only because he loves you."

"Gan-ma! Kitty is hiding," Harry announced as he pointed under the couch.

"And what about Edward?"

"What about Edward?" Bella helped Harry get Pekoe out of hiding.

"What's he like?" Just like that Sue had switched from mom mode to girlfriend mode.

Bella knew her face was turning red, "Edward is very sweet."

"And he's good to you?"

"Yes."

"And you're being _safe_?" Bella had learned her lesson well. Even though it was Edward, she knew not to let her guard completely down, yet somehow Bella didn't think that's what Sue was referring to. "You are using protection?"

Thankfully Edward chose that moment to show up to deliver Harry's hot chocolate. He walked passed Bella and sat on the floor next to the little boy.

"Hey little dude."

"Hi E-word. Kitty is hiding," Harry said eyeing the cup in Edward's hand. "Dat for me?"

"It sure is."

Even though he was a shy boy Harry gratefully accepted the cup from Edward and took a sip.

"Tank you E-word."

Once he was sure Harry was okay with his drink he got up from the floor and gave Sue the coffee he had made for her.

"Thank you Edward."

"Don't mention it. Coffee is what I do."

"There's no need to be nervous Edward," Sue laughed. "You've won me over already. Bella is happier than I've seen her in a long time. I promise to do everything in my power to get you in Charlie's good books." Sue glanced down at her watch and realised that she was running late.

"Okay Harry, say goodbye to Aunt Bella and Edward we have to get going."

"Kitty come wif us?"

"No the kitty stays here."

Those were not the right words to use. Harry's body slowly crumbled to the floor as he began to wail over how unfair the world was to tear apart the new friendship he had just formed. Sue tried to pick him up, but he had gone into sobbing, freak-out mode. There was no way to physically handle a child when they were like this so Sue lowered him to the ground and hoped that he would tire himself out.

"Harry," Bella got down on floor with the boy so that they were lying face to face. "Can I tell you a secret?" When he gave a slight nod Bella continued, "Pekoe isn't just my kitty. He belongs to Alice too and she would be very sad if she came home and Pekoe wasn't here. You don't want Alice to be sad do you?"

"No," Harry mumbled as he wiped the tears and other fluids that had leaked from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"What if Pekoe stays here with me while you go home with Grandma and anytime you want to visit him you can. Does that sound good?"

Harry thought the offer over for a moment then a huge smile broke across his face. Gone was the mental patient and returned was sweet little Harry.

Bella pulled her nephew into a hug and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He ran to his Grandmother and hid behind her legs.

"I wipe off your kisses Aunt Bel-wah!"

"What!" Bella jumped up and chased Harry around the room and when she caught him, she kisses every inch of his face and said, "These are super Bella kisses and they can't be wiped off ever."

"You silly Aunt Bel-wah."

"Bye kitty," Harry shouted then added, "Bye E-word!"

Sue was almost out the door when she turned around, "Edward dear I almost forgot, we would love it if you would join us for Thanksgiving dinner. I always manage to cook way too much and I'm sure Bella would love to have you there."

"I'd never turn down free turkey," Edward accepted the invitation.

"And don't worry," Sue laughed, "I'll hide Charlie's shotgun that day so you should be safe."

Once they were gone Edward dropped onto the couch, "I honestly don't know how parents do it. The kid was here like five seconds and I am worn out. You were really good with him."

"You mean with his episode?"

"Episode? Bella that was full on, red alert meltdown. At one point I thought his head was going to explode."

"Ha ha," Bella said with sarcasm. "I was there when Seth went through this phase. As long as you keep your cool things will eventual work out." Bella sat next to Edward and snuggled into his side.

"That must be the reason you handle Alice so well."

"Alice isn't that bad."

"You obviously haven't been around her when she's high on Red Bull." That comment earned Edward a playful smack. "Sue is really nice."

"She certainly seems to like you."

"Thank god one of your parents does." Edward gave her a gentle squeeze. "What were you guys talking about before I came in?"

"She wanted to know what you were like and whether or not you've knocked me up yet."

"Jesus!"

"I'm kidding...sort of. She wanted to make sure that I'm being safe."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't get to tell her anything because you walked in."

Edward suggested that Bella call Sue and tell her that they hadn't done anything that would warrant protection. Sue could then tell Charlie that his baby girl was safe. Once again Edward earned himself a playful smack.

The truth of it was Edward was handling Bella's virginal status pretty well considering the way he reacted to first hearing the news. Even though Alice tried convincing her that being pure was hot she was worried that he would think she was more trouble than she was worth. It wasn't until later that evening when Edward called that all of Bella's worries were put to rest.

"_Hey," he sounded almost scared. Edward knew he had reacted poorly to Bella_**'s**_ confession. It didn't take a genius to know that she had self-worth issues. _

"_Hey Edward, before you say anything I just want to apologise for what I said today. That isn't the way I wanted to tell you and..."_

"_Bella stop please. You have nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about. You need to know that nothing you could do or say will ever make me stop caring about you. Unless you order me away I am staying right where I am and that's with you."_

_Bella took the phone to bed with her that night and she and Edward were up till early the next morning asking each other questions. Bella learned that Edward has yet to see the movie The Exorcist because just the idea of it scares him. Edward learned that for years Bella made her father get in the line up to see Santa only to freak out at the last minute because she was afraid of Santa. _

_Edward learned that even though Bella went to her prom, her date, Mike Newton never once asked her to dance. He was too busy sneaking to the washroom to drink with his buddies. The drinking was to work up the courage to try and get in Bella's pants. Mike Newton spent the night in the hospital having testicle retrieval surgery. _

_Bella learned that Edward lost his virginity at the age of fifteen. Something that he told her he now regretted and not just because he was caught by both parents who were supposed to have gone out of town. The entire episode led to a lengthy sex talk with his mother and father and a grounding that lasted three months. It was also the reason why his parents weren't fond of Tanya. _

_Edward learned that Bella's parents divorced when she was six month old. Her entire life Bella believed it was her fault and that her mother had gotten pregnant and married way too young. Bella would spend alternating seasons between Renee and Charlie up until the summer she found out the real reason for the divorce was because Renee had an affair. The end result was Bella stealing her mother's car to run to live with Charlie full time._

"_I was the one who convinced Alice that dressing my grandmother's cat was a good idea," Edward told Bella in an effort to cheer her up. He knew her last confession was a tough one._

_They both fell asleep that night with the phone line open, needing some form of connection even in their sleep._

"So, Thanksgiving at the Swan residence," Edward said, "What should I be expecting?"

"Sue makes the best cranberry-walnut stuffing. Mostly all the men try to out eat each other and wind up asleep on the couch watching football while the women folk clean up. I'm always in charge of the dessert."

"I'll go on one condition."

"You already told Sue you would go," Bella reminded him.

"Yeah, but I could back out."

"Fine," Bella sighed, "what is your condition?"

"That you come to my parent's house for Thanksgiving supper afterwards."

"I think that could be arranged."

"And you have to bake a pecan pie."

"Okay."

"And there's one more thing. It's actually something that I need to tell you and you might be upset after I tell you."

Bella's body tensed as she waited for what he'd say next.

"Earlier when I was downstairs...I wiped off your kiss. I don't know why I did it and I'm sorry. Do you think that there is any way that you could ever forgive and somehow fix this situation?"

Bella proceeded to cover Edward in super Bella kisses and made him promise to never wipe them off ever again.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Please don't hurt me for sending out that misleading teaser. I thought it was funny because it made you think, "Yay! Edward and Bella are gonna do it!" Well that's what you all get for jumping to dirty minded conclusions. You should all be ashamed of yourself! LOL.**

**Exciting things to report this week! First (finally) I got the notice from **_**Paypal**_** that it is time to pay for my Jasper Tonner doll! With the mail strike that's going on I should get it sometime before I die. In other news, I had my picture taken with a Cullen! No it wasn't with Rob or Kellan (I wish). I went to a comedy festival the other night and got to meet comedian Sean Cullen. Hey, how many of you can say you've had your photo taken with one of the Cullen clan? Leave me alone, all I have in my life are my Tonner's dolls (which according to my mom are my children) and the reviews people leave me for "CBG".**


	16. Chapter 16

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; **_**Abner Swen, brytam, carlisleisgod, Cullenlove80, darkangel1411, emccrohon94, FallingStarr13, goldfishie1, karma542, lolalives, neverdecaf, satoue, Stephk1201, watchmesin**_**. **

**HAPPY CANADA DAY FELLOW CANADIANS!**

**Quick AN before starting, the one story that I loved in the Twilight world was how Rose and Emmett met. I had to read it on SM's website as an outtake. If you haven't read it (who am I kidding if you're a real fan you've already read it) look it up. **

**Thanksgiving will be done over 2 chapters because there was just too much to write. **

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 16 – Thinking Tom Brady Is A Good Player Doesn't Make You Gay **

"Is this really necessary?" Bella sighed as mixed together the ingredients for her Thanksgiving pecan pie.

"Yes it's necessary. We aren't talking about some lame assed holiday like Arbor Day. This is Thanksgiving and you have taken on the task of the dessert. That's like the most important job next to the turkey and cranberry sauce."

Having heard that Bella would be making this year's dessert Emmett Cullen grew concerned, so concerned that he showed up eight thirty the Saturday morning before to get her to do a trial run of the pecan pie that she would bring to the Cullen house on the big day.

"I don't mean to be a bother," Emmett started to explain.

"Oh no, barging in and ordering me to bake you a pie is no bother at all," Bella's voice was full of sarcasm.

Emmett decided to ignore her tone and continued, "Us Cullen's have our traditions when it comes to turkey day. We all get up at nine in the morning to watch the Macy's parade followed by the football game then we have dinner that has been lovingly prepared by my mother. Twenty eight years Bella this has been our tradition. I can't with a good conscious allow you to be a part of this tradition without at least sampling the pie first."

"Mm-hmm," Bella sat at the table across from Emmett and sipped on her coffee. A drink Bella had realised that she actually liked when it was made right. She had become a coffee making fanatic since Edward showed her how. When Emmett showed up at her door she put on a pot of French Roast for the two of them.

"Alice was telling me that you and Rose have a cute story of how the two of you got together," they had some time to waste until the pie was ready. "She showed me the year book."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Me and Rosie, we didn't exactly run in the same circles. She was a straight A student on the cheerleading squad and I..."

"Had a dependency problem," she suggested trying to ease the conversation.

"I was going to say I was a stoner but whatever. We were on a class trip to Australia and they divided us up into groups to go on different tours and one day we got to go to this wildlife petting zoo. Rose was so pissed at me that day cause I kept saying _that's what she said_ every time our tour guide said anything. We got to the end of the tour and were allowed to get our pictures taken with the animals. Of course, me being the idiot I was chose the bear. So I got all set up for the pose and I tried giving the bear a piece of liquorice. It did not appreciate the sugary goodness that I offered and decided to attack me instead."

"Oh my god," was the only thing Bella could think of to say. She wondered what kind of petting zoo allowed guests to be attacked by wild beasts.

"You should have seen Rosie," Emmett beamed with pride. "She pulled that thing off of me and got me to safety. She even did first aid. I'm not sure who she was more pissed at that day. Our tour guide for letting the attack happen, the bear for attacking me or me for trying to give a koala bear candy."

It was an amazing story. The fact that Rosalie Hale rescued Emmett from a bear attack blew Bella away...up until Emmett said what kind of bear it was.

"A koala bear... seriously?"

"Those sons of bitches can bite. Look," Emmett held up his hand where a very small, very faint scar marred his skin. "I can't pass a petting zoo without having a war flash back."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

"So," Emmett said filling the silence, "you and Edward."

"Me and Edward," Bella confirmed.

"Edward's a good guy. You may not know this but I am very protective when it comes to my siblings. I wasn't exactly there to put a stop to the cluster fuck that was his relationship with Tanya. That is something I'm always gonna be sorry for. But I'm here now."

The goofy guy who had showed up at the door stressing about pie was gone. In his place was a serious, no nonsense man who_**,**_ truth be told_**,**_ was a little scary.

"You _seem _to be a nice girl so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you screw with Eddie's heart...well I don't believe in violence against women, but one word from me and my Rosie will pound you something fierce. We clear?"

It was a very clear threat, yet instead of being afraid Bella felt happy. She was glad that Edward had someone like Emmett in his corner.

"Emmett I know what it's like to get jerked around by someone who claims to love you. I would never in a million years hurt Edward. I lo-," Bella froze mid-sentence when she realised what she was about to say out loud.

Bella knew that she had fallen in love with Edward the night they fell asleep together on the phone. To her he was perfect. However she had yet to admit to her feelings out loud, fearing that it was too soon to use the "L" word.

Emmett didn't seem too concerned about the premature nature of Bella's feelings. His usual goofy smile returned as he inquired whether she served her pie with whipped cream or ice cream.

"Please don't say anything to Edward," Bella said as she removed the pie from the oven.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett dismissed her plea, "so is this pie better served chilled or heated?"

The pie was left to chill in the fridge until it set then Bella cut a good sized piece, covered it with a spray of Cool Whip and served it to a very eager Emmett.

He attacked the dessert like a starving man. He made sure to consume every crumb before giving his verdict on whether or not it met the Cullen standard. Emmett laid the fork he used next to his plate then leaned back in his seat staring at Bella. The silence was torture.

"This is quite possibly the best pecan pie I have ever tasted. I will of course have to claim differently on Thanksgiving so that mom's feelings don't get hurt."

"Of course."

"Congratulations Bella, you've past the test."

Bella wasn't sure whether it was the pie test or the intentions towards Edward that Emmett was referring to, but either way he seemed happy with her and that's all she could ask for. Emmett stood and head for the door only to come face to face with Edward when he opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Edward was shocked to see his brother, a person who refused to ever get out of bed before ten, in his girlfriend's apartment.

"Hey there my brother," Emmett gave Edward an evil grin, "I just stopped by to sample Bella's pie." The way he said the words made it sound dirtier than it actually was.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch just because I got to taste it first. They're plenty of her pie left for you to have a go at."

The two brothers were ready to throw down when Bella interrupted to give Emmett the phone. She had called the one person she knew could reprimand Emmett.

"Hello?" he said then his face quickly drained of color. "Babe you know how I am this time of year. Pie is a very important part of the holiday." The voice of the other end was not at all happy. "Yes I said that, but it was a joke." The voice said something else and Emmett resembled a scolded child. "Yes, I'll apologise and come right over. No I don't think you're my attack dog. I love you too." He ended the call and handed the phone back to Bella.

"Bella I'm sorry for coming over at such an ungodly hour and forcing you to bake a practice pie." He was obviously repeating whatever Rose told him to say.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Bella had told Rosalie about Emmett's sexual pie comments.

"Edward I'm sorry I made your girlfriend make me pie then making _**it **_sound dirty when I told you I ate it. You know me, I'm a kidder."

"Yeah," Edward grunted as he led Emmett right out the door, making sure to both shut and lock it behind him.

Bella was in his arms as soon as he turned around, "Hi."

"I have a very strong feeling that I am going to be apologising for my family a lot."

"Its fine," Bella inhaled Edward fresh morning scent and quickly realised that Emmett hadn't given her a chance to get dressed or to even brush her hair. Edward told her he didn't care about her supposed rat's nest or morning breath as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you just the way you are," Edward said which caused Bella's entire body to tense.

"What did you just say?" Bella said into his shoulder.

"I said...that I ah...love you." It was Edward's turn to be nervous, thinking that he had said the words too soon.

Bella looked into his green eyes, her own filling with happy tears, "I love you too," she whispered stepping up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Did I hear Emmett," Alice walked out of her bedroom completely oblivious to what was going on. "I swear that boy's volume doesn't go below eleven. What was he doing here anyway?"

"He wanted me to do a dry run for the pie I'm making for Thanksgiving," Bella explained wishing Alice would go away so she could enjoy the fact that Edward loved her.

"Pie for breakfast? Awesome!" Alice had every intention of get a slice of pie when Edward attacked.

"No," he shouted, grabbing the remaining pie away from his sister's grasp. "Bad enough Emmett got the first piece. No one but me is getting the second." He grabbed a fork from the drawer and dug in, not even bothering cut a slice. He was determined to eat the rest all on his own.

"Jesus I'm glad I'm a late sleeper because you people are mental when you are up before ten."

~**CBG~**

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Sue made sure that all the guns were hidden right?_**"**_

"All the fire arms in the Swan residence have been safely locked away."

"The chief wouldn't like come at me with the carving knife or anything?" Bella laughed at the fear in Edward's voice. "Glad I amuse you. So who will I be meeting today?"

"Well you've met my dad and Sue and Seth and of course Harry. The only ones you haven't met yet are my sister Leah and her husband Jacob."

After a few more words of reassurance Bella and Edward got out of his car and made their way today the house. Charlie jerked open the door before they even had the chance to knock.

"Happy Thanksgiving Chief Swan," Edward held out one of Bella's pie as a peace offering.

Charlie glare at Edward and the pie then turned to his daughter, "Happy Thanksgiving Bells."

Sue came to the door in her apron having just come from the kitchen and graciously took the pie from Edward. She ordered Charlie to behave and told Edward and Bella that everyone else was in the living room. Sensing his nervousness and trying to ease some of her own, Bella took a hold of Edward's hand and led him into her former home.

"E-word!" Harry jumped up from the floor where he was playing with some dinosaurs and latched on to Edward. "You bringed kitty?"

"Sorry kiddo, Pekoe is having turkey with his family today," Edward answered smoothly.

"Edward you know Seth," Bella decided to get the introductions out of the way.

"Yo Edward," Seth managed to get out while keeping his focus on the television.

"And the other guy is Jacob Black, my brother in law."

Jacob, who had been sitting on the couch next to Seth, stood to greet Edward. Bella heard Edward swallow in a nervous way and it may have had something to do with the way Jake was towering over him.

"So," Jacob said as he sized him up, "you're the new guy."

"Nice to meet you," Edward held out his hand only to have Jacob snort a response and sit back down again. "Who's your team, or do you not watch football?_**"**_ His question caused Charlie to give a snort of his own.

"I'm a Steelers fan," Edward announced as he took a seat next to Seth, no doubt using the boy as a shield.

Bella excused herself to see if she could be any help to Sue, giving Edward a questioning look before leaving him alone with the men of her family. He nodded once letting her know that he'd be fine. At least he had Seth and Harry on his side.

Entering the kitchen Bella found Leah and Sue working away, "Anything I can do?"

Sue directed Bella to the potatoes that needed mashing. As she worked out the lumps she suggested, as she did every other year, that the men take some responsibility in preparing the meal.

"Are you kidding me?" Leah laughed. "Jacob would burn the turkey just so he wouldn't be asked to do it again. Men can't be trusted in the kitchen."

"Edward can," Bella said under her breath smiling at the memory of Edward's stuffed French toast.

As if sensing they were talking about him, Edward entered the kitchen. Bella quickly introduced him to Leah then she noticed that he looked as pale as the potatoes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Edward mumbled offering his services claiming that the game wasn't that good.

"Bella stop mashing," Sue ordering as she scooped out a third of the half mashed potatoes into another bowl. "I told him to behave or else. Well your father and Jacob are getting lumpy potatoes this year while the civilized members of this family will eat better."

Sue took over mashing duty and Bella offered Edward a beer or a glass of wine to ease his frayed nerves. One of the men had said or done something to Edward and Bella hoped that they choked on the starchy lumps.

Dinner was eventually served and the guilty men were smart enough not to complain about the food. When dessert was served, it was time for a Swan family tradition. Each person at the table was asked to say what they were thankful for. Charlie was thankful that the crime rate was down which earned him an elbow from Sue. She was thankful to once again have her family together for the holiday. Seth was happy that he had a girlfriend and potatoes without lumps. Little Harry was thankful for his new friend Pekoe. It was Bella's turn next.

"I'm thankful for the delicious meal and for my family. I'm thankful for my new job and home and what I'm most thankful for is Edward."

Bella felt Edward's hand reach for hers under the table.

"The thing...person I am most thankful for is Bella. She is the kindest most beautiful person I have ever met. I'd like to thank you Charlie and Sue for inviting me into your home to share this meal."

Try as he might, Charlie just couldn't keep on hating Edward. He was lousy at picking football teams, but the smile on Bella's face more than made up for it.

Leah and Jacob said what they had to be thankful for then everyone started in on their dessert. After some polite conversation, Bella and Edward said their goodbyes but couldn't leave before Harry gave Edward a drawing he did of a turkey which was basically an orange crayon scribble.

Finally they made it back out to the car and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think that went well."

"I think I just called your dad a homosexual."

In the few minutes that they had together Edward and Jacob had gotten into it over which team was better; Pittsburgh or New England. Edward had grown up a Steelers fan because his father was a fan. Jacob had laughed at him claiming the Steelers were the worst team in the history of the game. He then argued that the Patriots had some of the best players, Tom Brady being at the top of that list. Edward then made the mistake of calling Tom Brady a pretty boy and asked if that was the reason Jacob was really a fan.

"Your dad said that he thought Brady was a good player as well and wanted to know if that made him a homosexual. I tried to apologise but then he asked what my problems with the gays was. I tried telling him that didn't have any issues with homosexuals and then he asked if you were aware that I was bi-sexual."

"I am so sorry I left you alone with him."

Edward started up the car, "It's not your fault. Hell I don't even blame Charlie. He's just looking out for his daughter. If I were to blame someone it would be Jake. I know he's family but he's a giant douche bonnet. What is his problem?"

"Remember how I told you that I was damaged? Well..." Bella took a deep breath, "Jacob was the guy."

The engine went dead as Edward removed the keys from the ignition. The muscles in his jaw tensed, "Are you telling me that I tried to make nice with the asshole who cheated on you? Why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Does Leah know what happened?"

"Yes."

"She's your sister and she marries the guy that cheated on you."

"Leah wasn't always my sister. She used to be my best friend." Bella knew that it was time that Edward heard the whole story. She just hoped they didn't end up late for Thanksgiving at the Cullen house. Emmett would be pissed if he didn't get his pie.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Next chapter will be part two of Thanksgiving and will be more-light hearted. And don't worry, Emmett will get his pie. LOL. **

**BIG SUPER NEWS! (well for me anyway)! The Tonner Jasper doll I ordered forever ago will be arriving on Wednesday! I know getting this excited over a doll might seem sad to some, but collecting Twilight stuff makes me happy so leave me alone or I'll send Rosie to pound you something fierce! LOL.**


	17. Chapter 17

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; **_**CeCe15, crzy4daisies, CullenGirl03, divivekid, DolcezzaNonFarNiente, EmersonRead, EmptyMessages, Flash324, jessiibelle, KatherineGenavive, killerpekemom, LivGrace, Loveisnotfair, , potterpatrol, RaspberryRose, Roslyn Grey, shea1223, smbenne2, Taylor-Mai, Twi-Lite Kiss.  
**_**  
Apologies for the delayed posting, I went on a road trip this weekend and got to meet the band Kiss! If you are too young to know who KISS are please don't tell me so. I am still recovering from my readers telling me that Buffy was before their time. LOL. The show was awesome! **

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 17 – Thanksgiving Take Two...That's Triple Points**

With the exception of the rain splashing against the windshield the drive to the Cullen's house was quiet. Bella had told Edward the same story she had told Alice the first day they met; every heartbreaking detail.

Bella knew telling him was a mistake as the steering wheel creaked under Edward's grip.

Finally he broke the agonizing silence by saying, "It would have been nice to have known this before I met the guy."

"Oh that would have been a great idea," Bella swiped the tear that had managed to escape. "And if I had told you, what would you have done?"

"More than likely I would have punched his face in."

"That right there is the reason I didn't tell you. It's in the past Edward. I've let it go so you have to too."

"That is bull and you know it. You haven't let go of anything, I mean why else would you shut yourself off from the rest of the world for the past three years?"

Bella couldn't believe that Edward would throw that in her face the way he did. She really didn't feel like celebrating Thanksgiving with him and his family. She couldn't stand riding in the same vehicle as him.

"Stop the car!"

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and before he could ask Bella why she made the strange request she jumped out of the car and began walking in the rain. Cursing under his breath Edward shut off the engine and followed Bella in the hopes he could convince her to stop being so stubborn and get out of the cold.

"Where are you going?" he said to her back because she had gotten a good head start.

"Home," she shouted without turning around. Edward didn't need her to turn around to know that she was crying.

"Well you're going the wrong way. You're house is back that way."

Bella spun around almost causing Edward to bump into her, "_That_ house hasn't been my home in over three years! I am going back to the loft to spend _**T**_hanksgiving with my cat." Bella gave a sad laugh, "I guess Tanya was right, huh? I'm just a sad cat lady."

Edward had had enough. He grabbed Bella by the arms and said, "You need to stop talking right now. First, nothing about Tanya was right. Second_**,**_ you need to get back in the car before you freeze to death."

"You don't have to pretend you care," Bella tried to pull away, but Edward was to strong. "I know you think I'm pathetic, I mean why else would you be so mad at me?"

"Bella, Bella Bella," Edward pulled Bella's forehead to his lips, "I am not mad at you."

"You aren't," Bella said in a low voice.

"No you beautiful strong foolish girl. I am pissed, but it mostly at Jacob and the fact that you've had to suffer though this alone. Now, can we please get back in the car, we do have somewhere to be."

They rushed back to the car and Edward quickly turned the heater as high as it would go. He doubted there clothes would be dry by the time they got to his parents house, but at least they'd be thawed.

As they pulled up to the house Bella was worried what Esme and Carlisle would think when they showed up resembling drown rats. Edward simply told her that he would handle it. With pie in hand_**,**_ they walked up to the front door where a relieved Esme greeted them.

"I was starting to get worried," she began to say then noticed their appearance, "What on earth happened to you?"

Before Bella could admit stupidity Edward spoke, "Car problems. I told Bella to stay in the car while I tried to play mechanic, but she refused to let me stand alone in the rain."

"Well get in here," Esme took the pie from Bella and forced it into Edward's hands. "Bring that into the kitchen while I find something dry for Bella to change into."

Bella wasn't given a chance to object as Esme pulled her down a long beige coloured hallway and led her into her bedroom. Esme ordered her to rid herself of the soaked clothes she was wearing while she searched the cavernous closet for something that might fit.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen."

"I told you to call me Esme. And there's nothing to thank me for," Edward's mother turned around and in her hand was a beautiful deep blue dress. So beautiful, Bella almost didn't want to put it on. It didn't surprise Bella when she asked if Esme had a sweat suit to wear instead that she claimed not to own one.

Once Esme zipped her into the dress she sat her down in front of the well stocked vanity. It was clear where Alice got her need to beautify others from. Esme brushed Bella's hair and ran the dryer through it, giving Bella more style than she had started the day with.

The two women entered the kitchen where dinner was almost ready to be served. Edward was opening a can of something unknown and Alice sat at the kitchen table twisting an apple in her hand. When the stem broke away from the fruit she'd curse under her breath then pick up a new apple repeating the action over and over.

"Alice darling, I love you as if you were my daughter," Esme said as she removed the giant turkey from the oven.

"I am your daughter," Alice responded as she pulled yet another stem.

"Then as my daughter could you please stop molesting the fruit and help me with the turkey."

"Mother there are some things more important than turkey."

Bella quickly jumped into action and helped Esme move the turkey onto a serving platter. It was as she did this that Edward turned from his now opened can and saw the magic his mother had done on Bella. He had been so scared before and not just because he was worried she'd get sick from the cold.

She had walked away from him.

The entire time Edward had been with Tanya she had broken up with him a total of eighty six times. Every time she had always come back to him whether she came to him which was a rarity or he went begging forgiveness. It had happened so many times that it had become routine.

But Bella wasn't Tanya..._Thank God!_ Edward had never been more scared than he was when she got out of the car. _What if she never came back?_

Thankfully Bella did come back to him and seeing her smile at him from across the room he realised that he would do everything within his power to make sure that she never wanted to leave him again. He then realised how stalker-like his thoughts sounded.

"Uh-oh," Alice said staring at Edward's project, "Emmett is going to throw a fit."

Edward looked down at the cranberry sauce he had been carefully coaxing from the can. Instead of the perfect burgundy log that Emmett insisted on having every year, there was a mushy lump that resembled a giant blood clot. It had to be in log form that way the perfect slice could be cut and set on everyone's plate.

"Shit," he said as the other half of the cranberry sauce splat onto the plate.

"Oh dear," Esme said seeing the mess that had been made. "There's another can in the pantry." The woman knew to be prepared.

An hour later everyone, including Rosalie sat into the table. They _oh'd _and _ah_'d over the turkey as Carlisle made the first slice, he was a surgeon after all. Bella was overwhelmed with the amount of food that Esme had prepared. Esme told her the only time that she ever used a caterer was when they were having a dinner party. Another reason she took charge of Thanksgiving was because she wouldn't wish Emmett's wraith on a stranger should they make a mistake.

When the time came for dessert Emmett practically started to vibrate in his seat. Rosalie was the only person to turn down a piece of pie claiming that more than likely contained more calories than she allowed herself to have in the week adding, "I'm sure it's delicious."

"Don't worry babe," Emmett said around a huge mouthful, "I'll eat enough for the both of us."

"Bella your pie is delectable," Esme complemented with everyone agreeing.

"No one does dessert like you mom," Emmett said after cutting himself a third piece.

"You must give me the recipe."

"That way Bella won't have to wake up at eight in the morning to make it for Emmett like she did last Saturday," said Edward knowing full well what would happen.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! Please tell me that is not true," Esme was not at all happy.

"It wasn't like that," Emmett defended himself then looked to Bella for help. "Tell her Bella."

"He's right," Bella said as she lifted her coffee to her lips, but added before taking a sip, "It was more like seven."

"I thought we had an understanding?" Emmett blurted.

"Bella," Carlisle ignored his son's outburst, "we have a tradition that every year after Thanksgiving dinner we play board games. Every year someone is appointed as game master."

"Dad thinks we cheat," Emmett laughed.

"Seeing as how you're the newest member to our group I would like to offer the role to you. I am usually in charge, but I get the feeling that you might be better at making sure that those who cheat are called on it." As Carlisle spoke the words his focus was directed at Emmett.

Bella had never considered herself to be an expert at any kind of competition so this was a good thing. Getting back at Emmett was just a bonus.

~CBG~

"Times up!"

The entire Cullen clan had been divided into three teams. Carlisle and Esme were team one, Emmett and Rose were team two or team awesome according to Emmett and finally team three was Alice and Edward.

Bella could tell that Alice felt like the third or rather seventh wheel. She offered to take on the role of game master so that Bella could be Edward's partner, but Bella insisted that things remain the same.

The game they had chosen to play was _Scattergories_. A die that had every letter of the alphabet on it was rolled and each team had to come up with a word that started with that letter to fit whatever category was on their page. The object of the game was to think of different answers than the other teams.

"Okay the letter was P," Bella said, "Edward and Alice, what did you get for the first answer?"

"The category was occupation so we came up with pastry chef," Edward gazed at Bella letting her know that he was thinking of her when he came up with the answer.

"Two points as long as no one else has that answer. Esme and Carlisle?"

"Paramedic," Esme gazed at Carlisle. He was the person she was thinking about when answering the question.

"Two points as long as Emmett and Rose don't have that answer. Guys?"

Emmett puffed up his chest, "Positively paranoid prostitute."

Rose sighed and covered her eyes with embarrassment. Bella hoped that Rose wasn't the inspiration for his lengthy answer.

"That's two points all around."

"Ah you might want to do a recount on those points there game master," Emmett demanded.

"You had answer that no one else had. That's two points."

"Me and Rosie had three P's in our answer. That's six points."

Bella held up the rule sheet that came with the game and nowhere did it say that extra points were given in such cases. This made him very upset. Those six points would have won them the game.

"Sorry Emmett, rules are rules._**"**_

They played three more rounds all laughing at Emmett's claim of have points taken off all because he wanted to make sure Bella was a good pie maker.

Once the games were over Edward, Bella and Alice made their way toward the car. Each carrying a huge plate full of left overs that Esme insist they take. It was her way of punishing Emmett who was a big fan of turkey day leftovers. He was furious that there was only enough for one sandwich.

Before Bella could get in the car Rose stopped her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I tried, but I couldn't get you an extra seat in the theatre for the movie," Rose whispered so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh that's okay, thanks for trying," Bella felt a little disappointed.

"However," Rose smirked, "I can let you guys sit in the projection booth and watch from there. You'd have privacy that way and wouldn't be surrounded by a bunch of tweens and Twi-moms."

"Thank you so much Rose," without thinking, Bella quickly hugged her before getting in the car.

When Bella got in Alice's mouth was hanging open with shock. Hugging Rosalie Hale was the equivalent of hugging a mountain lion. It wasn't something a person did and expected to live. The rest of ride home was quiet.

Alice went straight to her bedroom claiming that it had been a long day. Officer Whitlock had insisted on having a lesson early that morning causing Alice to miss the first half of the parade, that explained Alice's strange behaviour, Bella just wasn't sure how.

Alone with Edward, Bella put the leftovers in the fridge and turned around in time to catch Edward yawning.

"I think the turkey is kicking in," he joked.

"If you're too tired to drive home you can stay here," Bella couldn't help pulling her bottom between her teeth while waiting for his answer.

"I've slept worse places," Edward said as he flopped down on the couch. "Do you think I could borrow a pillow and a blanket?"

"I can bring them out to you or you can sleep with me in my bed. I'm pretty sure there's room for the both of us."

Edward was stunned by Bella's request. She wanted to share a bed. Before he could ask if she was sure Bella told him to go get comfortable and she'd go put on her PJ's in the bathroom.

Bella's room was extremely quiet as Edward took off his dress shirt and pants, leaving him in only a wife beater and boxer shorts. He pulled back the blankets and got into the bed that smelled exactly like Bella. He was glad that there was a blanket covering him from the waist down or else he'd be very embarrassed.

She entered the room wearing yoga pants and a tank top that matched. Her face was clean of makeup and her hair had been pulled into a loose braid. Without a word, Bella got under the covers with Edward cuddling into his side resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today," Bella's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who freaked out for no reason. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Other than the getting soaked in the rain I had a pretty great day." Bella couldn't fight yawning at the end of her sentence.

"It was," Edward's eyes began to droop. "Good night Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Edward," Bella sighed as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

In Bella's opinion, falling asleep on the phone with Edward was nothing compared to falling asleep in his arms.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Question: Who knows what Alice was doing with the apples? Let me know what you think and I'll send you a teaser for chapter 18. Really if you send one of these I'll send you a teaser. **


	18. Chapter 18

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; avereb, BML0509, daddies bloodsucking princess, dat panda bandit, googoocar1, jdbabie2, kYsYt, laurcasm, MyNerdyOpinion, Nicole Kathrine, postcardstocali, rhochradel, serefina27, silver-volvo-owner, TEAMEDWARD9401, t****wilightphila.**

**Sorry that this is a day late. Couldn't be helped.**

**A very super special shout out to AKA Mel. Today (Friday) is her birthday. So all together now, **

**You're the birthday, you're the birthday, you're the birthday boy or girl!**

Hope you have a great birthday!

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 18 – Apples Aren't Always Right **

It was the most wonderful dream. Bella had met and fallen in love with a beautiful creature. He had saved her from the blackness that had become her life. And the best part was he loved her in return. He had met her family and wasn't scared away by them. She had been welcomed by his family into their home where they laughed and loved and after spending Thanksgiving dinner together they went back to Bella's place where she invited him to stay the night and he accepted.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" said the owner of the arm that was wrapped around Bella's body.

"I thought I grew out of that," she blushed as Edward nuzzled the back of her neck. "Please tell me that I didn't say anything too embarrassing?" Bella twisted around in the bed so she could face Edward having wondered since they first started dating what he looked like first thing in the morning. His hair was the same state of upheaval that he wore every day. The only difference was the pillow creases on his face.

"Naw," he answered, "just stuff like '_oh Edward you're so manly. There shall be no other for me.' _Then there was a part about flying hamburgers."

Bella laughed, not because of the high pitch in which Edward put his voice, but according to him when she spoke in her sleep, she spoke with a British accent.

What happened next was unexpected. All Bella wanted was to snuggle against Edward's chest, but as she moved closer something hard brushed against her thigh. Her movement caused Edward to turn red. It was her next movement that caused him to gasp with surprise.

Under the blankets Bella slowly lowered her hand to touch Edward. As she ever so gently rubbed her fingers over his straining flesh, she pressed her lips to his, morning breath be damned.

Just as Edward seemed to enjoying the moment Bella pulled away with an evil grin, "I guess this was why I thought you were you manly. Tell me Edward, is that an owl bear in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?"

"Well...thank you for that complement," Edward said sounding smug.

To keep him from explaining how it was a complement, Bella rolled her body on top of Edward, straddling his waste. Her plan was to lean forward and kiss him again, but a soft knock on the door put a halt to the action.

"Bella are you awake yet because I really need to talk?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Alice pushed open the door. Judging from her reaction, Alice didn't know that her brother had stayed the night. "Sweet baby Jesus," she shout as she stumbled out of the room.

When Edward and Bella walked out of the bedroom they saw Alice with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at the two of them like an angry parent until she saw that her brother was still in his underwear and _very _happy.

"God Edward," Alice covered her eyes in fear she'd go blind, "put on some pants." Alice turned her attention toward Bella, but kept her line of vision shielded. "I can't believe I walked in on you two doing it."

"Relax Alice," Edward said as he finished buttoning his pants. "I'm going to run home and get changed. I'll be back in about a half hour to open up." He gave Bella a quick kiss then left her to the wraith of Alice.

Bella went to the fridge to get a glass of juice and as she did she could feel Alice staring.

"Do you know how difficult this is for me," Alice whined. "I mean I want to be happy that you had your first time and all, but I simply cannot hear about it when it involves my brother. We were womb mates Bella!"

"Alice," Bella shout to stop her friend's tirade, "no one had sex."

"But I saw you..."

"You saw Edward and I fully clothed messing around. He was too tired to drive home last night so I asked him to stay."

"He didn't try anything did he?" Gone was ignorant is bliss sister and in her place was the over protective best friend. "Cause womb mates or not I'll kick his ass."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. We are taking it slow."

"Okay, but maybe hang a sock on the door knob or something so I don't walk in on you guys again."

"Deal."

"Oh and maybe when it does happen we can talk about if you use a different name so that way I can pretend that it isn't my brother's junk we're talking about. Let's call him Rob. The guy you'll be sexing, not my brother's junk."

Desperately wanting to change the subject Bella asked what it was that Alice wanted to talk about.

"I was feeling conflicted about something, but it's been cleared up for me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Alice you either tell me or I can tell you about Edward trying to show me his owl bear," Bella threatened.

"Alright!" Alice would have agreed to anything to avoid talking about Edward's owl bear. "He asked me out."

"Who?"

"Brandon."

Without needing to be asked Alice launched into the story.

_Deputy Whitlock had picked her up Thanksgiving morning for one of her lessons. She made it well known to him that she wasn't pleased about missing the Macy's parade then asked why he wasn't bothering his own family instead of her. He couldn't afford to pay for a plane ticket home and besides, a lot of the men and women at the station had families and had all put in for the day off so Brandon volunteered to work so that someone else might get to spend the day with loved ones. _

_Alice felt bad having heard his confession. Here was this super sweet guy giving up time with his own family and he had to spend the morning listening to her bitch because she didn't get to see the Snoopy balloon. In a quick lapse of judgement, Alice offered him a seat at the Cullen table later that evening. He thanked her for the kind offer, but had to turn it down because he was working a double. _

_For some reason his rejection hurt, but Alice put it out of her mind and set about her lesson. A couple of hours later Brandon was dropping her off at her parents' house. Alice got out of the cruiser and found Brandon trailing behind her._

"_Just thought I'd walk you to the door," he said when she gave him a questioning look. They walked the path to the door in silence and when they reached the end of the path the deputy spoke. "Thank you again for the invitation to join your family for dinner."_

"_Don't worry about it," Alice tried to down play the invite worried that he'd think she was interested, which was just silly. _

"_How about a rain check?" he smiled and when he did a slight dimple formed in his left cheek._

"_Rain check?" Alice swallowed._

"_I'd like to make up for my rude behaviour and was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner sometime next week?"_

_Alice stood there too shocked to respond. _

"_You think on it a bit and get back to me," he suggested. "Better hurry up. You still might be able to catch Snoopy." Alice expected him to turn and leave, but instead he wished her a happy Thanksgiving and kissed her on the cheek._

_The supposed bane of her existence had just walked her to the front door, asked her out on a date and kissed her. If she had any kind of sanity, Alice would have been spiting nails, but it was obvious that she had lost her mind completely. Because not only was she not upset by the deputy's actions, but she liked them and was giving serious consideration to accepting his invitation. She just needed to check with the apple first before making any decision._

"Wait...you had to check with the apple before you decided whether or not you could say yes to going on a date with a guy?"

"Before you judge let me explain. I am a very superstitious female and when I was a little girl Grandma Cullen told me that I could use an apple to figure out what the first letter in my husband's name would be. See you'd hold the stem in one hand and twist it with the other and you say the alphabet and whatever letter you're on when the stem breaks off well that's the letter that your husband's name will start with."

That explained the reason Alice was feeling up the fruit the day before.

"Well it's the weirdest thing, but every time I've done the apple thing I've always gotten the same letter," Alice's bright smile faded, "Bella it's never been the letter B. That means that he isn't the one." The poor girl was ready to burst into tears. "So I shouldn't start something with Brandon when I know it won't work out."

"Fruit isn't always right," Bella said sitting with Alice at the kitchen table handing her a tissue

"Normally I would completely agree with you, but the same letter every time? It has to mean something."

There was nothing normal about letting an apple decide your happiness, but Bella sat and listened to her friend because that was what Alice needed.

"So what really happened to you guys yesterday that made you late?" Alice changed the subject.

"The car broke down," Bella repeated the same story that Edward had told his mother.

"And my brother fixed it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Bull!" Alice laughed. "Edward wouldn't know a spark plug from a butt plug. What really happened?"

"We had a fight. He was upset that I didn't tell him about Jacob before we had dinner with my family. I told him to stop the car and jumped out with every intention of walking home in the rain. It was stupid. I thought he wouldn't want anything to do with me because of how pathetic I am so I walked away first."

Bella hadn't realised that she was crying until Alice held out a tissue for her to use.

"Well aren't we a fine pair," Alice laughed as they both blew their noses. "You do know that Edward doesn't think you're pathetic right?"

"It's just hard to believe that others don't think something that you've thought about yourself for so long."

"If Edward was upset about anything it was probably that he didn't get a chance to defend you honour. My brother is like that. Always has to be the hero."

Looking at the clock, Bella knew she had to get ready for work, but there was something on her mind that would bother her until she knew the answer. She had to know what letter the apple told Alice her husband's name was going to start with. It was the thing keeping Alice from pursuing a chance at a relationship. When Alice told her what the letter was, Bella tried suggesting that maybe the letter stood for something else.

"Like maybe it stands for _justice_ or_ jail_ or _jerk face_?" Jerk face had been just one of the colourful names that Alice had used to describe Brandon when they first met.

"No, Grandma was very clear that the letter was the first letter of his name," she sighed. "No my future husband's name starts with a J."

~CBG~

Later that day Bella was washing down the tables in the cafe. A gang of teens had come in and Bella was sure it was to gawk at Edward. He thought she was crazy. It was obvious that Edward did not see himself the way others saw him, namely the female population.

They kept coming up with reasons to go to the counter to talk to him. One girl asked if there was any honey for her tea. Edward pointed to the self service counter. Giggles erupted from the table where they sat. The next girl asked if there was any fat free milk. Once again Edward pointed to the counter and once again laughter erupted. A third girl sauntered over to Edward asking what region of Italy the beans came from that made the coffee she had ordered. Edward gave her an answer and sent the girl on her way and it was a good thing. Bella was getting ready to use her right to refuse service to the pack of future skanks.

When they had a lull in customers Bella decided to tell Edward about her arrangement with Rose for the two of them opening night of the movie. At first he seemed antsy about the idea of taking Bella somewhere he's ex was going to be. He knew Tanya would be out for blood once she found out she and Edward were a couple.

"First, I am not afraid of Tanya," Bella had decided that she wasn't going to let anything or anyone cause her to doubt Edward's feelings. "And second we wouldn't be sitting with the rest of the audience. Rose is putting us in the projection booth so that we can have some privacy."

This was something Edward seemed to approve of. He accepted Bella's invitation and even though they had been a couple for awhile now, they were going on their first real date.

"What did I do to ever deserve a girlfriend like you?" Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Must have been something pretty great," Bella kissed the side of his neck, but then quickly jumped away when she saw that they were being watched.

Standing outside the window staring at them both was Jimmy. He claimed that he didn't want to interrupt by coming in and that he could come back later, but Bella wouldn't hear of it. Edward went to make James a cup of coffee leaving Bella and him to chat.

James sat at his usual table while Bella ran upstairs to get the special sandwich she had prepared just for him. It was a huge sandwich made from the leftovers Esme had given her. Bella wasn't sure if James had anywhere to go for the holidays so she wanted to share the food that was given to her.

James quickly dove into the sandwich muttering a thank you in between bites. He only stopped eating when he saw what or rather who was in Bella's arms.

"I thought you might like a visit," Bella placed Pekoe in James' lap.

"He's so big," James said as the cat rubbed up against his hand.

"I think Alice has been sneaking him extra cat treats behind my back."

"No, it's because you're good at caring for others. You're a good mom." When his eyes met Bella's, she couldn't help but notice the fogginess that was there. She wondered if maybe he was high on something.

"Are you feeling okay James?" Bella attempted to touch his shoulder causing James to flinch. He stood from the table saying he had to go. He placed Pekoe on the floor and before Bella could say anything James was out the door.

Edward came to the table with James' coffee to find him gone. He grabbed his coat and poured the hot beverage into a take-out cup to bring to him. When he left the cafe Bella started to clean the table when she saw Pekoe playing with something on the floor.

"What have you got there?" Bella leaned down and picked up the cat's new toy. It was a plastic pill bottle filled with green tablets labelled Risperidone. Spinning the bottle in her hand, Bella saw that the medication belonged to James and according to the date on the label he hadn't been taking them.

James was sick and it worried Bella that he wasn't taking care of himself. She intended on giving Edward the bottle, Carlisle would know what the drugs were for and maybe the best way to help him get better.

Bella smiled remembering what James had said. She was good at caring for others and that she was a good mom. For a brief moment the image of a little boy with wild copper hair was smiling at her calling her mommy. She very quickly shook the image from her mind. It was too soon to be having daydreams about babies with copper coloured hair. Even if the thought made her heart speed up with excitement.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**GASP! Alice's future husband's name starts with a J, but her crush's name is Brandon...or is it? LOL. **

**GASP! There may or may not be an owl bear in Edward's boxer shorts!**

**GASP! Alice talks to fruit!**

**GASP! There's something wrong with James (if you look up the drug he's taking you'll find out what it is)! If you figure out what it is let me know and I'll send you a teaser.**

**Okay first I just want to say that I've had a few comments that Bella and Edward's relationship is moving too fast. That they used the "L" word too soon, but the way I see it these two have known each other for 3 years. That's how long their feelings have been developing. **

**As for the Bella freaking out last chapter...being in a healthy relationship is new to her. She's afraid that soon Edward will realise what a mess she is and end things. And if you noticed, Edward is just as fearful that Bella will break up with him because he isn't good enough for her. They have both been in crappy relationships and now it is time for both of them to find happiness with each other. I hope that this explains things a bit better. **

**I had a great time at the Kiss concert. Paid $20 to get my face painted like one of the band members. AND I got my picture taken with the band and my brother (a super Kiss fan) now loathes me. His words. I shook Gene Simmons hand and he told me to try to stay out of the rain. Of course five minutes after he said this it began to pour. **

**This week's FF rec: An Aquired Taste by **_**Magnolia822. **_**Summary: Arrogant British celebrity chef Edward Cullen made an impression on NYC caterer Bella Swan long before either one of them became a success. Now, armed with her cat and a devious practical joke, Bella's plan may turn up the heat for both of them. This is a very cute story still in progress. This Edward can cook me a meal anytime. LOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; beraroma, booklover2theextreme, byrnestacy, Chejia65, dazed-distraction, DrHannibalLedford, Edwards LoveMonkey, gabbs119, GBFSAAF02, Hope Edwards, jord1901, KrysTKrodle, littlecheese518, once upon a day, orlanka, OzellaMarie, photogirl119, Rachaelc1994, Sunflower2009, seanchaidhe, SkyBlueSw, Sylvia Cullen, tink32542, twilightlover16, wophers.**

Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~

**Chapter 19 – I Don't Put Poop In My Cookies **

Bella's favourite memory of time spent with Grandma Swan was when the two of them would get together to make deep shit cookies. It was some of her happier times. Sadly that was in the past and right now Bella was cursing the day Gram Swan left her the recipe.

Midnight Sun had received a call from a local bed and breakfast looking to sell Bella's cookies in their gift shop. The owner of the B&B happened to be married to the angry Asian lady who had purchased Bella's first cup of coffee and would not stop talking about them.

At first it seemed like a great idea. It was a way to get Midnight Sun's name out there with the possibility of bringing in more customers. Edward was so happy when Bella agreed to make the cookies that she didn't have the heart to complain when the actual order came in. Every week, Bella was only required to make a few dozen batches for the shop, but thanks to their new clientele Bella was slaving away making over a hundred cookies every few days.

Alice had offered to help, but spent most of the time droning on about whatever cute thing Brandon had said or done that day only to get horribly depressed when she say that he'd make some girl very happy in the future. Bella finally had to tell the poor girl to get out of her kitchen or else.

Thankfully today was one of Alice's lessons so the apartment would be empty and Bella could get some real work done. She felt bad that she kicked Alice out today because the girl wasn't feeling well, but insisted that the fever she was running wasn't that high.

The third batch of the day was just going in the oven when a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey babe," it was Edward on his break.

" Hello," Bella sighed as he kissed her cheek.

Something was wrong. Bella could tell by the look on Edward's face that whatever it was, it was going to be bad.

"I spoke to Carlisle about the pills you found."

"The ones that belong to James," Bella wiped her hands and sat at the table.

Edward sat across from her, "It isn't good Bella. Carlisle told me that that kind of medication is prescribed to someone who is suffering from schizophrenia." Edward took hold of Bella's hand, "James is really sick Bella and he obviously hasn't been taking his meds. I went to look for him out back, but he wasn't there. I need you to promise me that you won't be alone with him."

"Edward," he was being silly. James was a sweet guy who had a rough life. He would never hurt anyone.

"Bella, he might be a nice guy, but he is sick. Carlisle said that when this kind of thing isn't managed that the person can become violent. If anything ever happened to you..." the words caught in Edward's throat. "Please just promise me that you won't be alone with him."

The news had stunned Bella. James was always so shy and kind that she couldn't imagine being afraid of him. But looking into Edward's eyes it was clear that he was terrified.

"Alright," Bella moved to sit in Edward's lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be safe, I promise."

After he held on to her tightly, Edward said that he closed the cafe early and offered to help with the cookies. Bella gladly accepted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Edward removed the tray of baked cookies from the oven.

"How is it that you make any kind of profit? You close the cafe at random times. Before me you were the only employee and you never made any money off of me whenever I came in."

"Bella, my grandfather was a smart man when it came to the stock market and set up a trust fund for me and Alice and Emmett. I could open this place one day a year and still live comfortably."

Edward clearly wasn't as secretive about his being a trust fund baby as his sister. "And you were actually doing me a favour drinking those hot chocolates. They were batches I had made from the day before that I was just going to throw out anyway so..."

"You gave me day old hot chocolate?" Bella was outraged until she saw Edward trying unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. "God you're so mean."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

There was a fumbling sound coming from outside the door. Someone was trying to get into the apartment and for a brief moment Bella felt scared. What if it was James and he needed help_**?**_ From the look in Edward's eye as he approached the door, James wasn't going to find it here.

Edward yanked open the door to find his sister with her arm draped around Brandon's shoulder.

"Hey there Edward," Brandon said as he helped Alice get into the apartment. He lowered her down to the couch. "Who in their right mind let Alice leave this place in the condition she's in?"

Alice's slight fever had spiked from low grade to a hundred and four.

"She almost passed out at the wheel," Brandon was concerned and not just because they could have died in a fiery crash. He was worried about Alice.

"I tried to get her to cancel today," Bella tried to explain while Edward went to call his father to come check on Alice.

"Was that before or after you yelled at her for trying to help you with your cookies?"

"You tell'um Deputy Muffin," Alice grinned from the couch. She was delearious with fever and didn't know what she was saying.

Brandon face pinked up a little at the fever induced nickname.

"She wouldn't let me help her make poop cookies!"

"Does the board of health know that you put excrement in your cookies?"

Bella was going to explain when Edward hung up the phone and said that Carlisle was on his way over.

"Dad said you should lie down and try to cool down."

"Okay dokey!" Alice said as she began to move, but instead of standing up, she slid off the chair and pressed her face to hardwood floor. She let out a sigh of relief as her cheek was cooled against the floor.

"I'm pretty sure your daddy wanted you to lie down in bed darlin'," Brandon was quick to scoop Alice up in his arms and asked for directions to Alice's room. He carried her down the hallway and gently placed her into her bed. Edward was close behind with a cold cloth for her head which Brandon took from his hand and set in place himself.

The two men left the room and when they entered the kitchen Bella forced Brandon to eat one of her cookies. The B&B could go without one cookie this week.

"I don't put poop in my cookies," Bella explained the name to the deputy. He apologised for overreacting.

"She was burning up and could barely stand on her own two feet," he sounded scared. "Tell her not to worry about the lessons. I mean she's almost done anyway. Just let her know that I hope she feels better soon. "

"Bran, my man," Edward couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, "You care for my sister right?"

"We're friends," he said even though he clearly wanted more.

"I like you Bran, but you should know that it will never be more than friendship between the two of you."

Brandon deserved an explanation so Edward told him about the apples. He told him that Alice was very supersticious and even if she had feelings for Brandon, that she was that stubborn she would actually keep herself from being happy.

"Sorry my man," Edward said, "You're not the right letter."

Deputy Whitlock let out a defeated sigh. He knew what Alice was like. Headstrong and stubborn as the day was long; it was part of her charm.

"There's nothing I can do to change her mind about us is there?"

"No," Edward said.

"You could change your name to Jeffery," Bella said.

"Did the apples tell her that her future husband's name was Jeffery?"

"No just that his name is suppose to start with the letter J."

It was though the weight of the world had been lifted from Brandon's shoulders as a huge smile broke across his face.

"You take care of my girl and tell her that I'll be in touch." Brandon walked out the door leaving Bella and Edward in complete confusion.

"It's a shame those two will never be together," Edward laughed. "They are both nuts."

**~CBG~**

It was the night of the pre premiere and Alice still hadn't returned home. Carlisle had come over to check on his daughter and decided that it would be best if she moved back home for a few days until she was feeling better, it was that or have her admitted to a hospital. Alice had left with her father promising that she would be back in time to see the movie with Bella.

Bella felt silly pacing outside a theatre that had closed hours ago wearing a _team Edmund_ shirt. Alice had insisted that they both wear one to show their loyalty to the vampire community.

"Any sign yet?" Rosalie peeked her head around the door for the second time that night to see if Alice had arrived. When Bella shook her head Rose said that whenever she bothered to show up to come on in.

Bella went back to pacing then at ten forty six her date arrived, but it wasn't the date she was expecting. Standing before her was Edward wearing a skin tight t-shirt that stated he ran with the wolves.

"Alice was too sick to make it tonight, so she asked me to take her place."

"Edward I can't do this."

"I thought you were dying to see this movie?"

"No, not the movie. I can't do this," Bella gestured between them, "us."

Edward felt panicked, "I don't understand, Bella what did I do wrong?"

"It isn't what you did. It's who you are." Bella tried so hard to keep a straight face, "I'm team Edmund and you're clearly team Jackson. It would never work between us."

Edward didn't not find the joke funny at all, "You are seriously making fun of me for being an awesome boyfriend by wearing a shirt he got a loan of from his sister."

"Jesus," Bella snorted, "is that thing painted on?"

"Just for that you're buying your own popcorn."

Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the theatre, but didn't get very far. She turned to see why Edward wasn't moving.

"Edward I'm sorry for teasing you. It was stupid and I," Bella never got to finish the apology because Edward cut it off by kissing her.

"I just wanted to give you something before we went in."

"Thank you," Bella blushed.

"While I agree that I am a bad ass kisser, that wasn't the _something _I was talking about."

Edward pulled a small gift bag from behind his back, "Happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"It was four years ago today that you barged into Midnight Sun and into my life."

Bella briefly became mute as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"I can't believe you remembered the date." Just when Bella thought he couldn't get any better, Edward did something like this, but it was too much. Bella didn't do well when it came to accepting gifts from others; a fact that made Christmas time growing up very difficult. "This is really sweet, but you didn't have to buy me anything."

"And that is where I have to stop you. You Bella Swan, coming into my life is a very big deal. And I didn't pay a cent on this present."

Bella opened the bag and removed the excess of tissue paper that hid the gift from sight. When she reached the bottom of the bag Bella became scared. She had no idea what she was looking at.

"My mom made it for my tenth birthday. That was the year I found and fell in love with D&D. She tried to buy one, but they didn't make them at the time so she went out bought a stuffed teddy bear and a stuffed owl and did a little mad science. Dad accused her of trying to play god." Edward reached into the bag and pulled out the odd looking toy. "Bella, meet _Owlbie_."

Edward was giving her his stuffed Owl Bear. It was the ugliest thing Bella had ever seen in her entire life and she loved it. Holding her gift in one arm, she grabbed Edward with the other and led him into the theatre where Rose and Emmett were waiting.

"It's about time," Emmett started to say until he saw what was in Bella's arms. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an owl bear." Bella smiled.

"Yeah," he grunted. "I know what it is. Where the hell did you get it?"

"Edward just gave it to me."

"Ahhh man, I thought you were keeping that shit on the down low?"

"I don't have to anymore. Bella isn't ashamed of me like some people are."

Rosalie was getting tired of waiting so she announced that they could either come inside and watch the movie or stay out in the lobby fighting over stuffed animals.

"Fine babe, but this isn't over Swan," Emmett said as he began to remove his coat. "I won't let you be his enabler."

Bella was too stunned by what was written on Emmett's shirt to respond.

"Jesus Emmett," Rose said when she caught a glimpse. "This is why you are hidden in the projection booth on opening night."

"What? It's funny," Emmett turned to follow his girlfriend taking the words, _Witching Hour...A story about a girl's choice between Beastality and Necrophilia _with him.

~CBG~

At first Bella wasn't sure why Edward wanted to sit in the section that was usually used by people with physical disabilities. It wasn't until he pulled up the armrest between two of the seats and put his arm around her and pulled her close. When the movie started Bella couldn't help the tiny squeal the slipped out. Edward just smile and whispered how cute she was. Emmett of course shushed them and threw a hand full of popcorn at the back of Edward's head.

The movie was so much better tha_**n**_ the last one. Stella had to choose between her cold blooded vampire love and her warm hearted best friend. Even though she knew the story, Bella breathed a sigh when Stella finally accepted Edmund's marriage proposal and couldn't help but feel bad when Jackson found out and came close to losing his life all for the woman he loved.

The part that Bella wasn't expecting was when Emmett shouted at the movie screen calling Stella a whore for asking Jackson to kiss her.

"Again this is why you are hidden away," Rose said when the movie was over and Emmett launched into a rant how it was people like Bella and his sister who promoted movies like these telling young girls that it's okay to jerk guys around.

"Emmett why are you so mad at me?" the guy had been making snide remarks all night and Bella had enough.

"You know what you did."

"Is this about the turkey?"

"You had no right to take my turkey. I was willing to give you a chance but you blew it lady...big time."

"Emmett man calm down," Edward tried to get his brother to back off.

"Stay out of this nerd!"

It was the combination of Emmett verbally attacking Bella and then calling him a nerd that set Edward off. Like a crazed animal he tackled his brother to the floor and the two began to wrestle.

"Say you're sorry," Edward grunted.

"No! She's a turkey thief," Emmett grunted back trapping Edward in a head lock. Thinking he had won, Emmett let his guard which was a mistake of epic proportations.

Bella watched as Edward's hand reached under his own and grab on to Emmett's chest. Never in her life had Bella heard anyone make the kind of noise that Emmett made. It was the cross between a dying moose and a cat in heat.

Emmett shoved his brother away and held his hand over his right pectoral grimacing in pain.

"Seriously? A purple nurple Edward...That's just fighting dirty."

Rosalie scold them both for not acting there age then began to baby Emmett who was convinced that he needed to go to the hospital to have his damaged nipple removed and possibliy replace by his baby toe.

"Babe," he whined to Rose, "will still love me even though I have toe nipples?"

Instead of trying to tell him that he would not need nipple replacement surgery, Rose promised to love Emmett no matter what. She then made him apologise to Edward and Bella saying if he didn't then he would have to nurse his own wounds.

"I'm sorry," Emmett obeyed.

"It's okay," Bella accepted. "I shouldn't have taken the turkey. If I promise to make you a pecan pie would that make it better?"

With the promise of pie all was right with the world and Emmett was back to giving Bella his full support.

When it came to the apology between the guys, all that was needed was a few grunts and they were the best of friends. Edward admitted that the nipple thing was a pretty chick move and promised to never do it ever again.

"So," Edward said as they left the theatre, "where to now?"

"We could go somewhere to grab a bite to eat?" Bella suggested not wanting the night to end.

They got into Edward's car and went to find some place that was still open at that hour. As they drove the sounds of _"You Can't Always Get What You Want" _filled the car.

"Can you see who that is," Edward pointed to the glove compartment. Apparently he was afraid to bring the phone into the theatre after an incident that had happen a few years ago in which Rose threatened physical harm all because Edward forgot to turn of the ringer.

Bella checked the caller ID, "Um, it's someone named _Gelf_?" Bella answered the call, but the caller on the other end spoke before she could say hello.

"Cullen where the feck are you? Katie is ready to have a shite hemorage because you're late. You better have a good feckin' excuse for leaving me alone with this loon. That's right love, I called ya a loon. I should have called you a raging bitch, but I'm a gentleman." Whoever the guy was on the phone was talking to someone else then turned his attention back to Bella...or rather Cullen. "So what do you have ta say fer yerself?"

"Hello?"

"Ah Ja-sus," the obviously Irish guy said. "I'm sorry love, I tink I got the wrong number."

"No, not if you're looking for Edward Cullen. Just one second." Bella waited for Edward to pull over then gave him the phone.

"Shit Garret I forgot what tonight was," Edward said. "Tell Kate I'm sorry. No, I don't think she's having her women's time."

"Edward," Bella said trying to get his attention, "If you need to go home, we can do dinner some other time."

"I don't want you staying at the apartment by yourself," he was still worried that James might be a danger.

"Well then why don't I stay at your place tonight?"

Edward was no longer interested in the issues Garrett was having with Kate. Bella wanted to spend the night at his place. The idea should have been very exciting for Edward, but it wasn't. Bella spending the night meant that she would find out the truth about who Edward Cullen really was.

The only question was, would Bella hate him once she found out his true identity?

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**OMG! Total cliffie! I would just like to say that I think you have all lost your minds. Last week I promised a teaser if you guessed what was wrong with James. The response was overwhelming and a little scary. The first review I got took a guess then demanded a teaser. Someone else went through the trouble of looking up the drug in an actual book instead of just Googling it. And my favourite was someone who suggested that James suffered from restless leg syndrome because that was one of the things that Risperidone is used to treat.**

**Just so you all know any kind of response will get you a teaser. Whether you look up the correct answer in your sister's text book or just send me one of these, , you will get a teaser.**

**Quick heads up, next chapter will contain lemony goodness. Bout time if you ask me! Show me the love and I'll show you a teaser!**


	20. Chapter 20

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; **_**26Kristine, AMDalsis, bmjtc4, booklover311, DianaAlamia113, Drnifer, houseofT, IAmAFactoryGirl, intrigued reader, Jes-Xxx, Kaitie's TheName, KKDaniels, KrysTKrodle, MafiaBitches, MelDV, midnight0sun95, MRS. K. CULLEN, NicoleChrystine, Ploomp, REDBALLON, RogueSyrene, shikshak123, SkylarLove, Songbird18, Suhryna, teambellaedward, Twibabi, twirat, xxdreamzxx, zeroone12.**_

**Quick note: My sister and her two kids are in town for 6 six weeks. What does this mean; that my chapters won't be as regular as they've been in the past. Sorry, but I have to spend time playing Barbie's and reading Snow White. **

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 20 – Sometimes Vintage Is A Good Thing**

About twenty minutes after receiving the phone call from Garrett, Edward and Bella pulled into the driveway of a small bungalow. It was smaller than Bella was expecting considering the house he grew up in, but in its own way it was perfect for him. It was made from red bricks with white trimmed windows. There was even a cute little chimney on the roof.

Bella undid her seat belt, but before she could get out of the car Edward's hand shot out and kept her in place.

"Before we go in there I need you to promise me something," he voice was tense. "Promise that you won't run screaming from the house once you see what the inside looks like."

"Did you forget to clean up this morning?"

"Not exactly."

Bella could see that Edward was stressing about bringing her into his house. She wondered for a brief moment if he was a hoarder like one of those people on TLC. What if he has a collection of wire coat hangers that he just couldn't get rid of because they were still useful? Would that make her love him any less?

Looking into Edward's eyes, she knew that there was nothing in that house that could turn her away from him.

"Edward whatever it is I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"You saw the movie The Forty Year Old Virgin right?" he asked before unlocking the front door.

"Yes," Bella said wondering what being a virgin had to do with the inside of Edward's place. It was when he opened the door and they walked in that she understood.

There was a small table in the hallway that was meant for a person to lay their keys on upon entering the house. But that was not what Edward was using it for. Every square inch of the table was covered in action figures. When they got further into the house Bella saw that the rest of the house was the same. There were several shelves that housed different kinds of figures of a superhero nature; everything from the Avengers to X-Men. It was a fan boy's dream house. There was even a section devoted to his favourite Dungeons & Dragons.

"Edward this is..." Bella was at a loss for words. Edward closed his eyes waiting for her obvious disgust but was surprised when she finished her statement with the word, "amazing."

"Thanks," he said feeling relieved. "Why don't you change into your PJs? The bedroom is the first door and the bathroom is the second."

Bella gave him__a peck on the cheek then went through door number two to change into her clothes for the night. She was grateful that Edward hadn't listened to her when she told him that she was fine with sleeping in what she had on. He insisted they stop so she could pack a bag to take to his place. It gave her a chance to grab a certain piece of clothing she bought while shopping with Alice should she ever have this very opportunity.

When Bella was ready she exited the bathroom and pulled up a chair to sit next to Edward who was already online with Garrett who was in Ireland and Kate who was in Boston.

"Cullen, are ye aware that there's a lass sittin' next to ya?"

"Garrett, Kate I would like you to meet Bella Swan," Edward said then added, "my girlfriend."

Both of Edward's friends were silent, but that only lasted a moment.

"Well hello," Garrett said, "it's nice ta finally meet you. For a while we taut Eddie had made ya up."

"Nope, I'm real. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"So do you play?" Kate smiled.

"Play?"

"The three of us get together on Skype to play D&D. Kate is a Halfling rogue, Garrett is a Fighter Elf and I am Sorcerer slash gamer master."

"Does it make me a nerd if I think that's sexy," Bella whispered in Edward's ear.

Garrett coughed when it looked as though Edward and Bella were ready to start a full on make out session.

"Right...game. Well would you like to play? It isn't that difficult."

"I think I'll leave the gaming to you three," Bella smiled, "but is it okay if I watch?"

The game started out well enough, but both Kate and Garrett were far more interested in the new girl in Edward's life.

"So Garrett," Bella decided after an hour of nonstop questioning, "do you have a special lady in your life?"

The question caused Kate to burst out laughing, "The only successful relationship Garrett has ever been in has been with his left hand."

Garrett ignored the comment, "Well that depends on whether you'd be willing to leaving our friend Eddie for me."

"Oh god," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Don't listen to him Bella. He's a terrible boyfriend."

"I thought we had a pretty successful go at it."

"Oh we did up until the moment you got scared and hightailed it back to Brigadoon."

"Well at least I didn't settle down with the first person who came along! How is _Chad_?"

"Brad is fine," Kate corrected. "He's working tonight."

"That's convenient. Funny how neither me or Eddie have met this Brad."

"There are plenty of pictures posted on my Facebook account."

"I saw 'Catfish'. I know how easy it is for someone to make up a whole persona with the simple click of a button."

Any playfulness that had existed in their banter ended at that moment. The light that been in Kate's eyes while talking to Garrett dimmed.

"Right, because only a figment of my imagination would want to be with me."

"Katie, that isn't what I meant," Garrett said.

"Wow," Kate glanced at her wrist, "look at how late it is. I'm going to call it a night boys. It was really nice meeting you Bella."

And just like that the tiny window that housed Kate's face went black. Bella felt bad for the girl. There was obviously some history between the two.

Garrett said his goodbye to Bella and Edward. The playfulness that had been there while flirting with Bella vanished and his image on the screen quickly followed.

"I'm sorry," Bella felt responsible.

"Trust me you did nothing wrong. It isn't a good game until the two of them end the night in a huge fight."

Edward went on to explain how the three of them met. He and Kate had known each other since kindergarten. Both were nerdy outcasts who were picked on by others, thus bonding them together. Then on the first day of high school a new transfer student had moved to town. Garrett had started out popular with the female population because of his foreign accent and broody good looks, but in high school that only got a person so far. When it became clear that Garrett preferred being a member of the nerd herd rather than the popular crowd, any appeal he had disappeared.

"Kate and Garrett were an item back then and things got very serious. They started talking about marriage and the future," Edward explained, "but about a week after prom Garrett had to go back to Ireland and Katie was devastated because he promised to love her as long as he lived and it took him two months before he made contact."

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard," Bella said. "How could Garrett be so cruel?"

"He had his reasons Bella," was all Edward would say. "He asked me not to say anything to Kate and I've kept my promise because in all honesty I think the truth would hurt her just as bad. Besides, Garrett isn't the only one with secrets. Brad is very real and he proposed last week. I doubt we'll be playing very much D&D after Garrett finds out."

Bella just couldn't feel sorry for Garrett. He had forgotten all about poor Kate the second he arrived home. Kate was lucky she found someone else. Some people weren't that lucky.

"Well if you ever need a new player I'm sure I could learn. Maybe I could be a vampire princess or something."

"Uh Bella there are no vampires in Dungeons & Dragons," Edward said with a serious tone. "We'd have to come up with a new character for you. It's a very long, very difficult process."

"Really?" Bella moved from her seat into Edward's lap, "Well as long as my character is compatible with yours we're good."

Bella shifted her body so that she was straddling Edward. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then moved to his cheek then followed a path down his throat. She felt his hands slide up around her back, holding her close.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered before nipping at his earlobe. "Go wait in the bedroom."

"Yeah?" Edward voice cracked. He wanted to scream when she stood up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door, but like a good little puppy he followed the command Bella gave. He went into the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for his surprise.

Bella entered moments later wearing a light cotton robe that was tied at the waist.

"Last month Alice dragged me shopping to this vintage clothing store and at first it freaked me out because vintage is just a fancy way of saying used." Edward wasn't listening to anything Bella was saying. He was focusing too much on the way Bella was playing with the belt that held the robe together. "We were there for like an hour because Alice had to try on every article of clothing in the store and I started to get bored so I started browsing and couldn't believe it when I found these. Close your eyes."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and when he was given the okay he opened them and came very close to chocking on his tongue.

"When I saw them I knew that I had to get them," she blushed. "What do you think?"

"That is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life," Edward managed to get out.

Bella stood before him wearing a plain white tank top, but on the bottom she was wearing a pair of Thundercat boy underwear.

"I was going to save them for tomorrow night, but when you showed up tonight instead of Alice..."

Edward could see that Bella was feeling shy despite her bold reveal, "Come here."

Bella dropped her robe to the floor and climbed onto the bed next to Edward. He tucked her hair around her ear and gently started to kiss her. With a little encouragement from Bella_**,**_ Edward ended up removing his shirt and positioning himself over her body. Taking his time, Edward moved his right hand so that it slipped up under Bella's shirt and began to massage her breast. Bella's hands wound up in Edward's hair, deepening the kiss.

Both of their breathing became laboured as hands and mouths explored, searching for something but never quite finding.

"Bella," Edward panted as he broke away from the kiss. "We need to stop."

"Why?

"Because if we don't then I'm not going to be able to stop," he laughed and began to move away when Bella stopped him.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Bella bit her lip that was swollen from Edward's kisses.

Edward didn't want to get his hopes up. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to make love to Bella, but because he knew it would be her first time he couldn't help but wonder if she was really ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward I bought a pair of Thundercats underwear. I wouldn't be wearing them now if I didn't want you to be the one to take them off." She took his face in both her hands, "I have never been surer of anything in my life." Bella pulled his mouth back to hers so that they could continue with their kiss and more.

It made her a little nervous that the hand that had been under her shirt moved downward slipping inside the waistband of Bella's underwear. Bella gasped as he began rub his fingers back and forth. Her heartbeat began to speed up as he slowly inserted one finger then two, moving them in and out so that when the time came Bella would be ready.

"Edward...please," Bella begged when she thought she was going to lose her mind.

Removing the Thundercat panties, Edward removed his own pants, rolled on a condom he had in the bedside table_**,**_ and settled between Bella's legs. Gazing into her eyes he waited for her to give a sign that she was sure and when she did he carefully thrust into her body.

Bella clutched to his body as she felt a burning pinch inside where Edward pushed passed her innocence. As usual she bit her lip but not because she was embarrassed _**or**_ shy, well she was those things but that wasn't the main reason. She did it to keep from crying out. She didn't want Edward to think he was hurting her.

He stilled once he was all the way in, waiting for Bella to adjust to his size.

"Shhh," he said as he kissed her. "I know, but it'll get better."

After what felt like an eternity the pain became less. Edward ever so slowly began to pull out only to push back in again. He had to clench his jaw in order to keep control. He didn't want to go too fast, fearing that he would hurt her and that was something he never wanted to do.

Bella's legs came up around Edward's hips as her breathing sped up. His movement wasn't as slow as it was when he first started which Bella didn't mind at all. Her body began to tremble as her muscles began to tighten. She hadn't realised it, but Bella's body was moving counterpoint to Edward's. He pressed his fingers into Bella's thighs, holding on to what little control he had.

"I love you," he grunted and his words seemed to set Bella's off as her entire body spasm around Edward. He pushed his way inside Bella's pulsing body two more times before reaching his own climax.

When they both got their breathing under control Edward slowly turned to his side taking Bella with him. Kissing her forehead, he asked if she was okay.

Bella gave a sleepy nod before falling blissfully into sleep. It was there in Edward's arms that Bella knew deep in her heart that she was truly happy. She had made the right decision waiting to have sex and that her first time was with someone who loved her.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Ahhhh! Lemony goodness! So...was it good for you? I struggled with this scene. I didn't want Bella's first time to be a scene out of a porno. I wanted sweet, light and cute...which was why I added the Thundercat underwear. LOL. Let me know what you think.**

"**Catfish" is a weird movie. Here is the synopsis from Universal Pictures: In late 2007, filmmakers Ariel Schulman and Henry Joost sensed a story unfolding as they began to film the life of Ariel's brother, Nev. They had no idea that their project would lead to the most exhilarating and unsettling months of their lives. A reality thriller that is a shocking product of our times, Catfish is a riveting story of love, deception and grace within a labyrinth of online intrigue. Really it's just 87 minutes of your life that you'll never get back so don't waste your time. Dude doesn't fall for a cannibal hillbilly like I hoped/thought. The girl turns out to be a weirdo who is really good at telling lies.**


	21. Chapter 21

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; **_**Ashisme, bmjtc4, carollouise, christyjr, corki17, houseofT, IAmAFactoryGirl, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, itsthehat, jea28, kmarie5, limeylove, loutombeth2619, MrsHale09, Nikkerbockers, pcurrydiana, Ploomp, REDBALLOON, Tigereye101, Turmy, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, Vampyerlover.**_

**I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I had chapter 21 written ready to be edited when the cheap memory stick I was using corrupted the file and I lost it all. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 21 – Archie Has Found His Betty**

She wanted so badly to stay in Edward's arms, but Bella woke up needing to pee. After a few minutes of internal debated_**,**_ needs won out over want and Bella did her best to slip out of bed without waking Edward up.

Moving as quick and as quiet as she could_**,**_ Bella was sure that she'd make it back to the bedroom without being notice, but she was wrong.

"Cullen, wake the _feck_ up!" a drunken voice slurred in the darkness.

Edward had forgotten to shut down his computer after the failed game of D&D and Garrett was very eager to talk. Bella sat down at the computer desk and flicked on the desk top lamp.

"Hi Garrett," she said in a low tone. "Edward's actually asleep. It's only four o'clock here." That meant that it was around nine in the morning in Ireland; a tad early to be as intoxicated as he was at that hour of the morning in Bella's opinion.

"It's not complicated Betty!"

"It's Bella," she corrected him, "and what's not complicated?"

"Katie," he moaned. "I went _ta_ her Facebook page and her status used to be "it's complicated", but now it says that she's engaged to that _eejit_."

It was four in the morning. Bella's body was starting to shake from the lack of heat in the room, according to Edward the room had to be kept at a certain temperature to protect his collectables, and she was tired.

It was these three things combined that caused Bella to snap. After all she knew what it was like to have you heart ripped out by the person you loved.

"What exactly was she supposed to do Garrett? Wait for you to pull your head out of your ass?"

"You don't know what _yer_ talkin' about," he defended himself before taking another drink from the half empty bottle that sat next to him.

"I know that she loved you Garrett. She loved you and you threw it in her face when you up and abandoned her. I mean you waited three months before you called her for Christ sake!"

Bella could see that her words stung judging from the look on his face.

"I had my reasons."

"And just what was so important that you had to break Kate's heart so badly?"

"My father died and I had to come home to take care of my family." Things between them remained silent for a few minutes as Garrett took another drink and Bella let his confession sink in.

"Do _ya_ have any siblings Betty?" he asked when it seemed she was at a loss for words.

"I have a stepbrother and a stepsister."

"I am _da_ oldest of seven. _Tree_ brothers and _tree_ sisters. My family weren't too well off to begin _wit_ and after my _da_ passed away we were stuck _wit_ the hospital bills. I had to move back home to help me mom. _Tings _weren't easy for da longest time. We just sent Penny, that's my youngest sister, off to university. Ma even started seeing the fella who runs the news stand. I'm final ready to live again and it's too late. Katie hates me."

Listening to him was like watching someone kick a puppy; an inebriated puppy.

"I don't think you flirting with me would have bothered her so much if she hated you."

"Ah Betty," he sighed, "_Yer_ a grand girl Bella, but _yer_ Eddie's girl and my heart belongs to another...even if she doesn't want it."

"Can I ask why you wanted so long to contact her after you went home?"

"I came to America to get away from my family and lived _wit_ my uncle. All da popular crowd _taught_ I was somthin' because I was the shiny new student with _da_ sexy accent. _Dere_ was did girl, Irina who did her best to get her hooks in me and she almost succeeded. One day during a free period I was wasting time in _da_ library when I heard Miss Irina saying the most god awful _tings_ to someone. I rounded _da_ corner and that was when I first saw my Katie. Christ she wore the _tickest_ glasses I'd ever seen." Garrett laughed at the memory. "The look on her face caused somethin' inside me to just burst. I flew into _dat_ bitch and told her if I ever caught her talkin' to my girl _dat_ way again _dat_ I'd ruin her in _da_ worst way. She _taught_ I was kiddin' till I threatened to post _da_ pictures she sent me. Told her _dat_ I had a whole other country to escape should _da_ shit hit the fan."

"Seriously?"

"Irina got the message. Told me _dat_ I had all but committed social suicide and stormed off. Katie was so cute. She was all worried about me. Telling me she wasn't worth the trouble. She told me to leave but I just couldn't. I needed to protect her. I even went as far as threaten the fella I _taught_ was her boyfriend when he finally showed up. Told him he wasn't fit because he couldn't take care of his girl. I was quickly told by Katie that Edward was most defiantly not her boyfriend. They were just friends. She then got all brave and told me that I could hang out with them if I wanted. From that day on the _tree_ of us were inseparable. It didn't take very long at all for _tings_ to get serious between me and Katie." Garrett went to take another drink, but thought better of it and set the bottle aside.

"After I met Katie I swore I was never going home again. We were meant to be. I don't _tink_ Eddie knows _dis, _but the night after prom me and Katie were together. _Dat_ night I asked her to marry me. I was so _fecking_ stupid back _den_. Not because I proposed, but because I had nothing to offer her. The next day I got the call from home telling me my dad had had a stroke and that I needed to get my arse home to say goodbye."

It was like the first time she saw the movie the Notebook. Garrett's story was heartbreaking. He gave up the only woman he ever loved all because he thought she was better off. Three months after returning home he worked up the courage to call Edward in an attempt to check up on his Katie, but when he called Katie answered the phone. She was hanging out with Edward trying to accept the fact that Garrett was gone and he was never coming back. Edward spent ten straight minutes cursing him out for not calling sooner. He then spent another fifteen cursing him out for being the reason Kate had been crying on his shoulder for the past three months. Then being a guy Edward forgave him for being an asshole. Before the call was ended Katie came out of the bathroom where she had locked herself after answering the phone and managed to tell Garrett that he hurt her and that seeing as how it was so easy for him to stop loving her that she would do the same. But for Edward's sake, she was willing to remain his friend.

It had been the most expensive phone call Garrett had ever made, costing him a full day's wages, but because it got him back in Katie's good grace's it was well worth it. Over the years they talked on the phone when Edward was available to act as mediator. When Garrett finally got an internet hook up in the house the three friends had their first video chat. The weekly chats morphed into weekly games of D&D that would go on for hours and consisted of game play and playful banter.

"_Jaysus!_" Garrett said after finishing his story, "look at the time. Here I am goin' on like an old biddy keepin' you awake."

"It's okay. I was up anyway."

"_Yer_ a good person Betty. You tell Eddie that if he don't do right by you I'll come over _dere_ and kick his _arse_."

"Take care of yourself Garrett," Bella said.

"I will."

Bella thought the conversation was over when Garrett caught her attention one last time. All he said was "_tanks_" then the screen went blank.

Shutting down the computer, Bella made her way back to bed where a very awake Edward was waiting for her.

"I thought you left," he sighed with relief.

"Nope," Bella climbed back under the blankets and into his arms, "I'm still here."

Bella went onto explain her bladders need to leave and then about the impromptu conversation with Garrett.

"Is there a chance that Garrett's a bit slow?"

"I don't think so," Edward laughed. "Why?"

"He kept calling me Betty."

Once again Edward laughed and explained Garrett's obsession with Archie comics. All throughout high school he always had one rolled up in his back pocket.

"He thought it was funny to call me Archie because of my hair. Tanya thought it was a compliment that he called her Veronica, but it was not. I have never witnessed a person have such a strong hatred for a cartoon in my life. He'd always go on about how Veronica only wanted Archie because someone else wanted him. Garrett always believed that Archie belonged with Betty because she loved Archie for himself. Don't even get me started on the fit he threw when they had Archie marry Veronica in a dream sequence."

Bella stayed silent at the knowledge that Garrett thought she was perfect for Archie...Edward.

Edward wanted to know exactly what his friend said and how he was reacting to Kate's big news. Telling him everything that was said Bella added, "He told me to tell you that if you don't do right by me then he's going to show up here and kick your arse."

"Well there's nothing to worry about in that department. I plan to do you right for a long time." Edward was silent but only for second when it occurred to him what he had just said. "You know that by do you right I meant treat you good and not have a round the clock sex romp right?"

"I got that," Bella yawned as the late hour began to take its toll.

"Don't get me wrong. There's going to be plenty of sex...I mean if you want to. We don't have to do anything if you don't want. I just thought that tonight was pretty great and that if you wanted to that maybe we could do it again...sex. We could have sex again."

"Edward," Bella interrupted his rant. "Shut up." Edward obeyed thinking he had embarrassed himself, but Bella continued. "I know that you will treat me right. You have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. Last night was perfect."

Her word seemed to put him at ease and he pulled her body into the cradle of his arms. Just as they were both about to drift off to sleep Bella added, "Oh and just so we're on the same page, there most defiantly be more sex...a lot more sex."

~**CBG~**

The smells of perfectly cooked bacon and brewed coffee filled the air and helped to wake Bella from her dreamless sleep. Why dream when all of your dreams had come true. She was in love with a guy who was perfect for her and loved her back. She was no longer a virgin. A fact she wanted to shout from the roof tops and probably would have if she didn't think she'd get arrested. The thought that Charlie might be the one to arrest her was enough of a deterrent. Where does one even begin to explain something like that to the chief of police/their father?

Instead, Bella slid from the bed and made her way toward the mouth watering aromas. Awaiting her on the other end was Edward. He saluted her with the spatula in his hand. He had made enough food for ten people.

"I wasn't sure what you like to eat for breakfast so...there's bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and coffee." Edward was about to tell her about the fruit salad starter when he saw that Bella was wear just the t-shirt he had worn the night before along with the Thundercat underwear. When it came to choosing between the ways in which you can cut a strawberry to look like a flower or kissing the daylights out of his sexy girl Edward went with the obvious.

He swiped the dishes off the table and encouraged Bella to hop up and proceeded to kiss her lips. He then moved to her cheek to her neck then down to her collarbone.

Bella hands made their way into his hair holding him to her, letting herself just drinking in the sensations his mouth were creating in her body. They were both so focused on each other that they failed to notice the person who walked in until they spoke.

"Holy hell," Emmett bellowed, "are those Thundercat underwear?"

Bella scrambled off the table and ran into the bedroom to find her clothes while Edward dealt with his idiot brother.

"That key was for emergency use only," he growled as he watched the friendly giant prepare himself a plate and sit right down as thought he hadn't interrupted anything at all.

"Dude," Emmett managed to say around a piece of crispy bacon, "this is an emergency. I need to talk to you about something _muy importante_. You got any ketchup?"

Edward yanked open the fridge door and wanted so badly to hurl the bottle at Emmett's head. Instead he laid the bottle on the table where he had been making out with Bella only moments before.

"What's so important that you had to barge in here like a freaking moose?"

Emmett was about to tell Edward his reason for coming over, but chose to stuff his mouth when Bella re-entered the room, this time fully clothed. It became clear that Emmett was going to speak without encouragement Edward took matters into his own hands.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Bella," Edward said sounding annoyed with his brother.

Emmett stared at Edward, making sure to chew the hash brown he had stuffed in his mouth at least thirty times before swallowing.

"Alright...you planning on asking Bella to marry you?"

There was a show that Bella remembered watching as a child where the main character was a mannequin who would come to life when a special hat was placed on his head, but should he lose that hat he would freeze until the hate was returned and the magical words were spoken. At that moment Edward kind of looked like Jeff the mannequin without his hat.

"Not today," he finally sputtered, glancing at Bella to gage her reaction. She simply smiled. It was entirely too soon in the relationship to talk marriage. Her smile helped set him at ease.

"Cool cause I want to ask Rosie to marry me and I was planning on asking mom for Grandma's engagement ring. I wasn't sure if you wanted dibs or anything. You got any syrup?"

Bella sat across from Emmett and couldn't help but smile. He was so happy as he ate his syrup soaked bacon.

"I can't believe you're going to get married," Bella sighed.

"Rosie's the best thing that's ever happened to me," he beamed, "And I want to make her wife."

"That is the sweetest thing ever," Bella couldn't resist giving Emmett a hug.

"We are talking about Rosalie Hale right," Edward deadpanned. "The same girl who broke my baby toe when I answered my cell phone during a movie?"

"She told you to shut the thing off before the movie," Emmett defended his future wife's past actions.

"Whatever man. If you want to tie yourself to the control queen have at it. I give you my blessings."

Emmett stood and the two brothers gave each other a manly hug. When the male bonding was over Edward, Bella and Emmett sat in to have a civilized breakfast.

"Oh wait, there's another important thing I needed to ask," Emmett grabbed another slice of toast. "This questions actually for Bella."

"Anything I can do to help just ask."

"Those tighty whiteys you were wearing when I caught Eddie and you going at it...any chance you could tell me where you got them cause they looked hot on you...on Rosie they would be combustible!"

**~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Personally, I'd like to see either Edward or Emmett in Thundercat underwear! THAT would be combustible! Did anyone pick up on my "Can't Hardly Wait" reference? That was one of Peter Facinelli's first movie role and was once upon a time one of my favourite movie, but now whenever it comes on I have to change the channel. It's difficult to watch Dr. Carlisle Cullen as a drunken teenage jock. **

**This week's rec is "Ladder To The Sun" by **_**Rosybud (.net/s/5479529/1/Ladder_to_the_Sun). **_**Story summary: Bella Swan's life has never been all that exciting. It isn't until she's told by her doctor that she only has a year to live that she actually starts to live. And of course this includes talking to the mysterious Edward Masen.**

**This was a sad story that has you coming up with all kinds of theories of what's going to happen and heads up, Edward has a secret, but it isn't that he's a vampire who can save Bella's life.**


	22. Chapter 22

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; aC99, AlexaBradonCullen, aliceluvsjasper, brown-girl13, EdwardsGal25, ejhuff77, gilmorefan09, jennibee14, kariTwilove, Koshivuh, Love Doesn't Always Last 4ever, madmeri, MissBella0134, momma2fan, Moonchild1291, ogracefulone, rae-reader 1993, Sapphire2011, Tabby64, TeachMe87, Yuumei-Tenshi**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 22 – Of Course Emmett Has A Key**

She was being silly. She was overreacting. She was blowing things completely out of proportion. Bella was a lot of things, at least according to Edward.

Emmett had made the comment about her looking hot in the underwear, but that wasn't what upset her. It was Edward's reaction to the comment that followed that upset her. Instead of becoming offended and getting upset with his brother for saying anything he just grinned like an idiot.

Bella made it through the rest of breakfast with a smile pasted on her face. Freaking out in front of Emmett was not something she wanted to do. She already felt stupid enough. It wasn't until Edward walked her into her loft and asked what time he should pick her up for their second viewing of the movie that she finally let her feelings be known.

"You sure you wouldn't rather take Rosalie to the movie?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll be there seeing as how it's her place of work."

"That's a shame," Bella went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Maybe you two could get together on her break?"

"Why would I want to get together with Rosalie Hale?"

"I'm not stupid Edward. If Rose wasn't with your brother then the two of you would be a couple."

Edward stood there with a mixture of shock and disgust on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"You think she's beautiful," Bella shouted.

Even though it was way too earlier in the relationship there was a part of her heart that broke just a little bit when Edward told Emmett that he wasn't going to ask her to marry him. When Edward hadn't said anything about how Rose wearing Thundercat underwear would be combustible Bella's imagination went insane and she was madder than hell.

Rosalie Hale was the type of girl every guy wanted to be with and every girl wanted to be. She was blonde, thin and breath-takingly beautiful, more so than Bella could ever hope to be. In her mind all Rose would have to do would be to snap her fingers and Edward would fall at her feet ready to worship her as the goddess everyone knew her to be.

Bella wasn't stupid. Jacob had left her for someone who was willing to give him want she wouldn't. What would keep that from happening again?

Edward pulled the black knitted beanie from his head so that he could run his fingers through it. This was a stress reliever for him and at that moment Bella was stressing him out.

"There is no way...not even in an alternative dimension would I ever want to be with Rose. A large part of that has to do with the fact that the woman terrifies me and I am pretty sure that somewhere on her family tree is Satan himself." He took the bottle of water from Bella's hands and with a gentle grip, forced her to look him in the eyes. "I am sorry if anything I said or didn't say upset you or made you doubt my feelings for you. Isabella Swan I. Love. You."

"But I'm not like Rose," she said.

"Thank Christ!"

"And I'm not like..._her_."

It took a moment for Edward to realise that Bella was talking about Tanya. He had no idea that Bella worried that he would break things off with her to go back to his ex.

"Bella I swear to you on the life of my Frank Miller signed Dark Knight comic that I have absolutely no intention of ever getting back together with Tanya. I am with you. I love you." Edward stroked his thumb across Bella's cheeks that were now red with embarrassment. "And I think you should know that Emmett was wrong when he said that you looked hot in the underwear." Edward moved closer so that his breath was causing goose bumps to breakout across Bella's skin. "You were beyond hot. Radioactive."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. The only reason I didn't start anything with Emmett is because he would have pounded my ass and the only move I have in my repertoire is the purple nurple and I didn't want to come off as a pussy in front of you. Not after last night."

Bella apologized for her insecurities and Edward apologized for not standing up for her in the great Thundercat underwear debate. They snuggled on the couch for a while and agreed to always tell the other if something was bothering no matter how silly or stupid it might seem. That way small things wouldn't fester into huge meltdowns like the one Bella had had.

They must have fallen asleep because the sound of telephone startled them both. Bella found the annoying thing before the ringing stopped and answered.

"Hello?" Bella said, but was met with dead silence. "Hello?" she tried again and still no one answered. When whoever was on the other line didn't say anything Bella hung up and turned to tell Edward that even though she was sure someone was there, no was answered. He had just suggested star sixty nine when the phone rang again.

Edward was faster than Bella and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," he shouted worried that somehow James had gotten Bella's phone number and wanted to scare him off. Unfortunately it was someone a lot scarier than James.

Bella could hear a very upset Alice from across the room.

"She wants to talk to you," Edward handed Bella the phone and took the coward's way out and left saying he had to open the shop and that he would be back in time to get her for round two of the movie.

Bella barely had the phone up to her ear when Alice began scolding her.

"Izzie Swan I hope you have a very good reason for not answering your phone." Bella could tell that her friend still wasn't feeling the best as she sneezed into the phone.

"I didn't get home till late," Bella answered vaguely.

"I called to say good night to Pekoe and couldn't get an answer. I finally gave up at two in the morning. Two in the morning Izzie!"

"Calm down Alice. Edward didn't feel comfortable with me staying by myself so I went to his place."

Alice broke out into a fit of cough having just taken a sip of juice.

"You saw the _collection_?"

"Yes I saw his collection."

"And you're still with him?"

Bella smiled to herself, "Yes I am most defiantly still with him."

"Oh who cares about Edward's nerd palace. How is Pekoe? I can't believe you left him alone. Is he showing signs of depression?"

"He was about to OD on some catnip, but I was able to talk him down."

"Thank goodness!" Alice took a deep breath and asked Bella for a play by play of the movie. She wanted to know if any important scenes had been cut from the plot and if there were any scenes added. Alice then wanted to know what Bella's favourite part was.

Bella thought the question over and decided to tell her friend the truth, "My favourite part was when I lost my virginity."

"Oh my god," Alice moaned. "Stupid movie making people. Stella doesn't lose her virginity till the last book..." Alice stopped talking when she realised what Bella actually said. "Oh. My. God!"

Once the ringing stopped in Bella's ears she heard her friend say to stay where she was then Alice hung up in her face.

Bella cleaned out Pekoe's food dish and refilled his water bowl. She then went through the pleasant task of cleaning out the litter box. She was almost done when she heard the door to the loft burst open.

"Izzie!" Alice's excited voice called out causing Bella to rush from the bathroom. Alice of course wasn't alone. Standing by her side in uniform was Brandon.

"Where is your friend?" he asked.

"Um," Bella was still wearing the bright orange gloves, "I think he's in Alice's bedroom."

"Is he breathing on his own?" Brandon pushed past Bella.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Mom and dad are gone out and I'm _still_ not allowed to drive so I called Brandon. I may have told him that I was worried that a friend had OD_**'ed**_."

Brandon came out of the room with a confused look on his face, "There's no one in there but the cat. Would one of you ladies like to explain just what is going on?"

"Izzie said that Pekoe tried to take his own life last night and I was worried," Alice pouted and somehow it worked.

"Alice darling, you called me away from work because your cat was the one who tried to commit suicide?"

"Pekoe is a very sensitive cat, but Izzie decided checking out my brothers Wookie was more important than coming home. Besides...you were on your lunch break and we both know it."

"Fine," he huffed. "But you now owe me big time." A grin broke out on his face as though he'd been waiting for this exact moment. "My ex is coming to town this weekend and she's been trying to get me back for a while now. I'm thinking she might not be so eager if she thought there was someone else. You said you wanted to be friends so how about you pretend to be my girlfriend to get her off my back?"

"I don't know," Alice said with a wary voice.

"Bella, if a friend were to ask you to do this you would you help out right?" Brandon grinned already knowing the answer.

"Of course...if they were a friend and needed help." Bella nodded in agreement, with a smile.

Alice wasn't given a choice, Bella had answered for her. Brandon thanked her and said he'd pick her up at eight on the night in question.

"You're looking better," Bella said as she disposed of the gloves.

"I just agreed to go out with Brandon."

"Sounds like it." Alice spent the next few moments in a daze then snapped out of it to say, "Holy shit, you had sex with my brother!"

Alice pulled Bella onto the couch and told her to spill everything. She listened as Bella told her about the Edward giving her his owl bear. Alice of course stopped her to ask if owl bear was code for his penis, because if it was then she needed a moment to control the urge to vomit.

Bella rushed to her bedroom only to return with the stuffed animal then doing her best not to scar Alice_**.**_ Bella told her about her night. She then went all in and told her about the meltdown she had over Emmett's comment.

"You thought Edward wanted Rosalie?" Alice said. "Rosalie Hale?" The small girl burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh Izzie, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Not that this can turn back the clock because you let Eddie defile you, but in the sixth grade Rose made him cry because she broke his big toe with her new kitten heel pumps. Dad had to put a cast on the fool because he kept whining about it." When Alice saw that her word hadn't fully sunk in with Bella she added, "Izzie I have never seen anyone make my brother as happy as you do. And not to go all fortune-teller on you, but I think...no, I believe and you are Edward's one."

The two friends chatted a bit more catching up on the time they had spent apart. It turned out that Deputy Whitlock had been checking up on Alice the whole time she was ill. He'd call to see how she was doing. Then there were a few days when he'd just pop by on his dinner break. He had told Alice that once the whole licence thing was over that he'd like for them to be friends. Alice agreed that there was room in her life for another friend.

"I can't believe I agreed to go out with him!"

"Well it's not like it's a real date," Bella said again for the tenth time. Alice had been going on about Brandon's sabotage. "And before you ask again, no I do not think it's a good idea for you to Facebook stalk him in the hopes that you'll get a look at Maria."

Alice spent the rest of the day pouting and it was getting on Bella's last nervous. It got so bad in fact that she broke down and asked Alice to help her get ready for her date with Edward.

"You aren't going to wear _those_ used underwear are you?" Alice said as she gave Bella's hair one last sprits of hairspray.

"For the last time they were not used. The owner of the store found cases of them online. A store in Turkey burned down and a factory was trying to get rid of them cheap. No one but me has ever worn them. They were still in their original packaging!"

There was a knock on the door and when Bella went to answer it Alice blocked her path.

"You have to keep him waiting," Alice waited until the door was knocked again before she opened it. "Well hello brother of mine."

"Alice," Edward greeted his sister making sure to keep a safe germ free distance. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I just came over for a little girl talk. You two have fun." Alice strolled out of the loft with Pekoe at her side claiming that he needed to stretch his paws.

"I hope you didn't let her touch you with her germ hands," Edward seemed uncomfortable as he spoke.

"I Purelled so we're good," Bella tipped up on her toes and kissed Edward's cheek and could help but notice how tense he seemed. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," he said as he shifted toward the door. "So we should probably get going."

Bella swore she heard Edward mutter something about getting the night over with as soon as possible.

When they got to the theatre Rose showed them to the projector room where they were told to not touch anything. Emmett was the only other person in the room because as threatened, he was being kept away from the public because of his very verbal views on the movie and its characters.

"How is she not a whore," Emmett said aloud. "She's begging Joe-Joe the dog faced boy to kiss her five seconds after agreeing to marry that Edmund guy."

"Jesus Christ," Edward shouted. "It's a movie. Get over it!"

"Jeez Eddie, you having your period or something?" Emmett stood and gave an exaggerated stretch before announcing that he had to _drain the main vein._

As they sat in the empty projection room Bella had to be extremely stupid not to notice that there was something wrong with Edward. He kept shifting in his seat while wearing the angriest frown. She tried to ignore the fussy behaviour, but when his leg hit hers yet again she had to speak up.

"Is there something wrong?"

He didn't want to say anything, but he just couldn't suffer in silence anymore. Edward stood and locked the door to the room then turned to face Bella.

"I made a decision today and I am really regretting now."

Bella took a calming breath in an effort to keep from over-reacting. They had agreed to let the other know when something was bothering them. She couldn't help but wonder if Edward didn't want to take back the sweet words he had said to her just that morning. That was the old Bella. New Bella would remain calm until she heard the whole story.

"What decision was that," she managed to say without her voice cracking.

Whatever she thought, Bella never expected to be what Edward was about to do.

In a jerking motion he pulling the belt from his jeans, undid the button and fly then proceeded to remove the article of clothing from his body to reveal the shameful secret.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth in shock at what she was seeing.

Edward stared at the floor in embarrassment, "I got them at Wal-Mart today because I wanted to make it up to you, but everything got so messed up. The one's you had fit because you're so tiny. I know I'd need a larger size so I told the sales girl that I was buying them for my little sister and that she had a weight problem. There's a very good chance that she thinks I'm some kind of pervert. Then she got snippy cause they didn't make the ones I was looking for and this was the closest thing. Do you know how freaking uncomfortable these are? I just wanted to do something special for you."

Bella stood from her seat and walked toward Edward and guided his face to meet hers.

"Now those are the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen," she said before pulling him away from the door and into a kiss that would rival anything that was flashed on the screen behind them.

Her hand found its way south to find Edward very aroused. It was no wonder he was uncomfortable being confined the way he was.

"You know," Bella said between kisses, "Since we already know how the movie ends," _another kiss, _"we don't really have to stay."

"Where would we go," Edward couldn't help but smirk.

"I'd say we stay here, but I doubt Rose would appreciate that. We can go across the street. Alice is there, but as long as I put a sock on the door we're good to go."

Edward was ready to agree and grab his discarded pants when the once locked door flew open.

"Oh my god!" Of course Emmett had a key. The look of horror on his face was priceless, "Eddie, why are you wearing Doodlebop underwear and better yet, what the fuck is a _Doodlebop_?"

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**After spending 7 (very long) weeks with my niece and nephew I know what a Doodlebop is. I am also, thanks to Dora the explorer, fluent in Spanish...well I can sing the Spanish happy birthday song. Thanks to everyone for putting up with me and my lack of posting. My niece thought it was more important for me to tell her stories rather than write them. Sorry. My updates should be back to normal as of next Friday. **

**This weeks rec is called Firefly by **_**primarycolors. **_**Story summary: ****Edward finds himself back in the little beach town of his childhood when he inherits the local bar from his uncle. The elusive, pretty girl next door has killer legs, a sketchbook and secrets that are slowly eating her alive. This FF takes a twist that you won't expect, but trust me when I say stick with it...you won't be sorry. It's had me in tears during the last few chapters. I can't wait for it to update on Friday!**


	23. Chapter 23

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; bamboothebear, blkbttrfly, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, Dimitri-is-sexy, EclareVampirechick, ElleMDC, felicity anne, fifi1985, haykal, kazzz, pangs927, playme-a-lovesong, RobSten4ever, shellb27, SkinnyScorpio, Soulmates1, twilightrules13, XellaX**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 23 – A Nightmare At Bella's**

"I can't believe she banned us from the theatre."

"I can't believe I'm still wearing these underwear."

After Emmett caught Edward with his pants actually down the two brothers got into a wrestling match. While fighting, one of them bumped the projector causing the image on the screen to jump resulting in several complaints from the audience below.

This was of course Rose's cue to see just what the hell was going on. The ear piercing whistle the escaped her lips caused the fight to end and Edward to pull up his pants. She was furious, too furious to listen to Bella try to explain. She ordered Edward and Bella to leave and for them to not even think about stepping foot inside the theatre again.

Edward held his head high with pride as he took Bella's hand and pulled her toward the exit. Bella was struggling not to burst out laughing at the whole situation that was until they bumped into a person who was getting some popcorn.

"Fancy meeting you here Edward." Tanya's voice dripped with honey as she spoke and ignored Bella at the same time.

"Tanya."

"I didn't think the tickets _we _bought should have gone to waste just because you broke up with me." It was then she turned her attention to Bella and said under her breath while glancing down at their joined hands, "You didn't waste any time did you?"

Bella was ready to say something just as snarky back when the cover of a GQ magazine walked over and stood next to Tanya.

"I was beginning to get worried," he said as he gave Edward the once over. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Felix this is Edward and his little friend _Stella_. Edward's...an old friend."

"Nice to meet you both," the fact that he was with Tanya didn't change the fact that Felix was actually a nice guy who seemed almost upset that his date had gotten Bella's name wrong yet again.

"I thought this movie was sold out," Tanya whined when Felix told Bella that the named suited her and Edward agreed pulling her closer as a sign of possession. Surprisingly Bella didn't mind. That might have had something to do with the look on her face.

"Rosalie was nice enough to let us watch the movie from the projection booth," Bella answered and decided that if Edward wanted to pee on her then she could pee on him. "Unfortunately we were caught in a compromising position and we were asked to leave. My fault really, I just can't keep my hands off of _my man_."

They didn't wait around to hear Tanya's response. Edward and Bella rushed across the street to her apartment and this time there was no need to hide their laughter.

The laughter didn't last long however once they found Alice sitting on the floor with her laptop opened along with a bottle of wine of which was mostly empty.

"Alice," Bella rushed to her side seeing her obvious distress. Edward left the two girls alone by excusing himself to use the bathroom.

"I should have listened to you," she sniffled before emptying the bottle.

Bella glanced at the computer screen where a picture of Brandon was, but he wasn't alone. A beautiful woman with long dark hair and golden skin had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were both smiling. It had been dated four year_**s**_ ago and tagged as being the best night ever.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Honey I don't think it's a competition," Bella said as she closed the computer and took it away. "Brandon told you that Maria was his ex who he has no desire in getting back together with. Besides, I didn't think you were interested?"

"I'm not!" Alice answered quickly, "He wants me to pretend that I'm his girlfriend to get her to back off. How is someone like her going to believe that Brandon would choose me over her? I am nothing like her. She's gorgeous and sexy and I'm just me." Bella hugged her friend, "He's not even a J Izzie!"

"Alice have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Why, is there chocolate on my face?"

"No silly girl. I meant have you looked in the mirror because you are naturally gorgeous. This Maria chick might be hot, but it's obvious that she has to try way too hard. I mean you saw that hootchie dress she was wearing. And who was it Brandon was visiting everyday while they were sick?"

"He did move to another state just to get away from her," Alice perked up.

Bella wasn't sure if that was the reason Brandon moved to town, but it made Alice happy to think so. She just wished her friend would see reason and admit to having feelings for the deputy instead of hiding behind an apple.

"I think I know what would cheer you up."

"Hunt down Maria and give her a hootchie smack down?"

"No." Drunk Alice was a little scary. "How about some DSCs? I have some in the fridge. It was a batch I had for the B&B, but I think I can spare a few."

Bella stood to get the treat when Alice reached out and stopped her from going to the fridge.

"I already had some," Alice said sounding guilty.

"Alice, where did you get the cookies from?"

"There was a huge tray of them just sitting there and I was only going to have one, but one became two and two became the entire tray."

"Alice!" Bella had made the batch of cookies the day before when the owner of the B&B called saying that they had a full house the upcoming week and would need as many cookies as possible.

"I'm sorry. I was upset and when I'm upset I eat."

Bella was yanking the ingredients from the cupboards to start remaking the cookies when Edward came out of the bathroom. He got a quick retelling of what Alice had done and offered to help. They started mixing together enough dough to make up for the loss, both elbow deep when there was a pounding on the door.

Alice stumbled to answer stating it was the least she could do after the trouble she caused. Bella bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"You!" Emmett barged passed his sister and pointed an angry finger at Bella, "Thanks to you I got fired."

"Rose fired you," Edward laughed.

"Yes, after you two idiots left I got into it with a customer who didn't like my shirt. Things got said and her mom overheard and demanded an apology and that I be fired. Rose told the woman she'd take care of it and asked me to leave. As if that wasn't bad enough the little brat that started it kicked me in the shin. I think it's going to bruise." Emmett flopped down on the couch where Alice had been and seemed to perk up when he found a cookie that Alice had missed because it had rolled under the coffee table. One of his motto's being "G_od made dirt and dirt don't hurt__**"**_he blew on the cookie and ate it.

"I guess this means you won't be needed Grandma Cullen's ring now huh?"

Edward had made a huge mistake. He had let it slip that Emmett was going to ask for his Grandmother's engagement ring in front of Alice who knew nothing about it. The two got into a shouting match; Alice asking if Emmett had lost his mind and Emmett telling Alice to get bent. Alice came back by bringing up the fact that Rose had fired him causing Emmett to get mad at Bella and Edward all over again.

Bella had had enough.

"Emmett I am sorry that you lost your job and got beat up by a little girl, but I honestly don't see how it is my fault and right now I have bigger problems. Alice, don't screech at your brother and stalking people on the computer. If you two want to bitch that's fine, but it would really help me out if you bitch and bake at the same time."

Alice and Emmett said they were sorry and began helping out for fear of getting yelled at again. Several hours later the cookies that had been eaten were replace and the kitchen was cleaned. Even though it was late, everyone to was just too wired to sleep so Alice came up with the brilliant idea that they watch a movie together and she had the perfect choice.

"Absolutely not," Bella protested upon seeing the selection.

"But you said you never saw it before and it's not like you don't already know what happens."

"What's the matter Bella," Emmett teased, "You not scared of a movie?"

"This coming from a guy who was beat up by a seven year old."

"That kid was at least twelve," he argued.

"Don't worry," Edward whispered in Bella's ear, "I'll protect you."

Bella thought she was doing a great job being brave in Edward's arms as they watched the original Nightmare on Elm Street. She jumped the first time not because of the movie, but because Emmett got a text. She didn't cover her eyes until the charter Tina was tossed around her bedroom like a rag doll while her boyfriend watched in horror.

Emmett chuckled at Bella's fear and laughed out loud when Alice spoke.

"Come on Izzie. It isn't that bad. Put on your big girl panties and watch the movie."

"Haven't you heard Alice? Edward's the one who wears the big girl panties in their relationship." Emmett told Alice how he walked in on Edward wearing kiddie underwear.

Alice put the movie on pause because she needed the full story. "Wait a minute! You and Edward were getting your freak on at the movie theatre and Edward was wearing your Thundercat underwear?"

"Oh there weren't Thudercats on those bad boys. It was some kind of princess with pink hair. It was the gayest thing I've ever seen our brother do and he collects happy meal toys."

"It wasn't a princess," Edward blurted. "It was a Doodlebop."

"You still haven't told me what the fuck a Doodlebop is."

"It was Deedee Doodlebop," Bella answered. "She's in a band with Mo Doodlebop and Rooney Doodlebop."

"How do you know this shit?" Emmett was disturbed by Bella's knowledge.

"She's character on one of Harry's favourite shows," Bella explained then got a confused look on her face as she turned to face Edward, "What I don't understand is why you chose that character to wear."

"It was the closest thing I could find that looked like Jem," Edward explained. He then launched into the story of how he asked the salesgirl for what he wanted only to be treated like a dirty old man. "I would have put in a complaint if I didn't think they'd call the cops on me."

Emmett begged him to stop talked because he was getting a stitch in his side from laughing so hard. Alice smiled and said it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard; the weirdest, but the sweetest. For Alice's sake Bella told her about running into Tanya and the almost smack down. Alice told Bella that she was now her hero.

All talk of Edward's choice in underwear ended and the four of them went back to watching the movie. It was the final scene in the movie and everything seemed like it was going to be okay, but this wasn't the case. There was one final jumpy part in the movie that caused Bella to scream. Everyone laughed until there was a loud knock on the door that caused them all to jump and Bella was sure she heard Emmett squeak making her feel better.

Alice got up and opened the door. It was Rose wondering why Emmett was there instead of at her place like they had originally planned.

"I wasn't feeling it," Emmett said from across the room. "You know considering I'm unemployed."

"You're quitting because you got beat up by a six year old?"

"Again, the kid was twelve and I'm pretty sure she was hopped up on steroids. And there's no need to quit a job when you were already fired." When Rosalie asked him what he was talking about he continued, "The kids mother demanded that I be fired for my actions and you said you'd take care of it then told me I should leave."

"I told you to leave to get the woman to shut up. I never said you were fired. Besides after you left I got the brat to confess to being the one who started the fight. Her mother yanked her out of there so fast when I mentioned giving Jenks a call." Jenks was the Hale's family lawyer; a lawyer who would have no problem pressing charges against a child. "I told the woman not to worry that we had security cameras set up so if she needed to bring the law into it that I'd be more than happy to give the tapes to the police."

Emmett was relieved that he still had a job and thanked Rosalie for being so understanding. He pulled her into a bear hug and whispered promises of things they would do later when they were alone.

Unable to stomach the massive PDA, Alice pulled Rosalie away from Emmett.

"You're a girl right?"

"The last time I checked."

Alice opened up her computer and showed Rosalie the picture of Maria and asked what she thought.

"Hootchie."

"Thank you!" Alice mirrored her brother's actions and gave a shocked Rosalie a hug.

"What's going on?" Rose pulled away from Alice. "I've been here more than five minutes and you haven't said one snarky thing to me. The entire time we've known each other that has never happened."

"I've decided to be a better person and as it seems as though my brother is going to keep you, so I thought we should try getting along."

"O-kay," the look on Rosalie's face said that she wasn't fully convinced, but that for Emmett she was willing to try.

Since the movie was over Emmett said goodnight to everyone and left with Rosalie, but before they went out the door Rose told Edward and Bella that she had a change of heart and that the ban was lifted. If Alice could be a better person then so could she.

Alice stumbled off to bed letting Edward and Bella know that she'd put in her ear buds so they didn't have to worry about her hearing them get their freak on.

It was very late, too late to drive all the way home. At least that's what Bella said as she pulled Edward toward her bedroom. He eagerly followed and once the door was closed began to kiss Bella. She kissed him back and moved to the bed.

"I can't believe you tried to buy Jem underwear," Bella said as Edward kissed her neck.

"Speaking of," he moved back to pull something out of his back pocket and gave it to Bella. It was the underwear he had revealed to her earlier that night. "Thought you might want to keep these as a souvenir." He wore a cocky grin as he spoke the words thinking he was so bad ass. "I was also thinking that maybe you'd want to give me yours."

"I can't do that," Bella shook her head and got up from the bed.

Edward had gone too far and made things weird by asking his girlfriend for her underwear. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"You know Edward," Bella said wearing a cocky grin of her own, "I never pictured you as a copy cat." Going to her dresser, Bella pulled open the top drawer. "I wear a pair of cartoon underwear for you, and then you go out and get a pair for yourself to wear." She turned around and threw a small scrap of cloth Edward's way. "Then you tell me you're commando like you're the first one to think of it."

Edward held the panties in his hand and it took him a moment to realise what it was that Bella was telling him. The whole evening that they had been together, she had been bare underneath the skirt she wore.

It was a good thing Alice was wearing her ear bud because Edward and Bella proceeded to remove what clothes they were still wearing and made love late into the next morning.

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Okay, since we last spoke True Blood ended for the season...BOO! Vampire Diaries started its 4****th**** season...YAY! AND in honour of Bella's birthday, they released the second trailer for Breaking Dawn Pt. 1. I swear my heart was beating out of my chest the entire time I was watching it. However, I feel bad for the fans of the series who have not read the books because this trailer pretty much gave away everything that's going to happen. I remember when I read the book that I was floored by what happened. I've have several people tell me not to tell them what happens because they want to be surprised. Oh well, if they are truly fans they'll still see the movie. Lord knows I will. **


	24. Chapter 24

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; Ashleydabest2, browneyes214, edwardlover32, ElleMDC, Fannii94, geminigirl211990, hemp, i'm-not-angel, Jagger Ann, jerseyhalliwell, kareedelane, light2, Lish008, lulabell05, LunarEclipse195, LuvMusic24, mckermit, Rayjo, sarahwj, wordypurdy.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND HUGE REVEAL AT THE END! Cue suspenseful music! **

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 24 – What's In A Name?...Plenty!**

"Justice?"

"No."

"Jailer?"

"Nope."

"Juicy butt?"

Bella laughed at Rose's suggestion. Since Alice's declaration that she was going to be a better person, she and Rose had become actual friends. And when the day came for Alice's big date with Brandon and _Rock & Roll Hootchie Coo, _a name Alice used whenever talking about Maria, Rose said that she'd come over to help Alice get ready.

While they waited for Alice to put on her dress, Rosalie and Bella tried to figure out a way that the letter J could be some way attach to Brandon's name. It was obvious to everyone that Alice had fallen for him; everyone but Alice herself.

"I can't believe that she's letting something a crazy old woman said keep her from being happy," Rose said not caring that she was talking about Emmett's grandmother.

"Babe! You're talking about my nana." Emmett decided to tag along with Rose because he wanted to make sure his baby sister wasn't being jerked around. He even brought his baseball bat with him in an effort to intimidate Brandon. He didn't care if he was an officer of the law. The way he saw it he was an officer ass whooping if Alice so much as shed one tear over anything he did.

"Don't you think the bat's overkill?" Bella said as she made sure her lipstick was in her purse. Alice wasn't the only one going out.

"I happen to think that the bat is just the right amount of kill."

"Okay," Alice's muffled voice said from behind the door, "I'm coming out."

The door opened and out walked a very grown up Alice. She was wearing a silver dress that had a sweetheart neck line and a hem just below the knee. It was sexy without having to try, but Bella knew that was because of the person wearing it.

"How do I look?" Alice bit her lip. She had been a mess all day. She claimed it was because she wanted to be convincing enough playing the role of Brandon's girlfriend so that Maria left him alone.

Rosalie had volunteered to do Alice's makeup and gave Alice a sultry smoky eye and ordered her to stay away from lipstick. She was to only wear lip gloss.

"There's going to be one whore on this date already."

"Maria isn't a whore," Alice said, "She's a very nice girl." From the moment she woke up Alice had said nothing but nice things about Brandon's ex. "I'm supposed to be the sweet new girlfriend so I should act the part. His best friend is my best friend." She forced a smile which vanished the moment Brandon showed up at the door.

At first he was speechless, staring at Alice in her dress.

"Hey there Deputy," Emmett greeted Brandon holding his bat across the back of his neck.

"Emmett, you fixing to play a game," Brandon laughed.

"Naw, this bad boy hasn't seen a game since I was in junior high. I brought this over for the girls to use as protection. You never know when they might need to beat on some ass hat who's jerking them around." Both men understood what he was hinting at.

"Those are nice flowers you're hiding behind your back Brandon," Bella noticed out loud.

Brandon whipped the flowers from behind his back and presented them to Alice along with what looked to be a box of chocolates. The bouquet was made up of different coloured roses. There were six pink roses that were in perfect bloom and mixed among those were six yellow roses that had red tips.

"Just a little something to say thank -you."

Alice took the flowers and dipped her nose towards them.

"I can put those in water for you," Bella took the bouquet and the box and put them away.

"We should get going," Brandon said, "Maria is downstairs in the car."

"Right," Alice seemed to come out of whatever hazed she had slipped into when given the roses, "We wouldn't want to keep Maria waiting." Alice grabbed Brandon by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him out the door saying something about this getting her extra points when the time came to take her driving test.

Once they were gone Rose asked Bella what her plans were for the evening.

Sue had called the day before and invited both her and Edward out to dinner with her and Charlie. Sue promised that there would be no ambush on Edward this time. They would be going out to a restaurant where Charlie would be forced to be civilized.

"Sounds like fun," Rose sighed, "Well more fun than what we're doing this evening." Rose and Emmett would spend the evening waiting for Alice to come home.

"She needs someone to look out for her," Emmett said. "I love my sister, but she's acting like a nut-job. She letting this guy jerk her around and she's only going to get hurt and all because she listens to fruit." It was okay for Emmett to consider his nana's ways a tad loopy.

Bella rolled her eyes then headed downstairs to the cafe where Edward was waiting for her.

"I can't believe you own your own shop," said the strange girl talking to Edward.

"Hey," Edward said when he noticed Bella standing in the doorway. "Bella I'd like you to meet Angela. We went to the same high school. Angela, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Bella."

Bella reached out to shake Angela's hand, but the girl seemed too stunned to respond.

"You're Edward's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh," she said, a huge smile breaking across her face. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me!" She quickly hugged Edward, "I mean we all thought Tanya was going to have her hooks in you till the day you died."

"Who are these _we _you're talking about," Bella asked even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"The entire female population of our school had a crush on Edward, but because they didn't want to face physical violence they avoided him."

"That's not true," Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Edward was blushing. "In case you've forgotten Angela I was a super nerd back then."

"Please, they only girls who didn't want you were the visually impaired, the lesbians and me. I was dating the guy of my dreams back then." Angela pulled out her wallet to show off her wedding photo.

"You and Ben got married," Edward hugged his friend, "that's great Angela."

"Yeah, well I had to make an honest man out of him sometime. Anyways, enough about what I've been up to, I am here for a reason." Angela pulled an envelope out of her purse and gave it to Edward. "I have been asked to help put together our high school reunion and thought it would be a nice touch to hand deliver them to those who lived close by."

Angela got very excited when Edward told her that Alice and Bella lived upstairs and Bella added that Rose and Emmett were there now.

"Well I guess I'll head up there," Angela smiled, "Bella it was so nice meeting you. See you at the reunion."

After she left and Bella and Edward were on their way to the Lodge, Charlie's idea of fancy restaurants, Bella asked Edward if Angela realised that she hadn't gone to the same school.

"They thought I was hot." He had been repeating the words since they hit the road. He had gone through high school thinking that the female population found him repulsive. Bella took hold of the hand that wasn't on the wheel and gave it a squeeze.

"Edward I've seen your yearbook. You were indeed the young hottie and you still are. It is the main reason I'm with you."

"Oh really," Edward moved quick and pounced on Bella tickling her sides while dotting her face with kisses.

"Stop...No...My dad is waiting," she couldn't finish her sentence because Edward chose then to attack her lips. After they made out for a few minute they got out of the car, straightened each other up and went into the restaurant.

Both Sue and Charlie were waiting at the table Charlie considered the best in the place. Bella's father stood to kiss his daughter and shake Edward's hand. Bella hugged Sue and asked if there was anything new on the menu. The three of them laughed leaving Edward ignorant to the joke.

"The menu here hasn't changed since before I was born," Bella explained.

"One of the reasons I like it here. Consistency," Charlie said before taking a drink from his beer.

"I told the waiter that we would hold off on ordering until you came," said Sue.

As if on cue the waiter came over and took their drink orders and said that he's give them a few minutes to look over the menu. This caused another outburst of laughter from Sue and Bella once the young man was out of hearing range.

"So Edward," Charlie said, "See anything you like."

"I was thinking the twenty ounce T-bone," Edward answered proudly as he closed the menu. His answer impressed Charlie and the two men in Bella's life ordered the exact same dinner.

"Good choice there Ed. The T-bone here is amazing." The conversation between the two men picked up and before the waiter could come back with their meals Charlie Swan and Edward Cullen were best friends.

Not being one to have much interest on the subject of baseball, a sport the men had in common, Sue started a conversation with Bella.

"So how are things going at the cafe?"

"Great," Bella answered as she took a sip of water. "We actually signed an agreement with a local B&B. Their gift shop is selling our cookies."

"Bella's cookies," Edward corrected.

"Sweetheart that's wonderful," Sue said.

"Proud of you baby girl," Charlie kissed Bella cheek and told her how proud her Grandmother would have been. "I think tonight calls for a bottle of champagne. It's not every week a man gets huge news from each of his children."

"What the other news," Bella asked.

"Well Seth brought home an A in math this week. I think that girl of his is having good influence on him."

The waiter was settling the food on the table when Charlie decided to tell Bella the other news.

"Leah and Jacob were over for dinner the other night and," he started to say.

"Charlie," Sue stopped him, "I don't think that's something that they wanted made public just yet."

"Bella's not public, she's family."

"And I'm sure Leah will want to tell her in person."

Charlie waved his wife off, "Bella can act surprised when Leah tells her."

"Tells me what?" Bella took a bite of her salad which was a mistake.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa again," Charlie said, beaming with pride.

A crouton when down the wrong way and Edward had to hit Bella on her back until she stopped coughing.

"Jesus Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to learn how to chew. Leah's pregnant?" The truth was Bella wasn't sure how she felt. For a moment she was flashed back to the day she found out about her sister's first pregnancy.

"Leah isn't pregnant," Sue said as she scolded Charlie at the same time. "Leah and Jacob are trying to have another baby. Apparently Harry has been hinting that he wants a little brother or sister. It's the cutest thing. Leah said he had her help him write an early letter to Santa saying he wanted to be a big brother and that he would name the baby Pekoe."

"That's great," Bella had to clear her throat again. The irritation from almost chocking was still there.

"You okay?" Edward asked in a whisper when Charlie was asking for a bottle of champagne.

Bella smiled and was relieved that when she told him yes that it was the truth.

"Oh Bella before I forget, I filed a missing persons report like you wanted. If anyone calls on it, I'll let you know if we get any reports."

"What missing person?"

"Some guy named James Hunter," Charlie answered. "Now are you sure you haven't seen him at all when you've been out looking for him on your own."

Edward's fork dropped to his plate in a loud clatter.

"Bella, why in hell would you be looking for Jimmy on your own?

It was true. On her days off Bella would get in her truck and drive up and down the nearby streets hoping to catch a glimpse of James just to know that he was okay.

"Hey now," Charlie tried intervening when he saw how upset Edward was getting.

"Bella the guy is mentally sick and hasn't been taking his meds. I mean what if you found him and he tried to hurt you?"

"Wait a minute Bells, this James guy is dangerous?"

"He would never hurt me or anyone else for that matter. James doesn't have anyone."

"I can't believe you left out the fact that this man had a mental illness Bella," Charlie was using his disappointed voice, "I will not have my daughter put her life at risk like that, are we clear?"

"I honestly don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," Edward took Bella's hand and made her promise to take him with her the next time she felt the need to go searching for Jimmy. For some reason she was more inclined to listen to Edward rather than her father.

They all finished dinner, without champagne because as classy as the Lodge was, it didn't serve it. The bill was paid and they all made plans to have dinner again soon.

"You and my dad seemed to be getting along," said over the hum of the engine.

"I guess he's finally warmed up to me," Edward grinned.

"Thank goodness you both found a way to gang up on me huh?"

"Bella we didn't gang up on you. We just both really care about you."

"Yeah-yeah," Bella grinned back letting him know that she understood his upset. She had gone behind his back to do something she knew would upset him.

Bella and Edward were laughing about his and Charlie's bromance as they made their way up to the apartment. They thought that just Emmett and Rose would be there, but they were wrong. Alice greeted them at the door and welcomed them in wearing a Stepford smile.

"Hey guys. Come on in and meet my new bestie Maria."

They walked inside to find Emmett, Rose and Maria all having a glass of wine and chatting.

"Maria," Alice said, "I'd like you to meet my other brother Edward and my roommate Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you. Alice has told me so much about you," Maria and smiled as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Yo Edward, Maria was just telling us when she was young she had a pet donkey," Emmett seemed thrilled by this and was very excited to fill his brother in on the tale.

"Alice you want to come help me get a glass of wine," Bella suggested thinking her friend could use a break from playing perky girlfriend to Maria's Mexican goddess.

When they were safe in the kitchen and away from others Bella asked if she was okay.

"You're kidding right?" Alice chugged an entire glass of merlot then poured herself another. "Did you see her? She's like a freakin' supermodel and my god she was all over Brandon tonight at dinner. I seriously though I was going to stab her pretty face with my salad fork."

"I thought something was up when you called me Bella instead of Izzie."

"Oh no, Izzie is my nickname for you. I'll be damned if I let her use it."

"Hello ladies," Maria sauntered into the kitchen causing Alice to paste her smile back on.

"Can I get you anything Maria?"

"Oh I was just coming to get a refill," Maria held up her empty glass then grabbed the bottle of white wine.

"I better go check on my man," Alice said as she left the room.

"They make quite the couple don't they?" Maria smiled. "I can't remember the last time I saw him this happy."

"He makes Alice very happy."

"I'm glad he finally found someone."

Maria's statement made Bella think. Why would a girl be happy that her ex had finally found someone when they were supposed to still love said ex?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Bella started to feel guilty being friendly with the girl Alice saw as her enemy.

"Are Emmett and Rosa serious?"

"Her name is actually Rosalie," Bella said feeling all of a sudden very protective of her friends. There was no way she'd let Maria sink her claws in Emmett. "Either that or Rose and yes, they are very happy."

Maria pouted at the news, "And what about you Isabella, are you happy?"

Enough was enough. It was one thing to have to fight Tanya for Edward, but there was no way in hell she was letting _Rock and Roll Hootchie Coo _get anywhere near Edward. Bella was ready to throw down when Maria stroked her hand up and down Bella's arm and gave her a look like she was ready to make a move. It was then that the truth became very clear. Maria wasn't interested in Emmett or Edward.

"You have no intention of getting Brandon back do you?"

"Smart girl," Maria smiled. "I am more interested in the other blond in the room." Bella was ready to march into the room and call Brandon on his lies when Maria stopped her. "Please don't."

"_Don't_ tell my best friend that she being lied to?"

"I understand that you are only looking out for your best friend, but you have to understand that I am doing the same."

Even though it went against everything she believed in, Bella decided to hear Maria out and by the end of the explanation she was glad she did.

Once upon a time Maria and Brandon were a couple, but that was in high school and as with everyone, people changed. Maria was defiantly one of them. It was in her first year at college that Maria realised that she was lying to herself and especially Brandon. The truth was Maria was gay. Brandon was of course upset when Maria told him the truth. He had thought that they would someday get married. It took some healing, but eventually they became best friends and Maria vowed to help him find his real true love. That's why when Brandon called her up and told her about Alice she came up with the plan to help Brandon win the girl.

"You should have seen the poor girl at dinner," Maria laughed, "I thought she was going to break the wine bottle at the table and try to stab me. Deny it all she might, but that girl has feelings for my boy and I will do everything in my power to get her to admit it."

As unsure as she felt, Bella agreed to go along with the plan as long as Maria could promise that Alice wouldn't get hurt.

The moment they walked back into the living room Alice wrapped her arm around Brandon's waste and snuggled into his chest.

"Sweetie, I think that I am going to go back to the hotel."

"So soon," Alice's tone oozed of insincerity. Instead of calling Brandon by his name, Maria had been using cute nicknames the entire night which was getting on Alice's last nerve.

"It is getting late and I am afraid that I have had too much wine," Maria flashed a wicked smile his way and added, "do you think you could drive me. If you are nice I might even invite you up to my room for a nightcap like the old days."

Rosalie chocked on her wine and Alice snapped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she shouted as she pushed Brandon behind her.

"I was merely asking for a ride Alice. There is no reason to get upset."

"Bullshit!"

"Alice darlin' maybe you should calm down," Brandon did his best to break up the impending fight.

"No, no love I want to hear what your girlfriend has to say," Maria crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"I'm not a complete moron. I saw how you were flirting with Brandon the entire night and way to be subtle with the whole inviting him up for a _nightcap_. And asking him for a _ride_...seriously?"

"I was merely asking a friend for a ride."

"I _know_ what you were doing and it's going to stop right now. Brandon is mine. He doesn't want you anymore so get a clue!"

"Alice I was wondering something," Maria ignored Alice's rage, "Why is it you are unable to call your friends by their actually names?"

"What are you yammering about?"

"Well I heard you call Isabella Izzie when you were in the kitchen."

"Not that it's any of your business but I call her that because she's my best friend and it's what I called her from day one."

"And what about your boyfriend, why do you call him _Brandon?_"

"Gee I don't know maybe because it's his name," it was then that Alice had had enough. She grabbed the purse she had discarded when they arrived home, took out a twenty and threw it at Maria. "Need a ride? Get a cab."

Maria held her head high as she picked the money off the floor where it had fallen, "You claim ownership over your man to the point where you throw money at me like I am some kind of whore and yet you don't even know his real name."

As strong as Maria might have been there were unshed tears in her eyes when she addressed the room, "It was lovely meeting all of you. I think I will do as Alice so kindly suggested and get a cab." She gave Brandon a quick peck on the cheek then rushed out the door.

The room was silent for a few moments then all hell broke loose.

"Wow," Rose said.

Emmett followed by saying, "That was way better than any _Triunfo del Amor_ episode."

Then it was Brandon's turn, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Alice was shocked by his outburst. "You know, for someone who wasn't interested in Maria you were sure into her flirting. How was that supposed to make me feel?"

"There's the million dollar question right there darlin' cause from day one your feelin's have been all over the damned place. You had no right to treat my friend that way."

Emmett looked as though he was ready to stand up and involve himself in the argument when Rosalie shot out her hand out to sit him back down on the couch.

"If anyone's all over the place it's you _Cootier_. I thought you were trying to get her to open her eyes to the fact that you didn't love her?"

"This was never about Maria," Brandon said sounding tired. "I have to go make sure she's okay."

Brandon turned and walked out the door without even saying goodbye. Bella feared that it meant that he had given up on his pursuit and she wasn't the only one.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Alice stomped over to the coffee table where her flower were sitting in a big glass vase and picked up her box of chocolates. "Anyone want one?"

Emmett became excited until Alice opened the box only to find that it didn't contain chocolates. Insides was a set of ten miniature apple ornaments with the letter A carved into five and the letter J carved into the others. Alice took out the card that was included and read it out for everyone to hear.

_Dear Alice,  
I hope that after tonight that you don't hate me for my deception. Hopefully you understand why I kept certain things from you. When I was born my momma named me after my great-great uncle who was the youngest solider in the confederate army. He was famous in my family so it was considered an honour to be given his name. But when I start grade school my parents realised they may have made a mistake._

_You should know that as a child I was a tad on the scrawny side and extremely pale. Whenever I'd go into the sun I'd burn faster than my grandmamma Whitlock's home grown red peppers. After three months of coming home from school crying my parents made the decision to let me start using my middle name as my first. So from the age of seven onward I've been known as Brandon Whitlock._

_Then one day I had the misfortune...or fortune in my case to pull over the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. No matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't give me the time of day and thanks to your brother, Edward, I found out it was because you believed that the one you were meant to be with had a name that started with the letter J. _

_When I heard this I knew that you were the one meant for me. Again I hope that you don't hate me for my deception and are willing to give me a chance. And please don't be too upset with Maria. She's been wantin' to meet you from the first time I told her about you. _

Alice dropped the note to the floor and pulled out another piece of paper that was waiting in the envelope. She unfolded it and gave a soft gasp as she read it to herself. A tear slipped down her cheek as she handed the piece of paper to Bella.

The paper was a photo copy of a birth certificate that belonged to Brandon except the name written on the certificate was Jasper Brandon Whitlock. 

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**OMG! Brandon was really Jasper all along! (Duh says you.) Hope you liked this little twist and the fact that Jasper's middle name was Alice's last name in the original Twilight series. **

**In case you're wondering, pink roses mean "thank you" and yellow with red tip symbolize "friendship" & "falling in love". I wonder why Brandon/Jasper gave her those? Tee-hee!**

**Also, "**_**Triunfo del Amor"**_** is a Telenovela which is a Spanish soap opera. I only know of it because they used to make fun of it on my fave show's, The Soup. **

**This week's rec is called "The Vampire In The Basement" by "**_**michellephants". **_**Story summary: ****While hunting one afternoon, the boys (Carlisle, Emmett & Jasper) stumble upon what appears to be a corpse. When they learn it's a severely broken vampire, they take him home to do what they can to help. But of course, fate has plans for this man. This fic was recommended by a friend, but I was hesitant about starting it because the author hadn't updated in over a year so I had it in my TBR folder then a few days ago I got a noticed I had gotten an email saying the story had been updated! I took that as a sign that I should start reading and I am so glad I did.**

**Big news...for me anyway. Guess who's been meeting with a travel adgent so she can go to the 2012 Comic-Con? I'll give you a clue. It's the girl who hates to fly, but who is willing to face her fears for the very slight chance that she might get to meet Mr. Rob himself. (shhh...it's me). **


	25. Chapter 25

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own what I thought was an autographed photo signed by Rob, Kristen and Taylor. Turns out they're photocopies of the real thing. I won it in an auction and that's the last I want to say about it.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; 808twilightluver, amym0706, andralea, Baileysgirl595, Bellamoon99, CherrySnowCone, debralzara, DuffyMoon, hallie1312, Inserthilariousnamehere, Jade's Roses, jennaloohoo, kittycat218, McCarthy's Girl, maliha89, 17, phoebelicious, pixelchick, Sazzledazzled, StarryVx, sunshinejess, VWatt**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 25 – Elephant Shoes**

To say that Alice was frantic would have been a huge understatement. At first she had sat on the couch in a stunned silence while Bella explained to everyone what had upset Alice.

"That's it," Emmett jumped up, "I'm kicking some cop ass, Edward you coming?"

"Sit down," once again Rosalie forced Emmett to stay put. "No one's kicking anyone's ass."

"It was Maria's idea to push Alice's buttons," Bella said. "She's not interested in Jasper in that way."

"How do you know?" Emmett said.

"Because she asked me how serious you and Rose were."

Upon hearing this it was Rose's turn to jump up off the couch, "She asked you what?"

"Babe, calm down. I mean you had to see that when she wasn't pretending to flirt with Jasper she was obviously putting the moves on me, but don't worry. I'm a one woman man."

"Too bad Maria isn't," Bella said under her breath. "Rose, Maria wasn't inquiring about Emmett."

Emmett chuckled and started to ask, "If she's not interested in me..."

Even though there was nothing funny about the situation Edward burst out laughing.

"Maria's gay?" Alice broke into a fresh wave of sobs at the realisation of how badly she had screwed up.

"I told her that you guys were solid and that's when she asked if I was happy with Edward."

Edward immediately stopped laughing and asked what Bella's answer was.

"Well after we had ourselves a quick make out session...Seriously Edward?"

"He hates me," Alice said as Bella sat next to her and told her otherwise.

"He doesn't hate you. He might be upset right now, but Alice no one who has gone through as much as he has to get you would give up so quickly."

"Bella can you drive me to Maria's hotel?" Alice stood up and wiped away her tears. "I have to find Brandon...Jasper and make this right and I have to do it tonight."

Bella grabbed her keys and led the way out the door only to have Emmett, Rose and Edward follow.

"How do you know what hotel she's staying?"

"She kept saying the name of it during dinner. Do you think she knew something like this was going to happen and that they're waiting at the hotel for me to show up?" There was so much hope in Alice's voice that no one had the heart to let her think otherwise.

Everyone began to pile into the car when Alice ordered them all to get out. She had enough stress to deal with without having to worry about Emmett and Edward starting a fight. So after much convincing, everyone but Bella and Alice got out of the car. Alice was in the middle of telling Bella which hotel Maria was staying at when Edward knocked on the window.

"I don't think you need to go anywhere," Edward said when Bella rolled her window down.

Parked across the street was Jasper and Maria.

"How on God's green Smurf do you get this thing off," Alice shouted as she struggled to get her seat belt off. When she finally heard the tell-tale click, she jumped from the car and ran to the other side of the road.

It was obvious that Maria ordered Jasper to stay in the car because he stayed put while she got out so she could talk to Alice.

"I am guessing that Isabella told you about our discussion?" Maria leaned against the side of the car. "You should know that when I first came out my own father kicked me out of the house. He actually called me an abomination, threw money at me and told me that he never wanted to see me again." Hearing this only made Alice feel worse, she opened her mouth to apologise when Maria started talking again. "I had nowhere to go so I called the only person who hadn't said they hated me because of the truth. Jasper's family took me in until I was able to get on my feet. That man is my best friend so I am only going to say this once. If you hurt him, I _will_ hurt you. Are we clear?"

When Alice nodded Maria gave her permission to speak.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted upstairs. Even if you were interested in Bran...Jasper, I shouldn't have thrown money at you."

"Yes you should have. You thought I was trying to steal your man. Before I let you speak to him I need to know if the only reason you're chasing after him because you care about him or because his name starts with the letter J."

"I'm here because I care about him." It was the truth. Even before Alice opened the letter and found out Brandon's real name she knew she had feelings for the only person who could drive her crazy and make her smile all at the same time. But none of that mattered now. Jasper hated her.

"You two are perfect for each other," Maria through her hands up in the air, "Both so stubborn! Please put everyone out of their misery and get in the car and tell that boy how you feel. Oh and Alice," Maria grinned, "I'm keeping the money."

Alice took a deep breath and worked up the courage to open the car door and sit inside with Jasper.

From across the street everyone watched as Alice and Jasper had a silent conversation.

"I can't hear what they're saying_**,"**_ Rose said as she held on to Emmett's arm.

"Don't worry, I used to read lips in grade school so I'd know how much trouble I was in," Emmett seemed very proud of his talent and proceeded to show it off. "Okay, Alice just said hey. Jasper answered hey back. Now he's saying something about frilly toast." Up until that point he was doing well, but something about _frilly toast_ just didn't seem right to any of them.

"He said _friendly ghost_," Maria said as she stood next to the two couples. "That was his nickname in school; Jasper the friendly ghost."

Bella and Rose couldn't help but awe over the cute story, while Emmett and Edward chuckled.

"What are they saying now?" Rose hopped up and down with excitement and to keep warm.

"Alice just told him she's horny and that they should do it...what the fuck?"

Maria put herself in Emmett's way, "Dios _mio_ that is not what she said! She said she was sorry for acting so stupid."

Once again Bella and Rose awed over the cute couple in the car and the fact that they were witnessing the beginnings of a relationship.

"Elephant shoes? What the hell are elephant shoes?"

There was no need for Maria to translated Emmett's translation to the girls because everyone knew what elephant shoes meant...everyone but Emmett.

Rose promised to explain as they all went back inside leaving Jasper and Alice in private so they could share their first kiss.

**~CBG~**

The night had ended on such a romantic note. Alice and Jasper became an immediate couple. When asked if she was sure that they weren't taking things a bit too fast Alice claimed that she had wasted enough time pussy-footing her feeling_**s**_ for Jasper that she wasn't going to waste anymore. Alice left with Brandon that night and called several hours later to say that she wouldn't be returning home until the next day.

Rose left for home after receiving the call and was going to go alone. That was the plan until she heard that Emmett had planned on staying until Alice came home to make sure his little sister was okay. It took Edward to physically push him out the door, that and Rosalie whispering dirty things into his ear to get him to leave.

Once they were gone Edward and Bella began to clean until Bella yawned. Edward told her to go on to bed and he'd be in once he got everything straightened away.

"Wake me up if I'm asleep okay," Bella gave him a naughty smile. Even though she was tired, she had no intention of getting any sleep once Edward joined her.

Minutes later Bella was climbing in bed where she waited and waited and waited for Edward. Staring at the clock the time read a quarter after one then in the blinking of her eye the time changed to five thirty. That wasn't the only change. There was a warm weight across Bella's waist.

"Edward," she moaned, "I thought I told you to wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful," he moaned back as he pulled her body closer to his.

Bella had wanted to make love to Edward despite how tired she might have been. For a brief moment Bella let her mind play with the idea that maybe Edward didn't want her, that was until she felt a certain part of his anatomy brush up against her backside.

Without saying a word, she reached behind her and began to rub her hand over his boxer covered bulge. A low growl told Bella that Edward was now awake and maybe regretted not waking her sooner. Following her lead, Edward reached around Bella body and started stroking between her legs. It didn't take long for both of them to get worked up into a sensual frenzy.

Bella was panting for breath when Edward pulled her leg back over his and entered her from behind. They let out a moan of pleasure at the same time. He moved slowly at first, but began to move faster upon Bella's encouragement.

"Fuck," Edward muttered as he kissed the nape of Bella's neck, "I love the way you feel. I love you."

"Don't stop," she pleaded as her body began to shake. Reaching up, Bella buried her hand in Edward's hair as if to keep his lips pressed against her skin.

"Never," he promised before he exploded inside her.

It was the aftershocks of Edward's orgasm that set Bella's own body off into its very own version of the fourth of July.

"If I had known that's what was going to happen I would have thrown the damn dishes in the trash," Edward laughed.

"I'm just glad Rose convinced Emmett not to stay. I doubt he would have been willing to wear Alice's ear plugs."

~CBG~

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table across from a very nervous man. He was fidgeting with the napkin that was place next to his plate and then decided to speak.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Bella couldn't help but smile as she sipped the juice Edward had poured for her.

"Babe," he reached across the table and took Bella's hand in his, "from the first time I laid eyes on you I thought I had died and was looking at an angel. Then you spoke to me and I without a doubt knew that we were meant to be together. I know that this is going to sound cheesy as fuck, but you made me want to be a better man. I'd probably be dead in a gutter somewhere if you hadn't come along."

He was going a touch overboard with his words but Bella let him continue.

"If I ever lost you my life would end," Bella watched as he stood from the table and got down on one knee next to her removing a tiny velvet box from his pocket as he did, "Please say that that will never happen and that you'll say yes and start a new chapter in our story."

"Oh my god," Bella gasped. "What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking if you would consider being my wife." Emmett looked at Bella with wide, hopeful eyes as he held out a slim golden ring that had a princess cut diamond attached. "Well?"

"I think I'd leave out the _cheesy as fuck part_, but other than that it was perfect. There's no way Rose can say no."

Emmett had come over that morning and asked Bella to help him practice his proposal. He had everything plan out down to the last detail. He was taking Rose to her favourite restaurant on New Years and was going to ask her over dessert. He'd even gone through the trouble of writing five different proposals. He wanted Bella's female opinion on which one was the best.

"I just want it all to be perfect. Rose deserves it."

"Are you two done with your game of pretend yet?" Edward said with a sarcastic tone as he entered the room. He wasn't too impressed when Emmett showed up at seven in the morning just so he could practise proposing to his girlfriend...repeatedly.

"Don't be mean," Bella kissed his cheek. "Emmett just wants to be sure everything is perfect."

"He's just upset cause he knows with me you'd be trading up," Emmett got up and went over to the fridge and began taking out the ingredients to make himself a sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Edward closed the fridge door which Emmett had left open in haste.

"Making a sandwich," he said around a mouthful of roast beef and bread. "Want some?"

"What I want is for you to leave."

"Bella I hope he treats you better than he does me."

Edward ignored his brother's joke as he answered the phone.

"Oh hey Rose," Edward turned and grinned at a nervous looking Emmett who was waving his hands as a sign not to tell her he was there.

"Yes Bella's here," Edward said causing Emmett to breathe a sigh of relief. "She's just having a sandwich with Emmett."

Bella took the phone and prayed that the Cullen brothers didn't kill each other while she spoke to Rose.

"Hey Rosalie."

"Are you being forced to bake pies again?"

"No," Bella laughed. "No pies today."

"Then what is Em doing there?"

"I think he's worried about Alice. She hasn't shown up yet."

"It's no wonder that the girl's so messed up. I swear if that man ruins this for her." Rose took a deep breath to calm herself and began to speak again. "Are you busy right now 'cause I'm on my break and wanted to pop by, I kind of have a favour to ask."

Bella told her to come on by, that the more the merrier. Emmett scrambled to hide the ring before its intended future owner showed up. When Rose arrived, she wasn't alone. Alice had finally come home looking very much like she had spent the entire night with the man she loved.

Emmett began to say something when Alice announced that because she got very little sleep the night before she was going to take a nap and kissed him on the cheek.

"BTW big brother I don't remember you giving Edward the stink eye the first time he stayed out all night with a girl and I would definitely remember you threatening Tanya Delani with a bat. Hell I would have tried to have it made a national holiday."

"She has a point," Rose said once Alice was out of the room.

Emmett chose to ignore Rose and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for Christmas day?"

"I don't think so. I usually just have dinner at my dad's. Why?"

"Well every year Carlisle's hospital likes to take all the kids who can't go home for Christmas out to see a movie with their families. It's something we've been doing for years. We all put on costumes to hand out presents. I thought seeing as how you are with Edward that you might want to be a part of the festivities."

"That sounds like fun, but what kind of costumes are we talking?"

"Well Carlisle is always Santa and because I donate the theatre I'm Mrs. Claus. Alice likes to dress like Clarice, Rudolph's girlfriends... don't ask. The rest of the staff dresses up like the elves from Rudolph, the guys in blue and the girls in pink."

"How can I possibly say no to the chance of seeing Emmett as an elf?"

"Emmett refuses to be an elf."

"If I can't be the main elf I don't want to be an elf at all."

"Ever heard of Yukon Cornelius?" Edward laughed.

"Wasn't that the lumberjack guy from Rudolph?"

"Now see, because you're an adult you remember that Christmas special, but kids of today have no clue. That's who Emmett dresses as every year."

"One year a kid asked if he was the guy from the paper towel commercial," Rose fought to keep from laughing.

"What about last year when one of the parents thought he was a homeless man and tried giving him a twenty."

"Yuck it up. Yukon Cornelius is not only a holiday icon, but he's a freakin' hero. When everyone, even your precious Santa turned their backs on Rudolph and that gay elf he took them both under his wing. He didn't judge Rudy for his red nose or Hermey for wanting to be a dentist. He was a pioneer for tolerance and deserves to be recognized."

"Actually Em, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind wearing a different costume this year." When Emmett asked who she wanted him to be she continued, "Do you know what your father is giving your mother for Christmas?"

Carlisle had surprised Esme the day after Thanksgiving with two tickets for a pre-Christmas cruise that they would be leaving on in a few days.

"Well they won't be getting home until Christmas night."

At that very moment it was like Christmas morning for Emmett. Because Carlisle would be out of town meant that he would finally get the chance to be Santa Claus.

Emmett lifted Rose in his arms and spun her around.

"Babe, I promise I'll be the best husband ever."

Rosalie thought he was talking about being a good husband to her Mrs. Claus, but Bella knew he was making the promise in advance of giving her his grandmother's ring.

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Did I fool you with the practise proposal? Tee hee. And are we happy that Alice and Jasper are FINALLY together? I'm just glad I don't have to call him Brandon any more. **

**It was pointed out by a friend that like Emmett she didn't know what "elephant shoes" was. If you mouth the words elephant shoes it looks like you are saying I love you. **

**Hello strangers! I know I haven't posted in like a month and for that I am very sorry. RL has been a real bitch lately and instead of sitting down to write my story my mind was in other not so creative places. Thanks for sticking with me and as always reviews get teasers. Oh and our fave characters are going to be playing dress up in the next chapter.**

**Oh and for those of you who are a tad slow like I was RL stands for REAL LIFE. I saw writers complain about RL being the reason for delayed postings and thought it was an abbreviation for a medical condition. I never claimed to be smart people! LOL. **


	26. Chapter 26

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**ATTENTION: If you have not yet seen Breaking Dawn there is an extra scene after the movie is over. It happens right after the main credits. So don't leave the theatre.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; AshlynVarela, awkwardalex1012, bluesproet, doodlepoodle457, eviiz, gawno, hbayer, jamjam53104, JenMac001, lillinna, , MissImpact88, mysticalforces, Robsten18, TheLon3rWay, the starting line, ViolaBlack, XCarly-JasperX, .Yussi, **

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 26 – To Thy Own Elf Be True**

Bella not only felt like an idiot, she looked like one too. She stood in front of the full length mirror and couldn't even force herself to smile. A very long time ago Bella had decided that pink was so not her colour and that decision held to this very day. She even hated the singer Pink.

After asking for her measurements, Rose had a pink elf costume sent over and had told Bella that as a sort of practice run, the gang would put on their costumes and head to the hospital to deliver the invitations to the kids. The idea that they would be bringing a little joy into sick kid's lives was what helped put a smile on her face. Still didn't help the fact that pink was not her colour.

"You look so cute," Alice cooed from behind her. She too was wearing a pink elf costume. Unlike Bella, the outfit suited her pixie like friend.

The only person who seemed more miserable than Bella was Jasper. Alice had not only roped him into volunteering, but had talked him into dress as Hermey the elf. His naturally wavy hair had been straightened and sprayed with enough hair spray to cause another hole in the ozone.

He had grumbled the whole time only to be reminded that he owed Alice big time. Apparently Alice could have taken her driving test ages ago. Jasper kept this information to himself so that he'd get to spend some more time with her.

"Alright kiddies," Alice said loudly enough so that those still in the bathroom could hear her. "Jazzy and I are heading over to the hospital with Edward because he needs our help with the snacks. Santa and Mrs_**.,**_ you are riding with Izzie and remember we are coming back here to put up the tree." Alice picked up the small wooden tool box that was filled with toy dentist tools and handed it to Jasper. "Don't forget your tools."

"I got a tool for you," Jasper muttered as they left the apartment.

Bella sat and thumbed through a fashion magazine while waiting for Santa and his lady to come out of the bathroom and regretted wondering what was taking them so long. She couldn't help but shutter at the idea of Santa getting his freak on. Thankfully there was a knock on the door that helped pulled Bella out of her X-rated Xmas thoughts.

"Jasper forget his dental floss," Bella asked as she opened the door thinking it was Alice.

"Pekoe!" Harry ran passed Bella in a blur searching out his four legged friend.

"I thought Halloween was last month," Jake gave a wolfish grin, "or is this some kind of kinky dress up game you and bean boy have going on?"

The rage began to build in Bella, "My sex life is none of your business," she hissed so that tiny ears wouldn't hear the topic of conversation. "You need to get Harry out of here now."

"Relax Bells," Jacob walked in uninvited. "Harry has been talking nonstop about your cat so I brought him for a visit." Jacob noticed the way Bella kept looking back and forth between Harry and the bathroom door.

"Holy shit! Bean boy is kinky."

Before Bella could try to explain the bathroom door burst open.

"Ho ho ho!" Emmett marched out in full costume.

An excited gasp came from the corner followed by Harry walking slowly toward Emmett, staring in complete awe and the man before him.

"Santa," Harry turned to Bella, "Aunt Bel-wah, Santa Claus is here!"

"He sure is," Bella leaned down with Harry hoping that whatever happened wouldn't scar him for life.

"What are you doing here Santa? It's not Christmas yet."

"Well Harry," Emmett began to explain in a lower baritone in an effort to disguise his voice, "I'm on my way to the hospital to visit some children who are too sick to go home for Christmas. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"Your Aunt Bella is going to be my special helper today."

"Really," Harry asked Bella.

"Really," Bella confirmed, "That's why I'm wearing this special uniform."

"Hello Harry," Rose smiled at the little boy. She was in full on Mrs. Claus clothing. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she wore a pair of wire rim glasses.

"Harry do you know who this is," Bella asked as he hid his face in her shoulder.

"She's Santa's girlfriend," he said as he grinned at Rosalie. If he was a few years older Emmett might have something to worry about Bella thought with a grin of her own. "Hey, how would you like to get a special picture with Santa?"

Harry quickly scrambled into Emmett's lap and readied himself and questioned whether or not Santa had received his letter.

"Of course I did," Emmett chuckled, "and if you promise to be a good boy for your mommy and daddy then you just might get what you asked for."

"Aunt Belwah," Harry shouted, "Santa's going to give me a baby brother!"

Emmett's face turned as white as his beard.

"I guess you and Leah better get to work," Bella said to Jacob. He was shocked by her comment in the way a child is shocked when they get caught doing something wrong.

"Bella I," he stammered as he tried to explain. "I never meant for you to find out this way."

"I already knew."

"You did?" Jacob studied her face, looking to see how she felt about the news.

"Charlie practically had the fact sky written. He told me when we went out to dinner last week. Congratulations."

"You're really okay with this?"

The cell phone in Bella's pocket started ringing. She answered as soon as she saw Edward's number, completely forgetting the question that had just been asked.

"Hey," she said.

"Where are you? Alice is ready to pitch a complete fit."

"We're on our way. Harry stopped by to visit Pekoe and is having a talk with Santa." The sight of Harry chatting with Santa made Bella smile. When Emmett started getting nervous trying to explain how reindeers fly Bella decided rescue him.

"I'll see you in a few," she said and before ending the call added, "love you."

When Rose saw Bella end the call she announced that Santa needed to get going. As much as Harry wanted to keep costumed Emmett to himself, he was smart enough to know that Santa was to be shared. He said goodbye and gave Rose a hug and made sure to pet Pekoe before jumping into Jacob's arms demanding ice cream. Something only a child could get away with during the Christmas season.

**~CBG~**

The playroom of the hospital had been set up like a miniature winter wonderland. All the kids who were able to leave their rooms had piled in for the chance to see Santa. The excitement of that plus the amount of sugar they had ingested had them all bouncing off the walls. For anyone else it might have been overwhelming, but not for Emmett Cullen. He kept his cool and listened to every single one of them with a smile on his face.

When Bella had first arrived with the Claus' she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Edward in costume. He looked very cute in his elf uniform right down to the tiny bells on his shoes.

"Hello Edward," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he responded, "I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Jangle Bell." Edward pointed to the name tag that had been placed on his chest.

They had all been given elf names, a decision that had been made by Alice who was quick to slap a matching name tag on Bella that told the kids that her name was Jingle Bell.

"Isn't it cute? Jingle and Jangle Bell. I thought it would be cute because you're a couple."

"It's very cute Alice. Emmett and Rose are Santa and Mrs. Claus. Edward and I are Jingle and Jangle. But if you were matching couples with their characters shouldn't you be a boy elf so that you match Jasper's gay elf."

"You can be as sassy and snarky with me as you like, but you will smile and act happy in front of the children. This is Christmas damn it. I will not allow you to poop on Christmas!" There was a manic gleam in Alice's eye. That wasn't what scared Bella. It was how quickly her face changed to utter sugary sweetness.

"Word of caution Miss Jingle Bell, don't mess with Alice when it comes to celebrating the holidays."

"Noted," Bella helped Edward pass out the cookies and hot chocolate that had been donated by Midnight Sun. The kids kept trying to get seconds and thirds and then would go off to talk to Santa.

It saddened Bella to know that some of these kids wouldn't get to have a normal Christmas, but the hurt in her heart eased when she saw the joy on their faces when Santa presented them with the special invitation.

An hour later Bella felt like she was going to burst. The kids weren't the only ones who had scammed a third cup of hot chocolate from Edward.

Upon seeing her do the pee dance, Edward told her to take a break and that he would handle the kids. Bella hurried out the door and rounded the corner where she knew there would be a washroom. For an accident prone individual the hospital was a second home and Bella knew the place like the back of her hand.

Minutes later and what felt like ten pounds lighter, Bella was making her way back to the play room when she spotted a familiar face. It was Seth's girlfriend Melissa. She was sitting in one of the family rooms reading a book.

"Melissa?"

"Oh hey Bella," the young girl seemed surprise to see Bella and even more surprised by her outfit. Bella was quick to explain her reason for looking like a Rankin Bass reject.

"Yeah we heard Santa was coming today."

"We?" Bella wondered why she was there to begin with.

"My sister's a patient. She's between surgeries right now."

Bella sat next to Melissa and listened to her story. Melissa's sister, Vanessa was born with brittle bone disease making her a real life china doll. The simplest things that anyone would take for granted, things like sneezing, getting the hiccups even stretching could cause the child to fracture her weak bones. The surgeries were to place rods in bones of her legs in the hopes to make them stronger. It was a painful procedure that was necessary if there was any hope that Vanessa might someday walk.

"She also suffers from a wicked case of Santaphobia," Melissa said explaining the reason why her family wasn't at the party. Apparently her mom had taken Vanessa to a mall Santa for pictures and the outing had resulted in broken wrist. Since that day the mere mention of the jolly man in red would cause her sister to burst into tears.

Bella wanted to give Vanessa an invitation to the movie outing but didn't want to frighten the little girl.

"Does Vanessa have any issues with Mrs. Claus?"

After a quick trip back to the playroom, Bella return to room two seventeen only she didn't return alone. She knocked on the door and entered with Mrs. Claus trailing behind.

Sitting in the middle of a hospital bed was the cutest little girl wearing a cast on her leg that was half her size.

"Nessie baby," the woman who was seated next to her said, "you have a special visitor."

The brightest blue eyes Bella had ever seen looked up. She tilted her head to the side as though she was trying to decide whether she and Rose were trust worthy.

"Hi," she said looking past Bella, "you look like my holiday Barbie." Vanessa held up the doll she was playing with. "My friend Seth is going to help me braid her hair when he comes to visit."

"Nessie, this is Seth's sister," Melissa said. She had followed the girl into the room and was there to make sure that her sister was okay with Santa's workers coming for a visit.

Vanessa's eyes rounded in wonder as the wheels in her head began to turn. "Is Seth an elf too?"

"No," Bella couldn't help but smile, "he's too young to work in the toy shop."

Rosalie pulled a chair up next to the bed when Vanessa asked if she wanted to play with her doll. She listened as she explained how the doll was an early Christmas present from her aunt. As they talked Beth, her mom_**,**_ thanked Bella for bringing Rose by. Getting to meet the life size version of her doll was making Vanessa's day. If it wasn't for the doll, painting Seth's nails and her playtime with Melissa, the little girl wouldn't smile very often.

Bella, Melissa and Beth watched as Rose gave the girl an invitation to the movie outing.

"Are you going to be there?"

"I sure am."

"Will Santa be there," Vanessa asked with a lot less enthusiasm.

"He will," Rose answered in a soft voice as she smoothed Vanessa hair away from her eyes. "But I promise that he won't come near you if you don't want him to okay?"

Rose's promise seemed to satisfy Vanessa and she agreed to attend the party with her family.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted playtime. Seth entered the room with a grin on his face until he saw that Vanessa had visitors.

"Seth!" Vanessa began to vibrate with excitement. "Look who came to see me."

"Hey Ro-Mrs. Claus," he said then turned to see Bella and fought to keep from laughing out loud.

"Seth, are you going to let me finish your nails?"

"Of course. I mean I can't go around with just one hand done, but I'm going to walk my sister and Mrs. Claus out to the sleigh. Rudolph is waiting for them."

Vanessa waved as Bella and Rose left the room. As they left they could hear her tell her mom how Rose was even prettier than her doll.

"Nice dress sis!" Seth crowed when they were out of hearing distance.

"Nice nails bro."

"It makes the kid happy."

"I'm just kidding Seth. It's very sweet. If you ever want to borrow any polish remover give me a call." Bella kissed her brother goodbye and she and Rose returned to the playroom which had cleared out with only a few kids remaining. Emmett was eating a sugar cookie getting the crumbs in his beard as he drank his hot chocolate threw a straw. The straw had been Alice's suggestion. After all she was the one who put the damage deposit down on the costumes.

Bella saw Jasper packing up and wondered where Edward had disappeared to.

"He went looking for you and never came back," Jasper shrugged.

Bella was about to text him when he came through the door looking out of sorts.

"Hey," Bella said, "_**S**_orry it took so long. I ran into Melissa, Seth's girlfriend and her little sister is a patient. She's terrified of Santa so I took Rose up to see her. Sorry if I worried you."

She made an attempt to kiss him but he acted like he hadn't noticed and informed Jasper that he was packing away the coffee urn that had been use for the hot chocolate the wrong way.

"Alright kiddies," Alice announced, "Santa has to get back to the North Pole so let's all say goodbye!"

All the children who were left all shouted in unison. Their parents got Alice's hint and took them back to their rooms.

"Oh my goodness that was so much fun," Alice beamed as she disposed of the empty cups and half eaten cookies. "I can't wait to get home and start decorating. Isn't Christmas magical?"

"I think a piece of my hair just broke off," Jasper whined.

With everything packed up they headed home so that the decorating could begin and poor Jasper could wash two cans worth of hair spray out of his hair.

**~CBG~**

All the equipment that had been brought to the hospital had to be stored back in the supply room in the back of the coffee shop. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice headed upstairs while Bella stayed to help Edward who had been acting strange the entire ride home.

He was quiet and the lop-sided grin he had been wearing all day was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward is everything okay?"

He let out a shuttered sigh and asked Bella to sit down, that they needed to talk.

Bella didn't like the tone in his voice. It scared her, but she sat anyway to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"Today when you left the playroom I got worried when you didn't come back." He got down on his knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Bella said as she breathed a sigh of relief thinking that Edward was upset because she took off without telling him. She reached out to cup his face only to have him pull away from her again only this time there was no disguising it.

"Please Bella; I need to tell you this. I went looking for you and I ran into Tanya."

Bella's blood chilled as she waited for the rest of the confession.

"Her dad was brought into the emergency room. He had had a heart attack and she was really upset. She was crying."

Her eyes began to burn as the familiar word spewed forth from Edward's mouth.

"I want to always be honest with you Bella that's why I need to tell you that while I was with Tanya, we kissed."

**~CBG~**

Bella entered the loft having left Edward downstairs to finish putting stuff away and walked on a heat discussion.

"It's a classic!" Alice said.

"So's mine," Emmett replied.

They were arguing over which movie to put on while decorating. Alice wanted "It's A Wonderful Life," while Emmett wanted "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation." Rosalie sat at the kitchen table looking very bored. She had obviously been through this argument before and was clearly staying out of it. Jasper was still in the shower trying to save his hair.

"I know," Alice said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Seeing as how it's her first Christmas with us, I think we should let my friend Izzie decide. Izzie, what movie do you want? A Frank Capra classic or Chevy Chase crap fest?"

"Um," Bella started to speak, but the words caught in her throat. She would miss this. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I actually can't stay."

Alice's fighting spirit left her as soon as she saw her friend's face.

"What do you mean you can't stay? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at my dad's."

"Is everything okay with the chief?" Emmett said, sounding just as concerned as his sister.

"Dad's fine. I just can't be here right now."

"We don't have to watch either movie," Alice said, "You can pick whatever you want."

"I'm not leaving because of the movie Alice." Bella wished these people...her friends would stop asking her questions. She needed to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because Edward and I just broke up."

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**GASP! Edward you whore! **

**Okay first again sorry that it's taken so long to get you all an update. Second...OMG! Breaking Dawn! How many of you have seen it? So far I've seen it 4 times, hands down my favourite in the series. I laughed, I cried, I peed a little in my pants. LOL. I was a bit put off by the stuff that they left out. I understand that they couldn't have every page put up on the screen, but I missed the sarcastic sparing between Rose and Jacob. And the thing that I felt should have been at least mentioned was the fact that Quil imprinted on Claire (the child). It's never mentioned, we only see Quil playing on the beach with a little girl while Jacob is ranting on what a curse imprinting is. **

**On a completely unrelated topic, I was watching some classic television (yes I'm that sad) and an episode of Two Guys, A Girl & A Pizza Place was on. This was a sitcom from the late 90's. So I was watching it because there was nothing else on and there was a young blond kid on the show that caught my eye because he looked familiar. Turns out it was Mike Newton himself; Michael Welch. Made me smile.**


	27. Chapter 27

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; addie2987, Alice-Cullen95, amandahrees, animesnob034, blueberrilicious, Cressida04, daisy0425, Eleanor J, fernanda angui, Foxyviolet09, jomaxrox, KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, kellyqgirl, LadyB3lla, lalabelle, lerola jay, lizzieb83, LnR6213, marleah, Mary Alice 7, McMommy, mdwildcatgirl, mkikimendoza, muggin, nikkistew2, OhLordNo, onlytheclassics, Rai evans, shde, skylar6445, sparklebetchsparkle, sunshine90, tigeress09, tlhlv, torchwood1890, unicorn413, venure, WishesSheWasAWhitlock, xxgirlsworldxx**

**Big...no make that uber apologies for yet another delayed posting. In my defense there was very little time to write during the holidays because I had to either play dress up, watch Dora the explorer and tell stories to my 3 year old niece. Also, apologies for the cliff hanger ending to the last chapter. I know that it upset some people due to the angsty nature, but isn't that what FF is all about? **

**I hope that Santa was good to all of you. He was very good to me. I got Bella's engagement ring! I actually got pretty much everything that Hot Topic sold with Breaking Dawn written on it. **

**Anyways, enough with the jibber-jabber.**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 27 – Best Present EVER!**

She just needed to grab a few things, just enough so that she'd make it through the night at Charlie's. She could come back for the rest of her things later...when he wasn't here.

"Don't you dare cry," Bella scolded herself as she fought back tears.

"What the hell are you talking about," Edward's voice came through the door, so much for getting out of there before he arrived.

"That's it!" she heard Alice shrieked. "I'm kicking your ass."

When she heard a muffled grunt, Bella decided to go out and break up the fight. She already felt crappy enough. She didn't need a broken family on her conscience.

Edward was hunched over from where Alice had obviously punched him.

"Alice leave Edward alone," Bella sighed. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"You're kidding right?" for a moment it looked as though Alice wanted to give Bella a shot to the kidneys as well. "You should have told us the reason you broke up with him was because of that stupid whore."

"Hold on a second," Edward said rubbing his soon to be bruised side, sounding very confused, "She didn't break up with me." It was after saying this that he saw the bag in Bella's hand. "Did I miss something when we were downstairs?"

What had occurred between them replayed in Bella's head.

_It was really only a matter of time_ _Bella thought as Edward waited for her reaction. _

"_Please say something Bella," he pleaded._

"_I don't know what to say," it was the truth. What could she say? In the back of her head she knew that Tanya would someday come back and Edward would welcome her with open arms, casting Bella aside. At least there wasn't another unplanned pregnancy. _

"_I need you to say that you forgive me."_

"_I forgive you," she repeated the words he wanted to hear._

_Edward let the air he had been holding in his lungs escape in a loud whoosh. He pulled Bella into a hug and said, "I am so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen._**"**

"_Its fine," her words were muffled against his chest, "I'm going to go upstairs."_

"_Okay. I'll finish putting everything away and be right up."_

_Bella turned to walk away when Edward stopped her._

"_Thank you for understanding."_

"Edward, please move away from the door," Bella said as she tried to leave.

"I'm not moving an inch until you tell me why you're leaving."

"Why would I stay? I was forced to watch the last time this happened to me, but I'll be damned if I allow myself to go through that again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Tanya are getting back together!" Bella screamed at herself internally while she kept calm on the outside. She would not to let another man see her cry.

"Wait...What?" Edward had gone from guilty to confused in the matter of seconds.

"You and Tanya are back together," the fact that she had to explain only made her heart ache worse. "I mean it's happened a bunch of times before so it was bound to happen again. I mean Alice even said so. You two break up and always get back together."

"Bella, Tanya and I are in no way together," he seemed almost disgusted by the mere thought.

"Then why were you kissing her?" Rose hissed.

"I wasn't...Jesus!" Edward was not in the mood to be attacked by his family, not when it look like he was about to lose Bella. "Please Bella, just let me explain."

She wanted to break away when he took her hand into his and pulled her toward the bedroom for privacy. But there was a masochistic side to Bella that made her want to hold on to Edward for as long as she could, even if it meant it would hurt that much more in the end.

Edward shut the door behind them so they could talk without interference. Bella sat on the bed while he paced back and forth trying to sort out what he would say.

"Okay, first I need to ask at any point while we were in the storage room did I pass out? Because honestly Bella that's the only way that the topic of us breaking up could have been discussed without me knowing. "

"But you said that you were sorry?" Bella wanted to squash the tiny butterfly of hope the fluttered in her mind. She had be let down by her stupid hopes that she was pretty sure once more and she would fall apart. That or get a free sub.

"Bella no!" Edward grabbed Bella's hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss them. "The kiss was one sided. I pushed her away and told her that I was sorry about her father being sick, but that I was with you. The reason I told you was because I didn't want you to find out from someone else and think the worst. I was sorry because I know what you've been through before and I didn't want you to think that I could ever do that to you. I am so sorry Bella if I made you doubt my feelings for you."

When Edward had first told her about the kiss she felt like _**a**_ fool. She thought that once again some weepy girl had stolen her boyfriend. Now, she felt like an idiot for the way she over reacted. How was she expected to go back out there and trim a tree with her friends when she could barely look Edward in the eye? She had come so close to throwing away the first true happiness she had felt in so long because she was afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm such an idiot," she said as she hid her face in her hands.

Edward once again pulled Bella's hands into his own and told her the opposite. Then after several minutes of persuasion and the surrender of half the blame for the situation, he convinced Bella to come out of the room to be with her friends.

It was as if time had stood still. Alice, Emmett and Rose as sat on the couch waiting to see what the final outcome of Bella's self created drama would be. All the ornaments remained untouched as had the two movies Bella had been asked to choose from. Everything and everyone was waiting for her.

Alice stood slowly from the couch like she was afraid any fast movement might spook Bella.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes," Bella answered. When she tried to apologise she was stopped by Emmett.

"It's cool," he said, "Not everyone is a Chevy Chase fan." And just like that everything had been forgotten. Bella thought she might burst into tears again at the thought of how close she came to not just losing Edward, but her friends as well.

The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating the tree under strict orders from Alice who at one point banned Emmett from the tree because of his poor tinsel placement skills. Once the tree was done they all took their places in front of the television as settled in with a cup of hot chocolate each to watch the movie "Elf"; the happy medium between Jimmy Stewart and Chevy Chase. Each couple was snuggled under their own blankets enjoying their partner's warmth.

"I've never been more scared than I was today when I thought I was losing you," Edward whispered as he nuzzled Bella's neck.

After the stomach turning carnival ride that was this day Bella let herself relax into the comfort of Edward's body knowing that she was safe and knowing that, she would do whatever it would take to keep that feeling in her life.

**~CBG~**

"I can't believe you won't be here for Christmas," Sue said for the fifth time as Bella helped get the Swan family turkey ready for the big day. Because she was doing the movie thing with the Cullen's Bella went home on Christmas to spend some quality time with her family.

In years past the entire family would gather together to sleep under the same roof so that _**they**_ could all wake up Christmas morning. It wasn't exactly Bella's favourite thing to do since Leah and Jacob had gotten married, but watching Harry excitement over the years made it easier to deal with.

When Bella had first told them her plans she was met with some very vocalized upset. Charlie didn't think it was a good idea to drop your family during the holidays just to spend time with your boyfriend. His tune quickly changed when she told him what she would actually be doing. Never one to admit to being wrong, Charlie simply muttered something about making time for family.

Having spent some time with her family and giving out her presents, Bella drove all the way to the Cullen family home. It was agreed that it would be a good idea to stay there that night to get ready for the next day. It was also decided that they would have their own pre Christmas Christmas.

Bella walked into the house to Alice scolding Emmett for trying to sneak a peek at the presents with his name on them.

The scolding turned into excited shrieks when Alice saw that Bella had arrived.

"Now the fun can begin!" Alice rushed over and put on some Christmas music while Bella placed the presents she brought under the spectacular tree. It was clear where Alice got her flare for decorating. The house had been done in bright red and silvers. There were five deep red stockings on the fireplace that had each of the Cullen's names stitch in what Bella was sure was spun silver. Esme was an artist.

Another item that caught Bella's eye was six ornaments that were on the tree that had each of the Cullen's names. Carlisle and Esme's sat at the top of the tree. Edward's, Alice's and Emmett's sat on different branch as Bella lowered her gaze. She was surprised to see that Rose too had her name on the tree right next to Emmett's.

"You're here," Edward said as he left the kitchen and drew her into a tight embrace. "Charlie wasn't too hard on you was he?"

"He's fine."

Edward knew it was a lie, but was glad that Charlie Swan had let his daughter leave the nest for Christmas.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, I'm just getting the turkey ready for tomorrow."

Bella had been told by Alice that they would be having a traditional holiday meal. It turned out that a traditional holiday meal on Christmas _**E**_ve for the Cullen's was take out from the nearest Chinese food restaurant. Something that Rosalie was very much against.

"Every year Emmett convinces me to try something new and every year I end up sick as a dog. This year I am sticking to chicken balls with white rice."

"Babe, don't I always take care of you though?" Emmett pouted causing Rose to kiss his cheek.

"Yes you do and you are the best nurse ever."

"You just like it cause of wear that short uniform I wear."

"Don't forget the heels."

It was way more information than Bella ever needed to know about the sexual escapades of Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Thankfully the delivery guy showed up before Bella found out whether or not Emmett wore fishnet stockings while playing nurse.

They all sat on the floor in front of the tree each taking a bite from one box or another all sharing memories of Christmas past. Bella had to be careful because there was several times when she came close to chocking especially when Jasper told the story about the year he got trapped in the attic while searching for Christmas presents. He had been stuck there for two hours and had been caught by his mom. She tanned his hide and told him that she had every intention of returning all the things she had bought and announced that Christmas was cancelled.

"Daddy was extremely pissed because no Christmas meant no Christmas turkey. He sat me down and handed me an apology he wrote and told me to memorize it 'cause I was to give the speech to my momma. The old man knew his stuff cause by the time I finished momma was crying and calling me her holiday angel. Daddy got his turkey, I got my skateboard and momma got her happy Christmas."

"Please," Alice laughed, "you want sad, I'll give you sad. One year dad had to work a double on Christmas Eve meaning he wasn't going to be home to open the presents or have Christmas dinner. So Emmett came up with the brilliant idea that one of us should do something to end up in the emergency room so we'd all be together. Of course I was talked into eating an entire jar of mustard which resulted in me getting violently ill. Mom rushed us all to the emergency because she thought I had a virus or something. We all got into a heap of trouble because Emmett broke down crying and ratted us all out."

"I thought you were dying," Emmett said.

"Mom was pretty pissed at us, but dad thought it was hilarious. He was just happy to have us all together. He talked mom down and we all had Christmas dinner in the cafeteria."

"I didn't," Alice threw her chopstick at Edward's head. "I couldn't eat right for a week thanks to you idiots."

After a few more stories the trash was cleared away which meant it was time.

"Presents!" Emmett slapped on the Santa hat he broken out and sat himself as close to the tree as possible. "Okay, who's first?"

Bella and Edward _**d**_ecided that they would exchange presents when they were alone seeing as how it was their first Christmas together.

_Santa_ began handing out the gifts and they all took turns unwrapping them. Bella held her breath as Alice carefully pulled the paper from her present remembering a conversation they had had earlier that week.

"_Izzie have you seen my copy of The Witching Hour?" Alice asked._

"_Uh yeah. I loaned my copy to Seth a while ago and wanted to re-read it again. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed yours." _

"_Oh that's fine. I just wanted to loan it to Jasper. Can you believe he's never read it?"_

"_That's insane," Bella gasped with fake shock._

Bella had felt bad lying to her friend, but it was for a good cause.

Alice sat Indian style with her copy of The Witching Hour in her lap and a confused look on her face.

"Izzie I know I told you that you didn't have to spend a lot of money on my present..."

Bella smiled, "The present isn't the book Alice, its what's written on the inside."

"You wrote on my book?" Alice was very particular when it came to her Witching Hour collection. It was a good thing she saw Bella as a friend or else the claws would have come out. Alice took a deep breath, "Do you realise that this was a first edition? I wore gloves reading this to keep from damaging the pages. It was going to be worth a lot of money in the condition it was in."

"Open the book Alice," Bella said with a smile.

Alice opened the front cover of the book to see that it had been signed by the author and with it a personalised note. It turned out that Bella's step father Phil and the author were represented by the same agency. So Bella FedEx'd the book and had Phil get the book signed.

Alice's eye's filled with tears as she launched herself at Bella giving her a huge hug, "Thank you so much Izzie! Sorry Jazzy you're going to have to make do with a paperback copy cause this is going under lock and key." 

"That's quite alright darlin'. I didn't see myself sportin' a pair of gloves just to read about twinklin' vampires."

Alice was ready to launch into a huge lecture on the huge insult when Jasper gave her his presents. The first was a vanity licence plate that said, "Caution: I drive like a Rullen". He said it was to warn people when she was behind the wheel. The real present was a ticket for her to fly home with him to Texas for New Year's Eve to celebrate with his family. The girl who always had something to say was speechless.

The next big showstopper gift was the Detroit Lions jersey that Rose gave Emmett. Rose told Bella that Emmett's dream had been for the two of them to attend college in Detroit so that he could play for his favourite team, but unfortunately he hadn't been accepted.

"It was for the best anyway," he said. "Rosie wasn't accepted either." Bella noticed a far off look in Emmett's eyes as her pulled Rose into a tight hug then quickly changed the subject by demanding to know what everyone else had given him.

Bella smiled and handed him the present she had made for him.

At first he was speechless. Then he turned the t-shirt around to show everyone exclaiming that it was the most thoughtful present anyone had ever gotten him.

"Seriously Izzie?" Alice said sounding disgusted.

Emmett proudly draped a black t-shirt across his chest that said "_And so the lion said fuck it and ate the lamb__**.**__"_

"If you even think about wearing that to work you are so fired," Rose said as the clean up began.

"Babe, if I had a nickel for every time you fired me I'd move out of this place."

A few hours and a few fortune cookies later, the three couples were settled in for the night. It was to be an early day tomorrow and they all needed their beauty sleep. A small fight did break out when the subjects of sleeping arrangements. The plan was for Edward and Bella to share the guest room. Emmett and Rose would sleep in his bedroom. When Alice suggested that she and Jasper sleep in her parent's bedroom Emmett pitched a fit.

The thought of his baby sister in bed with a man under his roof gave him the dry heaves.

Alice told him to mind his own business. She was a grown woman and that she and Jasper could sleep where they like.

"That's right," Jasper agreed. "That is why I will be sleeping on the sofa in the living room while you sleep in your parent's bed."

Bella and Edward didn't bother to wait to see the outcome of the fight. Hand in hand they entered the guest bedroom that according to Edward was once his bedroom.

Edward informed Bella that she was in fact the first girl to ever sleepover in his boyhood bedroom. He also told her that as much as he wanted to make love to her, they had an early day tomorrow.

Bella couldn't help but smile as _**s**_he snuggled in next to Edward wondering if the real reason he didn't want to have sex was because of Emmett's no sex rule.

**~CBG~**

The movie theatre was absolute madness. For a group of kids who were too sick to go home for Christmas they sure didn't act like it. They were all screaming and laughing stuffing their faces full of food that surely was nowhere on the hospital's health food menu.

Those who weren't eating were playing games or getting ready to get their present from Santa. Once again Emmett was a pro gently cradling the kids in his arms as they got their pictures taken while happy parents watched. After the pictures were done Rosalie gave them their present and wished them a Merry Christmas.

Bella was amazed at how she never actually noticed the other staff who worked at the theatre. They had always just seemed to blend into the background. But today was a different story. They were all wearing elf costumes and were each assigned to a different group of kids so that things didn't get too out of control.

After two and a half hours of mayhem all the children and their families were ushered into one of the three theatres that had been set up to watch a movie of their choice. Alice volunteered to supervise theatre one and took two of the employees with her. Jasper was in theatre two doing the same and Edward was in number three with an elf named Bree and an elf name Stephanie who seemed to want for Christmas only to be in the presence of Edward Cullen. He made sure to keep a fair distance from the smitten teens.

Knowing that this day would soon be over, Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she began to help Rose clean up while Emmett went to take a break from being so jolly in her office.

"How you holding up?" Rose smiled as she happily scooped up a smushed donut to toss. Taking care of messy kids was where Rose seemed to shine which was probably a good thing considering she was dating a giant man child herself.

"I'm holding up, but I'll be glad when I can get out of these boots." Alice had given Bella a pair of red thigh high boots that had a five inch heel.

"Alice is just lashing out because your man actually wanted to sleep with you last night. Emmett caught her trying to convince Jasper to join her after everyone went to bed. But it turns out that Jasper is quite the whitehat."

"Whitehat?"

"Good guy. He told her that he wanted their first time to be special and preferabl_**y**_ not under the same roof as her trigger happy brother."

The two were laughing when a frantic Beth Saunders came out of one of the theatres. She quickly scanned the room and rushed over when she spotted Bella and Rose.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Melissa or Nessie?"

Before either of them could answer the girls in question came out of one of the nearby bathrooms having a quiet argument which ended as soon as they saw their mother.

"What on earth were you girls thinking taking off without telling me or your father?"

"Nessie needed to use the washroom," Melissa explained, "and when we came out of the theatre she started to cry."

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rose said seeing the little girls red eyes.

"She's upset because she thinks Santa hates her."

Nessie sniffled and asked why Santa didn't want to give her the present that she had received. Rose had made a point of making sure that Emmett kept his distance from the little girl, but seeing the tears in her eyes told her that she had made a huge mistake.

"And now he's gone back to the North Pole," Nessie sobbed.

Beth lifted her daughter out of her chair, cast and all, and held her as she cried.

"Hey you know what," Bella said hoping to stop Nessie's tears, "I'm pretty sure that Santa's sleigh hasn't left yet. If you want I could get him to come back so you could get a picture."

Rose nodded and Bella took off and found a half naked Emmett who thankfully hadn't removed the white beard that Alice had glued to his face with spirit gum. He quickly redressed and followed Bella back to find Nessie no longer crying and no longer in her mom's arms.

"Look who's here," Rose pointed to Emmett who slowly approached as to not frighten the already nervous looking girl.

"Ho ho ho hello Nessie," Emmett said in his best Santa voice.

"Hi Santa," she answered into Rose's shoulder.

Emmett let out a sigh of defeat and tried again to win the girl over, "Vanessa can I tell you a secret?" When she nodded he continued. "Now what I am about to tell you is so super secret that you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"I understand that you hurt your arm the last time you saw Santa."

"You hugged me too tight," she said.

"See that wasn't me. That man wasn't the real Santa."

Nessie head was no longer buried in Rose's shoulder as she waited for an explanation.

"This time of year can be very busy for me and because I can't be everywhere at once I have to hire ringers." It occurred to him that the term ringer might be a bit too advanced for someone her age. "Do you know what a ringer is?"

"Like Buffy?" Nessie said referring to the show starring the former vampire slayer.

"I told Mrs. Claus that you were a smart cookie," Emmett grinned. "Well that man wasn't a very good Santa and when I found out that he hurt you I put him on the naughty list."

"You did?"

"I couldn't have one of my Santa's hurting one of my favourite people. Do you think you could forgive Santa for not doing a better background check on his employees?"

Beth, Melissa, Rose, Bella and Emmett all waited to hear the answer.

"Okay."

Bella suggested that Vanessa get her picture taken with Santa, but she was still fearful.

"How about this Nessie," Rose smiled, "you were okay with me holding you right?"

"Yes."

"Then how about I sit on Santa's lap and you can sit on mine?"

Minutes later a very proud looking Vanessa sat perched on Rosalie's lap who was perched on Emmett's. Beth had tears in her eyes witnessing her daughter overcoming her fears.

Bella made quick work of printing out the pictures and giving them to Beth.

"You have no idea how much this means. I can't thank you enough."

"Trust me when I say that it was our pleasure," Rose said as she watched Vanessa accept a gentle hug from Santa.

"Do you have any of your own?"

It was a simple question, yet it seemed to startle Rose.

"Uh...no. We don't."

"Well trust me when the day comes you'll be a great mom." Beth thanked everyone again and dragged her two girls back into the theatre to catch the end of the movie.

"Okay, hands down the cutest kid ever," Bella said. When neither Rose nor Emmett commented Bella turned to see Emmett yank the beard from his face and try to comfort an obviously upset Rose.

"I just need a minute," she said as she rushed off toward her office.

"Dammit," Emmett muttered as he watched on helplessly leaving Bella utterly confused as to what had just happened.

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**What is up with Rose? Could Emmett be any hotter as Santa? What did Edward and Bella give each other for Christmas? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. **

**How many of you liked the licence plate Alice got? A friend gave me that very present and I love it! **

**This week's FF rec: Fade To Grey by Moonchild707. Story summary: Bella Swan has decided to move back home to Forks to live out her final days with her father; Charlie, sister; Alice and brother Emmett. Bella is dying and just wants the chance to live a life that will soon be taken from her. Will a friendship with the school's bad boy give her the will to live another day. Possible the saddest FF's I've ever read. .net/s/5868426/1/Fade_to_Grey**


	28. Chapter 28

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; 228, angryamanda, booktiger, brianablack, Chelle-x, effaaz, fangurl10, iAmShutterbug, IsabellaMarieSalvatore, I.S. Teigen, KitkatCullen13, leeloo4you, lovelocalnatives, mlle-guillotine, Nippci, phoebelicious, QteeEagle, sparkles416, stargazer611, suziefknQ, T.T24, vamptasstic**

**Good news: I am now officially signed up as a Comic-Con member, which means I am now able to purchase my Comic-Con badge when they go on sale! One step closer to being in the same room as Rob and the gang...EEK!**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 28 – Some Things Bear Repeating **

"Go away Emmett," Rose said when someone knocked on the door.

"It's not Emmett," Bella said, "Can I come in?"

The sound of the lock being undone told Bella that it was okay to enter. Emmett had wanted to be the one who went to comfort Rose, but he knew that she'd only push him away. It's what she did every year after the Christmas party. But he knew that this year was going to be more difficult because of a simple comment that was said out of kindness.

"God I must look a fright," Rose laughed as she blotted away the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't think that's even possible."

"Emmett must be freaking out."

"He's fine...worried about you, but fine." Bella bit her lip wondering how to help. "Rose can I ask what happened out there?"

Rose didn't want to talk about it. She had been forced to do that in high school; forced by her parents, forced by the doctors. Hell even though he tried to hide the fact that he was doing it Emmett had forced her to talk about it as well. Talking about it didn't change the past.

"Um," Rose started knowing that though she didn't want to talk about it that her parent's, the doctors_**,**_ and Emmett were right. Talking helped to put the past behind her.

"When I was in high school I dated the captain of the football team. It was all very cliché, captain of the cheerleading squad dating the football captain. Royce was a god at our school. Everyone idolized him. His family had a lot of money so that meant he had a great deal of influence. Everyone loved him because he was perfect.

But they didn't know the real Royce. Royce was mean. He was jealous and mean and whenever he thought I was stepping out of line or I had become lippy he'd hit me. He was always sorry and begged me to forgive him and_**,**_ idiot I was back then_**,**_ I always took him back. I didn't think I deserved any better."

"The only thing that Royce didn't ever push me on was the fact that I wasn't ready to have sex with him. He convinced me to do a lot of other things that always made me feel dirty afterwards, but he never tried to go further than I was willing to go. Things were fine, at least until that damn class trip."

"_Listen Hale," Emmett grunted as Rose poured disinfectant over the koala bite, "I told you I'm fine. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man."_

_Rose was ready to call her father to report the yahoos who were supposed to be looking after them and to try and file a suit against them for negligence. She was pretty sure she could sue Emmett Cullen too. He was annoying the hell out of her when all she was trying to do was help. _

"_You know feeding a wild animal candy is the dumbest thing I've ever witnessed."_

"_I thought he had the munchies," he joked._

_That was what bothered Rose the most about Emmett Cullen. The fact that he was destroying his brilliant mind smoking weed was beyond stupid. The guy was in obvious pain and he was quoting Shakespeare. _

"_Can I ask you why?" she needed to know why a person would do that to themselves._

"_I told you the bear looked like a fellow Marley fan."_

"_I wanted to know why you smoke that garbage."_

_The goofy grin he had been wearing disappeared, "I smoke to ease the pain."_

"_Oh god," Rose gasped. "I am so sorry Emmett. I didn't realise. My grandmother and Aunt had cancer. How bad is it?"_

_Rose had been there and saw their suffering. Her heart when out to Emmett. That was until he continued to speak._

"_I might have exaggerated," Emmett sounded guilty. "I meant the pain of life."_

"_Wait," Rose felt the fury rise, "you don't have cancer?"_

"_No." _

"_Asshole!" Rose started hitting his unbitten arm until a medic finally appeared._

"_Looks like most of the work is done," the man smiled until he saw Rose's face. "All I need to do is give you a tetanus shot and you can go." _

"_Dude...seriously? Can't I just take a pill or something?" Emmett wasn't afraid of needles. Only chicks were afraid of needles. He just didn't like getting them._

"_Quit being such a baby," Rose scolded him as she held his hand. "Squeeze if it hurts too much."_

_His large hand eclipsed hers making her think that he might crush the bones. Sadly something she had experienced before. But he didn't squeeze at all. Rose felt his body tense yet instead of tightly gripping her he carefully linked their fingers together._

_It was nice, the warmth of his skin against hers. It was almost safe. She could have held his hand forever, but Rose quickly jerked her arm away from his when he noticed the bruises. She blurted out the made up excuse that an elevator door closed too fast._

"_I should go. Royce is waiting for me." Rose moved toward the door and was about to leave when Emmett's word stopped her._

"_Hey Rosie, you know that in some cultures people believe that when you save someone's life then you become that person's responsibility. You ever need my help I got your back."_

_Rose knew that wasn't the way the saying went. And there was a part of her that believed that Emmett knew it too. He was making her a promise to look out for her._

_Later that night Royce convinced Rose to sneak off the cruise ship. He told her that he had planned a special night for them both to make up for the fact that she got stuck with Emmett Cullen all day. Royce hated it when they were apart._

_There was a beach near the port where the ship had been docked. It was empty at the late hour in which he had set up the romantic picnic. Also his buddy Tyler was on lookout to make sure that they weren't caught. He fed her strawberries and talked her into drinking the champagne he had bought with the fake ID his father, the mayor, had given him. When all the food was gone they began to kiss which was fine until Royce slowly tried to push Rose back onto the blanket._

"_Royce no," Royce said doing her best to push his away._

"_Come on baby, I can make you feel so good," Royce slid his hand up under the dress Rose had put on just for him. It made Royce happy when Rose made herself pretty just for him. _

"_Royce I said no!" _

"_You think I haven't figured you out Rose," he growled in her ear. "Why you've been so against having sex with me? It's because you know that when we finally do I'll find out that you aren't the pure little virgin you claimed to be." _

_Rose was shocked by his accusation. Before she could say anything in her defence he told her that he had been told by his team mates what a whore she was. That she had been sleeping around. _

"_Did you have fun fucking that pothead? Huh Rose? What makes him good enough to get between your legs?" As he spoke he was tearing at her clothes, ripping the fabric as she pleaded with him to stop._

"_Stop," he mimicked her cries, "Why should I? I think if a fuck up like Cullen gets to have you then there's no reason why I shouldn't."_

_Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as the man who claimed to love her only minutes before was forcing his way inside her body. The pain was unlike anything she ever felt before. Her mom had told her that when she was ready to have sex for the first time that there would be some discomfort. She was wrong. Rose's untouched flesh tore the same way that her clothing had been torn. Rose cried and begged him over and over to stop but his only response was the repeating animal like grunt._

_He came out of nowhere. One minute the weight of Royce King's body was holding Rose to the ground and then the next Royce was gone._

_When she found the strength to move Rose turned her head to see Royce being beaten by an enraged Emmett. _

"_Emmett no!" Rose said hoping that he would snap out of the fit he was in. _

_It worked because as soon as he heard her voice he froze. It was just enough time Royce needed to get away._

"_You can have the little slut," Royce spit the blood from his split lip in Rose's direction, "But believe me when I tell you that this isn't over Cullen."_

_Royce stormed away and Rose thought Emmett had gone after him until she heard him speak._

"_Rosie," his voice caused her to flinch. "Rosie we need to get you back to the boat so someone can take care of you. Can you get up?"_

"_No!" She tried to get up but ended up stumbling to the ground._

"_Okay, Rosie it's going to be okay," he promised. "We don't have to go back to the boat, but you should go to the hospital where they can take care of you." When Rose nodded he asked and when she didn't make an effort to get up off the ground he said, "I think I should help you. Is it okay if I carry you?"_

_Emmett knew that in cases like these you had to be very gentle because victims off assault couldn't handle being touched. At least that's what he thought until Rose threw herself into his arms sobbing. He held her and told her again that everything would be okay. When he lifted her off the ground he noticed the blood on the ground. He cursed to himself as he came to the conclusion that he had failed her. He had promised to protect to her and he had failed. He just prayed that one day she would be able to forgive him._

_Over the next few weeks Emmett Cullen hardly left Rosalie Hale's side. He was there when the doctor examined her. He was there when she told the local police what Royce had done. He arranged for them to fly back home so that Rose didn't have to face Royce or anyone else. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened._

_He was there through the private trail that was held in which Royce Oliver King was charged with rape and sentenced to a year in prison. _

_Emmett was also there when Rose found out that due to the attack that it was unlikely that she would ever be able to have children. He held her as she cried that day. It had been her dream, since she was a little girl to one day become a mommy. _

_When her tears dried that day she thanked Emmett for helping her and told him that he didn't have to keep coming to her house every day or showing up to take her home after her therapy sessions._

_It was then that he decided to tell Rose that he cared about her. Ever since the sixth grade he had loved her from afar. She tried to tell him to leave again, telling him that she wasn't fit to love. She was broken. What would be the point of having any kind of relationship with her when she could never give him everything he deserved?_

"He told me that he loved me just as I was and that we would have the life we were meant to have."

Bella was speechless. What could be said after such a huge revelation?

"So I let Emmett give me his heart and I found out what it really was to be loved." Rose wiped away another tear that escaped. "He rescued me that night and has been trying to protect me from anything that might hurt me. Emmett tries to talk me out of doing this event every year because being surrounded by all these kids reminds me of what we can never have, but how can I not help bring joy into those kids lives? Their happiness is more important. I just feel bad that he has to pick up the pieces when I fall apart."

"I'd gladly put the pieces back together if the end result was you," Emmett said standing in the doorway.

Bella watched as he pulled Rose into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered.

"Don't," he warned her, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Remember what I told you last year?"

"That when we were ready we could adopt a dozen children, and if we couldn't adopt you'd fly to china and buy a baby and if that didn't work you'd go to the local park and take the first kid you saw."

"I love you Rosie."

"I know," she smiled. "I love you too."

**~CBG~**

"So your father spent the entire trip in our room because he was too sick to get out of bed. Thankfully I met a lovely couple who allowed me to be a third wheel." Esme was telling everyone about hers and Carlisle's romantic vacation. On their first night aboard the ship Carlisle had indulged on some crab cakes at the buffet that had spoiled. "No one else touched them, but your father kept saying that he was a doctor and would know whether food had gone bad."

"Oh my god," Alice crowed. "I swear men as a gender are just plain dumb. No seriously, dad did mom warn you not to eat the crab cakes?"

"She may have."

"See!" Alice sounded smug. "And if I may prove my point even further, Bella what are you doing on February twenty-fifth?"

"That's the night of your reunion right?" Bella continued when she got a nod, "I'll probably go to my dad's or something."

"What?" Edward almost choked on a piece of dark meat. "Why aren't you going to the reunion with me?"

"Because you haven't asked me," Bella sounded as if she thought Edward was slow. "Did you want me to go?"

"Of course I want you to go," he said.

"In that case I would love to go."

"See, men are dumb, young," she looked at her brother then turned to her father and said, "And old."

The whole table laughed at the observation.

"Edward you did an excellent job on the turkey son," Carlisle said in an effort to change the subject.

Christmas dinner with the Cullen's was like living out something from a classic TV show. Everything was perfect. Carlisle wanted every detail from the movie outing. He missed playing the role of Santa and was disappointed to hear that Emmett's Santa was better.

Esme's eyes filled as Bella told her about Vanessa and the way Emmett handled the situation.

"Honey I think it's time you handed down the beard," she said to Carlisle. "The children might be sick, but by the time the party is over they know that Santa is really Dr. Cullen."

"So how did the day go for the rest of you?"

Edward told about how he was sexually harassed by Bree and Stephanie. Jasper said that some kid kicked him in the shin because he had told him to keep it down during the movie.

Alice had to take one of the kids to the bathroom when they spilled their soda all over their pants.

"And how was your first time Bella?"

"It was a little overwhelming, but I had a good time."

"And how was your day Rose?" Esme asked as she passed out the berry cobbler dessert.

Esme and Carlisle along with Rose's parents were the only people besides Royce's parents and the lawyers that knew the truth. So she knew how difficult this day was on the girl.

"I survived," was all Rose said before eating another bite of cobbler.

When dinner came to an end Carlisle announced that it was time for presents, getting equally as excited as his son had the previous night.

Edward shot Emmett a dirty look while Alice sunk down in her seat.

"Please tell me that you did not open the presents already?" Esme sighed.

"Emmett said we could," Alice shouted.

"I believe what I said was presents. It's not my fault if you all took that to mean it was time to open them." When the room remain silent Emmett took full responsibility claiming it was the stress of being Santa that caused the lapse in judgement.

Instead of getting upset, Carlisle motioned for everyone to head into the living room where a new set of presents had been placed under the tree.

"I knew that you would break," he told Emmett, "Which is why we kept some extra presents for today."

Once again they all sat around the tree to open the second set of gifts. Alice, Rose and Bella were handed matching boxes that contained a silver bracelet. Each bracelet had a different charm. Alice's charm was a tiny sliver apple. Rose's bead was a rose shaped bead and Bella's was beautiful deep green glass bead that reminded her of Edward's eyes.

"Esme, Carlisle," Bella was stunned by the gift. "This is too much."

"Nonsense," Esme beamed. "Now if I'm not mistaken there are some other presents under the tree.

Emmett was the first to move, but it wasn't to grab a gift with his name on it. He retrieved a tiny white box tied with a red bow and gave it to Rose. Inside was another bead for her bracelet. This was a heart that had a red gem stone in the center.

The next person to go to the tree was a surprise because it was Jasper. Like Emmett, Jasper grabbed a small white box and handed it to Alice. She made quick work of the red bow and revealed a silver car.

It was Edward's turn next. He gave the same kind of box to Bella.

"I thought we were exchanging later," she whispered.

"We are. This is only part of your present."

Bella smiled as she linked her bead to the bracelet. It was a circle of flowers that had three white stones at the centre of each flower.

"It's a forget me not bead," Edward explained, "So you'll always remember me."

"Like I could ever forget you."

"And in the spirit of remembering people," Esme was quick to remove the last present from under the tree. Instead of it being given to Carlisle, Bella was shocked when the box was laid in her hands. "We thought you might be feeling left out."

Bella carefully opened the box to find an ornament with her name beautifully painted across. It was like the ones that were already hanging on the tree with the rest of the family's names. She was about to put it back to the box where it would be safe until she got home until Carlisle made a suggestion.

"Why don't you hang your ornament next to Edward's?"

Bella stood and placed her bulb on an empty branch next to Edward's and for some reason unknown to Bella the tree now looked complete.

**~CBG~**

Bella thought that when they left the Cullen's that Edward would be driving her home.

"Edward, where are we going," she asked when she realised that they weren't taking the usually route home.

"I know where you've been going in the mornings," he answered.

Over the past month Bella had been taking her truck and driving all over town in the hopes that she would find James.

"I didn't mean to lie to you."

"I'm not mad that you're worried about someone who the rest of the world has turned their backs on. You have a huge heart Bella. It's why I love you and it's why I did some searching of my own."

Edward pulled into an ally seven blocks from the coffee shop and there, huddled among some empty crates and next to a barrel fire was James.

Taking the plate of food that Esme had put together Edward got out of the car and Bella was quick to follow.

"James," Bella said when they were only a few feet away causing the man to look up. It seemed to take a minute to recognise who was speaking to him, but when he did his entire face lit up.

"Isabella," his voice rasped.

"Merry Christmas James," she took the plate from Edward and handed it to him.

They stayed with him for a while as he ate to keep him company then finally made their way home, but not before Edward told James to come by the shop if he ever needed anything.

The ride home was done so in silence. Bella had tried to thank Edward for finding James, but he wouldn't let her. When they arrived home he pulled her into his arms and told her that he felt awful for the way he treated James.

"I was worried that he might have an episode or something and that you'd get hurt."

Bella pressed her finger to his lips to keep him from begging for forgiveness.

"Thank you...for everything." She quickly ran into her room and came back out holding Edward's present in her hands.

"Enough with the heavy," she said, "Time for more presents."

Edward grabbed the present he had place under the tree the morning before and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"Open yours first," he said refusing to take no for an answer.

Bella pulled the tissue paper wrapped present out of the gift bag and practically squealed when she saw what it was. Edward had given her a Jem & the Holograms doll that he had won in a heated eBay auction against a ten year old girl who had outbid him on a She-Ra Princess of Power doll once before, a fact that he kept to himself.

"I thought you could start your own collection."

"I love it, thank you!"

Edward's present was actually three. The first was a vintage looking Thundercats t-shirt. The second present was a pair of Thundercats boxer shorts.

"I thought they'd be more comfortable than the Doodle bop ones," Bella said before handing him his final present.

But before he opened it Bella explained that it was partially hand-made and that he didn't have to keep if he didn't want to.

Edward's final present was a brand new owl bear that Bella had stitched together using the same as his original owl bear.

"I thought you might be missing your old one. And maybe you could call her _Bearl._"

"This is awesome Bella. Thank you so much."

The gratitude they felt turned into gently kissing which turned into a quick trip into the bedroom. Alice was spending the night at her parents and wouldn't be home till the next day so Edward and Bella had all the privacy they could ever want.

Clothing that had been there one minute was gone the next in some sort of lust filled haze. And while the removal of clothing was at lightning speed, the time they spen_**t**_ worshipping each other's bodies seemed to go on and on.

"Oh god Edward," Bella moaned as he pushed his way inside her ready body. Clutching his shoulders as he pulled away then push forward again, she could feel her body begin to tense letting her know that very soon she would reach the end. Something she wasn't ready for.

Edward was caught completely by surprise when Bella managed to flip their bodies over so that she was on top. He was surprised but also delighted. His hands held on to her hips as her body moved up and down, but slowly made their way up to her breasts. He cupped her flesh in both of his hands, playing with her hardening nipples causing her to shiver with pleasure.

The sensations he was causing with his hands made the ensuing orgasm feel that much more intense. Pretty soon Edward was holding on to her hips again so he could keep her steady as he thrust upward into Bella quivering body. Both were panting for breath, both felt as though their blood was on fire, but neither cared. They both wanted the exquisite feeling that came in completion.

"Oh...yessss...oh...mmmEdward...yesssss!" Bella cried out as her body clenched around his.

Edward's finish was close behind. Bella knew this because of the way his arms snaked up around her back pulling her close to his chest.

"Ffffuckkkkk," he hissed as he fought to catch his breath. A giggle escaped Bella at the thought that she may have broken him because it took forever for him to speak. It was the giggle from her second thought that finally got him moving.

He turned on his side and pulled Bella's body tight against his.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about before."

Edward kissed her shoulder, "That was pretty great."

"It was," Bella agreed, "But that isn't what I was laughing at. I was just wondering if Owlbie and Bearl decided to procreate what would their offspring look like. Would they be more owl bears or would some of them be full on owls and full on bears?"

"We just had mind-blowing sex and you're thinking about the freakish offspring of our stuffed animals."

His ego was bruised causing Bella to bite her lip in an effort to tease, "Are you mad?"

Edward let out a loud "H_a," _then flipped Bella onto her back.

"You bet that sweet ass I'm mad. See Miss Swan I'm a person who doesn't enjoy repeating themselves." He pressed his hardening body flush against her and allowed his breath to caress her ear, "but I think I can make an exception this one time and something tells me I'm really going to fucking enjoy it."

For the rest of the night Edward made sure that owl bears were the last thing on Bella's mind.

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Looks like someone had a very Merry Christmas. LOL. I had one of those Jem dolls and it freaked me out. The doll had a switch on her back that caused her earrings to flash which would have been cool if the earring weren't in her neck. She looked like Frankenstein's monster and I always used her to be the evil stepmother when I played Barbies. Yikes. **

**I hope you enjoyed getting some back story to Emmett and Rose's relationship. There will be more of them in the next chapter because the next chapter will be New Years and the big proposal. Eek!**


	29. Chapter 29

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. On Saturday I will own Breaking Dawn Part 1 on DVD along with a film cell from the movie!**

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; ashwiser, carolinabelle, Cullenagnusdei, DemiTwilighter, destinymarie831, elleflower, FfionJayneWMMC, Gabriels-girl5035, gigglerose, gr33te, im-in-l-ovewit-y-oudarl-ing, idesofmarchgirl, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, irishwitch, jamz04, LayAtHomeMom, LSP137, Lula Cullen, mmmaman, nay-nay1990, pandabear07, papillondesreves, RisqueRena, saratbest, xxstupidlambxx**

**Oh and I would just like to tell Kri5ti that judging from the review you left me for chapter 28 that you should seek some professional help...ASAP. You have some serious rage issues. LOL.**

**I found out some sad news this week. The Tonner doll company will not be creating any more Twilight dolls. Apparently their licence ran out and I guess because the series is coming to an end that they aren't going to bother to get a new one. They will now be focusing on the characters from the Hunger Games. My heart is broken because I had my heart on the Rosalie and Emmett dolls. On a happy note Matel will be releasing Wedding Day Edward and Bella. **

**Has anyone heard the crazy rumours that there's going to be more Twilight when BD part 2 comes out? The production company has expressed interest in continuing on with the Twilight world. There's also whispers of a TV spin off. Maybe if they do come out with more stories Tonner will make me an Emmett doll. **

**WARNING: The following chapter contains anime porn, improper champagne opening and a huge twist that you won't see coming.**

**Enjoy!  
~)CBG (~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Chapter 29 – You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Safe. Warm. Complete. This is what Bella felt every morning that she woke up since the day after Christmas. The main reason for this was because every morning she woke up in the arms of the man she loved.

Alice left for Texas on the twenty-seventh meaning that Bella would be in the apartment alone at night. This was something that Edward just would not allow. Not that he felt she was in any real danger; he just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Edward let out an annoyed groan when his cell phone started to blare waking them both. He fumbled for a few minutes before blindly answering it. Bella was really growing to hate Mick Jagger.

"Uncle Leo?" Edward said then jerked the phone away from his ear.

Bella could hear a shrill voice coming through the earpiece and hoped Edward's poor ear didn't end up bleeding.

"Do you know what time it is," he ask _Uncle Leo _followed by, "Hang on she's right here."

Edward held out the phone toward Bella who was wondering (a) why she had never heard of Uncle Leo and (b) why the man would want to talk to her on New Year's Eve morning?

"Hello?"

"Grandbabies!" Alice's voice had reached an ungodly pitch.

"Alice calm down," Bella sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What could possibly be so drastic that you had to call at ten forty seven in the morning?"

"I was just downstairs helping mama Whitlock make breakfast, that's what she told me to call her by the way, and she asked me how soon she could be expecting grandbabies. Grandbabies Izzie!"

This was going to be a long conversation so Bella whispered that she'd go and make breakfast so Edward could get a few more minutes of sleep. Setting the phone to speaker mode Bella went to work as Alice explained what had her so upset.

Apparently Jasper had led his parents to believe that he and Alice had been in a relationship from the moment they met. He had all but hinted that they were moments away from a whirlwind wedding in Vegas. Jasper's mother had even gone as far as preparing one bedroom for the two of them to share. Mrs. Whitlock told them she wasn't some old fashioned bitty and wouldn't dream of standing in the way of true love.

When she had asked Alice about future babies her answer had been a frightened laugh then she excused herself to the bathroom where she placed the frantic call to Bella.

"What was I supposed to say Izzie? Well Mama, it's going to be difficult to give you grandbabies when it takes two to tango and you_**r**_ son refuses to approach the dance floor? The woman promised that she would knock before coming into our room because she remembered what young love was like."

Before Bella could keep her friend from having a complete meltdown in the powder room Alice told her to hold on a moment that there was someone at the door. It was Jasper and he sounded very concerned.

"Excuse me," Alice's tone was filled with rage; "I could have been peeing."

Jasper had found a way to unlock the door and wasn't going to leave until Alice heard him out, but Alice was too mortified to allow him to weasel his way out of the huge lies he had told his mother that involved her.

"You do realise that in order for _Mama _to get any grandbabies that you have to touch me right?"

"Darlin' please keep your voice down."

"Cause unless there's some kind of miraculous Immaculate Conception it ain't gonna happen!" Bella knew that whenever Alice got herself on a rage roll that there was no way to stop her. "I know I'm not as pretty as Maria. Is that why you don't want to be with me?"

The sadness in Alice's voice broke Bella's heart. She knew what it was like to doubt that the one you loved felt the same way.

"How can you think that?"

"You won't touch me."

The muffled squeak that came from Alice told Bella that she was being touched.

"The first time you brought up the idea of us having sex we would ha_**ve**_ done i_**t**_ the room right next door to your brother. The second time you bring it up is when we are in a room across the hall from my parents. I can't exactly get in the mood with just a wall separating us from family. Our time will come, but until it does I don't want you to ever think the delay is because you aren't beautiful. Do you know that the first day that I met you that I wanted to take you into the back of my cruiser and do very illegal things to you."

Bella couldn't help but smile as she listened to Jasper sooth Alice. That was until he started to describe just what those illegal things were. It was at that point Bella very quickly ended the call.

The coffee had just been poured when Edward strolled into the kitchen sporting some sexy bed head.

"So what did my woman make me to eat?"

Bella plated what in her opinion was one of the best breakfast items ever invented. Judging from the look on Edward face when she set it before him he did not agree.

"What is this?" He poked at the food acting as though he was afraid it was poison.

"It's a _Wildlicious_ Poptart."

Sitting across from him, Bella took a bite of her own, "When I first moved back in with Charlie he wasn't exactly Gordon Ramsy. The one thing he could make was poptarts."

"Okay, I get that you _had_ to eat these back then, but why in god's name would you eat them now?"

"Um because they're awesome?"

"Bella do you even know what these things are made from?"

"They're baked with real fruit," Bella picked the colourful box up from the table, "see, says so on the box."

Edward took the box and pointed to the ingredients section, "And which one is the _real fruit_? The red forty or the yellow six lake...oh no wait it's the blue number one! If I wanted cardboard covered with sugar..." Edward never got to finish his insult. Bella snatched up his plate, placed the uneaten toaster pastry on her own.

"If you didn't want the poptart you could have just said so," Bella sat back down and moaned as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"What am I going to have now?" Edward sounded pathetic.

Bella glanced at the clock on the microwave, "You'll have to fend for yourself. Rose is coming over soon so I can help her get ready for her dinner with Emmett.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door announcing Rose's arrival. Bella opened the door just in time to catch two of the five dresses she had in her arms.

"Alice told me to bring some choices," Rose said out of breath, "She also said to _Skype _her and that she would help you decide because, and these are her words, asking you for fashion advice would be like asking that What Not To Wear guy for cooking advice."

Though it was a mean thing to say, Bella couldn't argue. Fashion was not her thing.

"Just let me get connected and we can get started."

"Hey Edward," Rose sat at the seat that Bella had abandoned and gave a little gasp of excitement when she saw the poptarts.

"Oh help yourself," Bella said, "Edward's had his fill."

When he realised that he wasn't going to get a decent breakfast, Edward decided to go to his house where he had food free of yellow six lake.

**~CBG~**

"The trick is to sweep a line of black eye shadow in the crease then blend with the brush and that will create a smoky look." Alice was having a field day instructing Bella on how to apply makeup. It was obvious from the way she was gesturing on the computer screen that Alice wished she was the one holding the brush.

Emmett was going to lose his mind when he saw Rose. They had picked out a black dress with an empire waist that flowed down to the floor like water. Her hair had been swept to the side and was held in place by a diamond hairclip.

When Alice was mid sentence Bella's cell phone rang. She excused herself to answer.

"What if she says no?" It was a frantic sounding Emmett. "Can I come over to practise proposing again?"

"Hey _dad_," Bella said as she moved away from the girls so that they wouldn't hear Emmett's voice. "Now is actually not a good time. I'm helping my friend Rose get ready for a big date she has planned with her boyfriend."

"Shit! Rose is there now?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay I'll let you go."

"Okay," Bella said then before he could hang up added, "And _dad_, she's going to say yes."

"Thanks Bella."

When Bella returned Alice was explaining how Rose should do her lips.

"Now because of the drastic look of the eye we want subtle for the lips. Use the light pink gloss. Bella you want to spread a liberal amount of the gloss on the lip so that it looks as though her lips are wet."

"Done and done," Bella said as she put the cap back on the lip gloss and gave it to Rose to put in her purse. "So what exactly does Emmett have planned for you tonight?"

Rose grinned as she told the girls that Emmett was taking her to the same restaurant that he took her to on their first date.

"God he was so adorable that night," Rose said. "He was so nervous that he knocked over his glass of water and it spilled all over the gray dress pants he was wearing and when he stood up it looked like he had wet himself. He was such a mess. But I told him he had nothing to be nervous about, he already got the girl."

When they asked Alice what her plans were for the night she told them that Jasper was taking her some kind of lake side fireworks event that was held every year. There was going to be hot chocolate and snuggling under blankets. It was a tradition in his family and that she had unofficially become a part of the Whitlock family.

"So Miss Swan," Alice cooed, "What does my brother have planned for you tonight?"

"Well he's making dinner at his place and we're going to watch some movies."

"And?"

"And then we'll probably go to bed."

"Seriously?"

Both Alice and Rose were disgusted that Edward's New Year's plans were what they considered to be an epic fail. Bella didn't think so. It was nice that he wanted it to be just the two of them. She refused to listen when they tried to tell her otherwise knowing that no matter what they did, it would be special.

**~CBG~**

Bella showed up at Edward's that evening with her overnight bag in her hands and was greeted by a bothered looking Edward. She assumed that he was still fuming over the breakfast debacle.

"I just got off the phone with Alice and according to her I am the worst boyfriend ever. I should have made better plans for you. You deserve better than a night on the couch watching rented movies and eating homemade Chinese."

Bella drooped her bag to the floor, "Edward no. What you have planned tonight is perfect. You're perfect."

She gave him a gentle kiss and asked what he had made. On the menu was lion head soup, pot stickers, and lamb stir-fry. Edward even made homemade fortune cookies. It was the fortune cookies that made Bella feel bad for trying to force poptarts on him earlier that day. They both forgave each other and chose to have a romantic evening together.

"You're a little early. I was hoping to get a shower before you got here."

Bella told him to go ahead and get cleaned up and that she would set the table. He left her alone to set two places at the table and when that was done she went to see what movies he had rented. She was still a little stunned that there were still places you could rent movies from.

There was no DVD's on the coffee table so Bella went to check the shelf where Edward kept his massive DVD collection. Every genre of movie was there; horror, comedy, action. There were even box sets of television shows, some of them Bella had never even heard of. It was when she got to the S section of the alphabetized collection that Bella got excited.

When Bella was in junior high she went through a phase where she never missed an episode of Sailor Moon. It was a Japanese cartoon about a girl who finds out that once upon a time she was the princess of the moon, but because of an evil race of energy stealing beings had to be sent to earth. There was always so much drama in the show because by day the girl was a regular girl named Serena who had a crush on a boy named Darien and by night she was Sailor Moon a super hero who fought the forces of evil along side of Tuxedo Mask who was really Darien. There were also aliens and talking cats, but still Bella loved it.

Edward was going to be in the shower for a few more minutes so Bella decided to watch the beginning of one episode. She couldn't resist. It was a season of show she had never seen, much less heard of. So she sat back and pressed play on Sailor Moon X only to be horrified by what she saw.

"Oh my god! What is Tuxedo Mask doing to Serena?" Bella shout as she watched unable to turn away from the two cartoon characters having very graphic sex.

It was at that point that Edward decided to walk into the room. He quickly ejected the DVD from the machine and tried to explain.

"Kate was in Tokyo a few years back and found the DVD in one of the stores and thought it was funny." He held up the case showing Bella the other two X's she failed to see when she first grabbed the DVD. Edward laughed as he pulled a mortified Bella into his arms. "I have the real series if you want to watch."

"Oh no, I've had enough anime for one day."

Edward pulled her toward the table and began serving the food he had made. Everything smelled delicious and tasted even better. Before they returned to the couch to watch a movie that was less scarring_**,**_ Edward gave Bella her fortune cookie.

"I can't believe you made these," she said as she broke the cookie apart.

"They're no poptarts..."

"_Ha ha_," Bella laughed as she unfolded her fortune and read it out loud. "You have brought a kind of love that has no measure to the man sitting across from you." She glanced up at Edward and asked what his fortune said.

"Beware of people who consider poptarts real food."

Bella snatched the small piece of paper away from his hand and sure enough, written in his own hand writing were those exact words.

They made their way to the sofa where Edward revealed his movie choices for the evening. The first was _"Some Like It Hot" _starring Marilyn Monroe and Jack Lemmon. The second choice was a British horror comedy called _"Severance" _and the third and final choice was in Edward's opinion a real horror movie called _"Insidious". _He le_**t**_ Bella choose the movie they watched and was surprised when she chose the scariest one.

"Don't worry," he said wrapping his arm around her body, "I'll save you from the monsters."

Edward had thought Bella was going to be scared by the movie, but he was the one who was the most bothered by it. Half way through he asked if she wanted to turn the lights on to make things less scary.

"What the hell was that?" he said when the credits began to roll. "Where was the resolution?"

"Maybe they're leaving it open for a sequel?" Bella suggested. She found the stressful look in his eyes very cute, "Don't worry Edward, I'll save you from the monsters."

He growled at Bella's teasing and chose to get his revenge by attacking her with a very intense kiss. She fell backwards on the couch as he went to the fridge to get the bottle of champagne. The clock showed that it was almost twelve and he wanted to toast in a new year so that he at least got one thing right tonight.

"The trick is to hold the bottle in one hand while twisting the cork with the other."

Having never opening a bottle of champagne on his own before, Edward had looked up the proper way on Google, but he had read the instructions wrong which resulted in the cork exploding from the bottle and flying across the room coming dangerously close to smashing his giant flat screen. This was enough of a distraction that Edward became covered in the overflow of champagne.

Bella rushed to get some towels and came back to help him doing her best not to laugh as she patted the front of his shirt. Thankfully he had managed to save enough of the bubbling liquid to fill their glasses.

"Here," Bella took both glasses so that Edward could take his wet shirt off.

"Jesus I'm all sticky," Edward complained until Bella laid the glasses down and moved toward him.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his chest tasting the sweetness that clung to his skin. Edward made an attempt to lift Bella's chin so that he could kiss her, but Bella had other plans in mind. She got down on her knees and began to undo his belt.

"Bella," Edward sounded out of breath, "What are you doing?"

"You got champagne on your jeans too."

It was such an innocent statement, but something told him at that moment she was anything but. Bella slid the belt through the loops and undid the button. Then ever so slowly she lowered his zipper and all that was between them was the boxer shorts she had given him for Christmas.

Edward was on the verge of telling her that she didn't need to do anything she didn't want, but before he could even take a breath to say the words, Bella had freed him from his shorts and began to work his length with her hands.

He hissed at the firm yet soft grip that she had on him. Her hand was gripping him the same way her body did every time he entered her. It was perfect. She was perfect.

The moment she slipped him past her lips Edward thought he had died and that Bella was the angel sent to greet him. It took every ounce of strength he had not to thrust, because once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and they would end up attacking each other like drunk monkeys.

"_Monkeys!" _Edward shouted in his head to distract himself because if he focused on what Bella was doing with her tongue then things would end a lot sooner than either of them wanted. When he knew he was close Edward pulled away and told Bella to strip.

She made quick work of her clothes and within seconds Edward had her legs spread on the couch and was returning the favour.

Bella almost stopped him. No one had ever done _that _before and there was a part her that thought that he just shouldn't be down there. That was until she felt the first swipe of his tongue. Her entire body arched off the couch like she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket. Her reaction didn't faze Edward at all. He placed his hand on her lower stomach to guide her back down to the couch where he continued.

As his tongue circled the small bundle of nerves, Edward thrust the hand that had only moments ago held her down into her eager body. Bella was convinced that he was trying to kill her with the way heart was beating so fast within her chest. Any minute it was going to just give out. Then just as she was about to explode he took away his talented fingers only to replace them with another talented appendage.

He moved so slowly when he first entered her and when he was fitted all the way in he froze and just stared into her eyes. Bella whispered a plea for him to move causing him to lower his mouth to hers while he began to shift his body against her. She could taste herself on his lips and in any other situation she may have been turn off by the "_eww"_ factor, but instead it just made her more turned on and got her body moving, meeting his thrust for thrust.

It wasn't long before they both reached a climax. Edward managed to fall on the couch without crushing Bella beneath his exhausted weight. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and pulled it around their bodies wanting to keep Bella from getting cold.

After they both managed to get their breathing under control Bella saw that it was long after midnight.

"Happy New Year," she said reaching out to grab the forgotten glasses of champagne.

"So far it is," Edward grinned downing the entire glass. "What do you say we keep the happy going?"

Bella drained the rest of her glass and pouted that all the booze was gone. Edward's grin turned even more evil as he jumped up from the couch and made his way toward the kitchen given Bella a full view of his naked body. Edward Cullen had no shame. He returned moments later handing her a brand new bottle. He asked if she had a good grip on the bottle and when she said yes he quickly lifted her off the couch and carried her to the bedroom where they opened the new bottle of champagne and instead of using glasses they used one another's bodies.

**~CBG~**

Every time Bella drank alcohol and got a little tipsy she always woke up in the middle of the night sweating up a storm and dying of thirst. Tonight had been no exception. It didn't help that she and Edward had spent the hours before passing out worshiping each other's bodies. Bottom line was Bella was dehydrated and was in desperate need for water. So she slid out from under Edward's warm embrace. Because of her self-inflicted condition Bella was frozen so she pulled one of Edward's shirts from the drawer to put on and made her way toward the kitchen.

It was dark, but because Bella knew this place as well as her own she could manoeuvre without the aid of electric light. Grabbing a bottle of water, Bella ripped the cap off and gulped half of the contents down.

The plan was to close the fridge door and head back to the bed room. That was until she turned around to find a huge man standing behind her. From what little light that came from the outside world Bella knew without a doubt that it wasn't Edward. She was about to scream bloody murder when the shadow man spoke.

"You were wrong," said the familiar slurred voice.

Bella quickly turned on the kitchen light so that she could see Emmett and the sight of him broke her heart. It was obvious from the slur in his voice and the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand that he had been drinking heavily.

"Emmett, what are you doing here? Where's Rose?"

It was almost as if Bella had slapped him by saying Rosalie's name. His face twisted with utter grief.

"Rosie broke up with me tonight," he said as he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He laid the box on the counter. "I guess I won't need that after all. Jeffery's waiting outside."

"Who's Jeffery?"

"The taxi driver. He was nice enough to bring to the liquor store then to the coffee house where I thought I'd crash, but I didn't have a key. So I had him bring me here. Can you go pay him the rest of the money I owe him? I'm going to go to sleep on the couch."

Bella watched as Emmett collapsed onto the sofa and wondered what had happened tonight that turned one of the happiest guys on the planet into the passed out shell of a man passed out on the couch.

**~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~)CBG(~**

**Wait...what? Rose broke up with Emmett...but why? First Tonner stops making Twilight dolls now this! What is the world coming to? We will find out what happened to cause the break up in the next chapter.**

**Oh and in case you were wondering the proper way to open a champagne bottle is to hold the cork in one hand while twisting the bottle in the other. **

**And did you guys like the menu? Lion Head soup...Lamb stir fry...the lion and the lamb...cheesy I know, but I thought it was cute. Teehee. **

**And just one more thing (I know some people hate long AN's). I just want to say how amazing I think you all are. When I went to reply to my reviews I saw that 213 people had marked CBG as one of their favourites. That might not be a lot, but it's already over twice of what my last FF got. Thank you everyone. **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter and try not to be too hard on Rose, she has her reasons.**


	30. Chapter 30

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**This week's shout outs go to: annygarcia, ashwiser, BelovedSunshine, blueeyedlamb, carolinabelle, Chachi94, creativespeller, cullenarymasen, dbarr913, destinymarie831, ducksandruns, edwardsgirl1313, elleflower, FantasyFreak321, FfionJayneWMMC, Gabriels-girl5035, gigglerose, homermyhero, I AM Elizabeth Bennet, idesofmarchgirl, im-in-l-ovewit-y-oudarl-ing, IndieEwok, irishwitch, gr33te, jbeaucage, jbeezysoeasy, katie714, Lost in the dark20, LSP137, Lula Cullen, mmmaman, nay-nay1990, Nilla79, pandabear07, papillondesreves, pinktomate, po3a, RisqueRena, shasamp, Tonia Rains, undeserved-immortality, urmylyfnw, werewolfworldgirl, winstonwolfe, Yeye85**

**So before we start guess who's got two thumbs and has tickets for Comic-Con? This girl!...you can't see me, but I'm pointing my thumbs toward my face indicating that I am the girl who has tickets to Comic-Con. Eek! There's a chance I might be in the same room as Rob, Taylor, and Kellan!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you_

_Fairytale of New York – The Pogues_

**CHAPTER 30**

"What kind of person doesn't stock booze in their house?" Emmett moaned after searching the entire kitchen for a third time. He had woken up that morning complaining of a hangover and claimed the best way to ease his suffering was some hair of the dog.

"Obviously me," was Edward's annoyed reply.

"Well give me your keys and I'll run to the liquor store."

"Emmett I'm not letting you drive in your condition. You're still drunk from last night."

It was true. The smell of alcohol was seeping from Emmett's pores. So much so that Bella could smell him from across the room.

"Fine," Emmett shouted, "you don't want me to drive your fucking precious car I'll walk."

"Edward_**,**_ he shouldn't be walking around outside like this," Bella whispered. "I'll stay with him."

"Jesus, I had forgotten what a prick you were when you were single. You stay here with Bella and I'll go and get the god damned booze."

It was only because Bella knew the whole truth about Rose and Emmett's history that Edward's words seemed cruel. But Edward was ignorant to what had brought the two of them together and because of Emmett's refusal to talk no one knew what had caused the break up.

When Edward left, Bella made a pot of coffee and brought a cup to Emmett in the hope that he would explain why things had ended.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Emmett_**,**_ what happened last night?"

"I lied to Rose," he said. "I lied to her and last night she found out."

"You did a great job by the way," Emmett smiled at the memory of first seeing Rose when he had picked her up the evening before. "Not that Rose needs help to be beautiful. We went to the restaurant and had a glass of wine before dinner."

The toast Rose gave was one that Emmett would never forget. She had said _"to the good times of the past, may they never be forgotten and to the good times yet to come, may they be better than the ones remembered."_

"My hand was shaking so bad I was surprise I didn't spill wine all over myself. Rose was too busy looking at the menu to notice_**,**_ thank god. It was like something that had been written in a movie. Rose asked me what I wanted and I knew that it was the perfect moment to give her the ring. I was reaching into my pocket to get it when Waylon Forge came over to the table with his wife."

Waylon Forge had been Emmett's high school football coach and number one fan. The man stole an empty chair from a nearby table and joined them while instructing his wife to do the same.

"Coach was all about the good old days. He started complaining as soon as his butt hit the chair about how the players he had on the team this year were weak. He had been forced into early retirement because he had been too hard on some of the students. He started reminiscing about the homecoming game that we had won and Mrs. Forge had had enough. She told him that she did not get dress up and pay a small fortune just to spend the evening listening to him talk about football. She asked Rose if she wanted to join her in the powder room so that the men could talk sports. Rose excused herself and they left the table."

"He started going on about how the boys today didn't have half the skill I had when I was on the field. He said that those were the best years coaching. He honestly believed it was all over when he lost his star player Royce. Jesus if he only knew the truth," Emmett gave a harsh laugh.

Apparently the story that had been told was that Royce's father had been transferred to a higher paying job in Alaska and moved the entire family with him. The gossip that went around the school was that Rose had cheated on Royce with Emmett and because of the betrayal Royce had become too heartbroken to go back to school.

The first week back to school was the most difficult for Rose. She was ready to take her place as captain of the cheerleading squad only to be pressured by the other girls on the team to quit. After all, she wasn't dating the captain anymore. Because he loved her so much and would have done anything to keep her from any pain Emmett went out for the football team and became the school's hero. It was because of his superior talent and of course good looks that Emmett became the new golden god and because Rose was dating him all had been forgiven.

"The coach wanted to know what I had been up to lately and when I told him I was working at the movie theatre I thought he was going to burst into tears. He told me that I was throwing my life away. He couldn't understand why a talented man like me would have turned down the full ride that Michigan offered to me."

Bella was confused by what Emmett was saying, "I thought Rose said you didn't get in to Michigan?"

"That's what I told her," he said in a thick voice as he fought back tears. "We both applied and the day got my acceptance letter I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell her. I waited by her locker but she never showed. I thought she might have been sick so I cut class and went to her house. She wasn't sick."

When Royce King was sent away he told Emmett that it wasn't over and he was right. The day Emmett went to tell Rose about his letter happened to be the same day as Rose and Royce's anniversary. Somehow Royce had managed to send a dozen white long stem roses with a promise that she would always be his. When Emmett arrived at the Hale household he heard Rose's father shouting into the phone at the lawyer saying that if he didn't do anything then his ass was fired. Rose's mother quietly told Emmett what had happened and that all the progress that Rose had made seemed to have vanished the moment she read the note. Emmett found Rose on her bed in the fetal position. She wasn't crying. She wasn't moving. She just lay there staring out the window. So Emmett lay down next to her and waited.

"It was two days before she ate anything. Five days before she spoke. I was terrified that that son of a bitch had broken her, but she came back. Then she got a letter from Michigan telling her she hadn't been accepted. I told her it was okay because I didn't get in either. How was I supposed to just up and leave her Bella? I had already failed her once.

I told her I didn't get into Michigan and that's what Rose believed up until she heard Coach Forge say otherwise. The coach's wife asked if we'd like to join them at their table, but Rose said that she wasn't feeling well and was just going to leave. I practically had to chase her out of the restaurant."

Emmett had caught Rose just before she reached the exit, but when he reached out to touch her she jerked her arm away from him as though the feel of his skin would burn her.

"_Please Emmett," she had said, "please tell that it isn't true. Tell me that you didn't get into Michigan."_

"_I can't," Emmett had said causing Rose's world to crumble. Her biggest fear was that she was keeping him from having the life he deserved. Not being able to give him a son or daughter was bad enough._

"_You lied to me." It was at this point that tears began to spill from her eyes. "You told me that you didn't get in. Why?"_

"_I couldn't just leave you. You were in such a bad place and you needed me."_

"_Oh my god!" _

"_Rose, please just listen."_

"_It's no wonder that your parents hate me! They think I made you give up on your dreams," Rose was doing her best to keep calm, but it wasn't easy. "You promised that you would leave. You said that you would never let me keep you from living your life."_

"I tried to tell her that I made the choice not to leave. That it was because _I_ couldn't bear to be apart from her, but she told me that she had heard enough lies from me. She told me that she never wanted to see me again."

"Emmett, I'm sure she was just over reacting to the news. You should call her."

"I can't...she told me not to come near her or call her. I've lost her."

Bella was about to offer to call Rose on his behalf to try and talk some sense into the girl when Edward arrived back from the liquor store. Emmett muttered thanks to his brother before breaking the seal on the bottle in the hopes he would be able to numb the pain even though the only thing that would help mend his heart would be to get Rosalie to forgive him.

**~CBG~**

Three weeks later Bella was behind the counter of the coffee shop making a fresh pot of regular coffee when the bell over the door rang. She placed a smile on her face to greet the customer, but the smile slipped away when she saw that it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells," he said with a faint smile of his own, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Jacob," Bella was surprised to see him. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"It was my turn to make the coffee run and I thought we could use a change."

Bella took the written order from Jake and got to work making the coffee.

"So how was your Christmas," he asked in an effort to make small talk. Bella hadn't been around home much during the holidays, with the exception of Christmas Eve. She couldn't remember a time before that she had gone that long without having seen Jacob Black.

"It was good," Bella answered then because it was only polite to asked, "How was yours?"

"You know," he shrugged, "Harry was spoiled as usual. He was all excited because we told him he could stay up to watch the ball drop on TV. Poor guy didn't make it to ten. He told me that next year he was going to drink coffee so that he doesn't fall asleep."

"That's too cute."

"Everything okay Bella?" Emmett had come out of the storage room where he had been doing inventory. It turned out that when Rose said that she never wanted to see him again that she was serious. So much so that when Emmett had showed up for work at the movie theatre he had been given a letter letting him know that his services were no longer needed. What had hurt him the most was that Rose had Bree give him the letter.

Because he couldn't stand to see his brother unemployed, Edward gave Emmett a job in the coffee shop. At first Bella thought it was a good idea. That working there would take his mind off his heartbreak, but the sad truth was Emmett's heartache caused him to be antisocial. Everyone had been fed up with his behaviour, even Alice who upon hearing the news of her brother's not so nuptials kept her distance and acted strange.

Mornings were the worst because Emmett would be all surly and unfit to even look at. Usually as the day went on his mood got better and he could be allowed to socialize with the public. What was getting on Bella's nerves the most was the fact that Edward had gone out of town to deal with a new supplier and left her to deal with his older brother who had take it upon himself to be Bella's protector. Something she neither wanted nor needed, especially now.

"Hey man," Jake nodded. "I'm a friend of Bells. The names Jacob."

Instead of shaking Jacob's out stretched hand Emmett stared at it then glared at Jake.

"I know who you are."

Jacob could tell from his tone exactly what it was that he knew.

"Jesus Bells, is there anyone you haven't told?"

Bella never got a chance to respond to Jacob's question.

"You want to tell me what you're doing sniffing around my brother's girl?"

"Listen man I just came to get some coffee."

"Yeah okay," Emmett gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You got a problem?"

Bella knew it was time to get involved when Emmett started to make his way around the counter toward Jacob. She was quick to move and positioned herself between the two giants.

"Bella's in a good place despite the mind-fuck you pulled, yet you keep trying to worm your way back into her life. My question is why? You're married and last I heard you were trying to knock wifey up again."

"Where do you get off," Jacob started to ask, but when Emmett was on a rant there was no stopping him.

"Oh wait," he said, "maybe you think Bella will let you get her pregnant cause that seems to be the only way you can get up. Cheat on one sister with the other."

"Fuck you!"

"Truth hurts asshole!"

"Enough," Bella shouted louder than the two men. "Jacob here is your order. You should just go."

"How much do I owe?"

"It's on the house."

"Bella that's like twenty buck_**s**_ worth of coffee," Emmett protested.

"Its fine," Bella said to them both.

Jacob thanked her and before he left stuffed the tip jar with twenty five dollars.

"Unbelievable!"

"I know right," Emmett agreed. "I can't believe that guy has the nerve to even come in here."

"I was talking about you," Bella began washing down the counter for the second time in five minutes.

"You're mad at me? What did I do?"

"I know you don't get it because you've never been in the situation, but I have. I know what it's like to have the person you trust the most destroy you. So for you to think that I could ever do that to another person shows how very little you think of me!"

Bella threw down the cloth she had been using and left Emmett alone in the shop. If he could be an asshole, then he could handle making coffee.

**~CBG~**

Whenever Bella was stressed or upset about something she worked. What she really wanted to do was call Edward, convinced that the sound of his voice would make things better. But doing that would only worry him, so the plan was to package up the newest batch of DSC's for the B&B's weekly order without bothering Edward. Bella opened the fridge door to find a half empty tray.

"Dammit Emmett!" Emmett thought because he had to haul his ass off the couch day after day and do some actual work that it entitled him to whatever was in the fridge even though he brought his own lunch.

Thinking that it would teach him a lesson, Bella grabbed the paper bag in an attempt to steal the huge brownie that was supposed to be his dessert. He brought one every day and it always made Bella's mouth water as she watched him clean the frosting from his fingers with his mouth. It was in no way Bella lusting after Emmett in any way. No, she was lusting after her boyfriend's brother's brownie.

With the utmost of care, Bella unwrapped the chocolaty goodness doing her best to leave as much frosting behind. After all, that was the best part. Sitting to the table with a glass of milk she took the first bite and realised that it would be the only bite.

Bella jumped up from the table and ran to spit the fowl tasting dessert into the sink to rinse out her mouth. She was groaning as she rinsed her mouth for the third time when Alice came to see what the ruckus was about.

"I was trying to pay Emmett back for eating half of my cookie order by stealing his brownie, but I'm pretty sure it has gone bad."

"Wow, from the sounds you were making I thought you were being murdered." Alice picked up the brownie in question, "Can brownies go bad? I thought they could like only go stale?"

"Usually, but this thing just tastes wrong."

Alice carefully sniffed the brownie and was in the middle of taking a very tiny bite when Emmett came in.

"Hey Bella," he said, "listen I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I was just trying to look out for you and just ended up an asshole. Things were pretty dead in the shop so I closed up so I could come up and check on you."

The goofy grin he had been wearing quickly disappeared when he saw his brownie in Alice's hand.

"Seriously Emmett?" Alice threw the brownie at him. The way it splattered across his chest made it look like he had been shot with a brown paint ball. Bella had never seen the girl so angry in the entire time she had known her.

"Whoa, Alice calm down," Bella tried to keep the peace. "It's not his fault that his lunch went bad."

"The only thing wrong with the brownie is that it's full of pot!" Alice stormed out of the room only to return minutes later with the phone up to her ear. She had called Jasper to come pick her up. She refused to stay under the same roof as her druggie brother.

"Pot?" Bella was shocked. She knew that Emmett was in a bad place, but to go back to his old ways and start using again.

"Jesus," Emmett sighed, "It's not as if I'm shooting up in the bathroom."

Alice had ended her phone call with Jasper then quickly dialed another number and set the phone to speaker. After two rings Edward picked up.

Alice told him that Emmett was back on drugs and not only that, but he was using at work. Edward began lecturing his brother over the phone which Emmett really did not enjoy. He felt like a child being scolded for bad behaviour.

"I can't believe you would do that to us...to me," Alice began to sob. Her heart was breaking, "I can't believe I've been hiding things from you because I was worried your feelings would get hurt. God I'm such an idiot! Why should I care about you when it's clear you don't give a rat's ass about anyone but yourself?"

Jasper chose that moment to show up and Alice was quick to answer the door. She threw her arms around his neck and apologised for making him wait.

"Don't worry about it darlin'," he whispered. "You were just trying to keep your loved ones from hurting. Get your bags and we'll go."

"Alice you are not leaving," Emmett said still not seeing the big deal.

"Yes I am," she had grabbed her overnight bag and headed for the door only to be stopped when Emmett took a hold of her arm to keep her from going anywhere.

The youngest Cullen sibling might have been tiny, but she was also quick. She spun around and slapped Emmett across the face.

"You have no clue what it was like back then for me," she cried. "I had to watch mom and dad worry themselves sick over you. They tried to hide it from me and Edward, but I could hear them talking at night. They were convinced that it would be any day that a call would come in saying that you had moved onto a new drug and over dosed. For the longest time I pretended that I only had one brother because let's face it, you were never there.

I thought after Rose came along that everything was okay, that I had my big brother back at last. Stupid me for thinking it was going to last and stupid me for trying to spare your feelings."

Alice reached behind her neck to unclasp her chain. When she took it off, she dropped the pendant that she had been hiding beneath her shirt into her palm. Only it wasn't a pendant at all.

It was a ring.

"Jasper proposed over New Years and I said yes, but I asked him to wait to tell people until you and Rose announced your engagement. Then because I didn't want to rub my happiness in your face when Rose broke up with you I kept my engagement a secret, but I refuse to stay miserable just to make things easier for you. I love you Emmett, but right now I don't like you very much. Call me when you're back on the wagon...if that ever happens."

With that said Alice left with Jasper in tow.

"Bella, pack a bag and head over to my place," Edward said. "You can stay there till I get back on Saturday."

"She doesn't need to do that. I'm here," Emmett argued.

"Yeah and you've been getting high for god knows how long. I can't trust you to take care of her."

"Okay," Bella decided to jump in seeing as how they were talking about her. "First off, I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself. Second, it's more convenient for me to just walk downstairs to get to the coffee shop rather than drive all the way from your place."

"Fuck the coffee shop!" he lost his temper and was quick to apologise. He wasn't mad at her after all. "Bella take me off speaker phone please," Edward sounded tired. Bella did what he asked and held the phone to her ear. "It's hard enough being away from you as it is. I would feel better if I knew you were in a safe place."

"Alright," she gave in. It was only four more days and if her staying at his place till then would ease his mind then she'd do it.

"Tell Emmett he can stay there until I get home, but after that he needs to find a new place because I will no longer be enabling his ass."

Bella glanced across the room at Emmett and her heart went out to him. She knew that at that moment he felt alone. He had lost Rose and now he was losing his brother and sister too.

"I will. I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

Bella hated lying to Edward, but deep down she knew it was for the best.

"Grab your things," she ordered Emmett.

"You're kicking me out?"

"No. Edward wants me to stay at his place so that's where I'm going and you are coming with me."

Before he could argue Bella ran into her room and within moments was back out with her bag in hand and asked if Emmett was ready to go.

"Bella I can't come with you," he said thinking that the simple words would be enough.

"Okay Emmett," Bella said as she threw her bag to the floor. "I get that you have been in an extremely shitty place lately and that sucks. I know because I've been there myself. You might not realise it, but you are pushing everyone who loves you away. Me, your brother and sister. God, when was the last time you saw your parents?" When he didn't answer, Bella continued. "I know for a fact that you haven't been hanging around any friends because you're here all the time. I know that I'm totally the pot calling the kettle black here, but shutting yourself off is only going to make thing worse. So I'm giving you two options. One you can come to Edward's with me and we can talk or you can say no and feel my wraith."

The idea of Bella's wraith brought a real smile to Emmett's face until he realised that the girl who was at least a foot shorter than him was serious, especially when she held up her fists ready to fight.

"I might be smaller than you Cullen, but I fight dirty. And be forewarned, I pull hair...and I'm not just talking about the stuff on your head. So are you coming with me or do I make you my bitch."

Fearing for his short hairs, Emmett grabbed his bag and followed Bella. They were about to get into her truck when James popped up next to them. He was back to sleeping nights behind the coffee shop.

"You're leaving?" there was fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Hey James," Bella smiled thinking that he looked so sweet holding on to the door as if he could keep them from going. "Yeah, I'm going to stay at Edward's house for a few days."

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course I'm coming back."

James' body relaxed and a smile came across his face.

"You're going to come back. That's good. I'll wait right here."

"Okay, but if it gets too cold go over to the shelter," Bella said before getting into the truck. She watched as he walked back to his spot and sat down covering himself with layers of cardboard.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Emmett said as they drove away.

"Who...James? He's harmless." Bella was thankful that Emmett didn't push the matter any further.

**~CBG~**

The next few days Bella treated like a lazy stay-cation. She spent most of the time baking. Something she was thankful to have Emmett around for. The way she saw things was that if he could eat them, then he could certainly help make them. What surprised her was how good he was at the task.

Wanting to help Emmett getting through his dark period, Bella made out a list of rules that he had to follow if he wanted her continued support and friendship. Rule one of course was no more pot. Emmett grumbled at this one arguing that it wasn't _that _bad of a drug. When Bella threatened to kick him out and call Esme, he was quick to change his tune.

The second rule was that they had to have a sit down dinner every night so that they could talk about their day. If at any time during the day he felt stressed or upset he was to come find her and she would help him out.

The third made him feel like a child. If Emmett wanted her help then he had to tell her every time he left the house, where he was going, and how long he was going to be.

She encouraged him every day to call Alice to try to patch things up. He had tried, but Alice refused to take his call. Bella kept telling him to give it time. That Alice was just upset, but she would eventually come around.

Wednesday evening Bella returned home having picked up take-out for supper only to find that Emmett wasn't home. He had left a brief note saying he had to step out and would be back later. She tried not worry had to remind herself that she was not in fact his mother and he was a grown man. So she set the table and left the food in the microwave for when he did arrive home.

To pass the time, Bella decided to check her email. Besides the daily email from Edward announcing how many days until he returned there was nothing exciting in her inbox. A notice for a fifty percent off sale at an online store she had bought something from a lifetime ago, but hadn't bothered to unsubscribe from the newsletter was as exciting as it got. She was about to press delete when an IM video bubble popped up on the screen. She clicked and was surprised to see Kate's smiling face.

The two girls talked for a bit about the upcoming reunion. Kate hadn't planned on attending having claimed that her former classmates would have to pay her to get her to return. Edward had forgotten to tell Bella that Kate was a singer or the fact that she had graced the cover of Rolling Stone magazine as one of music's all time female singers. The reason Bella didn't recognize her was the fact that she went by Kate instead of Madam Kay, her alter ego and that whenever Bella had seen Kate she wore simple t-shirts and had her hair in a ponytail rather than the elaborate costumes and wigs she wore when she performed.

"Actually that's that reason I'm Skyping Edward. My label wants to put me up at a hotel while I'm there for the reunion, but I really don't want to do that and was wondering if I could crash at Edward's?"

For someone who danced very suggestively on stage in front of thousands of people, Kate seemed shy asking to stay at Edward's. She bit her lip while waiting for an answer which caused Bella to laugh out loud.

"Of course you can stay here. Just make sure you don't touch Edward's collection and you should be fine."

"I'll do my best to control myself."

"Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't you stay at my place with me and Alice?

"That actually sounds great."

"And don't worry now that I know you're a huge star, I'll make sure to Febreeze the couch."

"Fabulous!" Kate laughed.

"So is Brad coming with you?" Bella thought it would be nice to meet Kate's fiancé.

It was a simple enough question, but it seemed like Kate struggled to come up with an answer.

"He couldn't get that week off work so it will just be me."

"Hey Bella I'm home," Emmett announced as he arrived home.

"Oh my god Emmy!" Kate squealed.

"Well hello Katie," Emmett forced a smile trying his best to be polite.

"How you doing big boy? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. You and Rosie still going strong?"

Bella froze at the question, unsure how Emmett would handle it.

"We um...Rosalie and I aren't together anymore."

"Well fuck," was Kate's response and let lack sympathy brought a smile to Emmett's face. "Listen big guy, I don't know if this is too soon and if it is just tell me to screw off, but how would you like to be my date to the reunion. It would be strictly professional. I need a bodyguard and would really rather it be someone I knew rather than some steroid guzzling asshole my manager hired. So what do you say, you wanna be my Kevin Costner?"

"Alright, but you should know I don't come cheap."

"I'll have my people call your people."

Bella was happy that Kate called for a video chat. It made Emmett smile for the first time in weeks and it wasn't forced. After they signed off Bella laid out the food and asked Emmett how his day was.

"S'okay," he mumbled around a mouthful of kung-pow chicken.

"Do anything interesting?" Bella was prying and wasn't exactly being subtle.

"If you must know I went to see Rose. I was hoping to talk to her to see if she was willing take me back."

"That's great Emmett, what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. When I got there she was with her new boyfriend. Rose has moved on and there's nothing I can do about it." Emmett told Bella about the guy who was all over Rose.

"Where did you go after that?" Bella was almost afraid to ask. It was beyond her how Rose _**could**_ have moved on so quickly considering her past with Emmett.

"I had to get out of there. So I went somewhere I knew I would feel better."

"Please tell me that you didn't go somewhere to score drugs did you?"

"Score drugs? Don't think much of me do you Bella?"

"What am I supposed to think Emmett? Until recently you couldn't go a day without a magic brownie."

"I went to an NA meeting alright!"

"NA?"

"Narcotics Anonymous," he explained. "The drugs weren't exactly doing anything to help with the pain. I thought I was doing better, but when I saw Rosie with that guy...I knew the drug wouldn't help because all they did was numb me up. So I went to a meeting listened to a few people and told them about me. Then I went to see my parents and told them what was going on.

"How'd they take it?"

"Dad said he was disappointed and mom cried. I told them I was getting help and that seemed to calm them down." Emmett put down his chopsticks and looked Bella in the eyes. "Bella I'm sorry for being such a shit. You of people deserved it the least...I mean you're the only one who stood by me."

"You don't have to apologise to me."

"I kind of had to. It's one of the steps."

"Well if that's the case then I accept."

"I tried calling Alice, but she's ignoring my calls."

"She just needs some time Emmett. Judging from you and your brother being stubborn is a Cullen thing, but so is forgiveness. She'll come around."

"Hey, do you think you could help me throw a dinner party for her and Jasper? A sort of sorry I fucked up your happiness because I'm a pot head type of thing."

"I don't think Martha Stewart has a menu for that type of dinner party, but I see what I can do."

They finished their supper in quiet conversation. Emmett's cell rang while Bella cleaned away their mess. He kept glancing her way as he talked to the person on the other end. When the call was over he quickly returned to her side to help.

"Talk to Edward today?"

"No, but he sent an email to say hi and let me know he'll be home in three days."

Edward usually waited till the night time to call. He'd tell her how much he missed her and how much he now hated coffee and all things related seeing as how it was the main thing keeping them apart. Some of their calls became steamy at time leaving them both out of breath by the time they hung up.

"Listen, do you think you'd be okay staying here by yourself tonight? That was mom who called and she wants me to come home so she can baby me." Emmett asked snapping Bella out of the memory of Edward's last call where she told him she was only wearing her Thundercats underwear.

"Sure," Bella hoped she wasn't blushing, "It'll be nice to have some quiet time to myself."

An hour later Emmett was gone and Bella was curled up on Edward's bed with a book. She was reading a steamy scene between a character name Tohr and his new female wishing that it was her and Edward, but she was going to have to wait another two nights before that would happen.

She was about to turn the page when there was a violent knocking on the front door causing her to jump with fright.

Bella wondered why Emmett didn't just use his keys to get in, but then thought why would Emmett be trying to get in when he was staying at home tonight. She thought about grabbing her robe to cover her lack of clothing but opted instead for the cordless phone in case she needed to call 9-11.

She moved toward the door to look through the peep hole to see who exact was trying to get into the house at that late hour. When she saw who it was she let out an excited gasp and ripped the door open.

Standing in front of her was a very tired, very haggard looking Edward. He could have used his hat because his hair was crazier than usual. His clothes were all wrinkled and in all honesty he didn't smell the freshest.

"Oh my god Edward, what are you doing here? And why didn't you use your key?"

"I took a red eye to get home and the airlines lost my luggage which had my keys. I had to get a cab from the airport."

"You should have called, I would have come to get you."

Edward put up his hand to stop Bella from asking anymore questions.

"Bella I have spent the last nine hours on what I'm pretty sure was the world's smallest planes, sitting next to the smelliest man just so I could get home to you. I missed you and as awesome as our late night calls were, I missed your body. So can we please stop talking and have sex?"

There was no need for Edward to make the request a second time. When Bella gave a speechless nod he quickly picked her up and instead of heading to the bedroom or even to the couch, Edward backed Bella up against the wall. Because he was too impatient to take the time to remove clothing Edward simply pushed down his jeans just far enough so that he could thrust into her body.

It was quick and frenzied and hands down the hottest experience Bella had ever had. When Edward mustered up enough strength, he carried Bella to the bedroom and left her to wash the plane stink from his body.

Who needed a sexy warrior vampire when she had her coffee bean guy?

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Please don't throw anything at me! I know I'm the world's biggest ass for not updating, but I have my reasons. 1****st****, this was the third version of this chapter that I wrote. The first had Bella eating Emmett's brownie and getting high causing a huge fight between Edward and Emmett. The second draft had Alice eating the brownie and getting high, which didn't work because her ADD meds would have cancelled out the side effects of the weed. **

**My 2****nd**** reason for the late update is a weird one. My niece is going through her princess phase and loves Rapunzel so my sister found a website where a woman showed how to make a Rapunzel wig and thought "Hey, Aunt Amanda can make one of these no problem!" She can't do it because and I quote "I have 2 children", she has plenty of time to live on facebook though...Anywho, so I made the god forsaken wig...by had without a sewing machine and had very little energy left over to write.**

**I've already been told off by one of my readers over the phone who not too subtly said I hate it when a FF writer takes forever to update. **

**I hide a shout out to the book I'm reading now. The first person who guesses the name of the book and the author will get a special prize. I will turn them into a character in the story! GASP! This almost makes up for the ten years I made you all wait for this chapter. I need the name of the book, the author and I'll need you first name. Good luck and god speed! **

**This week's FF rec: Whenever You Call by Blueking141. Story summary: Bella's friends dare her to get the name of the mysterious guy that sits alone at the coffee shop every week. All anyone knows about him is that he destroyed a bar once upon a time and has a different name every time someone asks. Bella learns his name is Edward and that his past is a lot darker than she could ever imagine. This was a great story and once again I fell for the very dark and tortured Edward. You just want to give him a big hug. **


	31. Chapter 31

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Shout out to my newest readers; acox, ameliakbedelia, Aphrodite's smile, BadApple316, Berrug, CathyCullen, , cocacolagirl04, cullenlover88, cutigerteacher02, d2woodworth, dandyliongirl, Debbie in S. Florida, DRAGONFIRE563, Dreya Masen, drowningsally, exclusivetwilightaddict101, eyelubtwilight, fanficrdr0917, ghockman, hp5freak, hungry44twilight, iloveTwilight-kk, inferno010, Kim Rathbone, Kirbs, Kitkathy5, ladyx, latwalk, Leigh31, lilamz57, marsnu, MaryMacMacMac, mc1393, Meghaja, millie3113, Miscon, MissPoof, Mrs.R., Najs118, nana213, ncisgirl1923, noebelva, onedayinlife, pinkpepper82, sayy, scelentano30, SharonButtah, siennacullen, Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdoSmashl3y, SookieRocks, teddydisplaypink, They call me Miz. Brown, wowie10. **

**I got the best news ever! Tonner has extended its licence with the Twilight line and the Breaking Dawn line is in the works. I just might get my Emmett doll yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**CHAPTER 31 – Moving On & Moving In**

"Wow...just wow," was Kate's reaction when Alice showed off her ring via webcam. "So tell me everything."

"Well, I was with him and his family over New Year's and we were watching the fireworks. Jasper said he wanted to leave before the show was over to get ahead of the traffic. We were almost back to the car when he stopped by this huge tree and said we had a few minutes and asked me to sit with him. He told me that when he was eight years old he climbed the very same tree and had to be rescued by the fire department when he got stuck. He said that was the most scared he had ever been in his life until that moment. He said, _**'**_Mary Alice Cullen I fell in love with you the moment I pulled you over._**'**_ He knew that we hadn't been a couple for all that long, but it was a thing with the people in his family. They knew the person they were meant to be with the moment they first laid eyes on them. It happened with his parents and his grandparents and it had happened with him. The next thing I know there was the ring in front of me. He asked and of course I said yes and the rest history." Alice was beaming as she finished telling the story for roughly the hundredth time.

The first time she told it was when Emmett had showed up on Jasper's doorstep refusing to leave until his sister accepted his apology. He sat on the front step for forty five minutes before Alice came outside to sit with him and give him a cup of peppermint tea.

"_Make it quick," she said, refusing to look directly at him. "There's an Extreme Couponing marathon on." _

"_How've you been?"_

_Her only answer was a shrug. When Alice Cullen committed to anything she stuck to it and at that point in time she still wasn't talking to her brother._

"_I know you hate me and that's cool. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to NA meetings and haven't used since the day you nailed me with that brownie." Emmett sighed when he still got no verbal response, "I fucked up Ali and I let you down and for that I'm sorry. I'm hoping that you'll forgive me because I want to be a part of your happiness. Please stop shutting me out."_

_Alice remained silent, but only for a moment and that moment was meant to make Emmett suffer. _

"_Fine," she stood up from the step and held the door open. "You wanna watch the end of the marathon with me?"_

_Emmett was beaming as he stood up to follow his sister knowing that as long as he didn't screw up again they would be okay._

"I know it's nothing compared to the meteor you have," Alice joked.

Pictures of Kate's engagement ring had been plastered everywhere. All the entertainment shows were reporting on the piece of jewelry and every tabloid had a picture splashed across the cover.

"Alice your ring is beautiful," Kate picked up the glass of orange juice to take a drink when Alice and Bella noticed that Kate's hand was bare. When they questioned her she brushed off with a joke saying that the thing was putting a strain on her wrist that she could only wear it for so long before needing a break.

"Okay, when I come to town for the reunion I am throwing you a kick ass bachelorette party," Kate said changing the subject.

As she and Alice began planning the kick ass night that would be sans boys, Bella glanced up at the clock and saw that she was going to be late. She left the girls to web chat about the idea of having woman friendly porn as she headed out the door. On her way out she ran straight into Edward.

Things had been awkward between them since he returned from his trip and it wasn't for the reason Edward might have thought. Bella had been so happy when he showed up in the middle of the night to have sex against the wall. After he had gotten out of the shower they cuddled in his bed and talked about their time apart.

Then Edward said something that changed everything. When Bella hadn't responded Edward had just assumed that she had fallen asleep, but the truth was that she had no clue how to respond. Things had been going so well and why try fixing something that wasn't broken to begin with?

The next morning she kept up the rouse that she had fallen asleep hoping that he would drop the subject. Instead Bella woke up to a gourmet cooked breakfast that was followed by Edward launching into a huge speech about how Alice's getting married would mean that she would be moving in with Jasper and that he thought it would be a good idea if he moved in.

A lump had formed in Bella's stomach as she tried to swallow a bite of chocolate stuffed French toast. That sucker just did not want to go down until Bella drowned it with some coffee. When Bella didn't respond right away to his cohabitation suggestion Edward took that to mean that there was something wrong. Instead of pushing Bella, he just asked her to think about it then dropped the subject entirely. The only trouble was Edward had put the idea on the table and just because it wasn't being discussed didn't mean that it wasn't a giant elephant that threatened to squish them both.

Every time they were alone together since the suggestion had been made things between the two of them had become strained. Conversations became awkward as Bella kept wondering if Edward would hate her if she said no. And what if she said yes and they did move in together and it didn't work out? Would they end up hating each other? The very idea struck fear into Bella's heart. She knew there was no way she would ever stop loving Edward, but if history was anything to go by then Edward could very easily stop loving her.

"Can we talk?" Edward said.

"Emmett needs me to do him a favor and I'm running late. Can it wait until I get back?"

Before he could respond Bella smiled as though everything was fine, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door, but not before she saw the pain in Edward's eyes; pain that she had caused.

**~CBG~**

The last time Bella had been here was Christmas day. Those were much happier days, especially for the person she was here to see.

"Hey...Bella right?" one of Rose's employee's smiled as he approached. He had been dressed as an elf the last time she saw him and if she wasn't mistaken he was flirting with her.

"Russell," she questioned. Unlike him, she had forgotten his name.

"Riley," he corrected. "So what brings you to my theatre; here to see the new DiCaprio movie?"

Bella wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact that Riley referred to the theatre as his or the fact that he was calling the re-release of Titanic Leo's new movie.

"I'm here to see Rose. Is she here?"

The poor guy deflated right before Bella's eyes when he realised that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

"She's in her office."

He offered to take Bella, but she told him that she knew the way and left him to tend the candy counter that he had abandoned when she arrived.

The door to Rose's office was closed so Bella knock and when she heard Rose tell her to come in, she assumed that it was okay to enter. She wished she had waited because Rose was on the phone and she was not happy.

"And I told you the person who organised those parties no longer works here. You want to know what happened...fine, I'll tell you. I broke up with her brother and she quit. I don't care what you do for your son's birthday. Why do you take him to a fucking Chester Cheese place and have at it. Your moron kid won't remember it anyways. Because he's fucking four!"

Rose was done talking because she slammed the phone down on it cradle. She let out a tired sigh before realising Bella was standing in the doorway.

"If now is a bad time I can come back," Bella was glad she wasn't the one trying to arrange her child's birthday. Especially with the condition Rose was in.

The young woman sitting behind the desk was not the Rosalie Hale. Bella remembered. The woman before Bella was practically a wraith. Her hair which was usually styled so elegantly everyday was in a simple pony tail. She wore very little make-up and what make-up she did wear wasn't enough to hide the dark bags under her eyes or the ghastly colouring of her skin. Rose was doing just as well as Emmett was it seemed.

"No, come in." Rose smiled as Bella took the seat across from her. "How are you?"

"Good. People still hooked on coffee so that keeps me busy. That and helping Alice pick out the right dress."

"Is she getting ready for some big party?"

It was weird and a little sad that Rose was no longer in the loop when it came to the Cullen's. When Bella had first entered their world she considered Rosalie to be one of them and now she was a stranger.

"Um..." Bella stammered, unsure if she should say anything. After all Rose had broken up with Emmett, giving up any right to know anything about the Cullen clan. "Alice and Jasper got engaged over New Years."

The news affected Rose only for a moment then she snapped out of her daze.

"That was quick. How did everyone take the news?"

There was a tone in Rose's voice that gave her away. She wasn't really asking about everyone's reaction to the speedy engagement. She was secretly asking about Emmett.

"It was a surprise to everyone, but a nice one."

"What can I do for you today Bella?" Rose asked knowing that was all the information she was going to get.

"I was hoping to get a former employee letter."

"You never really worked for me Bella. I mean unless you count dressing up as Stella Sparrow and you weren't paid for that so..."

"The letter isn't for me," Bella interrupted. "It's for Emmett."

"Oh." It seemed to be the only thing Rose could say.

"Kate offered him a job as her body guard for when she's here and her manager is requesting a letter from his former employer which is you."

Rose was quick to open a word file on her desktop computer and began to type up a letter. She was half way through typing the document when she asked why Emmett, whose only employment history was working at a movie theatre would be hired as a bodyguard.

"Kate said that she wanted to hire someone she knew and seeing as how he was going to the reunion anyways...besides she needed a date because Brad couldn't make it."

The clicking of the computer keys went silent, "I'm sorry, but are you telling me that Emmett's new job is as a gigolo?"

"No," Bella blurted out. "Kate just thought if she had Emmett as her date then she wouldn't get hit on as much."

"If Emmett needed this letter so bad why didn't he come and get it himself?"

"He tried emailing you, but you blocked his address and the last time he tried seeing you, you had Bree fire him." Bella left out the part about Emmett seeing her with another guy. "He gets that you want nothing to do with him. It was hard on him at first, but he's doing better now."

It only took a few second for the printer to spit out the letter. Rose placed it in an envelope and handed it to Bella. It looked as though she wanted to say something else about Emmett, but decided against it. She had no right judging anything and Bella was ready to argue that fact when Rose spoke.

"It was good seeing you Bella."

Feeling as though she was being dismissed, Bella thanked Rose for the letter, got up and left.

**~CBG~**

Edward laid the grilled cheese sandwiches he had prepared in the oven to keep them warm and gave the tomato soup one more stir before placing the lid on top. He had learned this trick from his father. Whenever Carlisle and Esme had a disagreement he would always get back in his wife's good books by making her tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

He was determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering Bella. She had gone out of her way to avoid any real conversation for weeks now and he had had enough.

It was obvious that Bella was struggling with the fact that Edward had suggested they move in together. Sure it might seem fast to some people, but it wasn't as if he had gone out and purchased tickets to Vegas so that they could have one of those drive-thru weddings.

The way he saw it, at the rate Alice was going she and Jasper would be married soon and that would leave Bella living in the spacious apartment alone and this was something that he just didn't feel comfortable with. So he made the suggestion that he'd move in with her. He didn't realise that this would cause Bella to shut down. For some time now Bella would only respond to him with one word answers and the only physical connection they had were the very brief kisses she would give him in passing.

He had set the table for two and when Bella returned they would work out whatever it was that was bothering her and then eat. The reason he used his father's menu was because he was sure that the discussion they were going to have was going to indeed be a fight and he was most defiantly sure that it would put any disagreements that his parents had to shame.

There was a knock on the door leading Edward to believe that Bella had forgotten her key. It was quite the surprise when he opened the door to find that it wasn't Bella at all, but rather her mother Renee.

"Oh my," the older looking version of Bella said as she scanned Edwards body causing him to feel a little uncomfortable. "You must be Edward."

Before he could respond Renee had him in a tight embrace.

When Renee pulled back from the hug she saw the confused look on Edwards face.

"I'm guessing that Bella didn't tell you I was coming for a visit?"

"No, she actually didn't," Edward invited Renee in and offered to bring her bags into Bella's room. When he came out of the bedroom he found Renee sitting at the kitchen table, had helped herself to a bowl of soup and half of a sandwich.

"I hope you don't mind?" she said after swallowing a bite of sandwich. "I had to fly coach and with the cut backs nowadays they no longer serve any food. I haven't eaten anything since late last night and when I smelled the food I just couldn't help myself.

It wasn't as if he could yell at the woman, even if she was being rude. So he smiled and offered her some coffee.

She asked if he instead had any organic green tea. Apparently it was better for the digestive system. Thankfully Edward did carry that kind of tea in the shop and was only too happy to make a pot.

As he set Renee's cup in front of her she asked him to tell her a bit about himself. She knew what Bella had told her and just wanted to make sure that her daughter wasn't seeing Edward through the rose-coloured glasses of love.

Even though it was extremely awkward, Edward did his best to describe himself to a woman he just met. Renee stayed silent the entire time and when he was done she spoke.

"Edward Cullen," smiled as she sighed out the words, "If I were a few years younger..."

Thankfully she never got to finish what Edward was sure would be an inappropriate thought as Bella chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Edward, I'm home," she announced. "What smells so good?"

The smile that had been on Bella face when she entered quickly turned to a frown when she saw her mother sitting down with Edward in her kitchen.

"Mom...what are you doing here?" It looked as though Edward wasn't the only one in the dark regarding Renee's visit.

"Silly lamb," Renee chided as she stood and hugged her daughter. "I told you that I was coming for a visit. I needed to make sure your boy was treating you right. I tried calling you to let you know when my flight was coming in, but because you lost your phone I couldn't get through to you."

"What conversation are you remembering? Because the last one I remember us having was the one where you told me you were tired of Phil thinking his baseball was more important than you. You said that you wanted to teach him a lesson by disappearing and asked if you could _crash _with me. I believe I told you it was a stupid idea."

"So let me get this straight, you won't help this one time that I need you even though I was there for you every time you've needed me? I thought you had my back?"

"You're supposed to have my back," Bella shouted. "I'm your daughter, not your wingman!"

Ever since Bella was a young girl, Renee had treated her like her best gal pal rather than her daughter. This was something that bothered Bella. Her mother needed to act her age once and for all.

"Well I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll just get my bag and go stay at a hotel."

Bella went into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and waited for Renee to leave. It was only a few minutes before Edward was knocking. He slowly entered when Bella told him it was okay.

He found her sitting on the toilet staring at the wall. She was about to launch into a full apology for her mother's behaviour and for acting so distant when Edward sat on the cold tile floor next to her.

"Your mom ate the sandwich I made you."

"Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If you want to take back your offer to move in I understand."

"Why would I take it back?"

"Edward you just met my mother, the expert at destroying perfectly healthy relationships."

"I didn't ask your mother to move in, I asked you."

"Yes, but part of my mother is in me. I am bound to screw up our relationship by freaking out and bailing just like she did with my dad and now with poor Phil." Bella looked into Edward's eyes, "I am terrified of hurting you."

"Bella, you saw my toy collection and didn't run. You saw me wearing little girl panties and still wanted to be my girlfriend. I am pretty sure that I would have to drown a bag of Yorkies to get you to leave me...I wouldn't do that just so you know. I was just looking for the most extreme example. I happen to like Yorkies. Not the ones with the cutesy bows in their hair. The ones with short hair named Spike."

"_Spike_?"

"Don't tell Alice, but I never wanted a big dog."

Bella smiled at the thought of Edward owning a tiny breed dog. He'd no doubt treat it like an attack dog in public, but baby it in private.

"So what have you've been doing in here this whole time?"

Bella pointed at the wall within the shower.

"Looking at the shampoo bottles?"

"Looking _beyond_ the shampoo bottles."

For a moment Edward thought Bella was being deep and that the plastic bottles were some kind of metaphor. That was until she stood up and went over to the shower to push the bottles to one side. There on the wall was the crayon drawing that Alice had made of her and Edward. Some time had passed since that morning and a lot had changed. Bella explained what the drawing was and confessed that whenever she felt upset about anything she'd come into the bathroom and stare at the cartoon representations.

"It's faded a little, but Alice usually touches it up." Bella smiled thinking that the drawing was what she truly wanted.

"Is my hair really that bad?"

"Yes," Bella said in a gust of excited breath.

"That's it! I'm getting my hat and gluing it to my head." Edward turned to leave the bathroom only to have Bella grab his arm.

"I wasn't talking about your hair. I love your hair and I love you." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. "I'm saying yes to moving in together."

Edward had not been expecting her to say yes. He thought he was going to have to fight tooth and nail before convincing Bella they should live together. When he snapped out of the shock Edward was quick to lift Bella into his arms, spun her around and didn't stop until she squealed with laughter.

Their lunch was ruined so Edward set about to make them a new lunch. A feast to celebrate or at least that was how he described it. Even he didn't stop every five seconds to kiss Bella or tell her he loved her then they were going to starve. She watched him at the stove with his apron on and couldn't help but believe that unlike their lunch nothing would ever ruin the love that they had for each other.

The thing about Bella Swan...she had no idea what the future had in store for them or just how bad things were going to get.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Foreshadowing is a bitch ain't it. There are only a few chapters left...like four and there's going to be a lot of poop going down so prepare yourselves. **

**I just want to take a quick minute to say thanks to all my readers. You are all amazing and I love you all. As promised in the last chapter I asked you to tell me the name of the book Bella was reading and who the author is and had three correct answers and one very wrong answer. The correct answer was Lover Reborn by J.R. Ward. It's the 10****th**** book in the series and is the only book series that rivals Twilight. **

**The winners are:**

**1****st**** person to guess correctly: carollouise AKA Carol**

**2****nd**** person to guess correctly: ebonyjorgieriggs AKA Serena**

**3****rd**** person to guess correctly: justwanttoread AKA Kendra**

**And the reader who tried their best but failed horribly by guessing that the book was either 50 Shades of Grey by E.L. James or the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins was Kim Rathbone AKA Kim. **

**I've decided to give the prize to these four people. They will become characters in the upcoming chapters. **

**Don't forget to show me some love and you'll get a teaser.**


	32. There's No Rosetta Stone For That

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Shout out to this week's newest readers; aabounds09, alexxus, alley83, AllThingsEdward, amandadawn87, Angel-892, angelbella0623, Bella090, BumbleBree73, burnlikecandles, carmelia, cbmorefie, chicky24, debcripps, e-lamb, ejhuff77, Emma Kellog, gingerhat, grayskittles, greennineteen, GuardianOfTheLastStar, iloveTwilight-kk, Jake'sgirl18, jenz tea, jopaty, kellybear3, kiddikat, kokococonut2, Lady Dia, lemonbutt, lil-sweetheart, lizzynava, look back in anger, loviingyou, lushloulou, mandas93, manhands101, MedusaInNY, melody maker, michelle3113, midnitekiss13, MissPoof, mrssnorthman, NessaJJoy, Netter86, Orlilover2006, PhOeNiXfLaMe5291, Robstenluvver97, Rocking12, s945, Saywien, scatteredtorns, smyers09, SoraxxKirei, superjasi, Suzy Q Something, The Beatles Mania Girl, thedreamer1800, twiluver22, WendyTigger, wlroberts, **

**AN: So I know it's taken me for-freaking-ever to get this chapter posted, but once again RL is the reason. My RL this time included my sister being home with her 2 kids. Kids I had to spend almost every waking minute with. The only time that I could have written I was just too tired to do so.**

**RL also include a trip to San Diego to attend Comic-Con where I, Amanda Lake, had my dreams come true by getting a kiss from each of the Twilight male cast members (included a ten second, on the mouth kiss from Rami Malek). I also got pulled out of line to personally meet Stephanie Meyer (and yup, I was a total nerd and burst into tears when she started talking to me). I got to sit in the front row at the BD2 panel! I also got to meet James Marsters (Spike from Buffy), Nicolas Brendon (Xander from Buffy), Nathan Fillion (from Buffy, Firefly & Castle), Alexia Denisof (from Angel). The entire trip was a total dream come true and if it sounds like I'm bragging it's because I so am! LOL. **

**Unfortunately RL also included **_**Trampire-gate. **_**I don't want to waste time talking about it because it's too upsetting. Rob is the sweetest person ever. I know this because I met, spoke to and hugged him. If it sounds like I'm bragging it's because I so am. LOL.**

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**CHAPTER 32 – There's No Rosetta Stone For That**

Seth Clearwater was shaking with anticipation as he held the cardboard sign in his hands. He had called his sister to see if she wanted to hang out. She had said that she had to pick up Edward's friend from the airport and that if he wanted to tag along he could. He had nothing better to do so he got aboard Emmett's car with Bella.

"So who's Edward's friend?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"It's a girl he went to high school with. We met a few times on Skype. Her name is Kate Laiden."

Seth scrunched his eyebrows together as he repeated the familiar name over and over in his head, trying to figure out where he had heard it before.

"Holy Shit!" he said causing Emmett to slam on the breaks.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?"

"Are you telling me that we are on our way to the airport to pick up Kate Laiden AKA Madam Kay?"

"Um...yes?" Bella answered hoping that her little brother wouldn't freak out.

"Jesus Bella, why didn't you tell me that's who we were picking up? I would have dressed better," he groaned looking down at the ratty pair of jeans and faded shirt he was wearing.

If someone were to go into Seth Clearwater's room they would find a life size poster of Madam Kay on the main wall. He had all her CD's and if put on the spot could sing all her top hits...not that he would ever admit that.

"Seth we are going to pick up Edward's friend Kate okay? Try not to act weird."

"Sure, sure," Seth did his best to act cool as they parked the car and went inside the terminal. He and Emmett fought over who got to hold the sign Bella made up until the announcement came over the loud speakers that the flight had arrived. His breathing became heavy as his nerves got the better of him. He was about to meet his favourite recording artist. Seeing his excitement, Emmett let the kid hold the sign.

Kate was the second last person off the plane. She rushed over to Bella and pulled her into a huge hug and gave Emmett a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so-so much for picking me up guys," she said. Kate had called Bella asking if it was okay if she came to town a week early. Her latest album had just finished recording so she had nothing to do and thought why not have some quality time getting to know her new BFF.

The plan was that Bella and Emmett would pick Kate up and bring her home to surprise Edward. It was perfect because Edward wasn't at the apartment. He had said that he missed his collectibles and wanted to spend some time with them. He had grown worried when Bella teased that Renee had asked her if he was some kind of pedophile because of all the toys.

Edward had felt bad for Renee after the fight she and Bella had and didn't want her staying at a hotel when she didn't have to. So he kindly gave her the keys to his house and told her to make herself at home.

Bella had to explain that Edward was just a guy who refused to let go of his inner child.

"_Well as long as that's the only child he's holding on to."_

It was Edward's kindness that helped mend Bella and Renee's relationship. She honestly didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she did, but after letting a woman he just met stay in the same house as his precious collection she did.

When Edward had first moved in Bella suggested that they turn Alice's room into his own personal museum. It was a very thoughtful idea and Edward was all for it, but he said he wanted to wait until the weather got a bit better before transporting the collection. There was less chance of an accident that way. So at least once a day his stopped by his house to make sure everything was okay.

"I can't believe I actually get to see the inner sanctum in person," Kate joked as they went to get her bags only to almost get knocked down by Seth. "My Edward, how've you grown...and is it just me or have you gotten more tanned?"

"Kate this is my brother Seth."

"Hello Seth," Kate held out her hand and came close to having her arm dislocated when Seth began to shake it like a crazy person.

"Your _tweets _are awesome!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"My father dropped him on his head as a child," Bella said as she led the way toward the car, dragging an embarrassed Seth behind when his brain failed to function.

Seth seemed to regain consciousness when they got to the car as he ran ahead of Emmett to open Kate's door, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"We just need to drop Seth off then we'll head to Edward's."

"That's fine," Kate smiled into the rear view mirror at Seth who was sitting quietly in the back.

"So Seth," she said, "what do you do when you aren't opening doors for the ladies?"

"I'm in junior high."

"And do you enjoy junior high?"

"It's okay," Seth shrugged as he let his guard down.

"Let me guess, you're Mr. popular in school aren't you Seth?"

Seth let out a rude noise and quickly blushed having let the sound escape in front of a super star.

"Naw, I'm far from popular. I'm more of a keep your head down and get through the day kind of guy."

"I see. And is there a Mrs. far from popular?"

"I'm not married cause hello...I'm thirteen, but there is a girl. Her name's Melissa."

"Ahhh...young _lurv_," Kate mused aloud. "You do _lurv_ her am I correct?"

Bella glanced at her brother long enough to see his face turn red and his mouth curl into a guilty smirk.

"You just make sure you treat her right and don't break her heart. And if you have to break her heart, you be man enough to do it to her face. Am I clear?"

"Yes?"

"Good," Kate flipped up her mirror. "Because if I find out that my new BFF's brother broke a girl's heart I'd have to cause you some serious discomfort."

"I thought you were anti violence?" Seth recalled a huge campaign that came out the year before where Madam K spoke out against bullying and violence.

"Madam K is against violence," Kate turned her body around in her seat to face Seth head on, "but me, I will cause you a world of hurt."

Emmett snorted at the threat and Seth took his response as a sign that he could begin gushing all over her. He told her how he loved her music and was blown away by her performance at last June's music awards.

"I tried to convince my mom and dad to drive me to Vancouver to go to your concert, but it was a no go."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah I think it's because you kind of freak my dad out. He's a cop and a little old school."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. There were a lot of parents who weren't exactly members of Madam K's fan club. The older set didn't like what they didn't understand. If it wasn't the outrageous costumes she wore on stage that frightened them, it was the many tattoos she proudly displayed. What made Kate smile was the fact that when the same parents took the time to get to know her and actually listen to her music they too became fans.

"I like you kid," Kate said as Bella pulled up to the door. "Listen, I have to perform at my reunion and I'm going to have to rehearse before. How would you like to come watch? You can bring your girl with you."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Seth thanked Kate and Bella repeatedly then took off into the house to call Melissa.

"Pretty sure you've made his year."

"Might as well make someone happy on this trip, lord knows it won't be me. Do you know that they've arranged a paint ball war as some kind of team building event? Because giving me a loaded weapon and setting me loose on all the ass-hats I couldn't wait to get away from is a stellar idea."

"It's not going to be that bad," Bella said.

"Bella they almost put me on the no fly list because I refused to leave Tony Stark behind."

Because of Edward and her love of actor Robert Downy Jr., Bella knew who Tony Stark was, but what she didn't know was why Kate was carrying him in her carry on.

"Tony Stark is what I call my stun gun."

"Seriously?"

"If you got some of the fan mail I got you'd be packing too."

Kate finished telling Bella and Emmett about one fan that kept sending his underwear along with a photo of him wearing said underwear. The funniest part was the fact that they were Victoria Secret. When they pulled up to the house Kate opened her suitcase to grab Tony to put back in her purse where he belonged. As the transfer was done, Bella showed Kate her pepper spray keychain that Charlie made her carry since the day she left home.

Kate waited on the porch with her bodyguard while Bella went into the house, using the key Edward had given her. The first thing Bella noticed was the packed suitcase sitting in the living room. It made her think that Edward was beginning the move of his collectibles.

Bella heard the water come on in the bathroom making her think that he was freshening up, that was until Edward came out of the bedroom looking very shocked, but happy to see her.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He was quick to pull her into a deep kiss.

"I came here to surprise you." Bella forgot all about the running water.

Upon hearing her cue Kate burst through the door and from the look on Edward's face he was just as surprise to see Kate and if Bella wasn't mistaken a little scared. His eyes kept darting from the bathroom door to Kate.

"Hey-hey Eddie boy!" Kate gave him a quick hug then questioned if he was here gapping like fish then who was in the bathroom.

"I can explain," he repeated. Kate saw the confused look on Bella's face and knew that something wasn't right and was quick to put two and two together. She ran to her bag to get Tony.

"That fucking bitch is toast!"

"Kate wait!" Edward shouted as she flung herself at the bathroom door, practically destroying it as it flew open under her strength.

There was someone in the shower alright, but it wasn't the ditzy blond she went to school with.

"Edward, what is going on?"

Before Bella could get an answer she heard Kate let go a stream of obscenities that would make the devil blush followed by a strange crackling noise followed then by a low grunt then finally a thud.

Emmett was ready to run to her rescue when Kate came running out of the bathroom in tears. She yanked her cell phone out of her purse and made a call.

"Hey Carol," she fought the sob that threatened to escape as she spoke, "listen I'm going to need you to book me a room at whatever hotel will take me and I'm going to need you to fly out sooner than planned. Thanks."

Once she ended the call, Kate took a moment to get composed then turned to Bella, "Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this?"

"I have no idea what's going on."

"Good," she said then focused all her rage on Edward. "Just how long have you two been planning this?"

"It was supposed to be surprise."

"Fuck you!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Bella was tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Get your boyfriend to tell you," Kate spat the word out, "Emmett, can you drive me to the Marriott?" Emmett didn't ask any questions, just nodded and made his way back out to the car.

Before she could leave Kate turned with tears in her eyes and said, "Someone might want to make sure _he_ isn't dead. He hit his head pretty hard when I stunned him."

That was the last thing Kate said before walking out the door. Edward chased after her leaving Bella to check on the mystery person in the bathroom.

Unsure of who she would find Bella slowly pushes open the door only to gasp when she saw a shirtless Garret lying on the floor. She rushed to his side and was thankful that he hadn't cut his head open when he fell.

"Garrett," she tried patting his face, but when that didn't work she grabbed one of the paper cups off the sink, filled it with water and threw it in his face.

His body jerked as it was shocked back into consciousness. Garrett's eyes popped open and when he was able to focus he grinned like a drunken idiot.

"Betty!"

"Hey," tried smiling and it worked until she saw the nasty burn mark in the center of his chest where Kate had stunned him. "Can you get up?"

With a little help, Garrett managed to stumble his way to the couch. He sat there as Bella ran back to the bathroom to get the first aid kit to try to help treat the burn. She was in the middle of smearing on some clear gel that was supposed to prevent scarring when Edward came back into the house.

"Well," he laughed nervously, "she's pissed."

"She's not the only one," Bella mumbled, placing the last piece of tape on Garrett's bandage. Neither of the two guys heard her though because they were too busy being the victims of Kate's rage.

"You okay man?"

"Did you see _da_ state she was in?" Once again he was grinning like an idiot. "I _tink_ your plan is gonna work."

Bella threw the gauze and ointment on the coffee table and glared at Edward.

"This is your doing?"

Edward was about to gloat over the fact that springing Garrett on Kate was indeed his brilliant idea, but seeing that absolute rage in Bella's eyes decided to simply shrug.

"Jesus Edward," she shouted, "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was helping a friend."

"How is you bombarding Kate like that helping anyone?"

"Don't be mad at Archie Betty, this was all my doin'. I'm here because I'm trying to get my Katie back."

"Oh for fuck sake! First, my name is Bella not Betty..._Bell-lah_. Second; what the hell makes you think you can win her back? She's engaged to another man Garrett. Kate's in a good place despite you, or at least she was until you pulled this shit."

"I love her."

If Bella wasn't so furious with Garrett the way he sounded would have broken her heart.

"If that's true then you need to let her go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know she still has feelin's for me."

"Yes she does," Bella said, "They're hate and rage."

"There's little difference between love and hate darlin'."

Bella couldn't stand listening to anymore boy logic and started to leave only to have Edward gently grab her arm.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"Yes I am. I am going to leave before I say something I can't take back."

Bella pulled her arm out of Edward's grasp and headed for the door. As she left she grabbed the keys to Edward's car and announced that she was stealing it and if he had a problem with that then he could call her father.

**~CBG~**

"Whom did you say you were looking for?" said the man at the check in desk.

Feeling like an idiot Bella gave the man the name Emmett had told her Kate was using. Being a celebrity, Kate always used an alias whenever staying at a hotel. That way the crazy fans wouldn't be able to track her down.

"Melody Jones." It was the name of the drummer from the comic book series, Josie & the Pussycats.

After being told the room number Bella made her way up to the penthouse floor and searched for room five only to find instead of a large golden five on the door there was a crudely written sign that stated no boys allowed. Bella knocked and was greeted by a troubled looking Emmett.

"Thank god you're here," he said. "They might listen to you."

Bella entered the posh hotel suite and marveled at how it looked more like a swanky apartment. The walls were black with white molding and all the furniture was an intense red, and that was only the room see could see. There were of course several other rooms. Two bedrooms, one for Kate and one apparently for Emmett followed by a largest bathroom that had not only a tub and shower, but also a hot tub.

Before Bella could wonder what it would be like to stay in a room like this, Kate rushed out of the bedroom and thrust an over flowing shot glass into her hand.

"You my dear are _way_ behind."

Without question Bella chocked back the angry liquid that reminded her of the stuff Charlie used to strip the paint off his boat whenever it was time for a fresh new coat.

"Jesus," Emmett moaned, "not you too. I thought you were going to be the voice of reason and get them to settle down."

"Them?" Bella coughed as she down a second shot.

A very drunken Alice came stumbling out of the same bedroom that Kate came out of. She apparently was the other part of the _them_ Emmett was talking about.

"Bestie Bella!" Alice flung her arms around Bella in an attempt to either hug her or keep from losing her balance, Bella wasn't totally sure.

"What's going on?"

"We started a club," Alice slurred. "The no penis's allowed club. Kate is the president, I am the secretary and treasurer and you get to be vice president."

"Thank you?" Bella looked to Emmett for a clearer explanation and quickly wondered if Emmett had had a quickie sex change since she last saw him.

"It's the no penises," Alice stated, "We can have one."

"Someone has to make sure you idiots don't cause any more trouble," Emmett tried grabbing the bottle from his sister's hand only to have it snatched away.

Needing a female to vent to, Kate called the only girl she knew and could stand to be around; Alice. It worked out perfectly because Alice was having man issues herself.

"I don't know what you're bitching about," Emmett said. "Sounds like an awesome way to get hitched to me."

Alice was furious with Jasper. He had taken her out to dinner with the intention of discussing their wedding. She was all excited to tell him her ideas for the bridesmaid's dresses only to find out that Jasper had plans of his own along with a terrible secret.

"_Darlin' I know all this weddin' stuff has you stressed so I was thinking we could take a little trip."_

_Jasper slid an envelope across the table and Alice thought she was going to have a full on panic attack. Jasper had gotten them both tickets to the San Diego Comic-Con. At first Alice got excited. Being a lover of The Witching Hour series she knew that it had become the main focus of the popular convention over the past few years. _

_She was so distracted trying to figure out how she would get to meet the cast of the movie that she had to ask Jasper to repeat what he said._

"_I can't believe we're getting married in a Klingon wedding!"_

"He's a frigging Trekkie Bella! All this time we've been dating and I never knew. And he wants to get married by some yahoo in a made up language. A language I might add that he is fluent in."

"I think I'm with Emmett on this one," Kate said as she took another shot. "Getting married at Comic-Con would be kick ass."

"Oh what do you know? You're just a huge old nerd." Alice yanked the bottle away from Kate and drank what Bella was sure was more than a shot. "I have been dreaming of my wedding day since I got my first fantasy wedding Barbie. I want the big puffy dress that makes me look like a cupcake. I want a groom who will wear a black tuxedo. I want people to throw rice at us as we leave the church. I know you aren't supposed to do that anymore because the birds eat the rice and die, but fuck the birds. Now I'm not going to get to have any of that because I'm in love with a Trekkie!"

Even though Alice was sobbing uncontrollably Kate began to cackle. Bella wanted to comfort her friend, but the alcohol was beginning to take effect and she started laughing right along with Kate.

"It's not funny," Alice howled. "They don't make Rosetta Stone for Klingon!"

The rest of the night went by in an alcohol soaked haze. The last thing Bella remembered before passing out was Kate promising Alice she could teach her Klingon in time for her wedding and then Alice begging Kate to kiss her.

Kate had told them a story of how the guy who played Edmund tried jamming his tongue down her throat after the music awards. Alice was convinced that if she kissed Kate then it would be like she kissed Edmund. Bella past out before she could witness any impromptu lesbian action.

"Bella," a soft voice brought Bella back to the world of the living. Too bad she felt like one of the undead.

"Bella," the voice said again, "You need to wake up love."

Bella managed to pry her eyes open and was blinded by a muted light that was creeping around the edges of the blinds. The pain was quickly forgotten when she saw the owner of the voice staring down at her.

"Edward," she croaked.

"Hey Bella," he said, "Would you care to explain why you are in bed, naked, with my best friend?"

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Oh dear! Obviously Bella and booze doesn't mix. **

**BTW, Robert Pattinson gives awesome hugs...almost as awesome as Taylor's, but nowhere near as good as Kellan's (who has the softest stubble EVER!).**


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Assuming you haven't all given up on me here is the latest (emphasis on the late) chapter of CBG. An explanation for the delay will be posted at the bottom. **

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

_Last Chapter: _

"_Bella," a soft voice brought Bella back to the world of the living. Too bad she felt like one of the undead._

"_Bella," the voice said again, "You need to wake up love."_

_Bella managed to pry her eyes open and was blinded by a muted light that was creeping around the edges of the blinds. The pain was quickly forgotten when she saw the owner of the voice staring down at her._

"_Edward," she croaked._

"_Hey Bella," he said, "Would you care to explain why you are in bed, naked, with my best friend?"_

**CHAPTER 33 – Paintballs With Butterfly Wings**

Bella struggled to get up from the bed, but something was holding her down. It was Kate's arm. Sometime during the night she had snuggled up to the warmth of Bella's body.

"Untwist your big girl panties Cullen," Kate moaned as she released Bella. "Your sister handles her liquor like a tenth grader and puked on Bella who passed out before we could get a new shirt on her."

"You okay?" He asked Bella who unlike Kate was trying to hide her shame.

"I think so?" Bella caught the t-shirt Kate tossed her and quickly pulled it on. "I am so sorry for walking out on you yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Edward bent forward to kiss Bella only to stop when the smell of stale vomit hit him. "Jesus."

"Told you," Kate laughed. "Yo Emmett, what the hell am I paying you for?"

The bedroom door was opened by an unhappy looking Emmett.

"You're paying me to keep assholes like this away," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder as Garrett and Jasper pushed their way in.

"And yet they're all in my bedroom." Kate froze when she saw that Jasper was wearing his uniform. "You called the cops?"

"Where is Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"Ah," Kate sighed, "You must be Jasper."

"Where is Alice?"

"Take it easy Southern Comfort. Before I passed out Alice was getting friendly with the toilet."

Jasper rushed out of the room to find his fiancée.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Edward shouted at his brother. "You were supposed to be looking out for them."

Before Emmett could respond Kate got in Edward's face.

"Last time I checked I didn't need a babysitter."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"That's right," Kate laughed sounding sarcastic, "You don't talk to me. You don't tell me anything!"

"Katie, don't be mad at Edward. This was my doin'."

"What are you doing here or was me sending fifty thousand volts of electricity through your body too subtle for you? I don't want you around."

"Stop shouting," Alice moaned. Jasper had found her and was helping her stand. She wasn't exactly the poster girl for health and she looked as though she'd been crying.

"Excuse me," Jasper was struggling to keep calm as he spoke, "Could you please explain why my fiancée just confessed to cheating on me?"

Both Edward and Garrett turned a disgusted look at Emmett, assuming that he was the one Alice had cheated with which was disturbing on many levels.

"Relax," Kate said. "It was just a kiss. Alice got all excited when I told her that a few months ago Edmund Rullen kissed me."

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief thinking that Alice had dreamed everything up only to have Kate explain that she was in fact talking about the actor who played Edmund.

"The poor guy had just found out that his girlfriend slash co-star had cheated on him when she went extremely public posting a public apology with a supposed respectable magazine. He was devastated and a little tipsy at the time so when he spotted a photographer grabbed me for a kiss."

"Does Brad know you've been making time wit da fellas?" Garrett sounded smug.

"Considering he was the one who kept the pictures out of the gossip mags yeah, I think he might know a little about it."

"Wait, are you telling me that you called up this Rullen guy and had him come to the hotel to kiss Alice?"

"God no," Kate laughed as Jasper breathed a sigh of relief once again, only this time it was premature. "I kissed Alice."

Edward grimaced at the idea as did Emmett. Especially seeing as how he got to witness said kiss first hand. Jasper seemed confused by the situation. Confused and hurt.

Garrett was the only one who seemed amused by the story. For whatever reason that eluded Bella the idea of two girls making out had men acting as though they were mindless idiots, that is unless you were related to one of those said girls or you had an ounce of dignity.

"You know she could press charges," Jasper warned. "You got her drunk then took advantage."

"Gasp Southern Comfort. Looks like you figured me out. I'm a big old lesbian."

"Don't be mad at her. It was my fault. I was just so mad after you sprung the Star Trek wedding on me, I'm sorry," Alice said.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. A Star Trek wedding was a dumb idea."

"No it's not. It's something you love and you were trying to share it with me."

"Alright," Kate said in as upbeat as a tone as she could. If anyone else said they were sorry, Kate was going to lose it. "I think I know a way to make things all better. Alice you wanted a fancy Barbie dream wedding right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I suggest we trade. I'll take the awesome Comic-Con wedding and you can have mine."

The truth was that Kate hated the wedding that had been planned for her. Her dress, bridesmaids and even the invitations had been chosen by someone else. The only decision that she had made on her own was who the groom was going to be so she had no problems giving away a wedding that she didn't want.

"Are you serious?" The pictures of Kate's wedding dress had been leaked to an online website ages ago and Alice salivated when she saw what she could only describe as a work of art.

"Say the word and I'll have my assistant Carol email you all the details."

Hangover forgotten, Alice began to jump up and down as she squealed with delight. She quickly stopped when she realised that she had accepted the wedding without getting her future husband's input.

"Jazzy?"

"I'll agree to just about anything if it makes you this happy."

Alice threw herself into his arms and all was right with the world again, that was until Jasper's cell phone rang. He answered it with a grin, but that grin disappeared very fast.

"Momma? Wait. What?" Jasper stuttered into the phone as he moved to the next room.

Alice scrunched her face as though she was trying to remember something that stood at the edge of her memory.

Jasper was quick to return to the room and was very helpful in telling Alice knew what it was she had forgotten.

"You phoned my momma?"

"What?" Alice almost laughed at the accusation until the previous night slowly came back to her.

Alice had indeed called Mrs. Whitlock to tell her all about Jasper's plan to elope in San Diego. Even though the information had come from someone who was extremely inebriated, Mrs. Whitlock was more upset with her son's space adventure plans. The woman muttered something about Jasper's father and that GD William Shatner. Apparently Mr. Whitlock was Jasper's enabler growing up. She told Alice not to worry, that she would get her son to see reason even if she had to give him a whooping to do so.

"Momma's got her feathers all ruffled. She told me if I gave one more thought to the sci-fi foolishness that I would no longer be her son."

"Oh Jazzy. I am so sorry."

An evil grin spread across Jaspers face as his phone began to ring again. He handed over to Alice and informed her that it was for her.

"Hello? Oh hi Mama Whitlock. How are you? Yeah, sorry about the late night phone call, I was having a few drinks with some friends and...No I don't drink that often. No I don't remember how much I drank, but I don't think...no ma'am it isn't responsible to get fall down drunk. Yes ma'am, I should have handled my issues with Jasper on my own. Yes I am a grown woman. Yes I will make sure that we have a wedding that you can invite your friends to without being horribly embarrassed."

By the time the conversation was over, Alice had promised to take care of herself and that she would talk to someone should the urge to drink get too strong. Hanging up the phone, Alice led Jasper from the room, the two of them arguing over who had screwed up more.

"I really think those two are gonna make it," Kate chuckled.

"So, does Chad know dat yer into the ladies?" Garrett said purposely getting the name wrong.

"Brad and I know everything about each other," Kate pushed passed Garrett to get to the bathroom. As she shut the door she said, "Em can you get rid of him please."

"You heard the lady." It was the only warning Garrett would get before Emmett would get physical. He held up his hands and backed away and as he left he announced that he would see Edward later.

"I guess we should leave too," Bella got up and prayed that she didn't puke on the ride down in the elevator. Edward let her lean on him as they made their way toward the car, for which she was extremely grateful.

Edward was the perfect boyfriend.

He kept the radio off and the windows cracked just enough that a gentle breezed soothed Bella's bad head.

She had almost dozed off when Edward started to small talk.

"So...you and Kate...Don't get me wrong, I don't condone cheating of any kind, but the idea of the two of you was a little hot. You sure nothing happened?"

It was a miserable attempt at humour meant to make Bella smile; instead all it did was cause Bella to yell at Edward to pull over where she jumped from the car to throw up on the side of the road.

It was when he asked for the umpteenth time if she was okay that Bella decided that Edward was not the perfect boyfriend.

**~CBG~**

Over the next week Bella spent a lot of time with her new friends. Kate and Garrett managed to be civil towards one another. They even managed an awkward dinner at the Cullen's. The only one acting hostile was Esme who kept giving one worded answers whenever Garrett was the focus of the conversation.

There was even a point when Garrett was in the middle of a story when Esme suggested the girls all get together for a spa day. Of course they all agreed. Alice was excited to try out some hairstyles for her big day.

"Hey Em, I'll spring for a Pedi," Kate joked. "It's all the rage for gents these days."

"You should have a facial too. Your pores are on the biggish side," Alice chuckled.

"There's nothing like a good mud mask. Perhaps I'll join ya," Garrett added only to have Esme cough and say she'd have to check to see if the spa could handle that many people.

"Jaysus Cullen," Garrett said long after the meal had ended, "the way your mudder was acting you would think she was the one I left behind."

"Maybe she just doesn't like assholes," Emmett said as he bumped Garrett's shoulder going through the door making it looking in no way an accident.

"Did your family start a fan club while I was away?" Garrett wasn't going to let Kate's _GI Jerk_ upset him. He had a plan and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone get in his way.

Too bad he wasn't the only one with a plan.

**~CBG~**

"You know if I wasn't so secure in my masculinity I would be freaking out right about now."

Emmett was once again complaining in a not so subtle way about the situation he had been forced into.

"Quit your bellyaching soldier!"

It was the day of the team building paintball war and all in attendance had been split into two teams. Originally the teams were going to be picked at random. That was until Kate had a chat with Angela during the spa day. Kate had happily invited her and suggested that the teams be boys versus girls. She joked that it would be a way to get back at all the boys who pulled their hair in grade school.

Because of the magic the masseur was working on Angela's swollen feet she would have agreed to just about anything, which of course was the entire reason she got an invite to begin with.

So, having appointed herself team leader, Kate stood before her team to get them ready for battle.

"I wasn't bellyaching," Emmett pouted in his pink uniform. Because he was Kate's bodyguard, that meant he couldn't leave her alone. He knew that he was going to be used as a shield if need be. Even in a game of paint ball.

Kate ignored him and gave a rousing speech that got all the girls thirsty for blood. She reminded Jessica Stanley about the time Mike Newton ruined her junior prom by getting drunk with Eric Yorkie behind the gym and ended up puking on her dress. She reminded Lauren about the time Tyler broke up with her because he thought he had a chance with the girl who worked at the movie theatre only to come crawling back when things didn't work out. She turned to Alice and simply said the words star and trek and the youngest Cullen was foaming at the mouth. She even managed to turn sweet, passive Angela into an Amazon warrior ready for the kill.

The woman were sent out to round up the men while Bella, Alice, Emmett, Kate and some girl named Jessica Stanley stayed behind to set phase two of Kate's plan into effect.

Kate grabbed a set of blue coveralls she had smuggled in and threw them at Emmett and ordered him to change. He was pissed that he had been forced to wear the pink ones to begin with if she was making him change. All the guys had laughed at him and brought his manhood into question.

"Alright girls you remember what to do?"

"Yes sir!" Alice removed the stocking hat she had been sporting to reveal the new hair extensions Kate had talked her into. Alice's hair had gone from short and sassy to long and sexy in one after noon. It actually resembled Kate's hair style.

"Bella?"

"Yes sir," Bella pulled the hat from her head and like Alice revealed and identical hair-do.

Jessica pulled her hat off sporting the same Kate Laiden hairstyle and then it was Kate's turn. She reached up and slid the fitted cap from her head revealing a fire engine red bob.

The plan was to wait for the others to round up the competition, disarm them and take them out execution style all at once. While this was going on the rest of the team would find the other boys thus exacting Kate's revenge.

The plan was causing Bella to doubt the poor girl's sanity. Once Emmett had changed they all set out in different directions. Bella, wanting no part of the madness hid behind a tree and waited as the others hunted. While not as elaborate as Kate's plan, it was working just fine until Bella felt something nudge the back of her head.

"Drop your weapon and get up," said a voice behind Bella.

She let the gun drop to the ground as she rose with her hands in the air. Turning, she faced the owner of the voice, having no clue who he was.

"Well, well, well," said the young Asian man, "If it isn't...who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Right," he said trying to figure out how he knew her, "Mr. Molena in fifth period Bio?"

"No, I didn't go to your school. I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend."

"Damn! Those Cullen's get all the babes. Oh well," the guy known as Eric Yorkie aimed his gun at Bella, apologising for having to follow the rules. Thankfully, Bella's protector came to the rescue.

Edward came out of nowhere and told Eric to stand down. That he would take care of Bella. Eric muttered about the injustice of the world as he went to find someone else to shoot.

"You okay," Edward asked as Bella threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Your friends are insane!" Before Bella had a chance to explain the plan, Eric's sharp yip echoed from the distance. Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her toward the sound only to find a paint-covered Eric lying on the ground. He was playing up the fact that he had been shot. Apparently he had been a member of the drama club back in the day.

"Edward man," he coughed, "watch your back...they're organised."

"Who did this?"

"Red menace," were the final words Eric said before he pretended to die. That sealed it for Bella...they were all insane.

"Bella what or who is the red menace?"

She started to explain when a masked female walked out from behind a tree and ordered Edward to give his weapon to Bella. He couldn't tell that it was Kate because her face was covered and of course she had bright red hair. Shoving him with her gun Kate led Edward toward the open field where the others were supposed to be waiting. Instead they found Alice perched on a fallen log with three other girls and all of them had their guns aimed at an unknown prisoner. Bella recognized Tanya and Rose, but the third was a blonde whom Bella hadn't met.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Kate's muffled voice shouted

"Turns out your pep talk was a little too peppy," Alice said. "Ben tried sweet talking Angela into letting him go and she shot him on the spot. This caused everyone to snap and it was a full on male execution. As far as I can guess it's just Garrett and Jasper left."

"Good job soldiers."

For some reason Kate's words of praised earned her a snort from the blonde.

She ignored the girl and shoved Edward toward the other man, "On your knees _Guy Farting._"

The look of understanding crossed Edward's face. There were only two other people who knew the name Guy Farting. They were Randy Butternubs and Duchess Gummybuns. AKA Garrett and Kate.

"Nice disguise duchess," said Edward as he shifted to his knees.

"Thank you." Kate pulled down her mask revealing her identity. "I knew you and Garrett would focus your attention on taking me out and I just couldn't have that. Hence the wig."

"Et tu Bella?" Edward glared at Bella.

"Bella wanted no part in my madness. She was hiding out until the game was over," Kate explained.

"Where is he Edward?"

"You'll never get him Kate," he gloated.

"We shall see," Kate ordered Bella to keep an eye on Edward while she checked on the other prisoner. It was also to set plan B into motion.

"How about you soldier? Any idea where the others might be?"

"Bite me," he said in a voice similar to Christian Bale's Batman.

Bella watched as Kate nudged him with her gun, "You're awful cocky for a fella on his knees."

"Get that gun out of my face!"

"Or you'll do what?"

The soldier jumped up and snatched the gun away from Kate and had her in a head lock so quick that there was no way to stop him.

"Oh my god," Alice shrieked.

Kate started to cough as the man tightened his grip.

"Hey dude, ease up," Edward said trying to calm the situation down because it was quickly getting out of control. He knew this because Bella didn't even try to stop him when he got off his knees.

"In case you forgot this is just a game," Alice said.

"Shut it pixie!"

The stranger aimed his gun at Alice and was about to pull the trigger when the Calvary came to her rescue.

"I suggest you aim your weapon elsewhere son." It was Jasper.

"Okay," the man rasped then turned the gun on Jasper and fired three shots.

"Jazzy!" Alice rushed to his side as though he were mortally wounded. "Are you okay baby?"

"Fine," he muttered as he threw his gun to the ground in defeat.

Alice turned to the shooter and started to shout obscenities at him. At least that's what Bella thought only it sounded like Alice was speaking in tongues.

"Hab SoSlI' Quch," Alice shouted.

"Huh?"

"She said your mother has a smooth forehead," Jasper answered, his voice filled with awe. "When did you learn Klingon?"

"I had Kate teach me. I only know a few phrases. The mother one which I don't really get and _qamuSHa._"

At that moment Alice and Jasper were the only two people in the world. It looked as though Alice was ready to jump into his arms, but she had a very important thing to do first. She aimed her gun toward her foot and fired taking her out of the game. Jumping into her fiancé's arms, they started to kiss and before things got out of hand they rushed off to do god knows what leaving Edward and Bella to rescue Kate.

"Hope your sister finally loses her V-card after all that," Kate said causing her capture to jerk her neck, "Hey, ease up asshat!"

"You might want ta listen ta da lady," Garrett moved from behind a tree making sure to keep his weapon aimed at the man hurting Kate.

"Now?" said the man holding Kate.

"Now!" she ducked out of the man's arms giving him plenty of room to aim his weapon at Garrett's chest and firing.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted as he tore the mask from his face. He high fived Kate who was laughing with delight.

"You set me up?" Garrett sounded hurt.

"Yup," Kate was doing a victory dance around a paint covered Garrett when she felt a sharp pain explode across her back. "Mother fucker! That hurt." She spun around to see who had hit her.

"Oh wow," said a familiar voice from the past. "I'm sorry Kate. I thought you were on the other team. I mean you do have the same man-ish body you had all throughout high school."

"I'm wearing pink you idiot!"

"Oppise," Irina, the former bane of Kate's existence shrugged. "My mistake. Kind of like the mistake Garrett made back in the day when he chose you over me."

"Are you serious right now?"

"You stole him from me! I'm just glad Garrett smartened up once you gave it up. I have to ask how lousy of a lay do you have to be to send a guy running half way around the world?"

"What did you say to me?" Kate got in Irina's face ready to start a real fight only to have Garrett pull her back.

"Easy Katie."

"Back off Garrett!"

"It's funny to think that someone as craptacular as your are in the bedroom could be behind the breakup of Hollywood's hottest couples."

Apparently Irina read on Twitter that Edmund Rullen and Madam K had locked lips. Brad hadn't destroyed all the evidence after all.

"Hey, Irina is it?" Bella decided to throw her white hat into the ring. "Why don't we all just take a deep breath and calm down before we say something we don't mean."

"Back off bitch!" Irina walked over and gave Bella a hard shove.

It was a day for heroes and Edward stepped up only to have Bella push him back, ordering him to stay out of it.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Friend," Kate growled.

"Or what?" Irina shoved Kate with all of her strength causing Kate to stumble back a few feet.

Kate Laiden had had enough. Pulling back her tightly clenched fist she made a swing at Irina's face only to have her arm grabbed by Garrett.

"You don't want to do dat Katie," Garrett stood so close that Kate could feel his breath in her ear. "Walk away before it goes too far."

Kate turned her back and chose the higher road until Irina spoke one more time.

"If only your fans knew just how pathetic you really are. I mean hell; even your mother was dying to get away from you."

Kate spun back around and emptied her gun, every paintball exploding against Irina's chest.

Emmett grabbed a hold of Irina before she could retaliate and Garrett got a better hold of Kate. Irina was told that she was out of the game and should leave the field.

"Fine," she shouted then stomped away.

"You okay?" Emmett said to Kate, who ignored him, informed everyone that they were only ones left in the game. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Garrett and herself.

"Let's finish this shall we?"

Bella saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Tanya hiding as she aimed her gun directly at Garrett. Without thinking, Bella jumped in front of him acting as a shield. While it was a heroic act it resulted in Bella getting covered in paint.

"God Bella I am so sorry!" Tanya rushed towards her, "I was aiming for..."

Before she could say another word Edward fired a retaliation shot taking Tanya out of the game.

And then there were six. They stood silently, barely moving, barely breathing. Then in unison they all raised their guns.

"Put your gun down Edward or I'll blow your freakin' head off," said Garrett as he watched his friend aim at Kate.

"You put your gun down or I'll blow your freakin' head off!"

"Both of you put both of your both of your guns down or I'll blow both of your freaking heads off," Rose threatened the two men coming off a tad crazy.

"Um Edward," Bella said.

"The dead can't talk Bella," he answered without looking at her. "You were hit therefore you are out of the game. Sorry baby."

"If the dead can't talk then I'm guessing they can't shoot either," Emmett chuckled when he got a look at his brother's back.

The hug Bella had given Edward when he had rescued her wasn't entirely based on gratitude. She had pocketed some paintballs and had crushed them into his back.

"Seriously?!"

"Sorry baby."

"And then there were three," Kate smiled as she watched Garrett, Emmett and Rosalie stare each other down.

"Wait a minute," Edward said, still coming to grips with the fact that Bella had betrayed him. "Who is shooting who?"

Rose was on the girl's team and Garrett was on the boy's. It was Emmett who was the question mark. He was supposed to be on the girl's team, but his uniform said otherwise.

"I tink da best thing to do is just calm down and think about what were doin'," Garrett said just as Kate grabbed Bella's gun and gave him a neon pink crotch.

"Jaysus!" he said falling to his knees. He had forgotten to wear the cup that came with the uniform. Cause who in their right mind would shoot a fella in the mickey? The answer was the girl grinning down at him.

"Yer not suppose to shoot if you're dead," he moaned.

"Bella was still talking after she was killed, and Edward shot Tanya after he was killed. I thought we got to zombies after we got shot? They are the new vampire."

While Edward, Bella and Kate were laughing as they helped Garrett off the ground Emmett and Rose stood starring at each other.

"Well?" Rose said and to Emmett it was the sweetest sound ever because it came from her. "Go ahead and shoot. I'm out of paint so I'm a free target."

Rose spread her arms out and waited for the killing blow, but it never came.

"I'm not going to shoot you Rose. I would never hurt you...not if I could help it. I love you."

While they were the perfect words to say, the words that would end a romantic masterpiece where in the end the two lead characters would fall in each other's arms and kiss.

But this was real life.

Rose's only response to Emmett's words were the traitorous tears that spilled from her eyes as she turned and sprinted away. Emmett knew better than to chase. Her actions said all that needed to be said.

"I can't believe you shot me," Garrett whined as he was carried by Kate and Edward into the main building with Bella and Emmett trailing behind.

"I can't believe no one shot you sooner," Edward joked causing the girls to laugh.

"I'll go see if they have an ice pack for your..." Bella gestured, "area." She laughed as she walked away, but the laughter faded when they saw two uniformed officers talking to a worried looking Angela.

Bella approached one of the familiar men hating that seeing _him_ was ruining her day. She did not want her past in the same room as her future. No good ever came from it.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Call came into the station so Embry and I came to check it out. What are you doing here...I mean I never once thought of you as a war games kind of girl."

Bella simply rolled her eyes knowing that Jacob was taking a trip down memory lane remembering all the times he, Bella and Leah would play soldiers when they were young. Even though it was a game of pretend Bella always managed to get hurt for real. Back then Jacob would come to the rescue, making sure Bella got the care she needed.

Jacob could tell from the look on Bella's face that she wasn't in the mood to reminisce.

"It was good seeing you," Jacob brushed past Bella and made a path for Kate.

"Excuse me Kate Laiden?"

Kate turned her attention to Jake and smiled.

"That's me. What can I do for you _Officer_?"

"I'm Officer Black and this is Officer Call. Ms. Laiden you are going to have to come with us."

"What? Why?"

"A call came into the station that you assaulted an Irina Dianel."

"You can't be serious?" Kate cried as Jacob whipped out his handcuffs and began restraining her.

As her arms were pinned behind her back Kate began to panic.

"Kate Laiden you have the right to remain silent," Embry read Kate her rights.

"Guys," she turned toward Edward and Garrett looking for help.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Edward said moving to help his friend only to have Jacob stop him.

"Sir," he wore a smug grin as he gently pushed Edward back, "I'm going to need you to keep your distance."

Anyone with half a brain who saw them could see how badly Edward wanted to hit Jacob, but he remained calm with the help of a friend. Garrett warned him to keep his cool.

"Don't worry Katie," he said with a reassuring smile, "we'll have you out of the clink in no time."

Kate tried to act brave and keep from grimacing in front of everyone.

"Excuse me," she said praying that her voice didn't break, "could you loosen the cuffs? They're hurting me."

Jacob ignored her request, "Maybe you should let this be a lesson to you Ms. Laiden. If you don't want to wear handcuffs then you should learn to control your temper."

He grabbed her arm, more roughly than was necessary and as he did so managed to tighten the cuffs just enough to cause Kate to cry out in pain.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Garrett sprang into action. The sight of Kate being manhandled caused him to growl like an animal. Without thinking, he grabbed Jacob by the arm, swung him around and introduced his face with his tightly clenched fist.

Embry was quick to act and wrestled Garrett to the ground and informed him that he too was under arrest for assaulting an officer.

"Jacob this is ridiculous," Bella said trying to get him to see reason.

"Stay out of this Bella unless you'd like to be arrested too."

Jacob wiped the blood away from his cut lip and along with Embry moved Garrett and Kate to the police car to get taken to the station.

Emmett had known better than trying to get involve knowing he'd just end up getting arrested and Kate needed him to have her back. So instead of giving Jacob a second fist to the face, he was using Kate's cell which had been left behind to contact her assistant. She would know how to contact a lawyer in case god forbid his boss needed one.

"I should probably head to the station," Emmett stated as he quickly pack up his and Kate's things.

"I'm coming with you," Bella said adding that she might be able to talk some sense into Jacob and if that didn't work she could always go over his head and play the daddy card.

Edward, Bella and Emmett piled into Edward's car and headed toward the police station which didn't take long with the manic way Edward drove. Once parked, Emmett hopped out while Edward asked Bella to wait.

"Do you think you could not be alone with that guy?"

"Who," Bella knew by his tone that he was upset, "Jake?"

"The guy is obviously a psycho Bella who has no problem abusing his power."

"Jacob would never intentionally hurt anybody," she answered in a quiet voice. She had seen a side of Jacob Black today that she never thought could ever exist.

"Are you really going to sit there and defend what he did?"

Bella knew that Edward was upset because of the way his friends had been treated, but that wasn't the only reason. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he spoke.

"When you two were together...was he...did he ever...hurt you? I mean physically?" Bella's answer would determine whether or not Edward would go into that police station and kill someone with his bare hands.

"God no! Edward, I know you don't want to hear me defend him, but Jacob has never ever hurt me in that way. I don't know what that was today, but I intend to find out and I will make this right."

The subject still wasn't laid to rest, but Edward let it go for the time being. They walked hand in hand into the police station where all hell was about to break loose.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**Hab SoSlI' Quch: Your mother has a smooth forhead**

**qamuSHa: I love you**

**The names "Duchess Gummybuns", "Guy Farting" and "Randy Butternubs" are names I borrowed from Adventure Time. If you haven't seen or gods forbid don't know what Adventure Time is then I suggest/demand that you find out. Trust me, it's worth it. **

**Hello? Is anyone still reading? It would be a huge understatement to say sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter written. Back in October (Halloween to be exact) I had the joy of being admitted to hospital for what I was convinced was a broken hip. After 2 sets of x-rays and a CAT scan they said it was probably a nerve in my hip and time + heavy drugs was the only way to deal. So I spent a 12 days in hospital hopped up on morphine (hells yeah!). I couldn't sit up properly for about a month, which meant I couldn't use my computer. I DID manage to attend the BD2 marathon...well part of it. I got to see BD1 and then 2. This was the first day I had been mobile since my health issue. LOVED LOVED LOVED the movie and hope you all did too. I was even lucky enough to win one of 7 gift bags they gave away. I answered the question what is Jasper's special vampire power. I may have screeched CONTROLS EMOTION! I'm not sure if I got the prize because I got the right answer or if the girl was afraid not to give me the prize. LOL. Managed to see it 5 times.**

**Then Christmas happened and I had a mess of stuff to do to get ready. **

**After that I had trouble get the urge to write. The ideas were there, I just couldn't get them written in a way that made sense. Then today I final finished the chapter in a way that made me happy. **

**Again so sorry for the insane (drug caused...yup, I'm blaming the drugs) delay.**


	34. Chapter 34

****NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Lots of shout outs cause I forgot to post the ones from last chapter. So this week's shout outs to: ****2moodys, ****3kdz4me, abbeldwatsch, Adventureland03, ****AliCat0623, ****amciotola1, amhorrex, Amy05322, amyrachelle09, AngieTudor, AnnieEli, ****arissa7, ****armywife1979, Beach-Cheer, bestguiltypleasure, BethandMolson, BethHellen, BHKprincess, Blacklight1798, blue022, boo1414, Bookworm since94, ****busterlea, Cabbage2010, ****cafc74, Caly82, Cass of Avalon, CFxo, chickstar, chihuahuamama, Chinchilla-Kid, christe16, clover4jacobxxx, c0042900, ****colorfulrainbow2992, ****ComeOnSkinnyLove, Crazyaspoohbear, csu1357, cullenarymasen, Cupiid, daniellecullen720, Darlene8164, Deacon Sullivan, dell24, Dftbanst, Dionvion, disaster0logy, e6flores, Ellzie, emma27th, emmettheart, emotionalrescue, escapingRL, Every Fandom's Little Bitch, FAZZINATION, Fee272, ficfan24, gapp101229, funsize88, gemangel, guardianangel marie, happypear, Heather82, HesMyBelAmi, Historical Romance, hlq, homedoggydogg, idyllic world, ilovethisplace, Immyown, India2523, International Girl, Isaaaaaabel, italianpunk17, IvyMasonCullen, ****janellepark11, ****jazzdoll, ****jenmerc****, jmcfall, jmcgerman, jojobear33, jsp, jxts, kaitlyncullen, Keem2129, Keinohrhaeschen, krob3, lamoamoi, lieselotte, LilaLuma6432, .love2012, LoreBe, lovestruck93, Lucitida, lucky41clover, lynne0731, mandy7, MeatBall Number 1, MissMeglet, Morgan Phoenix, MrsAGrey, 1991, Murfdizzle, NightAngel92, notacornflakegirl, nykkic115, paula1970, PennyLane85, pitagirl, purple-daisy17, prettygirl28, OhWhatTheHale, Ooohlala17, quiet sigh, Random5185, Rangernsteph4ever, redproud, ****RedSparrow53, ****restless28, ****reve2weaver, ****Robbies-Girl, Robsten2010, rok sok, SarahLouise92, savvyone, scouting4rach, sfpinay13, she sparkles in the sun, Shortmomentaway, sides26, SimplySaid82, sinfullywicked, soniabell, SoNoTsWiTzErLaNd, sophierochelle, souriante, Speedyraider, stupidlamb76, sullygirl27, SummrMagic, Sunflower9, Sybilh, Syd-Shane22, Socajam, TamrynRoxanne, 1992, TheECCanon, The Unfamiliar, twilovertwin, twinarchers717, xxmusicxx11, xyz789, vcgibbs, whisperwind1886, whitebow, White Peach Blossoms, wlroberts, ztwench**

**Um...hi...remember me? I'm not even going to try to apologise for my lack of updates. My last update was almost a year and a half ago. I am a terrible person. My only excuse is that I was in a rut and RL is quite the bitch. Here at long last is an update. Feel free to love, like or hate it and or me. I will say sorry if I haven't included you in the shout out. I do love you all. **

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**CHAPTER 34 – Heartbreak & Handcuffs**

_Jesus Christ!_

This was a powder keg that Chief Charlie Swan found himself sitting on. First, his son in law comes into the station with two perps and the beginnings of a fat lip. Then his daughter flies in minutes later claiming all sorts of things that would land the entire department in a heap of trouble.

"Come on Charlie," Jake pleaded. "I didn't have a whole lot of options. Did you miss my bloody lip?"

"Lose the sarcasm," Charlie demanded. The tone of his voice took the smugness out of Jacob's badass cop act.

So far Charlie had heard two very different stories. One had Jacob getting attacked by a crazed boyfriend while trying to arrest a woman being charged with assault.

The other story painted Jake as an out of control cop who had gone mad with power. He didn't want to believe it, but the second story was coming from his own daughter. According to her Jake roughed up an alleged suspect. By the way he made it seem, the prep was some kind of Amazon and not the petit girl that was brought in.

"Charlie, she'd say and do anything to make Cullen and his friends look good."

"And for some reason you'd say and do anything to make Edward and his friends look bad. What the he'll is wrong with you?"

"Enough!" Charlie was getting a headache and if he trusted his gut he knew he was going to have to work late to cover the fact that he was going to be down a man. He was just waiting on one thing.

Charlie stabbed his finger at the intercom and asked Marie if the report he was waiting on was ready. Minutes later the secretary walked in and passed him some papers.

Sensing the tension in the room, Marie left before needing to be told to do so. She had work with Chief Swan long enough to know the tell tale signs.

"See," Jake was grinning as he watched Charlie read Embry's incident report.

Charlie let out a tired sigh, "She was compliant and yet you felt the need to rough her up anyway. "

"That's not what happened!"

"So she didn't tell you that the cuffs were too tight? And you didn't tighten them further?" Charlie took his silence as an admission of guilt. "Christ Jacob! Do you know what this would mean for the station if this went public?"

"I did everything by the book," he argued.

"Mistreatment of a suspect is not by the book. Go home, cool off, and when you come back next week, leave the attitude at home. I've got no room for it here."

Jake knew better than to argue, so he left the office and left the station in a huff. Bella did not envy Leah who would be waiting for him at home.

She sat in the chair across from her father and tried to convince him that there was no reason that Kate should be held on the trumped up charges. Irina has accused Kate of attacking her for no good reason.

"So let me get this straight...Kate was arrested because she shot Irina with a paint ball gun...on a paint ball field...during a paint ball war?" Charlie was about to interrupt when Bella continued, "I was there dad. Irina flew into Kate and said awful things. If anyone attacked anyone it was her. The girl is unbalanced."

"Something told me not to get out of bed today. Come on...let's get your friend."

"What about Garrett?

"He assaulted an officer, Bella."

Bella hated throwing Embry under the bus especially since he helped by reporting on Jacob's behavior, but she had to do what she thought was right.

"Dad, I don't remember Garrett having his rights read to him."

Charlie snatched up the report and muttered out a curse when he reviewed the paper and found no record of Garrett having his rights read meaning that that they couldn't hold him.

As father and daughter made their way toward the holding cell Charlie asked when it was that Bella went to law school.

"Do you know who she is?" a female voice shouted. "I demand that you release Kate immediately!"

She got very quiet when she saw Charlie.

"Can I help you?"

"I am Kate Laiden's assistant. She has been wrongfully accused and is being held unlawfully." Bella could tell she was nervous by the way she kept fidgeting with her glasses. "I...uh...suggest that unless you'd like to have your entire station put under investigation that you release her."

A person did not tell Charlie Swan what to do...even if he was wrong. That's why he waited just long enough to make Kate's assistant sweat.

He turned to the officer closest to him and said, "You heard the lady."

Within no time Kate and Garrett were released. Kate was so happy to be out that she jumped into Emmett's arms and thanked him for calling her assistant. She then turned to Carol and thanked the woman for sweet talking the chief into letting her go.

"I guess I owe you a hug as well," Garrett said thanks to the young woman.

Charlie approached them and offered his sincere apologies. He told them if there was anything either of them needed to call his private number and he would personally take care of it. He also informed them that the officers involved were being reprimanded.

"If you could just come with me, we will get you signed out so you can go."

"What happened in there," Edward asked as they waited.

"I just told my dad that there was no real reason for Kate and Garrett to be here," she answered then added, "and you'll be happy to know that I almost got Jacob fired."

Edward was about to admit that it did make him feel good when the sound of shouting brought him out of his happy mood.

"I just want to know where she is...can anyone in this joke of a station tell me where my fiancée is?"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Carol chanted over and over sounding very nervous.

The man doing the yelling glanced their way and when his gaze fell upon Edward he calmed down. Giving upon on the poor officer he'd been verbally abusing, he moved toward them with a smile plastered on his face.

"You're Katherine's friend _Ted_ right?" he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"And you must be Brad." Edward shook his hand in an awkward greeting. While it was true that he was Kate's future husband and therefore earned the right to Edward's friendship, it felt like a betrayal to Garrett.

"I am so fired," Carol cried as she rushed out of the building. She needed a cigarette to calm her frayed nerves.

Bella introduced herself and explained what was going on and that Kate would be out soon. It was going to be a surprise for Kate when she saw Brad waiting for her. The only thing was that it wasn't going to be a good surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The question should have come from Garrett; Brad's enemy. Instead it came from an outraged Kate who looked anything but happy to see Brad.

"Katherine, I came as soon as Carol called. Are you alright?" he made an attempt to hug her only to have her shove him away.

Emmett quickly moved into action and prepared to take Brad down if needed.

"Carol, called you?" she hissed. "Of all the people in the history of my existence, why in the hell would Carol call you?"

Brad, embarrassed by Kate's very loud outburst asked if they could please discuss the issue in private.

Kate laughed in his face, "I made it very clear that I was through discussing anything with you." She quickly turned to Emmett and said, "I need to get out of here."

That was all he needed to hear from his friend. He led her out the door with curious Garrett following behind along with Bella and Edward.

"Katherine, please just hear me out?"

"I believe _da_ lady asked you to leave her alone," Garrett bumped his chest against Brad's almost wishing the guy would be stupid enough to throw a punch.

Recognition crossed Brad's face. He glared at Kate, "You have got to be kidding? The minute we hit a rough patch you go running back to your ex."

"You asshole!" Kate lunged toward Brad ready to attack, but was stopped when Emmett hooked his arm around her waist. "The only rough patch that was hit was your whore assistant by you!"

"I can explain what happened if you would just give me a chance," he defended himself. He made an attempt to reach out to her, but was blocked by Emmett's large frame once he passed Kate over to Garrett.

Garrett tightened his grip on Kate and whispered in her ear to distract her from the man who was no longer of any importance as far as he was concerned. His concern was focused solely on one person.

"Get me out of here," he said to Kate. "Listen to me Katie," he added as she tried to pull away. "If you don't get me out of here then I am going to do something monumentally stupid that will most defiantly get me locked up. Do you really want to be the reason I get arrested twice in one day?"

Kate's entire body tensed as Brad tried to dodge Emmett to get to her. She nodded in agreement setting Garrett into motion. He quickly got the keys to Edward's car and pulled Kate by the hand taking her to a better place.

"Katherine!" Brad tried one last time to get to Kate only to fail and have to watch her drive away with another man.

Brad could have very well lashed out at Emmett or screamed at Edward or he could have cursed the world for his problems, but none of those things would erase the past. So instead he cursed at himself, got into the expensive sports car he rented, and drove away to lick his wounds and pray that he didn't get fired for screwing over his company's biggest client by screwing someone else.

**~CBG~**

It felt as though years had passed since the last time Edward and Bella had been home. Emmett drove them back to the loft and left to go check on Kate.

"Jesus," Edward muttered as he removed the clothing from his aching body. "I can't believe she didn't say anything."

"You really didn't know?" Bella's heart went out to her new friend.

"God no, Kate just keeps everything to herself like she's worried she'll be too much of a burden."

Bella shrugged out of her our jacket and winced at the pain in her back. Edward asked if she was okay and helped her to undress only to let out a vicious curse when he saw her bare skin.

He pushed her into the bathroom and forced her to look at the bruises that had begun to bloom across her shoulders.

"It happened when I took a bullet for my idiot brother." Bella tried to tell him it was nothing, but Edward refused to let it go.

"The idea of you getting hurt in any way kills me Bella."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to lock me up to keep me safe. That or wrap me in bubble wrap."

Edward gently brushed his lips across the injury and said, "I'd much rather unwrap you...if you aren't too sore?"

"I think I can handle it," Bella pushed Edward backwards into the shower and suggested they get clean.

Paint stained clothing littered the floor as they waited for the water to heat up. While waiting they filled the time with frantic kisses and caresses. Bella was about to follow Edward under the warm spray of water when someone pounded on the apartment door.

Edward let out a deep growl and grabbed Bella's wrist when she turned to get her robe that was hanging from the door. When the banging continued he let her go, but only after she promised to remember exactly where they were.

Whoever was at the door really wanted to get in, that or they hated the door.

Bella opened the door and wished she had stayed in the shower when she saw an unhappy Leah waiting to get in. Her sister barged into the apartment telling Bella that she had to fix this...whatever _this_ was.

"Hi Leah, come on in," Bella said as she shut the door.

"Jake came home early from work pissed off yelling something about you getting him suspended. Then he took off to get drunk down at first beach. What the hell happened today?"

They sat down at the kitchen table where Bella explained the day's events. She wasn't sure how Leah would take the news but she never thought the reaction would what followed.

"Oh my god," Leah's mouth hung open in shock.

"I'm sure Jake was just having a bad day."

"And you just couldn't wait to run to Charlie and blow things way out of proportion!"

"I didn't blow anything out of proportion. Jake overstepped and got reprimanded for it."

"Right," Leah stood from the table, "Once again this is all on Jacob! God, you've must have been happier than a pig in shit when you finally saw you're chance to get back at us. The fact that you're still holding on to the past is pathetic."

"That isn't what happened Leah," Bella tried to explain that Embry had reported Jake's actions as well, but her sister didn't want to hear it.

"Enjoy what time you have left here with prince charming cause it won't be long before he figures out you aren't worth the hassle and move on to something better and let's face it that really won't be too difficult."

"I think you need to leave," Edward had left the bathroom just in time to hear Leah's hurtful words. He walked passed them both and yanked the door opened so hard that it bounced off the wall. When Leah didn't move fast enough for his liking he growled, "Get out."

"Whatever."

Leah left as abruptly as she had arrived. Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door and turned to talk to Bella only to find she was no longer sitting at the table.

When he called out her name she asked if he was hungry. She had run off to the kitchen and was starting to stir a can of soup into saucepan.

"I don't know about you, but I am starved."

"Bella," he said as he approached her from behind, wishing he could see her face to get some idea of how she was handling her sister's attack.

"If you don't want tomato I can put on some chicken and stars," Bella turned to get another can of soup from the cupboard only to have Edward stop her.

"Hey, are you alright? I know she's your sister, but that woman is a bitch."

"It was just Leah defending her husband. I'd do the same thing for you if someone threatened your job."

"Yeah? You'd throw down for little ole me?"

"Hell yes, no one messes with my man," Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's body and held on tight. He did the same to her.

"She's wrong," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "There is no way I could ever leave you for something better, because there is nothing better. You know that right?"

She made a noncommittal noise into his chest and just held him tighter.

"Hate to tell you this but you are stuck with me Miss Swan."

"Is that so," she laughed.

"I'm here until you order me away."

Bella pulled away from Edward's arms and turned back to the stove.

"You don't have to make me a different kind of soup."

"Oh I'm not making you soup," Bella switched the burner off. She turned around and slowly began to remove her robe, sliding it over one shoulder then the other.

She held it together just long enough for Edward to question what she was doing.

"I am remembering where we were," the robe fell to the floor at her feet leaving her completely naked. "Care to join me in the shower, Mr. Cullen? I really need to get clean cause I have been a very dirty girl."

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Edward's face. Then squealed when he began to chase her into the bathroom where they got cleaned up from the day then retired to the bedroom where they got very, very dirty.

**~CBG~**

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Fuck off with the door already!" Edward was an angry bear when he didn't get enough sleep. It really didn't help that there was someone banging on the door yet again at 7:45 in the morning. After spending a good part of the night making love over and over, Edward and Bella had planned on sleeping very late. But no, he had to leave his warm bed and sexy girlfriend to deal with the psycho door banger.

"I swear if it's Leah I'm taking a swing," Edward pulled the door open.

"If you value our friendship at all you will not ask." Garrett pushed passed Edward wearing an extremely tight pair of yoga pants, a white thermal shirt with pink flowers and for some reason had a pair of gem stone covered handcuffs hanging from one of his wrists. Edward simply nodded and offered his friend some coffee.

"Oh my," Bella came out of the bedroom and found Garrett's outfit too disturbing not to comment on.

Instead of finding a more masculine look, Garrett sat at the table and with his head hung in shame told Edward and Bella everything that had happened.

_Garrett got Kate seated in the car and drove to the hotel where she was staying; both of them silent the entire ride. Kate seemed at peace watching the scenery go by. The green streaks of the passing trees blended with the bland houses that managed to add subtle spots of colour. Even though he knew Kate was hurt, there was a part of Garrett that couldn't help but feel joy at the knowledge that she was no longer engaged to that prick. When they arrived at the hotel they took the elevator up to the penthouse floor. Once in the room Kate turned into a hostess asking Garrett if he wanted anything to eat or drink. Before he could answer she pulled a bottle of Jack Daniel's from vast selection of alcohol that had been provided for her enjoyment and drank a shot straight from the bottle. He knew where she was heading with her behaviour and couldn't let it happen. Garrett took the bottle from her hands before she could take a second drink. _

"_Go get cleaned up and I'll order some food."_

"_I'll stick to the liquid lunch," Kate tried getting the bottle back from him, but was once again thwarted._

"_Talk to me Kate."_

"_Let's watch a movie!" _

_Kate grabbed her laptop from her bag and proceeded to connect it to the wide screen television mounted on the wall._

"_What are we watching," he asked taking a seat next to Kate making sure to keep the bottle well out of reach._

"_It's something that's not even out yet." _

_Kate hit play and Garrett became uncomfortable as the sounds of what was obviously a porno filled the room. Garrett wasn't a prude...far from it. Like all young men his age he had seen his share of adult themed movies, but that didn't mean he was okay with watching them with the woman he loved. Maybe someday down the road when they were in a better place._

"_I know her," Kate said starring at the young woman on the screen who was supposedly being satisfied by her unseen male co-star. "I hired her to be Brad's assistant. She was so grateful and so sweet." _

_Over a year ago, Kate had noticed how stressed Brad had become at work. He was the type of guy who'd spend all hours of the night at the office in an effort to find the next big thing. Between that and her carrier they barely got to see one another. So as a surprise Kate set up interviews to find him the perfect little helper. What she found was Holly Monet. Holly was new on the scene and was eager to catch a break in showbiz. It was her dream to become an actress and she was more than happy to do whatever Brad needed or wanted._

_A month later Brad gave Kate some information, it turned out that Holly was indeed an actress and had starred in a few movies. The thing was that they had been adult movies... extremely adult._

_Her first mistake was not asking how Brad found out. _

_Kate felt weird, but decided to confront the young girl about her other job. Holly burst into tears, begging not to be fired. Believing in the young girl's innocence, Kate asked Brad to let her keep her job. Actually she begged him to look past the fact that her other job was having sex for other's entertainment. He agreed, but didn't seem too pleased to do so._

_Kate was out of town for a photo shoot during Holly's birthday and felt bad because besides her and Brad, Holly had no one so she told Brad to take the girl out to dinner to celebrate. The plan was to surprise them both by coming home early, but the surprise was on her when she arrived home only to find them going at it like drunken monkeys._

"_Jesus."Garrett couldn't imagine anyone hurting Kate or anyone that way. _

"_I threw the skank out of my house...followed by her clothes and had every intention of doing the same to Brad. But when I got back to the bedroom he was in tears, pacing the floor. When he saw me he fell to his knees begging me for forgiveness. He said he screwed up and he was sorry. He told me he'd never hurt me again and I believed him. He pulled me into his arms and just held on so tight. What can I say? I'm a sucker for tears."_

_Kate needed a minute to compose herself. She glanced out the window and quickly wiped away a tear. _

"_I was just fucked up and insecure enough to forgive him. I told him he had to fire Holly and that he was going to have to earn back my trust. Things were tense for a while but after some time we started getting back to where we were. He bought me flowers every day. He'd leave cute messages on my phone and planned this huge fancy dinner for my birthday...just the two of us."_

"_Kate, can we please turn dis off and talk?"_

"_We can't stop watching yet," she said with a sad laugh. "The best part is coming up."_

_No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Holly detached herself from her partner who turned out to be Brad. The movie they were watching was a homemade sex tape._

"_This was waiting for me in my inbox after I got home from my birthday dinner. He didn't stop seeing her and she wanted to rub it in my face. She was actually going to try and sell it hoping that it would be her big break. The girl who stole Madam K's man was sure to be a top seller."_

_Garrett wished he had the ability to go back in time so he could pound on Brad at the police station until there was nothing left, to hell with getting arrested. _

_No, if he could go back in time he never would have left Kate the way he did. They'd still be together and she wouldn't be hurting. But Garrett couldn't go back in time. So he did what he could. _

_He jumped up from the couch yanked the cords from the screen, walked out onto the balcony and threw the laptop as hard as he could. When it landed on the sidewalk below it shattered like a cheap vase._

_Taking several deep breaths, Garrett needed to calm himself down. He was about to go back into the room when Kate joined him. _

"_Sorry," he gestured toward the railing and said he buy her a new computer. _

_Kate shook her head and shrugged, "You just did what I wish I had. Thank you."_

_Garrett froze as Kate moved toward him and pressed her lips to his cheek. He wanted so badly to grab her and move her lips to his. To take her back into the room and reclaim what belonged to him. He also knew that she needed time to heal, so he asked what he could do to make her feel better. Kate took his hand and pulled him back into the room where she led him to her bed. _

"_Kate, I don't think..."_

"_Just hold me."_

_Not wanting to ruin the sheets with their paint stained clothes they removed everything but their underwear and crawled under the blankets. Garrett pulled her body toward him pressing her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her body. Kate's body stayed tense until Garrett began to hum softly causing her body to let go as she slipped into slumber._

"The next _ting_ I knew I was waking up alone handcuffed to _da_ bed with all my clothes missing."

"Well that explains the outfit," Bella said as she rummaged through one of the junk drawers in the kitchen. She pulled out a _Bic_ ballpoint, broke the metal clip off the cap and grabbed Garrett's wrist. Edward offered to get a set of bolt cutters, but she told him that there was no need. Having a police officer for a father meant that you were privy to certain information...information like how to get out of a pair of handcuffs when you didn't have the keys. There was also a time when she was younger that she, Leah and Jake found Charlie's handcuffs and made a game of tying each other up. That was all Bella was willing to reveal at that point and focused on setting Garrett loose.

In a matter of seconds Garrett was rubbing free but sore wrist.

"Have either of you heard from her?"

"It's eight in the morning," Edward growled.

"We haven't heard from her, but I'm supposed to be meeting her this afternoon at the hotel. She invited Seth and his girlfriend Melissa to watch her rehearse." Bella looked down at the handcuffs, "If you were handcuffed to the bed then how did you get out of the room?"

"I had to break _da_ bed. She stole my clothes and handcuffed me to the bed and just left me there to rot." All the rage that Garrett had entered with dissolved. "I think I'm just going to go back to your house and crash for a few hours."

Edward offered him a change of clothing, but he just didn't care what he looked like.

When they were left alone Bella noticed the look on Edward's face. If she had to guess she would have guessed slight constipation. She asked what was wrong and Edward said he felt like a kid whose parents were getting divorced. Yeah Kate and Garrett hadn't been a couple for a very long time, but like any broken home child, Edward held out the hope that one day his best friends would come to their senses and get back together.

"My poor baby," Bella sat onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Edward reached behind Bella to pick up the discarded handcuffs. "So how old were you when you got tied down by a set of these?"

Bella smirked and pulled the cuffs away from him, "Oh dear boy. I was the one who did the tying. I kind of have a dominant streak."

Edward's mouth hung open at his girlfriend's confession and was temporally frozen in place as Bella stood up. Swinging the bedazzled bracelets around her finger she headed toward the bedroom.

"Care to help me relive my childhood?"

Edward chased after her wondering how he got so lucky as to find someone like Bella Swan. He knew that no matter what, he'd tie himself to her in every way humanly possible whether it be some sort of kinky sex play or someday...please God...marriage.

**~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG (~)CBG~)CBG (~)CBG(~**

**AN: Poor Garrett...Poor Kate...Poor you (the reader) for having to wait so long for an update. My bad! I shall endeavour to do better. Feel free to review or verbally throw things at my head. **


End file.
